Hunter x Hunter: Fraternal Twins
by EvonySiren
Summary: Two Japanese fraternal twins, escape a hidden science facility and grow used to being on the run. Their life changes after three years, when they meet their true loves and have to save the world from an evil threat. An evil man, with a goal of be ridding the human race by mutating them into something stronger, will soon break war out and cause destruction. Oc x Ilumi Oc x Hisoka
1. Chapter 1: Escaped, now on the run

Rated M for mature: Contains Romance/Drama/Violence/Gore/Comedy/Swearing and death. Ratings may change as the story develops.

Made by EvonySiren

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N : Do let me know if I got Hisoka's and Illumi's personality right. I've watched HxH to the end of the Chimera Ant series. Hope you enjoy and R&R if you want :)

I used google translate for the Japanese translation, so some of it may or may not be correct. Some of the Japanese words I know of, due to reading them in anime subtitles. Anyway, this story takes place, three years before the original anime series.

One last thing... I would love to fix this chapter, if I knew how... All my future chapters are a lot easier to read now, since I've gained more experience in writing. If a professional fan fic writer would help me figure this out, I would GREATLY appreciate it! All I ask for is no hating, rudeness or harsh criticism..and some assistance in making this chapter a bit less...obnoxious. : /

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in hunter x hunter, only the ones I've made up and are going to make up in the future, as well my OC's. All rights go to their original owners including the music in the later chapters. The music in here are only to improve the comprehension of the emotion during a current event.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hunter x Hunter: Fraternal Twins.

Chapter 1: Escaped, now on the run.

"Screams...and so much of it... It makes me sick..." Sounds of children and adults screaming bloody murder, were heard from the halls. Hearing people getting beaten by guards in order to get them up and moving, were heard as well; Looking outside the window and into the hallway, shown children being dragged into Lab rooms and adults being dragged into execution rooms.

" _I can't bare it anymore... My sister and I have both been tormented since we were 4 years old...Many of the people in this facility, have either died or have mutated due to all the experiments, the scientists used us in. My sister and I are one of the lucky ones... Though I wouldn't say we were lucky to look the way we do...but lucky enough to be alive, after all those tests..._ " She spoke in her head while peering over at her '5 hour- younger sister' Rui, who sat there with sorrow embedded in her eyes. Rui had two pairs of green vine like wings, that had see through, razor sharp, dandelion leaves which was light green. She had tan skin, pink and solid bug eyes; Soft light brown hair that reached the middle of her back and had pink, soft edged antennas that drooped over her forehead. Her ears were spiked in three points and had dark purple on the edges of the tips, that gradually faded to a lighter purple as it gotten closer to her inner ear.

On her hands had praying mantis claws; One claw was on the top part of her forearm and the other were under her forearm. They looked as though green metal stuck out of her arms.

Rui looked over at her '5 hour- older sister' then appeared concerned, after a few seconds of staring at her. Her mouth parted ways a bit, as if she was about to say something but, refrained from doing so. " _Oh Ruby...She's always by that door...listening to those retched screams and struggles... She never tells me why she stands there, let alone peeking out our room's window, on our door..._ " She mentally spoke, before cocking her head to the side in concern; Gazing at Ruby, who were leaned up against the wall on the side of the door, with her arms crossed. She noticed Ruby turning her head to face the door, with that stoic expression of hers and an expressionless mouth.

Ruby had an orange beak for a nose, sharp fingernails, dark red lips, yellow hawk eyes and tan skin. Both twins had the same hair length and color, whilst both having long strands of hair which was brushed to the sides of their faces and rested against collar bones.

Ruby had feathered ears that were shaped like wings, on the sides of her head in the form of an upward swoop and had two pairs of pure white hawk wings. Ruby's wings are the same as Rui's, they were crossed in the form of an X. The top wing being connected to the opposite side, bottom wing; As well both having hospitalized gowns on.

"I know Ruby... I hate hearing it everyday.. I just wished we could escape this horrifying place.. Save everyone and help them all escape with us..." Rui replied with her naturally soft voice, as grief made its way into it; Her solid pink eyes glared down at her feet. She turned and sat down on one of the beds, that had a single mattress. The room had white walls, that appeared dirty with old writing on it; The floors were solid and seemed filthy, with cracks and dirt in some spots, while not even a single window in view, except for the windowed door that closed them in the room. Suddenly Rui's ears twitched slightly from hearing foot steps down the hall, which headed their way and made her raise her head in alert. "Quick Ruby-, someone's coming!" She whispered cautiously to Ruby and motioned for her to come her way, though Ruby refused and continued to stay in her position. Rui grew a worried look on her face, with a bit of annoyance due her twin not listening to her.

"Listen...When the men open the door, I'll going to knock them out and I want you to follow behind me...We're gonna make a run for it... Given the fact that we've trained secretly behind the these guy's backs, we should be able to get outta here... Also, I cannot promise you that I won't kill anyone..." She whispered in reply with a deep, monotonous voice, then readied her striking position by letting her arms down and straightening her back more, with her legs apart slightly.

"Ok... You're always so protective of me, I swear...Hey, what about all the other captives? Isn't there some way we can save them?" She whispered back with worry then hushed after hearing the door unlock, only to see the door fly open. Two men in lab coats stood there, with two guards behind them.

"Grab them..and follow me..." One of the scientists demanded, the guards walked in but to their demise, they were knocked out by Ruby's hands and feet, with the scientists suddenly getting clawed to death in an instant, by her talons. Ruby looked over toher twin and nodded then rushed out the door, with her Rui following behind.

After a couple of minutes, alarms through out the building went off due to their absence. Red lights flashed and an ear aching screech from the alarm, went off in alert; One of the fellow guards or other scientists must have caught wind of their buddies, who got murdered and knocked out earlier.

Fighting their way through, the twins yearned for light to beam on them once again. Blood got splattered in hallways and rooms, by the twin's act. It took almost an hour, until they had finally found the exit. Rui Rammed the door open with a high kick and flew out with her bug wings, as so did Ruby.

Rui's wings fluttered at blinding speed, whilst making the sound of humming bird wings; Ruby's wings wasn't not in sync with one another when they flapped, as she flew passed Rui in a hurried pace and motioned for her to follow.

Doing so, Rui nodded with worry etched on her face and made her way to her twin, then they both left the grounds of the Secret Government Science Facility; Which in brief lettering is... SGSF; On the outside of the building, those letters could be viewed from the front.

As the years went on, which were about...three years, they had completely forgotten that they were being chased by SGSF and planned on having an adventurous life. Not owning a house, being held down by responsibilities or even worries; Except for the few times that the SGSF people found them, and had no choice but to go into hiding for about a couple days but, other than that- they had an exciting yet adventurous life. Until one fateful day, where they had come across Yorknew City.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rui had a light green crop top that was cut closer under her bust; Her shirt had no sleeves and the neck piece was a turtle neck, while her shoulders were masked by two thin green straps. She had a light green skirt on that barely met her knees, along with regular green shorts that hid her entire upper legs, followed by light green shoes, which flared out above the ankle.

Ruby had on a crop top on as well but, white instead and sleeveless. Her top cut cross her stomach, down to her left waist line and above her belly button; She had one thin, golden muscle band on both her biceps, had a white skirt that was split down the middle in the front and her skirt went down behind her knee caps; Had pants underneath which were a bright yellow, like her golden arm bands. She wore white heelless boots adorned with buckles on the sides, that kissed under her knee caps and had a long rapier sword that was far longer than her own arms. The sword was a light silver with dark gray markings, that went from the hilt to the tip of the blade. A golden guard around the hilt, spiraled around it like a single vine and had a white hilt.

They both stood there in awe, their eyes wide and mouths barely open due to an amazing view of Yorknew.

Sky scrappers, multiple bridges high and low, busy streets that appeared over ran with vehicles and civilians. Many people gawked at the two fraternal twins, with either disgust or confusion on their faces as they walked passed them.

Rui flew up high into the sky and looked around with amaze, while Ruby just stood there on the side walk with her peers closed and arms crossed; A sweat drop had formed down the side of her head, toward her bug twin's behavior.

"Rui get back down here, we don't need people staring at us...Its bad enough we get nasty expressions..." Ruby roared out to Rui with her eyes closed and impatience embedded on her face; In an instant Rui was right beside her, giggling innocently.

"Gomen- Nee-chan." Rui replied in Japanese with a slight cheerful voice and expression, before landing on her feet from the sudden stop in flight.

"Hai-hai...Daijoboudesu..And please, stop talking in Japanese... We may be Japanese but, were in a different country now... Gotta get out of that habit..." Ruby replied then looked to the side and seen a mischievous man with black hair, inching toward a woman's purse, clear temptation in his eyes.

Ruby casually paced herself towards the man's direction and gripped tightly onto his shoulder with her fingernail like talons, then glared down at the man with her piercing yellow hawk eyes. The man ran away screaming in fear, due to seeing Ruby's orbs; He bumped into another man by mistake, which caused that other person to turn and give a spine chilling grin, with squinted peers.

The said man had fiery red hair, a white sleeveless shirt like-tunic and matching white baggy pants, adorned by some sort of wrapping that hugged his stomach and torso underneath. He had purple high heels on and two pictures from poker cards, on his white tunic.

Ruby peered expressionless toward the red haired clown and watched as he punched the guy, which sent him flying a ways into the distance. The red head turned his attention to the two winged woman and smirked in interest only to notice her walking away, after closing her lids to show she was unamused. The red head smirked a bit bigger, then turned slightly away with his gaze still pinned on the bird woman. He stood there peering at her, before walking away as well.

" _Life in Yorknew.. I'm guessing it's a pain considering all the beggars on the streets..._ " Ruby thought mentally, after witnessing people pleading for money; Now reaching Rui and standing by her side.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hours passed and the two fraternal twins were soaring through the air majestically. Rui's wings buzzed like that of a humming bird and was giggling happily, with little care at all. Ruby's wings flapped decently fast but weren't in sync as usual, she noticed Rui circling around her so quick, it was almost blinding and hearing her giggling racked up her nerves a bit.

"Yamate- Rui!" She shouted from irritation with her peers closed, then opened them again and stopped in place, doing so Rui stopped too. "How can you be so care free..? Besides, you're getting on my nerves a little...Please calm down..." She pinched the top part of her nose bridge in between her eyes, with her ogles shut and one hand clamped on her hip.

Rui tapped the tips of her index fingers together, as they were up close to her face with her head held down a bit in shame. "Sumimasen...Ruby-chan." Rui looked over to the side; Not too far she seen a man with long black hair, cornering another man in an alley way. "Ruby look!" She pointed down at the two men, having Ruby follow where she pointed and noticed them.

"It looks like... the long black haired man's threatening the other..." Ruby assumed and without a warning, Rui flew passed Ruby's head in an instant, towards the two men.

"Wait Rui! Stop!" She yelled out to try and stop her but to no avail, Rui kept going.

In the alley way, the long raven haired man was inching closer toward the other, while gradually taking out a needle. His face were shadowed along with most of his body and the other man appeared whimpering in fear, with a curled up form against a wall.

In slow motion, the raven haired man shot his needle out; The scene switched and shown Rui rushing towards the whimpering male in the same motion as well, showing the timing between Rui's grab and the soaring needle.

Just as the needle were about to hit the man in between the ogles, Rui snatched him in a blink of an eye; All that was heard, were an instant buzz from Rui's wings, as a tiny quake shook, before the man suddenly disappeared. The needle pierced the wall and left a large crack in it, where the frightened man once stood. The raven haired man walked out of the shadows in puzzlement, making light beam on his face.

His eyes were as black as coal and his face appeared expressionless. His eyes widened just a fraction, before lowering the hand that threw the needle. He looked around to find out were he went; He decided to use his nen to sense the man out but, once he did he peered up towards the sky and seen a bug like woman flying in the air, with her wings blindingly flapping; A buzz emitted from them, as they fluttered with great speed. His gaze then lowered to the man, that was held in one of her arms.

The raven haired man's jaw dropped slightly in surprise, he's never seen someone look so inhuman before. The girl's pink bug eyes glossed a rainbow, when the sun rays kissed them.

"Rui! Why'd you interfere with these guys?! You know it's dangerous to just pop in on things, without warning!" Ruby scolded loudly after catching up to her, with her white hawk wings; She looked down and seen the black haired man, gazing at both of them in little shock but, then re-composed himself easily.

"Who're you...?" The dark haired man monotonously asked, with no expression on his face or in his eyes. "And why are you interfering with my work...?"

Ruby drew her attention towards Rui, then back down to the dark haired man with her usual stern face. "My sister here couldn't help but to barge in on you... Though I can't agree, with you murdering someone either..." She said with a strict and strong tone, allowing her piercing yellow eyes, to glare down at the man.

"I will not stand by, while knowing someone is in danger and can't defend themselves! This man's probably innocent!" Rui angrily said to the emotionless man, with serious pink, buggy eyes and a clenched fist on her side.

"Since you are interfering with my work...I will not hesitate to kill you. I'm sure my father would understand..." He took out his needles and shot multiple ones out almost at blinding speed, but to only have Rui zip and buzz in instant maneuvers to avoid them all. Once all the needles were shot, the raven haired man appeared a bit surprised at her speed and knew that no one had ever been able to evade his needles, especially with such ease...except for his father and grandfather of course.

"Hoooo...?~ What's this? Someone's actually giving you a hard time?~" Someone spoke in question with a musing voice and flashed right beside the black haired man, with an amused smirk on his face.

"Hisoka...What are you doing here...?" The black haired man asked in annoyance, while glaring at Hisoka.

"Oh- I was just tailing that white winged angel over there.~ She looked strong and I could feel her nen too, I couldn't help but to be intrigued~" He cooed with his eyes closed, while a large cocky grin formed his face.

"Angel my ass..." Ruby whispered to herself then looked to the side with her yellow irises, annoyance clearly written on her face. A sweat drop grew on the side of her head; She looked back over to the man, that were apparently named Hisoka and went to grab for the hilt of her sword, that hung on her side in it's sheath.

"So~...What are your names, ladies?~" Hisoka asked in his usual sing-song voice, with his mocking smirk. He had golden peers, pale skin with a tear drop on one cheek and a star on the other. "Where are my manners...? I forgot to introduce my friend and I here; I am Hisoka...and over there is Illumi...So how about you, what are your names?"

Both twins looked at each other, then looked back down at the two men. Ruby unsheathed her light silver blade; When she unsheathed it, the sound of a high pitched brandishing metal was heard. As light glimmered over the sword slowly, it sparked with a small beam of light on it's tip.

She pointed the tip of her rapier out to the two men and had a deadly glare, in her hawk gaze. "Our names are not important... And if you dare attack us to try and force our names out...it'll only lead to your demise..."

Ruby looked over to her sister, who held the man in one arm on her side... then nodded only to have Rui nod back. Ruby closed her lids and swooped her sword in front of her like a fencer, with the flat part of her blade in view, then opened her gaze. concurrently turning her blade to it's side, lght suddenly emitted out with great haste and flashed the surrounding area blindingly, which made Hisoka and Illumi cover their peers to avoid its effect; Once the light had faded, they peered up in their location but, the two twins were gone, astonishing both the men.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions in the Depths

Hunter x Hunter: Fraternal Twins

Chapter 2: Questions in Depths

"That was a close one Rui...Be more careful with your actions, by now they could be trying to track us down..."

Ruby stated while gazing forward. "Hey...Where did you drop that man off at anyway...?" Ruby asked after peeking over at Rui from the corner of her eyes. The buzzing sound of a humming bird was as clear as day in her ears.

"I...put him on a rooftop and out of harm's way..." She hesitantly said with her soft voice while scratching her temple on the side of her head with her index finger and looking to the right.

Ruby sighed with her eyes closed while still soaring through the air along side her sister; at random -a flying card flew toward her face, though instinctively she drew out her blade and sliced the card in half which made both her and Rui pause in their flight.

"The hell was that about...?" Ruby questioned then peered over at Rui with a puzzled expression. Ruby gave eye contact to Rui to show that she's saying 'Have your guard up.' Doing so, Rui nodded with a serious yet innocent face.

Rui rose her index and middle finger behind her back, summoning flies to her side. The flies buzzed and hovered near her, listening to her whispers. After a couple of seconds or so the flies flew off to random directions but, were in her and Ruby's area. Her antennas twitched every now and then, while having a focused look etched on her face.

Ruby used her hawk eyes to scan the area, which made her pupils shrink; In 'her' first person view it looked like she was looking through a scope. "Found anything yet Rui...?" Ruby asked with her hawk eyes, still scanning the area. Rui waved a hand in front of her face to draw her attention; When Ruby looked over at her sister, she seen Rui looking down with a serious face. Looked where Rui was gazing, she noticed Hisoka looking up at them with his big grin on a rooftop.

"Looks like Mr. Redhead wants to play, Ruby." Rui said with a soft smile and gazed over at her twin innocently. Ruby closed her eyes then sighed and opened them again; She flew quickly towards Hisoka with her blade at hand and prepared to strike. Cards flew rapidly at Ruby but, only to have then cut up and evaded; As the last card got sliced she thrust her free hand out and light emitted from her palm. Hisoka jumped off the rooftop just quick enough, to have Ruby crash into the roof's surface; Light exploded from impact and destroyed the entire gable.

"Ruby...chan-..." Rui said with concern and had her hands pressed against her chest. She noticed Hisoka right below her and seen an opportunity, to tangle him up. She swiped her arms out, with her palms facing Hisoka.

With Hisoka being oblivious to Rui's presence- vines from under him, wrapped around his legs and made their way up to his torso.

"Ima no Imoto!" Rui shouted, while holding onto Hisoka.

" _This is strange...~ Now how can mere weak vines hold me this tight?~_ " He asked in his head, looking down at the entangled vines around him. He popped a card out and coated it with his nen, to make it stronger and sharper so he could cut through it; Though when he did try, it failed. His eyes widened in shock then thought in his head. " _How can mere vines, be so thick and strong...~? Perhaps she's an Enhancer, but considering she can summon vines like this... That would make her a Conjurer.~_

 _So she enhances her summons's durability and strength?...Interesting._ "

He smirked but seemed a little less amused, than he would towards Ruby. During that moment he seen Ruby flying toward him with her blade, though her blade seemed a bit more different than usual, it was coated in white looking electricity. In that instant he smirked bigger at the site of Ruby and used his Bungee Gum, which shot out from his index finger under all those vines and attached to Rui's foot.

"Nani ka-?!" Rui was cut off and jerked down toward Hisoka; Losing focus, the vines released Hisoka just enough for him to get out of the way. Ruby stopped in mid-flight, ceased her white lightning from her sword and noticed her twin slowly standing back up on her feet, out of the stirring dirt in the air.

"Rui, you alright?!" Ruby questioned loudly, with worry on her face, then was interrupted by Hisoka who suddenly appeared behind her.

"Don't worry about her Dear- Arch angel~" He said with a cocky smirk and narrowed eyes, that seemed entertained. "She's perfectly fine, I just needed her to release me is all. Your sister is quite unique; She's an enhancer and a Conjurer, so what are you...?~ Are you two both perhaps the same? Or are you different than her?~" He asked in his usual sing-song voice, while giving her intense slanted eyes.

"Why the hell should I tell you...? Me telling you what my category of nen is, is like giving away my weak points..." She quickly turned with her sword, swiping around with her and just barely touching the top of his head. Hisoka ducked down a bit just in time, with some feathers flying about from her spin. "You attacked me first...If someone strikes at me first, I will not hesitate to return the favor..."

Hisoka stood back up, while his expression stayed the same. "Mind telling me, what you two are then...? You're both certainly not humans...~" He asked in his melodic tone; He closed his peers and turned his head to the side, with his usual smirk.

"I'd rather not say...- Rui! Don't tell him where we came from got it?! In fact... don't tell anyone where we are from...!" She said after turning her head to Rui, with a serious look in her hawk eyes.

"Hoooo?~" He hummed with amusement, after opening his eyes to Ruby once more.

"Protective aren't we?~" He chuckled lightly and kept his gaze on her, then stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Ruby lowered her sword and backed away, with a serious yet cautious gaze.

"Blind thee enemy by thy light... Which held captive by thee sword of spells..." Ruby had her eyes closed, then her sword illuminated to pure white. She instantly opened her orbs and jabbed the tip into the ground, which made the ground from all around them glow bright as well. "YEE WHO SLUMBERS WITHIN THE HEAVANS- CAST A SPIRAL OF DEATH AMONGST THOUGHS IN YOUR PATH!"

Hisoka stood there with wide ogles, from surprise and noticed the ground glowing; He looked up, only to witness the sky opening up with a bright shine of light emitting in the middle. Knowing this, he hopped out of the way and Rui flew far away in fear.

The light spiraled like a tornado would but, instantly beamed down a white twister where the ground was lit, causing an earthquake. Ruby stood there in the middle with her lids open, her eyes were solid white and gleaming. Everything within the tornado's path got sucked in and spat back out the other direction. Pallid electricity sparked on the outside of the twister, as well inside and everything that got sucked into it, got shocked by the jolts.

Hisoka had attached his Bungee Gum onto something that can't be uprooted by a tornado, so he wouldn't get absorbed by the spiraling light. Heavy winds were running about, throughout the air and Rui hid behind a building- gazing at Ruby with Amaze and fright. Rui always knew her sister was stronger than her; Her sister was a spell sword after all, at least...that's what she called her nen build; Which is why, Ruby's so protective of her.

During the last minute, Ruby faded away within the thick lit twister and appeared by Rui, only to grab her by the arm. Ruby held her sword close, when she did her sword gleamed white once more. Both her and her sister, dispersed out of thin air; Only to leave a small puff of white fog behind. After they disappeared, the tornado ceased and everything within it fell to the ground. Hisoka fell to the ground while still attached to his Bungee gum and had eyes that said 'Surprise' in them, his mouth was also in a flat line.

He sat there on the ground after dismissing his Gum and drew himself into deep thought; After a while of thinking, the scene zoomed in on his mouth, only to show him smirking mischievously.

Elsewhere-

Illumi was walking down the hall way, in search of someone. He stumbled across his little brother's room and a sign above the door said, 'Milluki Zoldyck.'. He knocked on Milluki's door to gain his brother's attention. "Milluki...May I have a word with you...? It is of utmost importance..." Illumi stated, with his expressionless black eyes and yearned for a reply. Silence kept by the door until it opened; Milluki stood there with eyes that said 'I could care-less.' He was chubby with pale skin, black eyes and black hair, while having a potato chip hanging from his mouth.

"Yeah, what is it..?" Milluki asked with annoyance, while gazing at his older brother.

"I require information of two females, I've met in the city...They seemed inhuman by their looks." He monotonously said to Milluki. After announcing his reason for bothering him, Milluki nodded and gestured for him to come inside.

"What kind of info is it you need...?" He asked after sitting back down in his chair and typing up a storm, with a few clicks of his mouse. He crunched his potato chip loudly and had it all the way in his mouth.

"One of the ladies looked as though she was a bug; She looked human with insect additions to her structure...and the other woman, looked as if she were a bird of some sort...I only wish to know who they are, or where they came from..." He stated, only to have Milluki turn to his gaze with an emotionless look, then snapped his chip that he had in his mouth again; Turning back toward the screen, he reached into his potato chip bag and took out another.

"You don't know their names...? Why didn't you ask for it...?" He asked with irritation while typing and clicking on his mouse; The screen kept flashing to different web pages and ran into a photo, of a bug looking woman on the screen. She had a big open smile on her face and pink bug like eyes, with wings that were almost invisible due to her flying.

Milluki's face appeared shocked and his chip fell out of his mouth, he couldn't avert his gaze from the screen until, Illumi noticed the picture himself.

"That's her...that's the bird woman's sister." He said while peering behind Milluki's head at the screen, with his emotionless face. Milluki seemed speechless at her appearance, he never thought a bug woman would look...pretty. He deemed anyone that looked like a bug, unappealing to the eye but no, not her.

Milluki clicked on a different picture and it came up on the screen, a bird woman with two pairs of wings, flying high above the city; Almost mistaking her as an angel.

Milluki gained an even more shocked look on his face.

"That's the bird woman...Milluki, can you do some research as to where they came from..and who they are...?" Illumi asked but, during that instant, Milluki scrolled down to read the comments. Some said they were fake pictures and others said they were real. Some said they looked interesting and others said 'They must be acting for a movie.'

Knowing this, Milluki nodded and got to work. "I'll call you if I find anything..." Milluki said, then began typing and clicking on his mouse again. "I better get paid though...Perhaps a case of Pepsi?" He looked over at his older brother in question.

Illumi nodded, then walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, Milluki turned back to his screen, then grabbed a chip from his bag and munched on it; Doing so the scene went black.


	3. Chapter 3: Questions-Yearning to fight

HxH: Fraternal Twins Chapter 3: Questions unanswered and Yearning to fight.

In the city, the twins were walking down the street. Rui kept groaning due to her stomach rumbling; She held her stomach with an uneasy expression and appeared to be leaned over, while Ruby glared at her in the corner of her eyes, with a straight face. Many citizens passed by, completely ignoring the twins, knowing full well that they've been there for a while now. Ruby's wings were folded behind her and Rui's wings was sticking to her back vertically downward, so she wouldn't get as much odd glares, as she would with her wings entirely sticking out.

Ruby looked forward then sighed with her gaze closed, before opening them again.

"Rui...I've got a little bit of money, if you wanna grab something to eat..." Ruby offered in a low and monotonous voice.

"Can we? I'm hungry...Besides we haven't ate all day..." Rui perked up, with pleading pink eyes and her hands clenched against her chest.

"Sure..." She said while sighing in exhaust. She looked over and noticed a bakery passing by them up close; She peered into the building through the window and seen people lined up at a cashier, with their food of choice. She noticed her favorite sweet in there, then widened here eyes in slight excitement. "R-Rui...let's eat here, they have my favorite muffin." She demanded eagerly, with eyes that said 'I want that!'

Rui tilted her head slightly in confusion, then understood what she meant by 'Favorite muffin'. She smiled real big, then lunged at Ruby in a hug from behind. "Haaaai-hai-! Ruby-san!-" She said while giggling up at storm, only to have Ruby run toward the door, with her twin still hanging on her backside and her arms around her neck.

Rui looked surprised, at seeing her this excited. She hasn't seen her this excited in a long time; Only time she remembers her being this eager was when...she found out a boy she liked long time ago, liked her back. Although they were in the facility at that time but hey, who said you can't find love even in a dangerous place like SGSF?

Ruby opened the door to the bakery and looked through the display cases, that held sweets and all sorts of goodies. She squatted down for a closer look and eyed her favorite muffin ever; It was a blueberry muffin, with chopped nuts sprinkled on top. Rui was off of her twin, gazing at all the chocolate in the display cases. She was looking for chocolates with cherry filling in them. Rui's favorite sweets are chocolate with cherries in them, mint chocolates and peanut butter chocolate bars. Ruby's favorite sweets are blueberry muffins with chopped nuts sprinkled on top, donuts with cream filling in side and chocolate chip cookies.. with peanut butter bits made in with them.

"Ruby! I want this one!" She eagerly said in a risen tone, while pointing at a box of chocolates that had cherries in them.

"Rui...Those are pricey...I only have $14.00 on me... These muffins here are on sale; The blue berry muffins are 4 dollars and those chocolates you pointed at..are 10 dollars...that will take all my money...I'd buy it for you if I had more...but we won't have anything left over, if we buy these..." She sighed with an upset look in her eyes

"It's ok Ruby, I understand. I'll see if they have peanut butter chocolate bars somewhere." She said happily with her eyes closed and a big, closed smile embedded on her face

Unexpectedly, a card dropped down in front of Rui's face. She opened her eyes and backed up an inch, to get a better look. She seen someone's credit card in her eyes; Rui slowly peered up at the person, who put that card in her face and noticed it was Illumi with his emotionless face.

"Couldn't help but to over hear your name miss...Rui. I'll pay for your sweets...on one condition." He offered before gazing to his side, so he could get a glimpse of Ruby, who gave off a death glare to him.

"Rui let's go...We don't need people bribing us...for, 'Information...' " Ruby ordered with a hint of anger in her voice and grabbed Rui by the arm in a hasted manner, only to have Illumi's voice ring in her ears and make her come to a halt.

"If I treat you both to a quick meal, would you at least answer some of my questions in return...?" He asked monotonously, with his black ogles peering at the twins.

Ruby turned to glare at the man then nodded slowly. Rui grew a huge smile and gleefully jumped up and down.

"Yaaaay! FOOD!" She said with excite, then ran in circles around Ruby happily giggling.

Illumi's gaze widened slightly at Rui's outbursts, thinking to himself of how childish she is for her age. "Alright then...Come..." Illumi Gestured for them to follow; He lead them to a regular restaurant and sat at a table with the twins. Both twins were looking through the same menu; Rui had an excited face and Ruby... had her usual stoic feature.

Illumi couldn't understand, why Rui was so excited about eating out. What was strange though was, he felt more curious about Rui than he did toward Ruby. He wanted answers but he wasn't getting anywhere with these two, strangely enough he kept his orbs pinned on Rui, without moving an inch. He couldn't put his finger on it..but something was making him a bit fascinated by her features, something about her that interested him. Was it her abnormal speed...?- Maybe...Or could it have something to do with her bug structures? Where they came from, who they are and what they are- were the main questions swirling through his mind, like a swarm of flying insects. It literally..bugged him. (Terrible joke, but wasn't intended lol.)

Both twins finally ordered their meal, after a waitress came by. The waitress looked rather uneasy by the twin's appearance and rushed away after writing their orders down.

10 minutes had passed and the waitress came back, with their drinks and food. The lady quickly sat their meals down and trotted away, as if she was trying to keep away from them.

Rui contently ate her food with her lids closed and a small hint of pink on her cheeks, Ruby was savoring her food and picking at it nonchalantly, with her orbs glaring at Illumi. Ruby couldn't comprehend as to why Illumi was staring at Rui, despite his expressionless face- she could sense a puzzled emotion coming from him. Ruby has always been able to sense a person's emotions, just by being around them and Rui could see a person's emotions, through aura colors. Her bug senses could be triggered at will, when she wants to read a person's emotions.. IF she didn't want to ask about it.

Rui finished with a sigh of relief, only to notice Illumi gazing at her with his blank face. She couldn't tell by facial features of how a person felt, when they're expressionless; Thus she decided to read his aura, doing so she peered at him with a straight blank face. Her head tilted slightly to the left, with her straight face gazing at his colors. She seen black mixing in with red, yellow, blue and some purple. Once she realized how he felt, she smiled real big with her eyes closed.

Black can resemble death, evil, depression, fear or negativity. Red can resemble passion, energy, blood, war and even hatred or despise. Yellow can mean curiosity,youth, fun, happiness, sunshine and cheerfully energetic. Blue can mean creativity and intelligence as well as loyalty, strength, wisdom and trust. Purple could mean royalty, nobility and prestige. Thinking to herself, she thought, " _Hmm, he must be intelligent, wise, strong, loyal to someone and quite curious about something~_ " She guessed in her head, with her ogles still closed. She looked over at Ruby, who had a patient look on her face while having her eyes closed. " _Alright..as for my questions...Who are you two...? Where did you come from and what are you...?_ " He asked in his monotonous voice.

Elsewhere- Up in a tree sat Hisoka holding one of Ruby's feathers, with a smirk on his face and contently gazed at it. " _Hmmmmm- ~_ " He hummed to himself while twirling the feather around with his fingers. "I wonder when I can have a real fight with my dear- Arch Angel...I'm growing rather bored just sitting here...~" Deep thought caught his eyes and thought to himself, of how thrilling it'd be to fight her again. A small flush of pink grew on his cheeks, just by thinking about it; He loved how she would slice through his cards with such ease and fly with those majestic wings of hers. That sharp glare of hers gave him thrill chills down his spine. " _You're such a toughie on the outside...I wonder if there's a soft spot in your heart somewhere, so I could tug at it and make you show your weak side...~_ " He lightly laughed under his breath at the thought, with his gaze closed. He brought the feather to his nose and felt the softness of it, brush against his face.

He sat there remembering the time when she unsheathed her sword during their escape when he was with Illumi in the alley way, and the time when she summoned that strange tornado of light, with such an interesting incantation. He smirked even bigger and groaned, by the thought of him fighting her again. "Where...art thou my dear white bird...? Yee, who summons light to bring forth pain and destruction, amongst those who dare trample thou and thy sister..." He questioned, copying Ruby's Shakespearean speech from her incantation, to mock her summoning style.

Back with the twins.

"We're human just like you...We came from a far away place...and as you can obviously tell..we're sisters with a name and last name..." Ruby said, hoping that Illumi would give up soon.

"That does not answer my question Miss Ruby...I expect a proper answer this time...Now, answer me...Or I'll have to resort to force..." His tone grew dangerous and lowered his head, so a shadow could mask his face in a piercing way; His eyes pinned to Ruby, then peered over at Rui.

"O-kaaaay!-" Rui said simultaneously raising a fist in the air, with her lids closed and mouth happily open. "We came from the SGSF! We were-" She was cut off by Ruby's hand, that covered her mouth in great haste. Rui looked over at her twin with a questioning stare. "N-nani?" Rui asked, though it was muffled by Ruby's palm.

"Rui wa, watashi wa anata ga... Darenimo Iwanaide kudasai katarimashita! Sore wa watashitachi no ryoho ni owari o imi suru kamo shiremasen..." Ruby said angrily to Rui, with her eyes closed.

"Watashi wa Ruby Gomen'nasai! Wasureteta!" Rui apologized, after her twin removed her palm.

"Hai...Soreha daijobudesu..." Ruby replied after sighing, then opened her eyes to Illumi, only to notice him glaring at her; She noticed irritation coming from him, even though his face was as blank as piece of white paper.

"Very well then...You leave me no choice..." He stated before reaching out to Ruby, with his zetsu raising. His eyes swirled like that of hypnosis; He kept in mind though, those letters of abbreviation and took note of their names, when they exchanged conversation in the bakery and just now in Japanese.

Ruby closed her eyes then smacked his hand away in annoyance but to no avail, he turned to Rui and grabbed a hold of her jaw line then tried to manipulate her mind, into giving him the answers he longed for. "Give me my-" Illumi was cut off by a tackle hug, which sent him flying out of his chair a ways.

"Kono yona kawaii me!" Rui cooed over Illumi's eyes, she thought his peers were adorable, considering how big they were. She was nuzzling his face with her orbs closed, while giggling up a storm.

Illumi's gaze was stunned at her sudden attack, he never thought someone would be so expressive like this...let alone childish, he was also stunned by the fact that his power didn't reach her well; He felt slight control over her but, in an instant he lost grip of her mind, a couple seconds before she lunged at him. Despite her childish behaviors, Rui was intriguing him even more for some odd reason. He never thought he'd be curious toward someone, that's happy-go-lucky like her...He felt strange thinking about it, then shoved that thought in the back of his mind, ignoring it.

"RUI-CHAAAAAAN!" The scene shown outside of the restaurant, then a big thud on Rui's head was heard, which emitted a loud, comical thunk.

The scene shown Rui crying comically with her eyes closed and silly tears rolling down her face, while her butt was flat on the floor and her knees bent; Her arms in front of her, wrapped around her kneed. "Ruby- so meaaaan!" Rui stated, then felt her arm being grabbed by her sister and got dragged outside, with her body being limp.

"Baaaaka!-" Ruby said before the door shut behind them. Illumi sat up and watched them leave; He blinked in surprise and couldn't comprehend, as to what happened just now. That bug girl, truly caught his interest.


	4. Chapter 4: Enlightment

A/N Please comment/R&R if you wish, hope you like my fan fic so far, this is my first -ever made and I hope you enjoy the story

~HxH Chapter 4: Enlightenment

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"BAAAAKAAAAA! You don't go telling strangers where you're from!" Ruby scolded with a strict risen tone. Her and Rui were walking down the sidewalk not far from the restaurant, Rui tailed behind her twin like a little lost puppy, with Ruby angrily stomping a few inches ahead of her.

Both twins were silent for a few minutes, until Rui broke it. "Ruby-...If I told him, we could have had our chance, at asking him if he could save us from SGSF...Along with the other captives...We can't stay on the run forever..." Rui stated with mourn; Ruby peered over her shoulder from the corner of her eye at her twin, with an intense glare from her yellow eyes; She looked back ahead, with no change in expression.

"Rui...We don't know if he's a good guy or a bad guy...I've heard of assassins, rogues and honor bound ninjas, on top of that- mercenaries.. I don't want to take the chance of running in to them...They would most likely kill us..." Ruby sternly spoke with still, no change in her expression.

"H-...Hai..." She replied grievously while gazing down at her feet, as she waltzed behind her sister.

~Elsewhere

Illumi sat there after paying for the meal; Gazing in wonder, as to why they refused to answer his simple questions. In the middle of his deep thought, his phone rang. He reached into his pocket to grab the phone and answered it.

"Yes Milluki...? Did you find anything?" As he sat there listening to his younger brother, he was asked to come see him -quickly-. He nodded before he ended the call, then stood up from his chair and walked outside of the restaurant; In a flash, he disappeared without a trace.

Right after he had vanished, Hisoka came walking by the restaurant with one of Ruby's feathers at hand and a huge grin across his face. He could feel Ruby's aura not too far from him, he could also tell that she was angry by something considering the rise in her nen, thus he picked his pace up a bit to try and catch up to her and her twin.

Ruby and Rui both were looking at an advertisement poster that said 'Heaven's Arena.' on it, which made both twins form an idea in their heads.

"Oi- Wanna earn some quick cash?" Asked Ruby, as she kept her gaze upon the poster.

"Sure!" Rui approved gleefully while looking at Ruby. She looked back at the board, with a huge grin on her face. She was excited to fight, because when she fights- she plays instead... she loves to play.

Ruby sighed from her reaction, thinking to herself of how childish she is. " _There is absolutely no limit to her immaturity..._ " Ruby said in her head before turning toward the direction the heaven's arena was in, only to face plant into a man's chest who appeared gazing at the board behind her; Rui stood there staring quizzically.

Ruby peered up, though during that instant of seeing that grin on that man's face, she knew right then and there, who that man was; He was a couple inches taller than her and Rui.

"Hisoka, don't tell me you're planning on registering for this...arena..." Ruby guessed monotonously, though with a hint of caution. Hisoka rolled his eyes down at Ruby and gazed in interest; Those piercing yellow hawk eyes, he can never get over.

"Hm-hm-hm-hm-hm... Of course I'm here to apply... I love fighting. I'd love to fight you in the arena if that's ok, or is this your first time going?" He asked after he strung his fingers through his hair with his orbs closed, he turned his head away with a faint blush while his other hand got clamped on to his hip.

"Let's go Rui..." Ruby demanded, after she grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the board.

"Oh- do wait a minute Ruby-chaaann~. I have a gift for you...I was hoping I'd run into you again, so I could give the present to you." Ruby stopped in her path as well did Rui. She looked over her shoulder, with a strict look in her piercing hawk gaze.

"What could that be...? Knowing you, another declaration of war for thrill only..." She stated comically, with a sweat drop down her head and bored slanted eyes.

"Hardly~" He said, with his usual sing-song voice and his lids being closed. He did a hand motion to perform a magic trick and a bird cage appear in his hand, with a white hawk in it. He looked back over at Ruby and faced the cage towards her, only to have Ruby fall forward from disbelief.

"Kawaii!" Rui cooed and ran over to the cage with amaze, then stuck her hands on it. Though the bird kept looking at Ruby, Rui kept trying to get its attention. The bird squawked as it flapped its wings madly in it's confinement, wanting out so badly so it could fly towards Ruby.

Knowing this, Hisoka gestured for Rui to take a step back. After Rui nodded and did exactly that, he opened the cage door and out went the hawk-soaring its way over, on top of Ruby's head. The hawk sat on her head, with a straight face; It pecked at its inner wing then pecked Ruby's head, motioning her to get up; Which surprisingly she did.

Ruby felt the hawk make its way to sit on one of her shoulders, her expression read annoyance, though not towards the bird but towards Hisoka who bought her the bird. _"Why the hell did he buy me a hawk...? Although..._ " She asked in her mind, then moved her irises to their corners so she could stare at the hawk with her stern face. " _It is...pretty cool...hm-..._ " She said in her head, thinking to herself at rather she should keep it or give it back.

"Please keep it, it's a gift from me.~" He pleaded while gazing at Ruby. "Consider this gift as a...token of our friendship~." He chuckled a bit, after closing his eyes and forming a grin to tease her.

"Tuh-...If this will set a truce between us, considering that time you've attacked me; Then so be it... I can see blood lust in your eyes, deceit, amusement...and even strange 'Desires'... I'm no fool...You're only playing yourself...You're not playing me nor my sister. So drop your act- NOW..." Ruby replied with a demand, only to notice Rui running to her and snuggling against her back for protection. Rui didn't like where this was heading, she knew she despised Hisoka but she didn't know how much; She felt a fight coming soon, due to seeing her and Hisoka's auras.

"Now now, who said I was 'acting'? I am only trying to give you a gift, that I went through the trouble of buying for you~. " He opened his eyes to her with a tint of amusement. " _Hmmm~... She's rather witted isn't she...? Not to mention I can tell she's cautious, she's always that way towards me; And those piercing eyes of hers, just makes me feel all tingly inside.~ I'm really going to have fun fighting her._ " He spoke in his head, while making strange expressions from pure excite.

"I get it...He bought me this hawk, hoping that I'd show a different side of me... Knowing his twisted mind, he's probably going to try and butter me up so he could burn me afterwords...After my years of traveling with Rui, people told me that I was too cunning for my own good; Though those words, came from large crime organizations on the streets that we've ran into...but still." Ruby spoke in her head, as she strictly glared at Hisoka.

"I'll keep it...but only because I'm not so heartless, as to let this poor thing out on the streets to get killed...or shot at from the sky..." She stated, but only to have Hisoka smirk in interest. He chuckled lightly to himself with his eyes closed, before walking towards the direction of the heaven's arena.

"Enjoy your feathered friend, my dear~" He sung as he waved his hand goodbye, with his back turned. Both twins looked at each other, then Ruby sighed; She rose her hand to pet the hawk, which the hawk liked very much. The white hawk kept tilting its head further against hers.

"What are you going to name it, Ruby?" Rui asked while getting closer to the hawk's face and slipping giggles out here and there.

"Hm-...Maybe...Soren?" Ruby looked at the hawk, then noticed it flapping its wings and nuzzling its beak on her cheek.

"I think it likes the name!" Rui stated with glee, while her mouth hung open happily. She stepped back and closed her peers ,as well as her mouth and giggled cutely to the scene of Ruby and Soren. "I think it's a boy hawk, sissy~!" She opened her bug eyes, which appeared soft and kept her mouth closed in content.

"What makes you think that...?" Ruby asked in reply, shifting her head and golden eyes to the hawk in curiosity.

*Seeing the bird glare at each and every passing man, made hr slip small giggles. "Because, Nee-san~...He keeps glaring at men, that pass you by!" She couldn't help but find it funny and burst out laughing.

"Baaaka-!..." She shown irritation and struck her fist on Rui's scalp, only to have Rui wince and cry comically, with her eyes closed; She began rubbing her head with one hand.

"Ruby-chan, so meeeaaan!" She cried hysterically.

Ruby walked away with a sweat drop down the side of her head, leaving Rui behind crying. The scene shown Rui looking chibby formed and acting like a big baby.

The scene switched then shown Ruby in side view and her twin running up behind her, with her cheeks puffed out from annoyance; Her fists were tight and her orbs were narrowed.

"Rui...where was the Heaven's Arena, again..?" She asked while darting her yellow eyes left and right, searching for the building.

"Hmm..." She tilted her head up to show she was in thought, her index finger touched her chin and her other arm lazily hung on her side. "Maybe...In the sky? I mean, take it's name into consideration~!" She excitedly expressed with wide eyes and a huge open mouth.

"Be serious Rui...Don't make jokes about something, that you're unsure of...Someone could take offense to that, for all we know..." Ruby stated with an expressionless face, she looked down at the bird but only to meet the hawk's gaze with her own. Right then, and idea occurred and shot her eyes over behind her shoulder to Rui. "How about we ask Soren? Perhaps he could have been trained to seek out things, like off one of the movies we seen in the theaters."

"We can try~" Rui mused before tilting her head to the side in wonder; Her antennas flung softly, with her head's movement.

Ruby looked back over at Soren and narrowed her eyes slightly, then leaned in closer to his face. Soren- the hawk, cocked its head slightly with it's straight face, then flew off into the air with haste. "Woaah! Ruby-Nee chan! You actually got him to look?! Sugoi!" Rui expressed with amaze in her tone, while gazing at Soren's flight.

"Yeah...Luckily I can communicate with all kinds of birds...ONLY birds...Which I don't understand why, I guess it's cause I'm a bird myself..." Ruby said, closing her stoic eyes and stood there waiting for Soren's return.

~Meanwhile, at Illumi's location~

A pale hand knocked on Milluki's door, a few seconds later the door opened slowly. Milluki stood in the door way, then turned sideways and gestured for his older brother inside.

Illumi casually walked in, then leaned against the wall close to his brother's door. Milluki walked over to one of the filing cabinets and opened one of it's drawers, he pulled out a couple of folders which was labeled 'Private' on both of them. One folder had Rui's face on it, while the other had Ruby's; Many papers were held inside, making them appear thick with information.

"I've found some information on their history. I've found files, all sorts of evidence including their age, date of birth, names, birth locations and other valuables. These twins were once human but, as to how they became what they are now, is still a mystery to me and it's becoming harder for me to find out where they came from... Their history only goes back two years; As if the previous year before the two years, got concealed personally and made private...

As for the evidence I've found while looking into their records and such... I've learned that they haven't made hardly any stops at a shop, paid for barely anything or even had their ID's scanned- 'IF' they actually had one. If they actually bought something that required an ID or some sort of card that had a bar code on it, I'd be able to trace all the spots they've visited and find the pattern within...I'd be able to narrow down to where the first stop they made at- was; That way I'd be closer to a break through, as to where they came from..." Milluki spoke before sitting down in his chair and opened one of the files in his hand, which were Rui's. "It says here in this file...That this girl named 'Rui' is 18 years old this year, born in japan's hospital, shows her birth date as well as the time when she was able to leave with her birth mother."

Milluki pulled another piece of paper out, after finding it in the mess of documents in her file and laid it on top of the stack. "Here it says that her and her twin- who were born 5 hours before her, that their mother was murdered a few days after their settlement in their new home, within one of japan's districts. The murderer continues to be unknown to the police and crime investigators... It also says here...that the murderer along with the infants, were no where to be seen; No traces of which way the murderer went."

"The investigators assumed it was a kidnapping by the same culprit, who killed the twin's mother. Her and her sister's father had already died before their time of birth, which meant the mother's struggle during her 9 months of pregnancy, was hard and had no aid...Til the day she entered the hospital..." Milluki heavily sighed in relief, that his explanation towards what he had discovered was finally done.

Illumi inched closer to Milluki from behind him, peering over his shoulder at the folder. "So you're saying that they were kidnapped...? Perhaps by a skilled mercenary or rogue...? No one in our family had been hired to kill and kidnap anyone back then, or up to now... " Illumi turned to face the door; He opened it, brought in a large thing of Pepsi and sat it beside his brother. "I had a conversation with the twins just before you had called me... Rui had slipped something out, something about SGSF...Until her sister covered her mouth with haste...Ruby is desperate to prevent me from knowing anything... I may have to try and separate them, in order to get some proper answers from one of the two... Hmm-... I appreciate your efforts in searching for information, I've brought what you've requested in return for payment." He said monotonously, then marched his way out the door and closed it on his way out.

Milluki sat there in silence while staring at his computer screen, then moved his eyes down toward the other file that had Ruby's picture on it. "Why did I take the other one out, if they both said the same thing...?All I needed was one file..." He muttered with irritation and had peers that said 'how annoying' in them.


	5. Chapter 5: Preparation

H x H Fraternal Twins- Chapter 5: Preparation

After Soren's return, who had landed back on Ruby's shoulder, he gave Ruby the directions to the Heaven's Arena. It took nearly ten minutes to find the tall building, which shouldn't of taken that long since the building was a sky scrapper. Ruby nodded and thanked her feathered friend, for taking his time to look for it. Though the twins could have flown in the sky and find it that way, but they wanted to try Soren out and see what he could do. Knowing full well where the building's at, both Rui and Ruby made their way over. Rui talked up a storm about nature and insects but after a while, Ruby's nerves shot up and told her twin to be quiet while trying hard to hold back her risen tone.

After half an hour of walking to the Arena, they had finally come across it, which made both the twins gawk in amaze of how tall the place was up close. Their eyes were wide and Rui's mouth was open slightly; Ruby turns to her twin and had a piercing look to her ogles.

"If we're going to fight...We'll have to put on disguises... Though nothing would really mask us, considering we have wings...but I'm sure we can figure something out." Ruby stated, she didn't want any of the SGSF people finding out their location or capturing them right on the spot; Since arenas are naturally public on T.V and in person.

"I can move my wings down against my lower back, but I don't know how you could hide your wings...They're...so big~." Rui said, with a slightly calmer voice and questioning solid eyes. She tilted her head a bit in thought, making her antennas softly brush to the side with it.

"Hmm..- Perhaps I can put a cloak on...A large one. One that covers my entire body, but in order to fight I'd have to have it open in the front..And more importantly a hood over my head, to hide my face so people can't see who I am..." Ruby narrowed her gaze, as she thought with her fingers lightly touching her chin.

"That's true, maybe I should do the same ne-chan~" Rui replied with a soft voice, her orbs barely squinted and her face held kindness in it.

"Yeah...I'd be best..." Ruby agreed, her face became stoic and began pacing herself towards the front doors of the Heavens Arena. "Let's go..." She demanded with a strict, yet slightly deep voice.

"Oh-kaaaay!- " Rui said happily with her peers shut and a closed, wide smile, then ran up behind her sister hastily.

Half an hour later they were wearing cloaks, which hid most of their features. Ruby had on a real dark green cloak with a white solid mask, that had red markings around the stern, narrowed eye sockets. Through the sockets you could see pink glossing every now and then, from the light inside the building; She had black gloves on that was cut near the wrists so her mantis claws could extend out, as well wearing her usual attire underneath her cloak. Ruby had long white cloak on with golden yellow rope in the front, that tied it together just above her bust; A bulge on her back was from her wings that she tightly folded up. She had on her usual clothing as well but, had her hood completely covering her face, which made a large shadow cast over, where her facial features should be.

"You ready Rui?" Ruby's head turned to face her sister's, she seen her sister with that mask on and heard innocent, muffled giggles behind it. To Ruby, those squinted eyes on that mask sort of spooked her a bit, considering it had thick red eyeliner on that curved upward at the end of the eyes and downward towards the nose bridge. After a few seconds of staring at Rui, Rui lunged at her playfully but only to have Ruby jump out of the way and run the opposite direction. Rui chased her twin through the lobby where you register for a match; Playful, innocent giggles came from the masked twin and Ruby was shouting at her to stop chasing her. "Stop, you're creeping the hell outta me!" Ruby shouted with her hood over her face, running away and trying to avoid her twin's lunges.

"Ehem..." Hearing a man's voice clearing his throat, was all it took to make the twins pause in their little game of chase. The twins looked up and noticed Hisoka standing there, with his hand balled lightly into a fist and up close to his mouth. His eyes were shut and had a slight mocking grin on his face.

"Yes...?" Ruby asked, her head facing the man's direction, with Rui nearly touching her sister's back. Rui was as stiff as a statue, surprisingly the same with Ruby who appeared paused in mid of her run. A comical yet awkward scene, shown all three of them standing their frozen; Then moments later, Hisoka broke the silence and opened his lids in amusement.

"I'm guessing...the sister in white is..Ruby?~" He asked with a smirk and slanted eyes, while moving his hand down and lazily letting it dangle by his leg.

"Y-...Yeah...What do you want...?" The scene turned normal and more relaxed. The twins stood casually and waited for him to respond.

"Oh..I was hoping I could fight you once you've reached a certain floor...First you'll have to defeat 199 floors, before you can get to me~." Hisoka replied while chuckling under his breath. He made his way towards Ruby who wore the white cloak, amusement sparking in his eyes along with a mocking grin. "Is there a reason why you're hiding your face, Arch-Angel~?" He asked teasingly, still wearing his previous facial expression.

"Stop calling me that...You know all too well, I'm not an Arch-Angel...Let alone an Angel in general..." Ruby denied, she stood there cautiously only to be interrupted by Rui who jumped into the conversation.

"Ruby and I are disguised, so people from the SGSF wouldn't- " Rui was cut off by her sister's hand, that was in front of her face. Rui looked over at her twin with her white mask on, that had red thick eyeliner around the sockets; Noticing her shaking her head in saying 'Don't tell him.', which had Rui nodding in agreement.

"SGS-" Hisoka's eyes narrowed in curiosity and was about to ask what that was but, to no avail, he was cut off by Ruby as well.

"We're just hiding our faces, so no one will see our identity in the arena...It'll make us mysterious fighters that way..." Ruby instantly spoke over Hisoka with a strict voice, covering over Rui who had accidentally spoke of SGSF.

"Hoooo...?~ I knew you were hiding something from me, Ruby~ Why don't you tell me? Hisoka asked, he felt interested to what SGSF was. "It's not like i'll-"

"I don't care what you say...Hisoka...I gave you my answer...Now leave it at that..." Ruby replied with haste, not allowing Hisoka to finish his sentence. She's trying to avoid the conversation as much as possible, since she's so afraid of someone finding out and capturing her and her sister; She and her twin do not wish to relive the horrors in SGSF...All they want is to be free from the pain and suffering, which they were granted for three years so far but, still on the run since the agents from the facility are still after them.

Hisoka's mischievous smirk formed into a frown after her response. He is really beginning to wonder why she's so protective, over her and her twin's secret. He closed his lids then reformed his grin back on his face, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned to walk towards the register. "My little birdie...At some point you'll have to answer my questions...I too, have my limits.~" He hummed, then began to talk to the lady with pink hair at the register. The pink haired woman's facial expressions changed from a passive smile to a big grin every now and then, their voices were muffled due to the distance between them and the twins.

"Rui no bakaaa!" Ruby bashed her fist on top of her sister's scalp historically, only to have Rui hold the top of her head with both hands and thick comical tears rolling down her mask's sockets.

"Ruby wa, son'nani imi shite imasu! " Rui cried out with still yet, silly tears running down her face.

"Anata wa baka...Anata wa baka...Kare wa anata o kiite ita baai, anata wa kare ga okonatte irudarou ka to omoimasu ka...?" Ruby asked in Japanese, yearning for an answer.

"Kare wa watashitachi o yuko ni shite irudarou ka...?" Rui replied in question, peering over at her twin.

"Un..." Ruby said in Japanese at the same time, as she nodded her head once. "Come on Rui...Let's go register..." Ruby demanded, knowing Hisoka had left a bit ago, it was safe to confront the lady at the registration desk.

"Okay, coming!" Rui replied happily, then began giggling at the thought of being able to 'play' in the arena.

Ruby and her twin behind her stood at the desk, the woman behind the desk greeted them both and asked for their names. The twins spoke amongst themselves, trying to think of an alias. Once they thought of their fake names, they both turned to face the pink haired woman and gave them their aliases. The woman at the desk nodded and approved of their request of going through the Heaven's Arena; The lady began typing, then handed them two small sheets of papers each. One piece held their schedule and their list of opponents, while the other piece gave rules and advantages of what they can get as they went through the floors.

The twins looked over the schedule and approved of the times, they both walked up to an elevator and made their way inside. The door shut but, some strange people were already in there before them; What was strange though was...Illumi was in that small crowd, along with some other people. An old man, a tall muscular man with long white hair and bright blue eyes, a woman in black standing beside the white haired guy. Rui turned around slightly, she felt a familiar presence in her senses.

"Illumi!" Rui tackled him against the glass part of the elevator, giggling up a storm then go off him and backed up, before tilting her head to the side. Illumi who had surprised eyes, had an idea of who this girl was; He knew that voice from anywhere. He and his family was shocked beyond measure, his father being the tall white haired man and his mother being the woman in black, along side her was his grandfather.

"Rui...Is that you...?" Illumi asked in his monotonous voice, his eyes going back to their usual blank look, after adjusting himself and pushing himself off the glass wall.

"Yes! My sister and I are going to attend the Heavens Arena, to try and earn some money! I can't wait to play!" Rui gleefully spoke while continuing her giggling storm, then began running around Ruby in a circle.

"...Play...?" Illumi asked, curious enough as to why she would want to 'play' instead of fight. "Why are you two wearing disguises?" He asked while pointing in their direction, with his expressionless face.

"We don't want anyone finding out our identity in the arena! It's more fun to be mysterious!" Rui happily replied in a heart beat, Ruby came up behind her then stood beside her to face Illumi and his family. "I take it, these guys here are your family..?" Ruby questioned, considering her hood hid her entire face, you couldn't see her expression, which was slightly annoyed if you were able to see it.

"Yes, they are. How did you know?" Illumi was curious of how she found out so easily, without a proper introduction.

"I can see a resemblance..." Ruby muttered slightly with a monotonous tone. "What brings you guys here, anyway...?" She asked, though her emotions was still very cautious of Ilumi.

"We're here to watch Illumi's friend fight in the 200th floor, If you're fighting then we wouldn't mind watching..." Illumi's father stepped up, with his arms behind his back and a stern look on his face.

"Are You two the friends, my son here told us about? Their names were Rui and Ruby; Oh forgive me, allow us to introduce ourselves, I am Kikyo Zoldyck, my husband here is Silva Zoldyck and this is Zeno Zoldyck." Kikyo introduced everyone to the twins.

"Of course, feel free to watch and yes, I'm Ruby Kowaza and this is Rui Kowaza...We're Fraternal Twins..." Ruby said after pointing to Rui and introducing themselves. " _A proper introduction...At least these guys are mannerly..._ " Ruby thought to herself, then stopped pointing at her sister and let her hand lazily lay on her side." _Be best to stay honest with these guys...Illumi's already told them about us..._ "

"Illumi told us about how he feels funny, when he's around Rui...I'm going to keep a close eye on the two of you and examine your fight, cause I'm sure that's why you're here, isn't it...? Examining the two of you...especially Rui- would give me an idea as to why he feels strange. He had explained to me what he felt and he doesn't understand it himself...Thus, that is why I'm watching you..." He said, hoping that they wouldn't go against him.

"Sure, but just so you know...We're not removing our disguises until we're in our rooms..." Ruby gave them a future reference, praying that they'd respect her and her twin's wish.

"Very well..." Silva nodded; The elevator's bell rang to alarm those inside, that they have stopped. Everyone walked out on to the floor and went their separate ways, what was odd though was that Illumi looked back over his shoulder while still pacing himself with his family, in order to glance at Rui who wore the white mask and dark green cloak; Rui was following her sister in the white cloak.


	6. Chapter 6: Timing it just right part-1

_Chapter 6_ _:_ _Timing it just right - part. 1_

The twins walked up toward the register to begin their match. The lady at the registration desk, talked with them and nodded every now and then; The twins would nod at times, then the lady would ask which of the two were going to fight first. Both girls looked at each other though, with a sudden burst of glee; Rui excitedly jumped up and down, asking if she could fight first. Ruby was hesitant at first but nodded anyway, knowing full well she wanted to play with someone for a while.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, thank you-thank you-thank you-thank you Ruby!" Rui shrieked with excite, then hugged her sister rather tightly followed by giggles.

"Your match will be in 10 minutes Miss R2." The lady at the desk stated, by using their alias; Ruby being R1 and Rui being R2. (Joke intended XD)

"Thank you miss register lady!~" Rui happily expressed then waved goodbye, as she trailed off to the hallway, which lead straight to the arena, of course Ruby being behind her with her arms folded against her chest.

"Rui...Please...Be careful...You know what happens when you get hurt, or let alone...cut..." Ruby reminded her twin with a strict voice, while her arms remained crossed.

"Yes, sorry...I almost forgot." Rui replied with a small pout, she leaned against a wall nearby while waiting for her match to come up. Ruby sat down beside her cross legged, rested one elbow on one knee and her other arm nested in her lap, as well her head resting in the palm of her hand, that was propped on her knee.

Eight minutes and thirty seconds had passed and it was nearly one in a half minute left, until Rui had to fight. The girls had conversed between each other during those times, playing every now and then, to lighten the mood or..break the boredom.

"Oi...Since you can't unequip your mantis claws...Please try not to use them ok...?They'd be considered weapons, since they're sharp objects. Until we get to the 200th floor...we cannot use weapons...We have to knock our opponent out, or knock'em out of the ring..." Ruby reminded once more, she stood up after hearing the announcement saying who won the match, then faced the hallway that lead out in the arena. Rui walked to her twin's side, then giggled lightly.

"I don't like killing people anyway Ruby, I just like playing!" Rui said while giggling, she twirled around and skipped to the end of the path, then waited to enter her match.

Ruby sighed, then lowered her hooded head simultaneously and unfolded her arms. She walked back over to the wall and sat with in the same position as before. The person who won the match walked passed Rui and took a quick glance at her, then averted his eyes.

The announcer mentioned "R2" and asked for her to come out onto the floor, then asked her opponent to approach the stage afterwords. Doing so, Rui playfully skipped on to the arena with countless giddy chuckles that was muffled by her mask. Her opponent stood there in shock, to see her laughing childishly.

"NOW! LET THE MATCH- BEGIIIIIINE!" After introducing herself to the fighters, she had allowed them to fight; Her name was cocco.

"HEY!..." Rui's opponent shouted for her attention; He seen her tilt her head.

"What?" Rui asked with her natural soft voice, her head still tilted to the side.

"Your name can't be based off of a game controller...What is it really...?" He asked, while keeping his distance from her for safety reasons.

"The rules stated that we may have code names, if we dislike our real names being announced in the fights.. It is of no crime to hold a fake name, in the heavens arena." Rui said with a slight serious tone, her opponent who appeared to be a man, had scoffed then turned his head away from her.

The man ran towards her with his fist, ready to strike her with one blow. Rui had dodged the man's fist easily then turned her back against him, after shoving his arm over her shoulder. She flipped him over her backside and he had fallen flat on his back, with wide eyes that blinked a couple times. Rui's cloak flew up mysteriously; Immature, muffled laughter was heard from her. She had suddenly disappeared with blinding speed and began circled the man in a playful manner. The man's head darted left and right, trying to keep up with her speed.

Though realizing she was too fast, he began panicking; He did a kick that made him spin in place, hoping he'd get her.. but failed. She was no where to be seen now, he desperately searched for her on the stage but, the stage was as spacious as it had been before they went on the floor. The idea of her possibly flying, occurred in his mind and made him peer up toward the ceiling. He nearly staggered after noticing her hovering in mid air, giggling with her head tilted.

*AAAAW! You found me!" She said, laughing with her light, soft and innocent voice; Still flying with her wings that were under her dark green cloak, which was the reason why her cloak floated.

"Wh-! Do you think this is a game?! Why are you playing and not taking this fight seriously?!" The man grew angry, due to her kiddy behavior. His eyes narrowed and his teeth got clamped into view.

"YEEEES! I love playing! It's so much better than killing people and hurting them!" She yelled so he could hear, then unexpectedly disappeared.

The man stood there, with his expression changed to that of surprise. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open due to hearing soft humming; As if a humming bird fluttered behind him. He gradually turned his head with slight shaking, then seen her hovering behind him giggling. Her arms were behind her back, she was leaned over to his face level and her face was so close to his, that it almost made him fall back on his hind end

"Don't you agree, mister...?" She nearly whispered her question but, only to have her gut kneed by the guy and the side of her face rammed, by the side of the guy's fist. It had knocked her mask off and her cloak, then sent her soaring across the stage slightly. Her long light brown locks, softly brushed down passed her face with blood rolling down her cheek, since the mask had broke and cut her.

"See?! You're too naive, to fight with the big boys!" He began laughing to himself, with his eyes closed.

A while ago, Ruby had decided to sit at the bleachers with the crowd, to watch her performance. "Oh no..Rui don't!" Ruby yelled out, leaning against the bars with her mid section bending over them, the bars restrained the crowd from falling into the arena. Illumi and his family looked over at her as if she was speaking out of turn, though with a slight interest as to what she was talking about.

The scene shown Rui sitting there on all fours with wide orbs and a slight open mouth; All emotion in her...began to fade. She slowly stood up, with those wide pink peers of hers and gradually turned towards the man.

"W-what the hell?!" He couldn't see any emotion in her at all, her face were expressionless and noticed her tilting her head to the side, with no change in her face. She flew upward once more and jerked her arms out, which made countless vines burst out from the stage and tangle the man up. The man struggled real hard to get free but, within a couple seconds, she had vanished after he glanced up in her direction.

She re-appeared in front of him, only to have him flinch with an afraid look on his face. During that instant she brought up her knee and rammed it into his stomach; He spat out blood, had it run down his mouth and recoiled, by leaning forward with his breath being knocked out of him. He got punted again by her knee, from under his chin and the force made his head face the ceiling, followed along by a spin kick that slammed down onto the man's head. Bringing it back down, she caused him to go unconscious.

"R2 STOOOOOOP!" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs, trying so hard not to yell out her real name; She raced out after her, then sprawled her wings out so she could fly towards her. Her white cloak got brushed off and flew into the air, revealing her two pairs of wings.

Ruby's peers were wide and her mouth was open, from yelling out to her twin. Jumping over the railing, which was almost up toward the ceiling, the scene gradually went into slow motion to show that she was desperate to try and stop Rui from killing the man unconsciously. Ruby had always known Rui to be a combat machine every time she was in that state, kinda like when someone hits a bumble bee. The bee would come back with it's stinger ready without thinking, although she'd be more of a wasp than a bee, since she had hit him more than once.

Rui extended her claws and was about to butcher him senseless, until feathers had softly fallen all around her; Her sister hugged her to try and calm her down. Rui sluggishly closed her eyes and feel into a deep sleep, which made her body go limp, her head lay on her twin's shoulder and her wings go stiff.

"I told you...Why didn't you listen to me...baka~..." Ruby whispered in her sister's purple ear, then lifted her over her shoulder and carried her to the exit, though she almost fell comically due to cocco announcing the winner.

"R2 WINS BY KNOCKING OUT HER OPPONENT!" The crowd roared her name in a chant, all excited by her performance.

Some people were heard whispering amongst themselves, about them two looking inhuman. Ruby clicked her tongue with narrowed eyes but, continued her way towards the hallway. Ilumi was sort of shocked by her attacks and his family seemed a bit puzzled, yett amazed.

~An hour later~

Ruby laid her unconscious twin on a nearby couch in the waiting room with a sigh. Her eyes seemed saddened but, stoic and she had planted her hands on her hips, deciding to go sit on the floor since sitting in a chair would be... kinda hard for her, considering her large wings.


	7. Chapter 6: Timing it just right part-2

HxH Chapter 6: Timing it just right-part 2

Illumi came walking in while holding both their disguises in one hand, following behind him was his family. Illumi had planned to ask Rui some questions, after Ruby would leave to go to her match; He plopped the cloaks on Ruby's lap, only to have Ruby glance down at the cloth that laid before her eyes.

"I doubt you'll no longer need them since the audience knows of your identities..." He stated, with his usual monotonous voice and black emotionless eyes.

"T-...Thanks...and yeah... I know, we won't be needing them anymore... I just hope none of the SGS-... N-Never mind..." Ruby trailed off in reply, with sorrow barely showing itself in her eyes and voice. Keeping up a tough and stoic front, is hard since she holds so much pain inside her heart.

Milluki narrowed his eyes slightly at the abbreviations 'SGS-', while the others yearned for a proper answer. Illumi was curious about Rui but, had the hunch that she was the type to respond in such a way during combat, also understanding that there are people out there that lose their conscious and become hostile if they get hurt; He knew about SGSF when Rui had slipped it out accidentally.

"She's...like a bee...no- more of a wasp... If someone hurts her bad enough...she'd lose all emotion in her and something inside her takes over; Making her react upon instinct to fight back... Much like a wasp, since wasps sting a person more than just once..." Ruby explained, hoping for their comprehension though surprisingly they did.

"I see... I presume your the same...?" Silva asked, to that Ruby shook her head while peering down at her feet, with deep thought in her eyes.

"No...Rui... She was...beaten a lot... That's all I'm going to say...and that 'that' instinct just so happened to grow in her, over the years..." Ruby replied with grief and regretful memories of seeing Rui being held down and mistreated badly, with cuts, bruises, tears down her face and screams followed by begs from her, asking them to stop hurting her. They were in their white confinement room, Ruby was tied back on a pole so she wouldn't get in the way, of the guards beating her twin down.

Kikyo's face seemed rather mournful in the face, Milluki had a questionable look, Illumi blinked and moved his head slightly, Silva closed his eyes then nodded and Illumi's grandfather just sighed, doing the same as Silva who had sighed.

"I understand... Pain can truly change a person regardless of how innocent, pure or gleeful you are..." Silva said, opening his eyes to her once more. "I will say this now... You've mentioned SGS...F, I'm assuming you're hiding that from us because your cautious and protective over your sister, and trying to stay in hiding from...them... I've heard of that facility... I am unsure though, as to why your so silent about it..." Silva stated; He knows full well why she was silent about SGSF, she didn't trust anyone...

"I tried so hard...for the passed three years, in keeping that facility out of conversations...out of everyone's minds and lives... Seems that I have failed... Please...don't harm us...don't kill us for being out of that horrid hell of a science facility..." Ruby pleaded them, hoping they wouldn't call the facility and tell them about the Twin runaways.

"You needn't worry... We don't kill, unless we made a contract..." Illumi reassured, with his usual blank eyes. To that Ruby's eyes widened, she knew of assassins, mercenaries, rogues, warriors and such in which she had whole heartily avoided up until now. She prayed in her head that the SGSF people, wouldn't make a contract with them.

Ruby nodded, after closing her eyes in thought. "I best head out to the arena... My match is coming around in approximately 5 minutes..." With that Ruby stood up and made her way over to the end of the hall, where you step out into the arena floor.

" _Hmmmm...?~_ " Hisoka hummed to himself in his head after ease dropping into the conversation, he was behind a wall with his head turned toward their direction. " _So..They're from the Science Facility, eh...? I knew Ruby seemed familiar...~_ " The scene switched to show his mouth smirking, not from mischievous thoughts but from thinking back in his head, about the memories he held.

The scene switched over and shown Illumi talking to his family, his family walked away heading back toward the audience's bleachers, with one of the members waving slowly with their back turned. Illumi looked over at the unconscious Rui or as Cocco said..'R2', he sat there waiting for her to wake up.

Five minutes had passed and Ruby was shown leaning against the wall, diagonally with her arms crossed and her head tilted, so it'd rest on the wall just like her shoulder. Her hair was in her face and her eyes were still in deep thought; Cocco's voice had interrupted the path to memory lane in her head, when she had announced the next two fighters who were some other lady and ...R1, which was Ruby.

Knowing she had to leave her sword behind, she had to rely on her talons and her light conjuration. Ruby being a conjurer and an enhancer, much like her sister...she was more unique in her ability. " _I may have to check up on Soren, after this match... He's probably hungry... Too bad they don't let pets or animals into the arena, they said it was considered a weapon..._ " She spoke to herself, in her head.

Ruby smacked her palms on her cheeks and had her eyes closed tightly, she opened them then composed herself to her normal stoic look; She paced towards the floor and faced her opponent who looked like a 16 year old girl, with shoulder length red hair.

"LET THE MATCH- BEGIIIIIINE!" Cocco announced with gusto. The red head came after Ruby with her fists ready, her attire looked like that of a ninja.

Ruby ran after her opponent as well, she rose one hand with her talons ready to strike. Her talons brightened to white then swung at the girl, in which the red head dodged easily with decent speed. The lady appeared behind Ruby, jumped into the air and attempted a drop kick on the back of Ruby's head. With the same speed, Ruby had turned her head to peer at her foe with piercing hawk eyes.

As the kick dropped, Ruby moved her head slightly and caught the girl's foot with one hand. Ruby's ability to enhance, gave her the advantage to strengthen her attacks and personal strength such as grips etc. The red head twirled side ways swiftly, to bring forth her other foot; Simultaneously Ruby gripped tighter on the girl's foot and swung her out to the side, nearly touching the edge of the arena but, during that instant she dashed back at Ruby with haste. Throwing many punches, kicks and attempts of grapples, only to have them all fail in the end due to Ruby jumping back.

"You freaaak!" The red head shouted and ran after her with haste.

"BRING FORTH!-...COATING WHITE ICE!" Ruby shouted, at the same time slamming the palm of her hand down on the surface. White ice quickly covered the flooring of the arena and rushed towards the red brunette.

The girl made multiple swift back flips majestically, with the ice racing towards her. She jumped high into the air to dodge the ice, that just now masked the remaining surface she had jumped off of. "Tch..." Ruby said out of annoyance, then rose her arms up above her head.

"Thine light which held within the sword of spells, blind my enemy with thy light...Yee who peers down upon my soul..." Ruby chanted in her head, then a ball of white light formed above her head and her eyes turned pure beaming white. The ball dispersed gravely, blinding the red head that just landed onto the white ice but, fell on her butt due to how slippery it was. The whole arena lit up and only blinded the girl, not the audience. After using her attack, she launched high into the air, performed a quick twirl vertically, yet gracefully and had her wings wrapped around her body.

She unfolded her wings, with the same speed of her spin. "Thou who peers down upon me within the heavens, coat my feathers that art of razor with thine light!" She chanted vocally and had her arms out stretched to the sides; Her wings gleamed pure white, then flailed her arms in front along with her wings and shot out multiple feathers, that were coated in light. Her wings constantly flapped to shoot out feathers, though they weren't in sync, their speed made up for it.

~Back to Rui~

Rui groaned and slowly opened her eyes; It only took a few seconds after barely opening her ogles, when she instantly jerked herself to sit up on the couch. Her gaze was wide and her mouth were slightly apart. Noticing she was asleep on the couch, in the lobby; Recklessly moving her head about, trying to find her sister when she laid her eyes on Illumi, who sat there staring at her with no expression what so ever.

"I-Illumi..." Rui stuttered, she turned to sit right in the couch and faced the said man; She placed both her hands on her lap and tilted her head a little bit, making her antennas brush to the side with her head.

"Rui, I barely have time left... Do answer my questions..." Illumi warned then stated.

"H-..Ha...I-I mean ok!" Rui replied, then perked up after correcting herself.

"You may speak til your heart's content... I simply wish to know about SGSF...and why you fear that facility, as if it was hell itself..." He stated with his monotonous voice, staring at her blankly while sitting down across from her in a chair.

"Ruby said not to tell anyone..but...I feel like I can trust you." She said, though hesitating for a bit before baring details about the pains and horrors they had gone through, in that hell hole of a facility.

"W-...We were...test subjects..." She said with her eyes narrowing a little, in agonizing thought and moved her head down to face her feet. "When we turned 4 years old...they kept putting weird liquids in us and after they would stick us with the needles that had that in them, they would watch us... Moments later we would start to groan in pain...then the pain would get worse, the longer we had the liquid in us! We used to be human...but now thanks to those...strange liquid things... We're not anymore but, we're human at heart... They would kill the adults that were no longer usable, kidnap children to use as test subjects, kill children if their bodies weren't able to handle the experiments and even beat us, if we disobeyed them... They tied Ruby up so they could beat me up, all because I stood my ground against them and refused to do as they said... We heard screams every day, heard blood splatter in execution rooms, children crying out for their mother or father, children crying in general... Only one kid managed to escape SGSF without being noticed and...I don't remember the boy's name but, I knew that he had red hair. The boy with red hair...he was nine years old and we were five; He's only four years older than us. I've asked Ruby if we could help those people in the facility, help save them...but I didn't get an answer out of her since, the guards opened our room's door too quickly..." Rui inhaled then exhaled after explaining the details to him, only to have him nod in comprehension.

"I knew it...I knew you two looked familiar... Especially, my dear- Arch-Angel~" Hisoka said while coming around the corner he hid behind, gradually making his way to Rui and Illumi with his common smirk.

"Hisoka, you ease dropped on us...?" Illumi asked after turning his gaze to him.

"Yes...and now since my dear birdie had escaped the facility...I can tell her who I am... Long ago, I think she had a crush on me...a child's crush, but I couldn't help to feel the same... It felt like an angel was 'watching me'. Every time I would go near her, she would blush a bit and turn her head from being shy, I found that rather cute... Then one day I confessed to her and her face lit up like a tomato; She tried to hide it as much as she could, she never had the chance to give me an answer though, since I had escaped the day after I confessed.~" Hisoka chuckled at that joke, with his eyes closed and his hand close to his mouth.

"I knew it, your name did sound familiar too, I just couldn't put my finger on it...but I think...Ruby found out who you were... That's probably why I seen mixing emotional auras around her, during the second she seen you for the first time, in that dark alleyway and on that rooftop... You were the only person she had in her eyes, the entire time she was in the facility... Besides me of course...she actually looked up to you, she loved how you would smirk at anything mockingly, every time you would face something life threatening... When she heard you left...she cried herself to sleep... and never was herself again..." Rui replied, with sorrow embedded in her solid pink ogles. "Which also explains why...her aura was like that...she may not have expressed her anger in the fight with you...but, her aura was a bright, angry red..." Soft tears began to fall slowly, thinking about the pain they've went through and about Ruby. "Ruby-chan..." She whispered to herself, with her soft normal voice.

The scene shown Hisoka's smile fading into a frown, hearing that Ruby cried all night that fateful day.

(Listen to 'Gothic music- Eternal forest' with this scene about Ruby please! It suits it In my opinion~) *A flash back occurred and shown a 5 year old little girl with two pairs of small wings and feathered ears, crying on her bed really hard and curled up, with her pillow against her stomach. Many tears drenched her face as well her mattress; Her tears were heavy and her face was red from crying the entire day, when she heard of Hisoka's escape. "H-hisoka-kun..." Hic "Why..I thought you liked me...I thought you'd take us with you, if you were planning on leaving..." Hic "Why...? Whhyyy..?" As she laid there crying her heart out, Rui sat on her mattress with sad eyes, she never seen her sister act like that... Hisoka...was her first crush. The day after her heavy tears, she had changed; Her eyes no..face was as stern as it could possibly be. All the pain and torture pained her but, not as much as her broken heart did. The only piece of love she has now...was towards her sister, which explains her protective side.

"The horrors she had to face...were actually far worse than mine..." Rui peered down at her feet once more, then closed her eyes in thought.

Hisoka stared at her, his frown in plain view and had serious eyes, the scene switched to show one of his hands tightening into a fist, then switched over to his face once more. His frown turned in a passive smirk with closed orbs. Feeling anger for some reason, anger...knowing that had happened to her, he never felt this way before. "Well...If I had known she wanted to come with me, I wouldn't of refused. I guess I should have asked you two, to tag along...~" He said, still having his passive smirk, only to have Ruby butt into their conversation.

Ruby had just got done with their fight and was standing there in the hallway, just a few inches away from the three in the lobby. Her eyes wide and her teeth clamped tightly into view. "R-...Rui...Why...why did you tell them?! WHY DID YOU TELL THEM ABOUT OUR PAST?! THEY MIGHT TAKE US TO THE FACILITY! DO YOU HAVE ANY BRAINS LEFT?! They could kill us...or worse, send us back to that hell hole..." Ruby's body began shaking out of frustration, fear and the will of holding back tears.

"Ruby..." Hisoka turned to her, with his casual smirk and slanted eyes. He paced towards her with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Don't you fucking dare come near me, you ass hole!" She had gotten her weapon before coming back out of the hall way, she unsheathed her sword out and pointed it at him threateningly and defensively; Tears began rolling down her face, as her orbs narrowed during the moment when she drew her sword.

Hisoka paused in his pace and glared at her, with his unchanging grin; Illumi stared at her with his blank face, while Rui watched her act in such a manner that she had never seen her in before.

Ruby's sword shook with her body, which made light rattling noises. She turned her head at the same time, closing her eyes with her clenched teeth and falling tears. "No more...I can't take this anymore..." She spoke with her eyes shut and her breath heavy, as if she just got out of water.

Ruby swung her sword in front of her body like a fencer with open, narrowed, wavering peers. "THINE LIGHT WHICH HELD WITHIN THE SWORD OF SPELLS!...DISPERSE!" She yelled and the whole room lit up, blinding all three of them. The skill she used, was to teleport her elsewhere. With that Rui was grabbed by her twin and left the heavens arena. She took the time to teleport to the main lobby and grab Soren as well. The lady at the desk held personal possessions, that aren't allowed until the 200th floor.

Hisoka and Illumi stood there, slightly shocked at the sudden run. Illumi noticed Rui was gone, along with her twin. Hisoka stormed off hurriedly to try and catch up to Ruby with Illumi following behind him. " _I can't have my arc-angel be a damsel in emotional distress...now can I...?_ " Hisoka spoke to himself in his head, while running after her..literally.


	8. Chapter 7: Inseprable part1

H x H Chapter 7: Inseparable part.1

Both twins were flying in the air, Ruby on the left and Rui on the right. Rui kept poking her sister, trying to gain her attention, though to no avail.. Ruby kept ignoring her.

"Nee-san...? …." Rui paused a few seconds before repeating. Ruby's face was straight with a serious expression, ignoring Rui, "Neee-saaaan~...?" She asked again, still no sign of change in Ruby's behavior. "ONEE-SAAAAAN!" She angrily puffed her cheeks, out while tainted with a red flush from anger. She zipped right in front of Ruby who appeared to ignore her still yet, with a frustrated face and narrowed hawk eyes... though more of a clear view, tears were seen falling down her eyes.

"Nani?!" Ruby angrily replied after she stopped in her flight, the moment Rui had zoomed in front of her.

Rui's serious face turned soft and sad, muttering a couple of words. "Gomen...Ruby-chan~..." She softly said, while her head gradually tilted down in grief.

Ruby's face began showing more sorrow, allowing her tears to fall even heavier. "B-BAKA! Do you realize what you have done?! The facility Agents are probably on our tails now, thanks to you! And I didn't want you to tell anyone about our past, any risks of us getting caught!" She closed her eyes as her body shook from building rage, fear and sorrow; Which made her fists tighten and slightly turn a reddish color.

"We can't stay on the run forever..." Rui was about to cry in front of her sister, until she felt her twin pull her into a protective, tight hug. "You're the only family I got...We're all we have...This freedom, this bond...our life outside of that horrid nightmare! It's what we longed for...I don't want to be separated from you! I don't want to see you get hurt again, nor put through the torture they had you in!" Ruby cried on her twin's shoulder, her arms wrapped around Rui's neck, while still flying in the air.

"G-gomensai...But, you have to trust at least someone in your life..." Ruby slowly shifted away from her, with a wet red face full of tears.

"Please...If you truly are protective over me...Then try to find someone to take care of SGSF for us...or at least, help us take them down..." Rui stated with confidence and a straight, serious face.

Ruby falling into deep thought with her eyes lowering further toward the city below, though unexpectedly, a purple nen net snatched Rui from under her; Wrapping all around her body only leaving her head out, then was jerked down during that instant followed by a scream of surprise from Rui.

RUI!" Ruby yelled out and dived after her, her wings pushed back like a bird would when diving to get closer to the ground. One of her hands reached out, to try and grab her somehow.

"Ruby-chaaaaaaaaaan! Heeeeeelp!" Rui screamed out in fear of being captured, by the unknown attacker. The twins being high in the sky took a while to reach the ground but, once they did Rui was tugged away from Ruby's hand, which were mere inches from her.

Rui got caught by a strange man that appeared similar to Ruby, though he only had one pair of wings. He looked as though he was a vulture, he had black hair, a black suit that had the abbreviations of SGSF on the chest pocket, black pants and black leather boots with a mic on his mouth. "Lady bug captured..." The vulture mutant said in his headset, he reeled Rui in closer to him and put her down to his side. Rui whined and struggled to get free from the man's purple netting, but failed. "Ruby! hee-!" Rui was cut off, when the guy wrapped a piece of cloth over her mouth to keep her silent.

Another male's voice was heard over the agent's headset. "Good...Make sure you have Ruby follow...We won't have to capture her, she'll come to us." The mysterious male said, which made the vulture agent nod in agreement. "Yes sir..." He peered up at Ruby and narrowed his eyes.

"Give her back, NOW!" Ruby devastatingly said, with rage filling her eyes and her teeth clamped into view; Unsheathing her sword and commanding Soren to stand aside, which he did.

*The man only stood there glaring at her then turned to face Rui, hearing her moan from trying to speak and move was heard. He picked her up and turned around then flew around a corner.*

Obviously Ruby followed with her sword at hand, soaring after the guy. She couldn't wait to rip that man apart... She got around the same corner and noticed the agent sitting on the back of a dark red pickup truck, signaling the driver to go. With haste Ruby launched at the guy with fury, just barely missing the agent's head when the truck went onward at full speed. The driver had infused his nen with the truck, to make it fast like a motorcycle; Ruby was barely able to keep up, even though she was inches away from the truck's tail.

She had chased them through short cuts, spaghetti high ways, normal high ways, side roads on a mountain and even on bridges.

~Elsewhere

Both Hisoka and Illumi heard Ruby scream out her sister's name, then bolted after the scream. They had been following Ruby, who chased after a vehicle; Illumi was running along side Hisoka with both their eyes locked on the vehicle, as well noticing Ruby flying at amazing speed for a bird.

"Can you see what Vehicle that is...?" Illumi asked, which was given a smirk in return.

"Judging by the size, color and speed...A pick up truck, but...considering no truck can run at that pace, someone must be infusing their nen into it... ~" He replied with interest; Illumi nodded then picked his pace up a bit more to try and catch up, with Hisoka doing the same.

~Back to the girls~

Ruby was growing tired, earlier while flying she had used her nen to enhance her speed, though unfortunately for her it seemed a waste considering she just fell to the ground and rolled countless times, roughly on the road. She grunted in pain a few times, through the rough landing. She slowly got on all fours with her wings in a mess and heavy tears falling once more, shaking.

Her eyes were closed and her teeth were in view, with her hair dangling passed her face. Hard sobbing came from her, then cries from her heart echoed through out the side mountain road. Feathers was scattered in a long stream further down the road, from her wings. Blood entwined in her hair, feathers in her wings and some scrapes on her body. "RUUUIIIIIII!" She cried out with her strong, strict voice and orbs still shut, soaking herself in tears. "No...Rui!" She buried her face In her four arms, that are still in the all fours position. She bashed the side of her hand repetitively on the pavement until it bled; Anger, sadness, fear..All emotions engulfing her, like a thick body of water.

Ruby opened her watery, infuriated eyes then turned her head to the side, after hearing foot steps. She had noticed Hisoka's shoes, which were followed by Illumi's feet behind him. She buried her face in her arms once more, sucking in her pride with hesitation.

Hisoka gleamed down at her with a frown, hearing her cry out her sister's name in mourn; Noticing Illumi walking up to his side, as well peering down at Ruby.

Hisoka was waiting for it, waiting..for her to tell him the one plea, that he had longed for...

"Please..." Ruby was shaking from the emotions that pulled at her nerves; She preferred to suck in her pride and beg for them to save her sister, than let her sister get taken away from her. She couldn't save her twin, knowing her nen had exhausted her and that fall had wounded her wings, preventing her from flying. A word whispered in her mind, as if it was clear as day in her ears. 'Helpless...' She despised that word...

"Please...Save my sister...Save her...She's all I have left..." She begged with waver in her deep voice; Though hesitated in the last sentence but, managed to push it out. With that she felt arms pick her up bridal style, her bloodied wings dangled under her and eyes widening in surprise at seeing Hisoka's face, who smirked down at her with reassuring eyes.

"Of course my dear...Arch-Angel...~" Hisoka Replied with a strict tone, though his gaze looked more concerned and soft. He wanted to fight her, he wanted to spar with her and show her how strong he was...He wanted to show off, but why fight to impress when he could be her hero? Her savior...

Ruby couldn't take it anymore, she pressed her face in Hisoka's chest and cried hard. Hisoka's expression became serious, he wanted to tear those people apart for hurting Ruby like this; To Hisoka's side, Illumi ran after the truck's direction swiftly, it was as if he knew where it was heading.

Hisoka began running with Ruby in his arms, but to his surprise she was a light weight; He had expected her to weigh at least 125 Ibs, but no, his guesstimate was around 90-100 Ibs. " _I guess birds really are naturally light~_ " He said to himself in his head, while pacing not too far behind Illumi.

~Ten minutes later~

Hisoka holding Ruby with Illumi standing beside him, all three of them stood in front of SGSF...The one place Rui and Ruby thought of as a hell hole.

"Are you ready, Dear birdie?" Hisoka asked with a slight teasing grin on his face, while looking down at her in his arms. Seeing her nod slowly with grief embedded in her ogles, he and Illumi walked toward the doors; With a kick from Illumi, the door had collapsed inward then they both ran, with Hisoka still holding onto Ruby. Ruby was practically immobilized since so much of her nen was used up, she didn't have enough energy to keep going; Thus is why Hisoka had picked her up and carried her, In the first place.

Illumi was following Rui's nen, he felt strange but he knew he had determination, to kick someone's ass after kidnapping her. He disposed of all his emotions long ago since he felt like they weren't important for an assassin, but it seems that a few of those bothersome emotions are returning, only for this one girl, Rui...

Illumi charged faster toward her, leaving Hisoka further behind. After a few minutes of scurrying through the halls of the facility, Hisoka sat Ruby down and grabbed her arm to make her follow behind him. He believed she gained enough energy to run now, the blood in her wings had dried up but, she would skip a step every now and then from Hisoka running too fast for her legs to keep up. They had passed up doors to secluded rooms and ran into guards that blocked their path, though with Illumi in front they didn't need to kill a lot of guards on their end.

Finally running to a door, Illumi kicked the door down and seen two agents with a scientist standing near a lab table, where Rui was laying on. She was tied up...her mouth covered and utensils on the sides, as if they were just about to start an operation on her.

Seeing this Illumi actually looked pissed, his hair flown upward and his appearance turned dark. (Much like that scene in HxH, where Hisoka mentioned him killing is little brother.) Anger surged through him like poison, he disappeared and killed the two agents with his needles and gave Ruby a motion, letting her have her share of killing.

Ruby stood there then nodded once, with a face that held rage. She unsheathed her sword, ran to the scientist and bashed the back of his neck hard with the hilt of her blade, knocking him out. She didn't care for death on her hands, if she had to choose, she'd prefer to knock someone out or scare them shitless. She turned around and uncovered her twin's mouth.

"Ruby-san!" Rui cried out, with tears running down her cheeks.

"It's alright Rui, we're here now...All thanks...to Hisoka and Illumi..." Ruby replied quietly, while facing the two behind her. She turned to face Rui, who was still strapped under bindings. Ruby took out her sword and sliced through the straps, though with Hisoka's help using his poker cards on the other side of the table.

"Thank you...Hisoka...Illumi...Thank you both..." She was nearly breaking into tears again until Rui tackled her to the ground crying like a little kid, making Ruby blink in astonishment.

"Arigato gosaimasu, Hisoka-san, Illumi-san and Ruby-san!" Rui thanked the two in Japanese then ran over to Illumi and tackled him next. Illumi laid there staring at the ceiling with his usual blank eyes, but a very VERY faint flush formed on his face. He felt funny every time she would tackle him, as so he said in his head.

Ruby got up with shocked eyes, but couldn't help herself to laugh at the scene, followed by Hisoka who did the same. Hisoka stopped his laughter then peered over at Ruby, who was still chuckling at her twin; He side stepped slowly, getting closer to Ruby by each step. Once he was beside her, he had picked her up bridal style once more, shocking her; Ruby couldn't understand why he picked her up again.

"H-..Hisoka why the hell are you carrying me again...?" Ruby stuttered in her question, glaring at him after narrowing her eyes.

"Because...You're my Angel...and you're injured on top of that~" Hisoka replied in his sing song tone, closing his eyes and forming a cocky smirk. One of Ruby's eyes were twitching from irritation, she hated how he'd call her those nicknames...She found it kinda rude, every time he'd call her those. Considering she and her twin were Japanese, they still preferred formalities; They hardly knew him and Illumi, so why would Hisoka dare to call her by a nickname...? She had wondered that for a while.

"Hisoka...?" Ruby asked, a shadow forming over her eyes and her head being tilted downward.

*Outside of SGSF the screen shook and loud comical punches were heard, along with.. "BAKA BAKA BAKA BAAAAKAAAAA!"

The scene with them in the room returned and it shown Hisoka, having baby chicks above his head, spinning around in a circle. He was laying on the ground historically with Ruby standing and having her arms folded, along with her eyes closed; She looked angry.

Rui giggled at her twin with her eyes closed, she was sitting down having her legs laying to the side a bit. Illumi stood there beside her then peered down at her from curiosity, though a question caught his attention and made him look up at Ruby.

"Ruby...was that scientist the head of the facility...?" His voice was as monotonous as it could get. The scientist couldn't possibly be the head, since they were only partially through the building. Knowing how big the building was on the outside, it had to of been just about the same size as on the inside.

"As far as I know...The boss of this facility, is at the highest floor... I...want to save everyone in here, I don't want anyone being left here in this forsaken place...Rui had asked me if we could save them long time ago, before we escaped but...I couldn't answer In time..." Ruby said in return, her eyes grew sad while having painful memories fill her thoughts.

"The boss is as good as dead... My sweet arch-angel~" Hisoka suddenly said, making a funny scene with him holding a random rose, made of his pink nen to his lips and his eyes closed, followed by a teasing smirk. He knew she disliked him calling her those nicknames, thus is why he kept it up; Twas to get on her nerves on purpose.

An angry mark popped on Ruby's head, making her closed peers, twitching at his comment and trying to keep her composure as much as possible.

"Let's go..." Illumi said then turned to walk out the door, Rui behind him and Ruby nodded in agreement, then trotted along. Hisoka knew he got under her skin by that comment, it made him smirk in amusement and follow behind her with his pink rose formed by nen, disappearing.


	9. Chapter 7: Inseprable part2

H x H Chapter 7- part.2 Inseparable

Foot steps were heard through out the hall ways; The halls were dark and many people in hospital gowns roamed the halls with no life in their eyes, while many others were crying against the walls. Illumi, Hisoka, Rui and Ruby ran down through the halls of the horrid facility; Rui flew behind Illumi and Ruby was right beside Illumi, with a stoic expression. Hisoka kept gazing at Ruby from behind with a content smirk, he knew how to get to the boss's office. He knew Ruby was aware of him, being that little boy in this facility from long ago...The little boy she had a crush on for a long time, until he had vanished one night.

" _Why...Why didn't he take us with him long ago...? I-...I loved him...His sarcasm always made me laugh, his deceit was always used for the better good and to top it all off...He even confessed to me... It was almost like he knew back then, that I loved him and yet...He just crushed my heart. When I heard he had left...I felt so deceived as if he was just messing with me...and I still feel that way. I absolutely refuse to let myself fall in love with anyone again, the only love I'll ever accept...Is the bond my sister and I share..._ " Ruby spoke in her head with her deep voice, though this time it seemed more wavered. After a few passing moments of silence, she began to feel dizzy; Her vision blurred and her head felt light. She fell to the ground, with a blood puddle growing underneath her; She had re-opened her wounds and lost too much blood. From that moment, all she could hear were a muffled voice, calling her name. "Ruby!" It was her sister, Ruby could barely keep her eyes open due to tiredness. Her body felt cold, her vision was blurring and warmth engulfed her body form under her. " _I guess...This is what I get...for not...letting someone...help- me..._ " She passed out after speaking in her mind.

"Ruby!" Rui screamed in horror, she never knew her wounds were that bad; Though she did know that Ruby had never stopped, to take the time and patch up her deep cuts. Rui was sitting on her knees beside her sister, then glanced over at the two who assisted them in the facility, with pleading pink eyes. "If we don't hurry and bandage her up, she might- " She was cut off by Illumi, who had squat down and placed his index finger on her lips, as well keeping his usual blank face.

"Hisoka...Do you know of anyone that can fix Ruby's wounds...? " He asked before looking over at Hisoka. To his surprise, he was already talking to someone over his phone. " _Huh...He was already on it, before I could even ask him..._ " He mentioned in his head, before looking back over at Rui. " _That's strange...Why is her face red...?_ " He asked himself, before pulling his finger back from her lips.

"Alright, I'll have your payment ready...Yes, I won't back down again like last time; This time it's different~...Of course, tah-tah~" He clicked a button to end his call, then looked over at the unconscious Ruby. His smile grew slightly at how tough she tries to act all the time in public, even though that's not her true self; He's all too aware of her true self when she's around Rui, all by their selves.

Minutes passed and Hisoka's friend had finally came by.

Hisoka, Illumi and Rui stood around Ruby, who rested on the floor unconsciously. Hisoka's friend had been working on her with nen thread, stitching Ruby's wound together at blinding speed, for a good five minutes. The nen strings were glowing a bright blue, appearing almost white and practically breath taking to watch.

Hisoka stood there with a dazed look in his eyes, he couldn't break from the trance that his friend's stitches put him in. "Machi...Your nen stitches always did daze me..~" He contently said in his mind, though his thoughts were interrupted when Machi put her hand out in front of his face after completing the task, expecting payment in person. Hisoka closed his eyes and smirked, he took out his wallet and paid her in full, he was grateful that she took the time out of her busy schedule, to come and help.

Machi looked down at the payment and began counting, with her stoic and sharp eyes. She stuffed the money in her pocket then nodded; Turning to face Ruby, she knelt down and cleaned up her Utensils that she used to patch the bird woman up. "Where did these two come from...?" Machi asked Hisoka, who knelt down next to Ruby's head.

"They're from the very place we're in...I'm just here to simply assist these two. My dear birdie here even sucked in her pride and begged for help~ Her sister got kidnapped and she had tried to chase after the kidnappers, but she got herself hurt in the process...~" He replied to Machi musically, softly brushing his index and middle finger across Ruby's bangs. His golden eyes seemed content, his smirk said cherish and his heart felt relieved; Ruby had finally relied on his help, he liked it.

"I see..." Machi closed her eyes then decided to take her leave; Stopping in mid pace, she turned her head over her shoulder, to glance at Hisoka. "She may be useful for the Genei Ryodan..."

Hisoka closed his eyes and continued to sit in his position. "I highly doubt she and her sister, would want to join...~ Besides they don't enjoy harming the innocent, nor kill without a good reason..." He replied to Machi who stood there for a little bit, before turning her head back and proceeding on her leave.

"Would you like me to go on ahead...Hisoka...? I'll finish off the head of this facility..." Illumi asked while still having his face, almost close to Rui's. Rui's blush remained on her face; Him being that close made her heart race and her cheeks feel warm.

"Yes...but don't go killing the head honcho, until Ruby wakes up and is in the same room as you...Because Ruby wanted to put the boss behind bars, for all the torture he had put her and her sister in, for so long. ~" Hisoka stated before gradually standing up; He shoved his hands into his pockets and kept his eyes closed, as well as his grin. " _This will give me some time alone, with my dearest arch-angel~..._ " He smiled a bit more with his eyes shut, while a faint flush formed on his cheeks.

"Alright..." Illumi agreed, then made his way to a stand. "Come, Rui...Or do you prefer to be by your sister...?" He asked with his monotonous voice, while peering down at her.

Rui couldn't break from the daze, her face were still flushed but at hearing his voice, she shook her head comically, with a cute sound simultaneously. She stood up in an instant and rose one arm up in the air, with a fist formed. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!" She replied with giggles near the end and trotted along behind Illumi, which made him gaze down at her with curiosity. " _How can she be so cheerful all the time...?_ " He questioned her behavior, as he walked further down the hall.

~Time skip- Forgive me! T^T ~

"Curiosity's been on your mind for a while now, Illumi-Kun..." Rui had broke the silence, that had encircled around them for the passed eight minutes; Her pink and solid bug eyes blinked after looking up at him from her side, she could see the yellow coming off of him like mist.

Illumi was surprised at her perception, even though his facial features didn't show astonishment. He paused in his pace and glanced down at Rui, making her stop a well. "Yes...How can you be so cheerful all the time...So childish, I do not understand." He couldn't resist pointing that out, out of all the possible pains and tortures she had been in...He figured that she'd be just like him; Though from his question, all he got in response was innocent giggles.

Rui tried so hard not to laugh but failed, she held her hand over her mouth while her lids closed tightly, due to giggling so hard. "It's because it's a mask, Illumi-kun!~" Her laughter stopped after she had said that, her facial expression grew cold and her voice changed it's volume, to a careless yet soft tone. "It's all...but a mask...I've hid this from my sister because it would only hurt her...She had protected me, saved me many times and even vowed herself to never let anyone hurt me again, as long as she's still breathing and kicking...I dare not hurt my only family, if she found out that all these years I had put up a front...Then she'd feel betrayed." Rui waltzed onward to continue toward the boss's office, leaving illumi flabbergasted at what he had just witnessed. " _A mask...As in an act...?_ " He thought to himself, he trotted to catch up to her then began walking by her side. He couldn't help but look down at her once more and feel even more strange toward her, than he had when they first met.

~Back to Hisoka and ruby~

Hisoka was laying on his side, next to unconscious Ruby. It had been nearly ten minutes, since she had been in this state. He sat up just enough so he could hover above her head; Gradually inching himself closer to her face and having his lips almost touch her dark red ones, his orbs were just about to close when Ruby barely got to open hers. She woke up just before they made contact; It had surprised her to see his peers so close to hers. Her face felt warm, she could feel them turning red and her eyes growing wide.

The scene changed to the outside of SGSF and loud, historical thuds and punches were heard. "BAAAKAAAA!" Ruby screamed out in anger and confusion. The scene returned to her and Hisoka, she was sitting cross legged on the floor, with her arms folded and lids shut, while her teeth were clamped tightly into view; Hisoka was on the floor with stars circling above his head.

"Why the hell...Were you so fucking close to my face?!" Ruby asked with frustration, while her cheeks were flushed.

"I figured sleeping beauty, needed a kiss to wake her up.~" He replied in the process of standing back up, only to have a random flying book ram into his forehead and cause him to fall flat on his back, with a dramatic face expression.

"Idiot..." Ruby scoffed after composing herself, she was standing up and had her eyes closed.

Ruby shot her gaze open in an instant ,after realizing her sister and Illumi wasn't around. She looked around with her head then began frantically darting all over the hall, which caused Hisoka to smirk in amusement. "Dear birdie, could you perhaps be looking for your twin and Illumi?" Hisoka asked teasingly after standing back up, with a large red and throbbing bump on his forehead.

"Nah! What makes you think that?!" Ruby replied angrily as well with sarcasm, she had jerked her head to face Hisoka, with narrowed eyes and gritted teeth.

Hisoka almost cracked at her instant sarcasm. " _It's so fun to toy with her~ She doesn't let me push her down, in fact- she's gets rather aggressive~._ " He mentioned in his head then chuckled to himself, only to be grabbed by his shirt and yanked down to Ruby's face.

"And what's so funny...?" Ruby shown piercing threat in her eyes, as she glared deep into Hisoka's golden orbs. His expression didn't seem to change, nor did his emotions that she had sensed.

"Just you, my little red gem~" He spoke with yet another teasing tone, whilst his expression appeared unchanged.

"OH, SO I'M A RED COLORED ROCK, NOW AM I?!" Ruby's eyes hysterically snapped white with her teeth clenching tighter into view, a few moments of silence outside of SGSF had passed, then the scene returned with Hisoka's mouth masked by duck tape. They were strolling down the halls with Hisoka behind Ruby, his mouth still taped while having pure enjoyment at watching her mutter, like a child that got scolded.


	10. Chapter 8: Meet the Demon

H x H - Chapter 8: Meeting the 'Demon'

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Short, I know. I'm sorry haha, but the next chapter is supposed to be taken up by a full fight. Please forgive me T^T, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a bit, a lot's been going on in real and stress has filled the air. It's kinda hard to think when so much is going on around you. Again, I'm sorry. Do check out my first chapter for my bleach fic! It's called Bleach: Rise of the Descendant!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Crashes echoed through the halls, while screams filled the air and sounds of blood splattered here and there. The scene shown a guard who ran to a large door in fear of his life; He shouted at the door and banged on it with a fist, prying at it desperately as he cried and whimpered. "Boss, their going to kill us! Their monsters! Please, I beg of you- let me in!" The man screamed out, begging his boss to open his huge door. Not one reply had made its way through the door, which shown the guard that his own boss had ignored his plea. "BOSS! PLEASE, LET ME IN! LET ME IIIIIIN!..." He turned around only to find Rui standing there, with an expressionless face and her green metallic mantis claws extended close to his face. "Oh god- please, don't kill me! I'm begging you, have merc-!" The pleading guard's head got cut off by Rui's mantis blade, his head fell to the floor and blood gushed out gruesomely, while his body collapsed lifelessly.

"Did you give us mercy...When we begged for it, while being tortured for all those years...?" Rui whispered to herself with her naturally soft but, cold voice. Blood had rested upon the front side of her body and on one side of her face. Illumi stood far back behind her, expressionless as usual until Illumi and Rui both heard foot steps walk up behind them. They both turned around only to face her twin and Hisoka, though Hisoka was behind Ruby with something shiny over his mouth.

"Ne-saaaaan!" Rui instantly changed her expression to happy-go-lucky, then pounced her comically to the ground, emitting a large thud.

"H-Hey~..." Ruby replied hesitantly then chuckled under her breath and patted her twin's head. "Hey Rui...Why is there...blood, all over you...?" Appearing to be worried in the face, after she had noticed all the gore on her and where a corpse lied against a large doubled door. Ruby moved her gaze back down at her twin, after looking around the area; Seeing Rui slowly stand up with a confused face then smiled softly, she placed her arms behind her back and closed her eyes.

"I killed a guard! I had to...I didn't want to kill him but...he was a bad person..." Rui whimpered a bit, then looked sad. She hated having to lie to her own sister but, she had to if she wanted to keep her heart safe from corruption.

"It's alright Rui..." Ruby reassured her twin, with a soft pat on her head and smiled sweetly.

"Erm...Ruby-chan~ Why does Hisoka have duck tape on his mouth?" Rui questioned before blinking a couple times in puzzlement, while her head tilted slightly to the side.

"T-t-t-that's...Well..." Ruby really didn't want to explain what had happened between her and him, remembering what he was about to do, made her face turn nearly red.

Hisoka gradually tore the tape off and was about to reply in her place. "I was about to make my-" He was cut off my Ruby's hand that got slammed into his mouth, so he'd stay quiet which made him blink in surprise.

"Don't you dare...tell her..." Ruby gave a death glare to Hisoka, while being up in his face, dangerously close with a shadow being veiled over her eyes and making the yellow glow, intimidating.

Feeling her orbs pierce him like daggers, Hisoka closed his gleefully with a muffled, playful and soft laughter, while raising his hands up in defense. Ruby had let go but refused to avert her hawk gaze from the red head; Hisoka stood smiling at her cautious behavior, after opening his golden orbs to her.

Rui giggled with one hand covering her mouth and both her bug eyes closed, then turned to face the huge double doors. Hisoka, Ruby and Illumi walked up behind Rui to get ready for a fight, that might be beyond their own strength.

~Boss's scene~

A man in a black suit sat at a desk, his elbows resting on top of the desk while his fingers on both his hands, intertwined with each other and covered the man's lower face. A shadow veiled over his eyes with a wicked grin plastered on him, his entire body was shaded out except for his mouth and hands, which were dead pale. Evil laughter softly emitted from his vessel, making his body shake from each chuckle. His office was as dark as night, curtains blanketed the windows where rays of light failed to shine through; The shady figure was nearly seven feet tall, with broad shoulders. " _So...They've managed to get to me...eh?...How fascinating~ My two greatest test subjects...an old escapee and an unknown raven haired male had entered my facility, took down my men and murdered my scientists... None has ever made it this far, this just may actually get interesting!_ " He spoke to himself dementedly as if it were a joke, then laughed to himself from the darkness that showered upon his large and bulky appearance.

The double doors opened slightly while making a creaking tone, there stood the group of people who had barged into the facility. They all made their way into man's office, glaring at the boss with caution. "So...You're the one in charge here..." Illumi muttered monotonously after walking to Rui's side. "We've met before...Haven't we...? I believe I made a contract with you once, you had me kill someone for you." Illumi spoke to the shady male behind the desk, only to have the boss chuckle in response. "I believe your name is, Saurus Kane." The shady guy maliciously chuckled to himself, at his name being mentioned. He stood up from his chair then walked around his desk to step into the light, that barely lit the room. His face were as pale as the dead, similar black eyes like Illumi's, except they held dark emotion in them; He had on a black suit, large bat wings, horns from a goat and long black fingernails; Saurus wickedly smirked, which allowed his sharp teeth to show.

"Quite perceptive aren't you..., Illumi Zoldyck..?" Saurus turned his gaze to Hisoka, making his grin cease and turn into a frown. "Hisoka...I remember you, you've escaped my facility a while back...No one has ever managed to do so, except you and these twins." He spoke with annoyance in his tone, while his orbs narrowed in slight irritation.

Ruby stepped forward then unsheathed her sword, in order to point it directly at Saurua's face. Her face held rage, with her teeth were clamped tightly into view. "You bastard...You're twisted mind has gone far enough! You've tortured, murdered and even kidnapped the innocent, just so you could get an experimentation in! YOU'RE SICK!" She spat, before her wings itched to sprawl out.

"Oh, please forgive me...I have a goal to be met and sacrifices must be made..." Saurus replied gravelly with sarcasm, deeming it as nothing but a game while allowing his devilish smirk grow back.

"I'll never forgive an ass hole like you! Not after what all you've done to everyone, ESPECIALLY MY SISTER AND I!" Ruby raged from her heart, fury embedded in her face while her eyes widened.

"One must be cruel, to meet the goals that one longs to reach. You and your sister are my two most strongest mutated humans so far, you two are my most proud accomplishments!.. Of course there are some others, that I deem a great mutant.. But you tow are the best by far!" Saurus praised with a strong voice while his arms sprawled out to the side, as if he were gesturing for a hug simultaneously spreading his bat wings out. Out of the blue, Rui had rammed both her feet in Sauru's chest and sent him crashing through the building, then outside on to the hard cold ground. Her face looked serious, even though she loved playing in a fight instead of killing, she'd much prefer to do away with that evil man.

Ruby gazed at her twin in surprise, while her mouth barely hung open. She had never seen her sister act this way before, unless someone had angered her terribly. Ruby could understand the rage that were possibly built up over the years, after his torturous ways and the fact that she despises those who pick on the weak or helpless people. She acted the same way as she did, when she first met Illumi in that ally way.

"I will not stand by and let you hurt anymore people! Your evil ways shall end here, Mr. Kane!" Rui spoke with a grudge that filled her soft and serious voice. She began flying with her insect/vine looking wings, then extended her mantis claws. The light from the whole in the wall, beamed through the dark room and made her pink bug eyes gloss a beautiful rainbow hue.

"Hisoka, Illumi will both of you assist us in bringing down this fiend...?" Ruby asked after snapping herself out of concern for Rui. She had many questions to ask Hisoka later, questions that have yet to be answered.

"But of course, my sweet Arch-Angel~" Hisoka gleefully replied after closing his eyes and forming a content smirk, while having Illumi nod as well. Ruby nodded her head in return, despite the fact that Hisoka had called her that, she truly didn't care at that moment. Her mind was more set on defeating that heartless fiend.


	11. Chapter 9: The Arch-Angel's Wrath

_H x H Chapter 9: The Arch-Angel's Wrath_

Rui's expression remained serious with a hint of anger in the face, she slowly peered over at Hisoka and Illumi then to her sister. She nodded to all three of them with her wings still in blinding motion, before she instantly vanished.

"Wait Rui, don't be so reckless!" Ruby stretched her arm out after her, with her eyes wide. "Damn it, Rui!" She cursed out while sweeping her sword to the side and flying after her with haste, simultaneously.

Hisoka walked up to the edge where the hole was, then placed his hand on the broken wall. Illumi came up beside Hisoka then flicked a few pins out, which were held by his fingers down close to his thigh. "You want to watch first before stepping in, Illumi? I want to see what their full power is, I mean aren't you interested in seeing Rui's full potential?~" He asked with muse, before noticing Illumi stashing his pins away.

"Very well..." lllumi monotonously replied, while keeping his usual blank stare towards the twins and Mr. Kane

Hisoka wickedly grinned, after turning his attention toward the two girls.

Ruby flew after her twin swiftly, desperately trying to catch up to her, a few seconds later she had finally caught up and realized she was too late. She seen Rui fighting that monster with a serious face, so far she hadn't been hit once cause if she were...Then all her emotion would've been gone, her ogles would've been wide, her mouth would've been open a bit and she would have been attacking instinctively. "Rui hang on, I'm on my way!" She shot out to Rui in the air with haste, she directed the tip of her sword at Saurus with her body straightened and one leg bent against her stomach a ways, while her other arm was behind her. Saurus flashed out of thin air to avoid Ruby's thrust, he reappeared afar from the twins, which were high up in the air. His bat wings flapped rapidly then his body began to morph; Two more pairs of bat wings dispersed out of his back, his skin turned gray but his eyes remained as black as shining coal; He had a large yet wicked grin, that posed as evil on his face.

Rui and Ruby both quickly flew after Saurus in mid air, Ruby having her sword vertically out while her other hand held an explosive light in the palm. Rui had her mantis claws extended with some Asian Giant Hornets tailing along side her. Both the twins were side by side, charging after Saurus but only to have the big boss raise his arms up and vanish; He had reappeared in between the girls within a split second, which made the twins gasp and turn their heads in slow motion. The man dropped his arms down and thrashed both of the twins heads, the force were strong enough to make them crash into the surface bellow and make a quake that would last for about five seconds.

Dirt had flown in the air after they had crashed and shown Ruby gradually getting on all fours, she turned her head to see Rui doing the same except...blood had covered her face. Not from the impact..but from the hit she had gotten from Saurus; Ruby knew she was going to snap, her face expression turned to a worried look with her mouth barely open, then rushed over to her.

(Play the song Moving mountains by two steps from hell, with Rui's scene. If you wanna feel the stimulation, in what's going to happen next o-o . ) "Rui don't! Don't lose yourself! RUUUIII!" She knew it, she knew if she was too reckless that this was going to happen. She felt as if there was no reasoning to her, as well feeling powerless to stop her. Only reason why she had been able to stop her before was because... the person she fought in the arena, was innocent and made Rui come back to her senses. She knows that it's pointless to stop her from getting into that state, it's because that 'that' man...is not innocent nor harmless.

Rui gradually stood up but kept her head down. Her eyes were as wide as Illumi's, while her mouth hung slightly open. Ruby jumped back to keep away from what's about to happen, knowing full well that it'd be best for Rui to fight him on her own; She doesn't like getting in her way when she gets this way. Her head rose up a bit, then next her arms that lazily did the same, a swarm of insects came up over the horizon then charged for her; They began spiraling around her so quick it was almost blinding.

The bugs appeared small from afar which made the swarm look black; After a few seconds they all had flown away swiftly. Rui's skin was a dark green, her eyes were the same usual pink touched by a rainbow hue. Her antennas were long and black like a butterfly only they had a small ball on their tips, her purple ears were the same, she had glass butterfly wings in the color of pink that slowly faded to purple. Her outfit appeared like that of a fairy dress, a normal green. She was shoeless and had light green vines around her ankles, which ended under her knees. She had normal green shorts on under her dress, light green vines wrapped around her arms and torso.

Rui turned around to face Saurus only to see him laughing at her. "Haha- you think you can intimidate me?! You must be joki-" He were cut off by Rui's punch, which so happened to cut him in the process, considering she still had her mantis claws. Saurus flew a ways through the air but caught himself by flapping his wings. His face held slight surprise, though he quickly brushed it off. His fingernails turned as hot as molten lava then formed a long blade with a hilt, made of the same substance as his fingernails. The blade was sizzling from the heat it gave off, it were as if he had dipped the blade itself into excruciating heat. He was a manipulator and an enhancer; He flew after Rui who just floated there, with her wings flapping at a ridiculous speed.

She rose her arms out as if she was praising the gods, her expression remained blank with her mouth open a bit. Countless roots from trees, insects and thick vines emerged from the ground and kissed the heavens. They were racing after Saurus; The insects came in first but only to be burned by Saurus's blazing sword. Saurus spun vertically in place then swung his sword down to shoot out a massive heat wave, to fry all the approach bugs. The thick vines came in next which were cut and scorched by his fingernail made blade but, were stabbed in the shoulder by one of the large tree roots Rui had conjured; Making Saurus cry out in agony but soon laughed about it.

"HAHAHAHA! C'MON YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS, CAN'T YOU!? AFTER ALL, YOU ARE A MERE...'INSECT!' HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! I'LL SQUISH YOU LIKE THE PEST YOU ARE!" He vanished then shown up behind Rui. Rui twirled around swiftly yet gracefully, simultaneously side kicking but to no avail he had blocked it with his free arm then slashed her in the chest, which burned her greatly. She fell to the ground all the while regaining her consciousness just enough so she could speak.

(After the music ended) Ruby's eyes widened in horror while her mouth hung open. She couldn't believe her eyes, she prayed to the gods that she wasn't dead. She flew to Rui in panic, then knelt down beside her and began shaking her twin. "Rui! Please don't die on me! Please be okay!" She felt her heart ache, at seeing her sister in that condition. She had been wondering where Hisoka and Illumi were at but, that thought could be ignored for now, what was more important to her at the moment was her twin lying there on the ground probably dieing.

Rui had finally gained enough strength to speak but, all she could muster... were, "Neee...san...G-gomen..." She spoke with a soft and innocent voice, then passed out from the blood loss. She was dieing very slowly from the deep wound.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Ruby screamed from shock and intense emotion. Tears fell heavily over her face, her eyes wider than before while she shook from the emotions, that were building. "Hisoka, Illumi get your asses down here NOOOOOOOOOOW!" She gravelly roared; Her rage had finally had it, she couldn't resist anymore, she needed to eliminate that evil man. Hisoka and Illumi both appeared beside her, Hisoka was smirking, with his hands in his pockets and Illumi kept gazing down at Rui.

"Yes, my sweet ange-" Hisoka got interrupted by Ruby, who had brought his face close to hers in anger. Her teeth were dangerously gritted into view and her eyes were narrowed from rage. "Heal her this instant! If you fools had actually assisted in this fight, then she wouldn't be in this damn mess!" Ruby barked, she let go of Hisoka then witnessed him nod in response. His expression were that of astonishment, he had never seen that much wrath in her eyes before; His smirk were wiped away from her action. He took out his phone and placed it against his ear.

Ruby turned to face Saurus who was hovering in the air, with his bat wings flapping up a storm. His sword was to his side while his face held a demented smirk. "Oh, my dear little bird has come to play?!~ You were such a nice development as well as your sister, but you were far stronger than your sister! NOW LET'S PLAY OUR GAME OF DEATH!" Saurus spoke loudly in the air, with his strong and deep voice.

"You...How dare you nearly slaughter my sister! You're a sick bastard that has been consumed by power itself! You're a demon in a human's mutated body!" Ruby shouted with intense emotion. (Play Archangel from two steps from hell, with this fight.) Ruby gracefully whipped her sword in front of her like a fencer with her eyes closed, her free arm behind her back and her mouth closed. "I will kill you...Yee who slumbers within the heavens...LEND ME STRENGTH SO THY ENEMY SHALL FALL!" She muttered just enough so he could hear, light engulfed her from all around which were the size of a large dome.

The light dispersed away from her and she appeared different than before. She had light silver armor on with golden yellow lines glowing brightly, a long and pure white dress where the chest part were under her chest plate; Her dress was split down the middle which shown her stomach and it's slight muscle. She had yellow shorts on, silver metallic boots with heels on them, glowing golden streams on the boot's tips. As the boot's metal went up passed her knee it flared out into a sharp point and gray leather under her metallic boots. Her silver chest plate covered her entire torso up to her shoulders, with a northern star symbol carved out in the middle which exposed some of the dress underneath. Metal came out from under her armored shoulder part and ended just above her exposed elbow, while more metal covered her four arm just underneath the flared out gauntlets. Some gray leather were under all that metal on her arms as well; Her sword was it's usual color except the dark gray markings, were glowing yellow just like the lines on her armor. Her hair changed to pure white, her yellow hawk eyes were gleaming far brighter than before and she had a silver metallic helm on her head. The helm's middle curved down to a sharp point just over her beak and had a golden yellow, line on the tip that went upward in the middle of the helmet. The sides of the helm were spiked up into a flare, as well to avoid injuring her feathered ears. Her pure white hawk wings had another additional pair, making her appear like she had six wings.

She flew after Saurus with her sword ready at hand, which were coated with white electricity and her free hand held an explosive light attack in the palm. Saurus flew at her with his sword ready, they clashed blades together; From afar Hisoka and Illumi were enjoying the light show Ruby gave off. Hisoka was smirking in amusement, while Illumi just gazed, Machi sat beside Rui doing her best to fix her.

Ruby swatted her sword at blinding speed in order to emit white waves of energy from it, though Saurus quickly shot back with his own heat waves from his sword. Both were swinging their blades incredibly fast, sending out waves at each other with the same haste as their swings. Ruby held up a light barrier then gripped her hilt tighter, she shift the blade in front of her and teleported, like before when she fought Hisoka. She reappeared behind Saurus with her blade piercing him through the chest, Saurus cried out in pain while the white electricity jolted his vessel.

She gripped on to the top of his head, then pulled him back with the blade still in his heart. "YEE WHO RESTS WITHIN THE HEAVENS! DESCENDE A SPIRAL OF PALLID BLAZE AMUNGST MY ENEMY, WHO DEEMS HIMSELF A DEMON!" The sky opened up with a bright heavenly light in view, down came a tornado made of white fire which engulfed both Ruby and Saurus. The suction from the twister was so great, it had almost sucked Machi, Illumi, unconscious Rui and Hisoka in; Hisoka attached his bungee gum to the others and himself so they wouldn't get absorbed, into the blazing tornado.

After a few moments had passed the twister ceased, Saurus was on the ground burnt to a crisp while Ruby rested not to far from him on the ground, barely able to move. Ruby shakily rose her head then made her way toward her twin, inching herself across the surface. Her body had deep bleeding cuts, bruises and some scorched areas. "Ru...ee..." Her head got bashed into the ground by Saurus's foot, he stood above her panting strongly with fists at his side; His bat wings were burnt and unusable.

"YOU LITTLE WITCH! I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO USE A DIRTY TRICK LIKE THAT AGAI-!" He got cut of by Hisoka, who had lodged a card into his wind pipe, he was behind Saurus with a smile plastered on his face. His bungee gum held the twisted man's body tight like a rope, random flying pins buried themselves in Saurus's skull and killing him in that instant. "Forgive me, my sweet arch-angel~...but we had to finish him off for you. You were strong but, not strong enough to kill him~." Hisoka spoke to Ruby, who's head were just barely moving to peer up at him. Hisoka turned to face her then squatted down to her level, lifting her into his arms so he could carry her to a safe area, while Illumi did the same with Rui. Machi followed behind them, growing curious about what just happened.

~Later that day~

Two hours had passed and the twins woke up in the hospital, with bloodied bandages wrapped around them. They were in their original forms now, instead of their transformations; Ruby sat up quickly but to her mistake, it had back fired and agonized her body. She grunted in pain with her eyes closed then fell back on the bed, she turned to her side only to notice Rui sitting up in her bed, with a worried gaze. "Nee-san..." Rui spoke with mourn, she dared not to stand, considering her body was still in recovery even though Machi had healed her.

"Rui...-san..." Ruby stated right after, her hawk eyes appeared slightly dazed, from the sleep she used to be in. "Are you...Alright...?" She asked with concern, almost monotonously.

"H-Hai...Hisoka carried you all the way here into the Hospital, while Illumi...Just requested a vehicle. I can't believe Hisoka would hold you until he got to this building... Ne-san...He truly cares about you, why won't you give him another chance...? He's done nothing but save, you since you've met him in this city..." Rui said softly, before looking down at her feet.

"Because...He's a liar...He left me the next day he had confessed to me...I still believe that he only wanted to mess with me before he left... Not to mention, he didn't help us fight Saurus...when he said he would.." She replied, while turning her head with her lids closed.

*Rui gave a questionable gaze, but realized what she meant. "He said he and Illumi both wanted to see our true potential, I'm guessing it's because he's so eager to fight you and wants to see what you can do. But-" She got cut off, when Ruby shouted in anger.

"HE BETRAYED US! He agreed to assist us in our fight, We would have died!" She yelled out with her peers shut, trying not to cry.

"Yes but, if it wasn't for him saving us in the end, we really would have! He had someone heal me, he saved you when you were about to get killed and he even carried you to the hospital all on his own!" It was Rui's time to shout. She understood why she hated that man, he didn't live up to his words and refrained from helping them fight. "He must have had a hidden reason, why he didn't jump in.. He wouldn't risk your life, just because he wanted to see how strong you were!" She finished, making Ruby grip tightly on her blanket.

"You're right... The next time I see that joker, he better have an explanation..." Her grip loosened and her lips relaxed.

"Hisoka told me the reason why he left long ago, too.. He told me while you were still asleep." Tears threatened to fall as a flash back occurred.

~Flashback~

"Hisoka...?" Rui asked while sitting up in her bed, she noticed Hisoka looking up at her with his golden eyes. He sat against the wall near the door to the room, playing with his deck of cards.

"Yes, Rui?~" He replied muscly.

"Erm...Why did you leave my sister...? I doubt it was to hurt her, I just can't take that as an assumption..." Rui looked at her hands, then began fiddling with her fingers.

"Of course I didn't intend to hurt her...I left because I couldn't stand that place anymore, I figured that since it was a simple crush... I would get over it easily; Turns out my theory was wrong in the end. As years passed, I still couldn't shake the feeling I had for her. I thought though, it would've been difficult to sneak two others out including myself without making any noise.~" He closed his eyes then held a passive smirk.

"So you simply left the issue as is and decided to not come back for her?! You are a disgrace!...Though now that I have seen proof by your actions around her...I'm sure she'd forgive you in time..." Rui said before turning her attention to the window next to her. "Ne-san is very protective over me...She cares about me so greatly. She's very kind and soft deep down but, she puts up a strong and stoic front... I know she still feels for you but, she's been trying to ignore it ever since... She believes you betrayed her..." Rui said with sorrow etched in her soft and innocent voice.

Hisoka closed his eyes then put his cards away, opening his lids to Rui once more before speaking. "Rui..Do tell her, I'd never betray her...~ Even if it may seem it on the outside, I hold no desire to hurt her. She is after all, my dearest angel, my first-love.~" He turned facing the open door and waved back at Rui in his leave. "I only wish for her to forgive me and for her to give me another chance~" He said, before leaving through the door way.

~End of flashback~

"That's what he said, Ruby...Please...Please open your heart to him once more! He...really does love you..." Ruby's yellow hawk orbs wavered with deep thought. "I'll...Think about it..." Soren, Ruby's pet white hawk fluttered down and landed next to her in the bed. He snuggled against her, then began cleaning its wing. "Hey Soren, it's been a while huh?'" She asked before flinching back in surprise. "W-what?!..Who's side are you on...? So you think my sister's right, when she says I should give him another chance...?" She sighed with her ogles shut, only to be shot back open from Rui's sudden out burst.

"KAWAIIIIIII!" Rui coed at what was in front of her, Ruby seen Illumi standing beside her bed and wondered " _How the hell did he get passed my awareness so easily?!_ " She asked in her mind, whilst having widened orbs.

"Ruby, look what Illumi got me!" She shown a giant white and fluffy moth, that had black eyes and yellow antennas. "Isn't it the most cutest thing ever?!" Rui cuddled the poor thing as it squeaked out. One of Ruby's eyes twitched at the scene, then turned around. " _No one can EVER say that girls hate bugs..._ " *Ruby stated in her head, with disgust and shock.


	12. Chapter 10: The Meeting

_**H x H Chapter 10: The meeting.**_

Ruby paced down the hall way in the hospital, fully dressed in her white attire and yellow pants as before. She could hear her squealing sister from a few hall ways away; she were tired of her noisy twin for the moment and had decided to get some fresh air by leaving her assigned room.

Back in the room it shown Rui snuggled the poor thing with a gleeful smile and closed eyes. Illumi stood there with his head slightly titled to the side, this was her true side even though she hid her cold demeanor from Ruby, she were expressing her true emotions in front of him by that moth; She claimed she lost all her innocence back in the facility long ago before Ruby had even noticed but he doubts that, considering how she's acting as of now.

Rui...My family wishes to meet you." *He tilted his head back straight, he had realized that he were gazing at her too long. He turned to leave the room but felt pressure pushed against his back- making him stop mid pace.

"Arigato...Gosaimasu..." Rui had her head buried into Illumi's back, her arms were still wrapped around her new pet but her body were shaking for some strange reason.

"I had a feeling you'd like your gift, Rui..." He hadn't stirred out of is position nor turned his head to take a glance at her, he simply stood stiff and waited for her to get off.

"No...That's not the only reason why I'm thanking you..." Rui muttered seemed wavered as if she were trying not to cry. She tucked her wings down her back to be out of the way and a small tear streamed down her cheek. "I am also thanking you...for not judging me by my looks...You and Hisoka are the only ones that haven't-...looked down on us as if we were a disgrace to man kind..." Her breath got caught by forcing herself to try and stay calm while still having her face in Illumi's back. "W-we...were made fun of so much...No one liked us cause of how we looked...In the facility Everyone would keep their distance from us as if we were...monsters..." At that Illumi turned to face Rui, he seen her peer up to meet his gaze with streaming tears and slightly narrowed eyes with her mouth barely opened; Her pet had calmed down and were fast asleep in her arms.

"My family and I are rather abnormal to begin with and as for Hisoka...He is just strange all around... So of course we wouldn't look down on you two, you two are different but difference surely does not bother Hisoka and I..." Suddenly he were tackled to the ground by a crying Rui; Rui had done that out of relief.

"Was it something I said...?" He questioned in his head as he blinked in confusion.

~An hour later~

Ruby waltzed into the room that she had left an hour ago, Rui were playing with her pet while Illumi sat in a nearby chair not too far from Rui's bed. Ruby's expression were stoic as usual but ever since Rui had told her about what Hisoka had said when she were still asleep, a little bit more life were shown in her eyes. Soren the white hawk flocked his way over to Ruby and landed on her forearm after she had held it up. "Hey, Soren.

"Ne-saaaaan!" Rui shouted to her then ran and hugged her twin around the waist while slipping some giggles out.* "O-Hio Ruuuuby-chan!-" Rui gleefully cheered then let go with her eyes closed.

"Ohio-..." Ruby looked to her side and noticed Illumi in a chair looking out the window.

Illumi turned to face ruby who had come in. "Ruby...May I borrow your sister? My family requests a meeting with her." His monotonous voice reached Ruby's ears and made her narrow her eyes a bit.

"Why...?" Ruby asked, she felt cautious but slightly relieved at his reply.

"You may come to if you wish...Ruby...My family will approve of your presence but, I wish for you to stay low from our conversations that involves her." Illumi answered almost instantaneously. He stood up then trotted to the door to make his leave.

"Alright..." Ruby closed her eyes in defeat with her stoic expression unchanged. She crossed her arms but heard Rui giggling in the distance. She opened her eyes then cocked her yellow eyes to their corners to watch her twin play.

~At the Zoldyck household mansion~

"Right this way, ladies." A butler escorted the twins through the halls then gestured for them to go into a room with Illumi behind them. In the room had Kikyo, silva, Milluki and their youngest Kalluto sitting in their seats as well a mysterious little boy with white hair not too far from his mother. The the room had black sofas with a small table in the middle; the interior appeared Gothic in the room.

"Please, come sit." Kikyo asked, she'd much prefer to have them sit so they could have a decent conversation in a more comfortable way.

Rui walked in first but Ruby had her eyes peeled on her surroundings, she didn't seem to be pleased with this sudden meeting and that just makes her bring up her guard a notch. Ruby's expression seemed irritated a bit as well stoic while Rui kept darting her gaze all over the room in astonishment, her mouth were open a little as the lights in the room kissed her pink eyes which made them gloss her usual purple rainbow hue.

The Ruby sat down on one of the unoccupied sofas then crossed her arms against her bust and flipped her leg over the other. Rui stood there looking around until she seen Kikyo, her expression unchanged while her head tilted to the far side. Her pink antennas brushed to the side with her, as well as her soft brown hair that was nearly the same color as her skin. She placed her arms behind her politely, keeping them clasped together while standing straight and still. Illumi and his family watched her, they could sense that she was reading them some how but, couldn't figure out how or why.

"Miss Kowaza...I have been informed by my eldest son, about a problem he's rather stuck in. He had told me that, when he's near you he feels strange; The need to protect you, as if you were his younger sibling. Though I believe it's something more than that, could you perhaps tell us, what you're doing to our son? He hasn't acted this way since he was very small." Kikyo stated, fully aware of Rui's childish side and goofy self; What comes to the surface, may even surprise her.

"Weeeeeellll~" Rui trailed off, by putting a finger to her lips and looking up toward the ceiling. Her wings twitched then brushed down her back, so they'd be out of the way; Unfortunately she were interrupted by Ruby.*

"Oi, Rui...iie..." *Ruby glared harshly at her twin with her piercing hawk eyes, her arms still crossed and her leg still over the other.*

"Doshite?" Rui replied quizzically, before laying her eyes on Illumi. She grew giddy then began flying in an instant, in a flash she had tackled Illumi to the ground, while laughing like a child. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open happily. Her arms got wrapped around Illumi's waist, while they were on the floor.

"This is becoming a terrible habit of hers..." Illumi stated with his eyes as blank as ever, peering up at the ceiling.

"I couldn't agree more..." Ruby agreed while nodding her head. Illumi's family appeared bewildered, by the sudden out burst of Rui's childish attack.

"I can see why Illumi is confused...Rui is rather...strange..." Said Silva's father, Illumi motioned for Rui to get up; After she stood, she giggled up a storm with her bug orbs still shut and her mouth closed, into a large smile. She twirled then skipped gleefully over to her twin. Kikyo didn't seem to mind Rui's behavior, in fact she seemed rather amused by her, while Silva just had his eyes closed. Milluki just gazed at her blankly but, his face slightly reddish and Kalluto was sitting beside Kikyo with his head tilted a bit. The little white haired boy, had a cold demeanor but looked slightly surprised.

"I see, Illumi dear...Would you please explain to us again, what is was that you were so puzzled about?'" Kikyo asked with a soft smile only to have him nod and came to stand beside his father.

"It is a very strange sensation, I feel the urge to keep you safe Rui...That feeling I have usually occurs towards a sibling; I have gotten rid of all my emotions long ago, as it gave no benefit to my training or missions... Ever since I met you, those worthless feelings have been occurring on their own. What kind of nen did you use, to make my emotions surface on their own...?" With his usual monotonous voice, he had asked her.

"I...didn't do anything, Illumi...I don't even know how to manipulate things, I'm not a manipulator." Rui looked concerned, she hadn't done anything to him, as far as she were aware.

"My son, it appears you have fallen for Rui. You're unaware of your own infatuation of her." Silva had concluded after thinking to himself for some time, Rui's face grew as red as a tomato. Her eyes and mouth were that of stun, she couldn't move. " _Why would anyone fall for a bug freak like me...? I'm gross, I'm insect like, I'm not even human in appearance and what's more, no body likes abnormal..._ " Rui rebelled in her mind, she was just Illumi's friend. Her first friend to be exact, she had tried making friends before in the facility but, they were always disgusted by her looks; The only friend she truly had, was her own sister until she met Illumi.*

"No one's ever liked me before, so how on earth does Illumi like me in that way when-when...I'M AN UGLY INSECT!" Rui surprisingly burst out into tears, then flew out of the room with great speed.

"R-Rui...?" Ruby stuttered from shock, she had never seen her sister act that way. The room fell into yet another moment of silence, until Kikyo spoke.

"Ruby...Can you please tell us, what just happened?" Kikyo asked, with concern embedded in her voice.

The room fell silent for a few minutes more, until Ruby broke it with a sigh. "...Back in the facility up to even now...No one liked her, because of how she looked...Many grew ill to their stomach every time they'd see her. They would always make pest jokes around her and pick on her, all because of her mutated form just so happened to be an insect... She never had a boy friend and she never fell in love before, this is a whole new thing to her and hearing that from him, made her go into disbelief due to her past experiences..." Ruby replied with her eyes closed, whilst sitting in the same position as before. She sluggishly opened her eyes then locked them to the floor, with mourn in her ogles.*

Illumi and his family just gawked at her explanation, Illumi brushed passed them all and made his way after Rui. He didn't understand why but, he felt the need to go after her. Knowing she had never fallen in love before and noticing her red face during that time when he were dangerously close to her face, it made him almost bolt instead of walk. Kikyo, Silva, his grandfather, Kalluto, Milluki and the white haired boy- all were dumbfounded by Illumi's sudden action. They knew Illumi would never do something such as, go after someone that went into an emotional break down.

Ruby rose to her feet then unsheathed her sword and pointed its tip to Silva and Kikyo, with dangerous piercing eyes. " I swear...If any of you dare to harm her mental state...-"

"We have no intentions in doing so, Ruby...We simply wanted answers." Silva reassured her then noticed Ruby hesitate, to stuff her blade back into its covering.

"Rui and I are bound together by a tight thread, that no one can break...Thus, if I so as much see you try to ruin her in any way- ...you're dead..." Ruby shown a spark of intimidation on her features, as she said the last part of her sentence. She knows all too well that people can back stab, people may say one thing but most usually don't keep their word. Knowing this Silva nodded but, was rather irritated at her disrespect, none the less he understood why she acted like this. He wanted to cut her head off right then and there but, knew it were illogical considering it would not benefit their family in any way.

"I would appreciate if you left this room, right now- if you don't want to be killed in the next few seconds." Silva demanded, with stern blue eyes. At that Ruby hesitated to sheath her sword back but did none the less; She closed her eyes in defeat and shown no expression, she casually walked out of the room. She paused mid pace to say one last thing, before leaving. "Forgive me...I'm just protective...I can sense dangers, that Rui cannot...Thus, I'm overly cautious." She continued her way back down the hall, passed the already opened door afterwords.


	13. Chapter 11: Confession and Confusion

H x H- Chapter 11: Confusion and Confession

~A/N: Thank you so much for reading this far! I truly never thought anyone would read my fanfic...considering my oc's are well...half human basically and it involves both Illumi and hisoka falling in love so...I haven't seen too many inhuman or half human oc's or x Readers in fanfics; thus I decided to make this, to try and make a difference. To show that even inhuman creatures and half human beings can be put into an interesting fic. Thank you all very much for supporting me and I have IllumiZoldyckFangirl to thank for the continuation of encouraging me as well as a guest who had reviewed me. Never thought someone would actually give me any reviews XD. Again thank you all so much- and no..this is not the last chapter lmao, Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D ~

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rui bolted through the halls swiftly in flight, with Illumi not that far behind. He felt that he had to stop her from leaving; Rui was unaware of Illumi tailing her, thus she paused in mid air and darted her head all over, to see where she was at. She was lost, she stopped flying and landed on her feet, whilst tears fell and hit the floor. Illumi had caught up but hid himself around the corner, hoping to stay hidden so he'd be able to hear her, if she were to talk to herself.

Her bug eyes were slightly narrowed from mourn, as her mouth barely hung open. "I'm a monster...a freak...an ugly insect...no one likes bugs so, why would anyone like me...?" Her voice wavered to show sobs in its tone, her legs gave out and made her fall on her knees, then her back bent forward with her head down. Her brown hair covered the sides of her face and hid the droplets, that fell from her ogles. "Hic- I-...I'm a...disgusting creature...Who in the right mind would...-" She were cut off by a disembodied voice.

"I have yet to be displeased by you...Rui..." Illumi's voice surrounded the hall, making Rui jerk her head up a bit, with a shocked expression. Trembling from crying so hard, she hesitated to peer behind herself. Illumi stepped out from around the corner, then walked over to her so he'd kneel by her side. His expression didn't hold any emotion but, Rui could see it in his aura that he was concerned about her.

Illumi's eye lids lowered over half of his black orbs, then tilted his head over to get in front of her face; They were only centimeters from each others nose, which made Rui's face turn red like a red rose. "I-I...Illumi...Y-You're too clos-" Right before she got to finish the last word, Illumi had softly kissed her lips. Rui froze, she couldn't move, couldn't think and resisted the urge to faint. That was her first kiss... She didn't understand, why would he like her?

Watching Illumi close his eyes while still in that position, she almost passed out. Before she even could, he backed up slowly and gazed at her with his blank face, even though his orbs were half lidded. "Will you...Be..." Illumi hesitated despite his emotionless demeanor, the suspense picked up in their atmosphere and made Rui widen her eyes a bit more. Though she had never been asked out before, she had seen it in action. The guy or girl would ask one another in the same way, Illumi's about to do."Mine...?" He finally asked, with a sudden jolt that even surprised Illumi, Rui had tackled him on to his back. She cried hard into his chest then rose her head, after feeling his hand rest softly on top.

Illumi stared into her mysterious yet beautiful pink eyes, that would gloss a lovely rainbow every time light were to hit them. His face flushed a tiny bit, from how she were on top of him, next thing he knew- she kissed him back after saying "Haaai~" with such a relieved and soft voice, while tears still threatened to fall. Illumi had wrapped his arms around her fit figure and kissed back with his eyes closed, that is until...a voice had cleared to break the moment.

"EH-HHHeeeemmmm!~..." Ruby cleared her throat purposefully, to gain their attention. Her hand to her mouth, while her eyes were shut; She opened her golden orbs and glared at Illumi and her twin. "I'm glad and all...That you fell for my sister and confessed..." She mentioned before muttering to herself vocally, after closing her hawk eyes "Finally..." then continued what she was going to say. "But must you do this...in the middle of the hall way...? I mean really..." She huffed then turned her head to look away in annoyance, whilst crossing her arms against her chest and leaning her back on the wall behind her.

Rui jumped up in embarrassment with a quick "Eeeep!". Her forearms against her torso and her face far redder than it was a minute ago. Illumi sat up and stood beside Rui, then moved his attention over at Ruby.

"Rui...?" Illumi asked to get her attention. Rui looked up at him in wonder, while Ruby did the same only with a stoic look. "Would you care to go to a bar with me...? I have to meet up with someone but, I also wish for you to be there...So we can- as others put it...Spend-some-time together..." Illumi didn't understand why he felt so anticipated but his guess was, it had something to do with having her tag along.

Rui felt over joyed at his question and let it show on her face. Excite and glee pouring off her features, as she jumped up and down like a jumping bean, whilst giggling up a storm. "Yes- Yes I would love to! But...can Ruby come with me...? I-I mean ….I'm not saying I don't wanna ...go..on a...d-d-...date...but, onee-san would probably worry over me!" She pleaded, not used to saying the word-date- in a sentence before, especially if she was referring to her and another person.

Illumi nodded, accepting her request to make her more comfortable. He was supposed to meet up with Hisoka, so he didn't mind. He knew Hisoka had strong feelings for Ruby; After all- Hisoka did ask Illumi once, if he'd help get Ruby to fall for him. Of course it took payment but, he agreed to do it none the less.

~~~Later that day~~~

"Oneeeee-saaaaan!" Rui yelled out in search for her twin but then heard her sister reply back from the distance.

"Haaaai, Rui?!" Ruby came out of a room, with a wash cloth rubbing the side of her face and eyes shut. She were tackled back into the room she came out of- with a loud thud; With the side of the door in view, to make it look like they both disappeared passed the door frame.

"What the hell Rui?!" Ruby shouted with comical white eyes and being flat on her back, trying to pry her off her torso.

"C'mon Nee-san! I wanna hurry, or else Illumi will leave without us!" Rui pleaded and whined, before making silly tears pour down her cheeks with her lids closed. She felt herself being lifted, surprisingly not by her sister though...but from...Illumi. He had flopped her over his shoulder, right out of the blue. Rui blinked her wide pink peers cutely; The scene turned everyone chibi. Illumi's eye lids were half way over his black orbs and Rui's gaze was big from curiosity.

"Illumi-Kun?" Rui asked whilst turning her head a bit, to look at him over her own shoulder. Her upper half hung down passed his back, while her lower half was over his front side.

"I see you are ready, Rui...Let us take our leave then." He spoke in his usual voice, as he walked down the halls with Ruby trailing behind.

Rui blinked her pink bug orbs cutely again, then nodded. After a few minutes of walking through the halls of his mansion, they had finally reached the drive way that were in front of their doors. Illumi had placed her in the passenger side of the car where Ruby were in the back seat. Ruby didn't mind sitting back there since she had more wing space.

It took nearly twenty minutes or more to drive down to Ilumi's favorite bar. Once they met their destination, Illumi got out and opened the passenger side's door to let Rui out, like a gentlemen and did the same for Ruby. They all made their way into the bar, many people gawked at the two new guests but didn't budge after seeing Illumi.

The twins followed behind Illumi as he made his way over to his 'friend' with red hair; sitting at the bar table with a shot of alcohol in a small glass cub, Hisoka rose his head at feeling Illumi's presence but were surprised at seeing his first love and her sister tailing him. The red-head smirked, wondering how Illumi managed to drag his sweet birdie here. She's not easily convinced unless it involved her sister or something she really liked personally.

"Hello, Illumi~" Hisoka greeted before shifting his golden orbs behind Illumi to see his arch-angel. She still hadn't noticed him..let alone heard him. She must be heavily distracted by something. He peered over in the direction where a group of men at a table who were...dead drunk, seeing as how they were looking at her with hungry eyes. He noticed they weren't ordinary men since he could sense their nen rising. Hisoka's smirk dropped and a grip tightened around the glass cup, almost breaking it. Illumi looked in his direction and seen those men then exposed a large amount of Ren to try and scare off the other nen users, which worked. The men all scurried their way out of the bar with haste, in fear of their own lives whilst Hisoka had almost slipped a card into one of the men's heads but didn't since he had purposefully missed and made his card hit the entrance's door frame.

"H-Hisoka!...H-..hi..." Ruby were surprised at seeing Hisoka, her face slightly flushed at the site of him, then turned her gaze away to try and hide her barely flushed face; which made Hisoka smirk in victory.

"You weren't teasing those men, with your angelic beauty- now were you?~" He jokingly asked with a wink and his mocking grin. He were punted on top of his head by Ruby hysterically, leaving Rui chuckling to her self with her hand over her mouth. "Kawaii-neeeh" Rui said in her mind.

"Baka! You of all people, should know I don't do that crap!" Ruby replied after bonking him on the head. Her eyes white and wings sprawled out in comical anger.

"Shall we discuss some matters, Hisoka...?" Illumi asked after sitting down beside him on a bar stool.

"Yes, hey dear twinies- do make yourselves comfortable while we're here. We'll be talking about business so, would you mind going else where until we're done? Do enjoy yourselves...I'll keep a close eye on you, ruby gem~" Hisoka asked but said the last sentence darkly, almost as if obsession rolled over his tongue. At that- one of Ruby's eyes twitched before turning around to sit at a table in the distance, with Rui in tow of course.

After they had passed the hearing range of him and Illumi, Hisoka turned his attention to Illumi. "You know...Ruby's the first one to ever feel irritated instead of getting scared by my presence, well when I try to spook her at least- it doesn't work.." He muscly told illumi then looked down at his now 'broken cup.

"Perhaps it's her natural strong will, that prevents fear from Ren and Zetsu... I too have tried scaring her with my Ren, but it appeared to me that she were unfazed and had not noticed me trying to force fear in her..." Illumi replied until the bar tender came up and asked what he wanted to drink.

In the middle of discussing important information, the twins were ….dancing? Rui were twirling around and making beautiful dance movements to a song that played on the speakers while Ruby were being forced to dance with her twin. Ruby had an annoyed look about her and Rui were as care-free as could be.

Time had passed and after the two guys were done conversing with one another, they got up and walked over to the twins. Hisoka smiling in amusement while Illumi had his head tilted to the side in puzzlement. The twins were acting silly, Rui kept trying to pounce on her but also kept failing since Ruby would jump out of the way in irritation.

"Stop it! Rui we're in publi-" She got cut off when Rui finally managed to tackle her to the ground.

"Yaaaay, I got you!" Rui cheered happily, then got off after noticing Hisoka and Illumi watching their little wrestling moment.

"I see you two were...playing~" Hisoka teasingly said with a wink. Illumi walked passed him to Rui and rose her head using two of his fingers under her chin. With that move, it made Rui grow a deep red. Not only by his action but also the rarity on his face! He were softly smiling with narrowed eyes, down at her whilst a very small and faint flush on his cheeks.

"I-I-I L-Lumi!" Rui flustered at the same time, turning her head from his gaze and out of his finger hold. She felt Ruby push on her back, motioning her to go ahead and get close to him. Ruby knew she actually loved him, thus she didn't want to get in between him and her. Walking over to Hisoka and standing beside him, she was smiling softly at the scene of Illumi's arms, being wrapped around her twin. Ruby crossed her arms against her bust and had a gentle look in her eyes, more from relief.

Hisoka looked at her gaze, he thought she looked even more pretty with that softened feature on her face. He smirked, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him on his side. "Must you be so distant with me...? Why won't you give me another chance...?" As if on que, Ruby's face lit up; Her eyes widened, smile faded and her body were stiff. She surely wasn't used to that kind of affection but what snapped her out of her frozen state was...when Hisoka kissed her cheek. She jumped at his action and dramatically zoomed down to the other end of the bar shakily.

" _I can't believe I actually felt comfortable there for a second, while standing beside him! What the hell's gotten in to me?!_ " Her mind spoke in worry, she heard chuckling from him and seen how his head were tilted her way, giving a mocking look. A victory smirk, narrowed golden eyes and...a longing emotion? She could feel that from across the room, which in turn- made one of her eyes twitch. Her eyes grew white in anger and her teeth gritted into view.

"What the hell was that for, you jerk?!" Ruby roared out as the outside view of the bar zoomed out comically.

Later it shown Hisoka sitting at the bar again, with an ice pack over a large lump on his head, whilst still having that look of success on his face.


	14. Chapter 12: A date, a freak & a secret?

H x H Chapter 12: A date, a freak and a Secret?

A/N: Sorry all- I have carpal tunnel & it's hard to type, plus real life matters to tend to so...yeah... hope you enjoy this chapter :D

R&R if you wish ^.^

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After discharged from the hospital and meeting with the Zoldycks, Illumi had offered to rent out a home for the twins; Which just so happened to be an apartment, their floor being really high up. It held a balcony with floral decorations that consisted of red roses, white roses, purple-blueish flowers, pink lilies, yellow lilies and dragon tongue flowers; in the middle of the balcony held a see through-glass table with four seats around it and a vase with lavenders in the middle to give off a wondrous scent. The interior held a large living room with a kitchen not too far off on the side; which was close to the entry way of the room. A flat-screen T.V up on a wall with two couches facing it and a coffee table in between the T.V and Couches, A soft carpeting masked the living room's space whilst beautiful hard wood flooring coated the space of the kitchen. Lavenders were the main decor of the interior that gave it a comfortable feel through out the dwelling.

"Yesterday was unexpected...to be honest. Rui finally got someone who actually accepts her for who she is- and here I am, watching over Rui like a-...dare I say it...Hawk... I don't care too much about relationships though, then again...Hisoka...Maybe..." Ruby's disembodied voice echoed through her mind as she laid on a bed with her eyes closed.

Out of the blue, the cordless phone in her dwelling had rang on the wall nearby- waking Ruby and her twin up. Her twin were on a separate bed not too far from her, with amazing speed, Rui flashed right over to the ringing nuisance and picked up the call.

"Mushy-mushy?~ I-I mean, Hello?" She asked, murmurs were heard over the phone in response to Rui. "Okay! I'll let her know, Hisoka!" Rui replied eagerly then hung up. She turned to see Ruby, who had a quirked brow as if saying "the hell?"

"Hisoka want's to go on a date with you nee-san!~" Rui happily jumped up and down whilst clapping her hands rapidly in excitement. Ruby sweat-dropped with narrowed eyes then flopped back under her blankets with noticeable flush on cheeks.

"Iiee-!" Ruby replied in Romaji Japanese in an irritated voice, while hiding under the blanket.

"Oh, c'mon Ruby! Why won't you give him another chance?!-" As soon as she ended her sentence, it were just a second that Ruby had made her out burst.

"I SAID NO RUI!...He pained me...Even though he said he'd never hurt me, I still-" Ruby were cut of by Rui's arms, being wrapped around her on the bed. Rui laid beside her, curled up against her back and began to sob silently. "Rui..." Ruby muttered to her self then closed her eyes.

"Please...Do it for me...You're not the only one that's trying to protect here...I don't like seeing you lonely...I want to see you truly happy..." Ruby turned to face her on the bed, seeing her twin look up at her with a wet face, made her heart ache.

"Rui...I am happy...Cause I have you...my sister..." Ruby whispered before curling her feathered wings around both of them.

"Your pain is my pain, your sorrow is my sorrow, your happiness is my happiness, your blood is my blood...Our DNA is owned by each other...We are twins...Yet nonidentical...Seeing you deny the love you have for Hisoka, despite your past experience...Is hurting me because...I can see that it's hurting you..." Rui nuzzled into her twin then closed her eyes. "Please...Learn to accept him, he loves you...That much I know..." She whispered, she felt Ruby nod in approval and her wings close in more.*

"Alright...It may take some time, but...I'll try..." Ruby softly began to rub the top of Rui's head reassuringly, as if she were a mother that's trying to comfort her daughter.

~~~some hours later~~~

Ruby was trailing down the halls of the apartment, after having a second call from Hisoka stating' the time and place' of the date, she appeared rather annoyed by the fact that she had to do this, Rui 'insisted.

Making her way out of the building, she headed down the side walk with a scowl on her features. "The Amusement park...Out of all places, why did he have to pick the most crowded of areas...? Does he WANT people to stare at me...?" She ranted in her mind before deciding to take flight into the air. Flying there would be faster than walking; though with a quick glance- she couldn't help but take notice of a strange man. All within seconds, she took in his features. Pale skin, a white robe that almost looked like a bath robe, white bandage wrappings that masked his entire upper head- including his eyes. His mouth were quite strange...full pale- pink lips that looked as if they were wet, his upper lip in the shape of a wide 'W' and his lower lip a normal shape. It startled her, just by the site of him; she couldn't put her finger on it, but something about him made her feel woozy.

"Why was that creep watching me...? I couldn't read his expression...but I could make out the emotion I felt, that came from him. He was up to something...There were no emotion that held attraction towards me, no interest in any way except..." She questioned in her mind. In side-view, it shown her stoic features twitch from the thought. "I'll have to keep a sharp eye around me... The way he was looking at me, were as if he was expecting something to happen..." She muttered vocally this time. Her voice sounded rather shaken up, something about him made her feel uneasy. Usually it takes a lot to scare her, not even Hisoka or Illumi could spook her like that guy did.

~~~At the theme park~~~

Ruby were landing softly whilst flapping her wings rapidly, to keep her self balanced. Once she landed, she looked up and to her surprise, there stood Hisoka; as if he knew exactly where she'd 'drop' by. The red head smirked rather contently with a faint flush on his face but changed into a concerned looked. He seen a bit of fright in ruby's eyes, he knew she had an iron will with a strong back bone.

*Curious, he strode over to stand in front of her while gazing deeply in her eyes. Her eyes were wavering but tried to keep a straight and serious face. "Tell me...Ruby gem~ Who was it that startled my little birdie...?~" He cooed, effortlessly keeping his concerned face hidden. His casual mocking smirk on his lips masked his building anger.

"A man-...I seen a man, who looked rather inhuman... pale skin, pale pink lips in the shape of a 'W' and white bandage wrappings, around his head; It even covered his eyes. I seen him watching me from below, when I took off flying...Just looking at him, I could tell something was up. He's up to something and it's not anything pleasant, I know- I could feel it in the pit of my stomach...Literally..." Her voice shuddered, mixing in with her deep tone. She covered her mouth with one hand, as her hawk orbs shut, whilst holding her stomach with the other hand and barely leaning forward.

Hisoka's nen began to rise slightly, keeping his expression in view but deep down he wanted to run off and find the bastard, but knew that if he were to take action now, he'd ruin his first date ever, with Ruby. "Don't worry your little head, dear~ I'll make sure no one...-" He pops out a card and his grinning face turned dark with a touch of insanity in it. "Will harm you~" He mused the last part dementedly.

Ruby's eyes widened, not from fear- but from shock. Her mouth parting a little after lowering her hands back down. She composed her self then took a deep breath whilst closing her ogles in the process. "There is no need for violence, Hisoka..." She crossed her arms before planting her eyes on the protective 'joker'.*

"Oh, but there is... You see, if anyone tries to damage my toys... They better had already made their Will.~" His voice were dark but had a cheerful look to him. "Anywhoooo!~ What ride would you like to go on?" He began walking with his eyes closed, at some point he had shoved his hands in his pockets. Ruby followed along side him whilst still having her arms folded.

"How about..." She darted her head in many directions. She and her twin had never been to a theme park before. There were all kinds of things to do; despite her stern expression, she were really nervous. She spotted a very tall looking ride, had to be ten stories- MAYBE. She pointed to the tall ride with Hisoka following her finger, only to smirk at her first choice.

"How are you going to fit your wings in there, hm?~" He cooed in question and almost chuckled by her blunt choice.

"I-...I'll find a way..." She stuttered in reply. She walked down to the roller coaster that reached the clouds, she looked amazed. Not once had she seen something tall like that before, besides the heavens tower that held the arena. "It's been a while since I've gone in the heavens arena...I wonder why I didn't go back...? Oh!-...' That's ' why..." She spoke in her mind; remembering the whole kidnapping and the fight with Mr. Kane. She felt that it was too good to be true, to have gotten rid of SGSF. Something just felt so off to her; as if something bigger were coming. She gulped at the thought, suddenly she felt a hand gently resting on her shoulder. She looked up over to Hisoka and seen his smirk; his smirk weren't it's usual mocking mess, it were more of a passive grin.

"My little birdie, we're almost to the roller coaster~." He paused after his sentence then hinted towards another subject. "If you get scared, you may hold on to me~" He said in a reassuring way, as if he knew she were afraid of something else. His eyes narrowed with his passive smile and pulled her closer into a small embrace, whilst pacing toward the line of people.

Five minutes had passed and they were finally allowed on. Ruby sat in the front row with Hisoka but had her wings tucked in so tight that it almost hurt. Hisoka gestured to open her two wings on his side so she could wrap them around him. Ruby blushed slightly but did it none the less, since it'd relieve some of the pain on her wings.

Hisoka's cheeks were flushed lightly as he nuzzled a bit into her side. He felt the silky softness of her feathers, brush against his skin. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders made ruby's face turn into a tomato and caused her to go rigid; but tried so hard to hide that fact, by keeping a stoic look. "H-Hisoka...Must you be so close...?" She asked hesitantly but only to hear him chuckle to him self at her reaction.

"Of course~ Wouldn't want the wind from the ride, catching you by your wings and making you fly out of your seat~" He nearly cracked by that joke but, kept it to himself. He noticed Ruby's face go beyond the color of a tomato, but still held her stern face. He knew that he was finally getting somewhere with her, he still wanted to fight her too but he knew, he would have to wait a while before ever doing so.

The ride had finally started and the carts began to pull upward, up the track's hill. As soon as the carts paused on the top, she looked down in amaze but dead panned, once she seen that familiar guy, from before. It was as if time itself had stopped, as well all sound- when she seen him. That freak was watching her from the distance, like before; Everything were in slow motion, as the ride began to fall down the hill. Her hawk orbs followed the man as he stood still while the carts fell, shock written on her face. He was just on the other side of Hisoka.

After the ride had ended and they had gotten off, Ruby was literally shaking from the site of him. Her pupils smaller and ogles wider; Hisoka took notice and looked concerned, in an angry way.

"My dear Ruby-gem~ Was that ride, scarey?~" He asked in a mocking way; He seen her walk closer to his side more in fear, which rather surprised him.

"I seen him...Before we went down the track's hill...He was watching me...Again..." She replied with a shaky breath, she was glad she left Soren with Rui before she left. Cause Soren would've probably taken after that guy, at the first siting of him. She gripped the hilt of her sword in fright, as she gazed at the pavement Hisoka and her were walking on.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel then.~" He spoke muscly. " _I must do something before this date's ruined, by whom ever keeps spying on my little Gem..._ " He said in his head. They both made their way to the Ferris wheel and took their seats. Luckily the line wasn't long; They both sat there in silence, while the ride started. He looked over at her, she were across from him, her golden orbs facing the floor.

"Hisoka...I...want to tell you something..." She muttered in mourn, hoping this topic will take her mind off that weirdo.

"Hoooo~...? My little birdie, wants to speak to me?" He teasingly mused in amusement, leaning forward a bit more to show he were interested.

Ruby nodded, after looking out the window. "I've kept this from my sister since the day we tested our selves, to see which nen type we had; Please don't tell her..." Her eyes held deep thought, as she peered through the glass.

"I'm listening, do go on~" He re-assured her, placing his elbows on his knees while still leaned over and resting his chin, in the middle of his intertwined fingers.

"I'm...A specialist...I wanted to stay as close to my sister as possible, doing so...I told her that I was the same as her... Told her I too, were a conjurer and an enhancer. I've only mastered conjuration and enhancement, so I could prove it to her that I was the same...bu,t I combined manipulation with conjuration, so I could control light and use it at will. I use Shakespearean language, to make my attacks stronger. May it be in my head or vocally. I use my sword as a catalyst, to make my conjured light stronger as well.

In other words... Conjuring light, coating it on my blade so I can manipulate it and use Shakespearean tongue, as the key to make it stronger. When I attack with just my free hand, I conjure light into my palm. When I attack with my sword without it being coated, or use my manipulated conjured light, I enhance it's sharpness and durability so it can cut through nearly anything, depending on who or what I'm cutting of course..."

"If she were to find out my secret... We'd be a little less bonded as twins..." She closed her eyes at the last sentence. Hisoka began to groan in interest, he had a feeling she was different. No conjurer/ Enhancer can be strong like her, taking Rui for example.

"How rather interesting, what do you plan on training in, then? If the secret got out to Rui on its own?" He didn't plan on revealing her secret but he merely asked, if the worst were to happen.

"Then...I'd train in nearly all the categories of nen. In Emission, I would train to make my aura in the shape of a diamond, to make it a defense mechanism. They say diamonds can cut through anything; Wouldn't that mean, that diamonds can't break easily? If so then... I'd turn my aura into a diamond for sheer defense, though I wouldn't be able to move around freely since, I'd basically be trapped in a thick layer of minerals, knowing Diamonds aren't hollow."

"With Transmutation: I'd use my aura to mimic water and combine it with frost- to make ice... Hm..." She began to think deeply, until she were interrupted by Hisoka.

"My-My you truly do think hard~ I like that. Turning your aura into water?~ How fascinating~ How would you combine it with frost, if your aura is water?" He asked with amusement on his face.

"Easy...While my aura is water...I'd combine it with emission, separating my aura from exhaling out into a blow, to make a frosted breath- so that way...I could harden my watered aura into ice." She opened her eyes and looked over to Hisoka. She flinched at the unexpected look he had. He looked thrilled, intrigued over her explanation.

"Mmmm...~ You never cease to amaze me...Especially your wits, my dear Ruby-Gem~" He cooed. He stood and walked over to sit next to her. He noticed how dark it was getting and the ride had finally stopped, as soon as he sat down. He wondered why the ride took so long to stop, he then planted his hand on Ruby's to make sure she'd look at him.

Ruby looked over, as if on que, Hisoka kissed passionately on her lips, so quick that she hadn't had the time to even think. Her eyes widened whilst her face turned deep red, her first kiss taken by the one man that she loved long ago. Time froze as they both sat there peering into each others gaze. Don't know what to think, how to act, what to say..what to do. He slowly closed his orbs then held her closer against him; She didn't refuse him but, she also didn't kiss back.. she was frozen.


	15. Chapter 13: Caution & Worry with a side-

_H x H - Chapter 13:_ _Cautionary and worry with a side of security~_

 _A/N: I'm sorry guys, I'm slow I know..Things are still goin' on in life and taking my time away from literature, but this story isn't dead yet and I have a major plot for this story; Pleeaase be patient T^T..._

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

A mysterious man stood in a hall way, dressed as a janitor; mopping the floor with a bucket of soapy water a side of him. His face were hidden by a white-chemical resistant mask, his deep red eyes looked soft, as if he were in thought. The floors were spotless and reflected the surroundings on it. His golden, short blonde hair created a shadow over his eyes from leaning over with his mop. He stood straight to wipe his forehead from any possible sweat bead that had formed, while sighing in relief. He turned his head down the hall to admire his work so far; though upon approving of the dirt-less path, he laid his eyes on a familiar figure, waltzing down the polished floor. He bowed in respect at realizing it were one of the twelve zodiacs. "Looks like another meeting...What for though? This is rather unusual for them to make a conference, it's not even the end of the year. No matter...Never hurts to take note of their plans~" The blonde almost cracked, mischief swirled through his deep red eyes and followed the zodiac's location. The blonde were right in front of the gathering room, lucky for him- he didn't have to tail him.

"Good afternoon, working hard I presume?" Pariston Hill asked, his features held a kind but empty face while peering over at the janitor, before opening the door.

The red eyed man bowed in respect once more then nodded. Barely looking up, he noticed Pariston had made his way into the room already. Must have went in, the second he nodded. The blondette scurried closer to the door and put his ear against it, only to be tapped by a pale finger on his shoulder, from behind.

He turned to see who it was, a man with white bandage wrappings around his head. His features nearly resembled some sort of snake. The blonde darted his head to both ends of the halls, hoping no one were in sight; knowing that they were both alone, he gestured with his index finger for the snake to follow him.

"Sir...No one is around." The snake mused in a sing-song voice, his tone were lighter than Hisoka's but still held a strong tone to it, as well a feminine touch. His physique were slime but tall, about 6'5; Towering over the janitor's height, which was 5'9.

No, we must speak in private..." The janitor demanded with a strong but deep voice as he headed toward his storage in a closet. They both stepped in with the snake closing the door behind them; the closet was pitch black until the blonde flipped on a switch for some light. "Your report, General Allarie?" The Janitor sternly asked, not even bothering to turn and face the snake.

The General knelt down on one knee to lower his head in respect. "The mutation-experimental facility has been ridden of all scientists and guards. Mr. Kane

has fallen to the hands of fellow mutants, no sign of life left. All test subjects has scattered out too far to recapture. I have collected information regarding the culprits if you are interested in watching them... Four people had demolished the workers, that includes the fellow mutants that once resided in the building long ago." He replied hastily but accurately and hadn't moved an inch from his position.

"Very well...Meet me at my home, I'll view them there..." The blonde, demanded before taking off the medical mask. He grinned with a deep thought in his dark red eyes; Hearing General Allarie agree. The snake stood back up and took his leave, leaving the 'Janitor' in the dimly lit closet. "So...Who might be threatening our secret company...?" *He asked him self with a small chuckle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back at the Twin's apartment, Rui were playing with her over grown white-moth in the living room. Laying on the floor with her stomach planted on the ground, elbows propping themselves up to have her hands support the weight of her head. She were kicking her legs behind her nonchalantly, whilst humming a soft tune with her mouth closed. Gazing upon her little pet with adoration while hearing it squeak every now and then, made her giggle. "Kawaii~...Poku-chan~" She spoke muscly, very amused at her moth's cute, big and black eyes; it reminded her of Illumi's black orbs. She innocently giggled at the sudden action Poku took; it flipped onto its back in a playful manor and rose its head up to peer at Rui's response. "Is my little Poku-Chan, hungry?" *She asked cutely while inching closer to its face. It rolled on to its tummy and fluttered its wings in response.

"Hai~Hai-..." She stood up and waltzed over to the kitchen; she opened a cabinet that were floor leveled and took out some flower nectar, she had extracted while Ruby was gone. "Being able to summon nature and insects to my side, is quite useful. Especially when I need to feed my little Poku-Chan!~ Taking out the Nectar from the roots of certain flowers, Is the best way I can feed Poku...I don't know what else it eats..." she thought to her self. She turned to make her way back over to Poku, with her solid eyes shut; She opened her eyes but only to be met with a lady with light blue hair, which seemed almost platinum. Her eyes held no pupils and had a cold daze in them, super light blue- almost white and had white sparkles that glittered, it practically gave a frosted look to them; snow white skin, faint light-blue fingernails, pale lips and had a Popsicle sticking in her mouth with her fingers on the stick piece. Her attire... A long light-blue trench coat that went down- passed her knees and looked puffy like a winters coat; a blue bikini top with matching blue shorts and blue sandals that had straps to wrap around the back of her Achilles tendon.

The platinum haired girl took out her Popsicle and held no expression on her face; her icy treat being yellow. "Death...Shall befall you..." The icy maiden spoke in a cold and robotic tone. Her appearance glitched out as if it were a hologram. Her sentence repeated itself like a broken record, some words repeated more than twice before the sentence finished. "Demise is awaiting your presence, frost yearns to seal you..." She coldly said as her appearance once again, began to mess up and glitch. Every sentence, every word repeated eerily like a robotic voice as well as some words were a whisper and some weren't.

The girl's body suddenly vanished, as if it were a hologram that had disappeared. Rui stood there dumbstruck at what she had just witnessed. "Was that my imagination...? Poku-Chaan! Was she real?!" She ran over to Poku, who were sitting patiently on the living room table; It squeaked in reply.

"She-...She wasn't...? Was that a ghost...?" She asked with slight panic; seeing Poku shake its head, Rui sighed in relief. Thanking the gods that it wasn't a ghost, she really would have panicked then. "Ghosts are one of my biggest fears, thank goodness~!" She exhaled while her voice rose with those last words. All the sudden, someone behind her had cleared their throat. Rui turned and met face to face with Illumi, he were in the doorway of the Apartment; Which was in the Kitchen. Rui squealed happily and pounced Illumi with gusto; shouting at Illumi about how scared she was.

"Illumi-Kuuuuun! I was so scared! A lady suddenly popped out of nowhere! She were all glitchy like- and talked like one of those automatic female voices, you would hear on computers!" Rui shrieked, hoping for comfort from Illumi.

Illumi just gazed down at her with his blank eyes but confusion still made its way into his emotion, in which Rui could see just as plain as day. Standing there, he tilted his head to the side a bit with Rui's arms wrapped around him.* "Someone must be playing a prank on you..." He monotonously replied. He looked behind her and noticed her pet slightly shivering in the background. "Creatures other than humans are known to see spirits of some kind, that humans cannot. Is that perhaps why the moth I gave you- is shaking?" *He flatly asked; looking down, he seen Rui nod.

"I actually asked Poku-chan if it seen what I saw." She answered whilst still clinging to Illumi and peering up to his face.

"I see...is it safe to assume...that 'poku-Chan' saw the same thing...?" He looked back at Rui and witnessed her nodding once more. "Very well..." He replied; he leaned over and scooped Rui up with one arm and placed her over his shoulder, like a bag of merchandise. Rui blinked a few times with curious- wide eyes. Illumi made his way out of the door; before he had shut it, Poku came flying after them and nestled on Rui's back.

As they walked, Rui couldn't help but wonder what time it was; she were worried about her twin. " _Where is Illumi taking me?~_ " She couldn't help but to ask herself. "I-...Illumi...Kun-...Where are we going...and what time is it?~" She asked the man carrying, her with such a small yet cute voice.

"I am taking you to my family's mansion, your sister shall be informed of your whereabouts..." He answered while still holding her by her hip line, over his shoulder. He felt Rui shift in his grasp and felt a warm sensation at the top of his head; Rui softly kissed his scalp with her eyes closed and a faint flush on her cheeks. He moved his blank gaze up, only to notice Rui smiling softly down at him; she suddenly snuggled into his neck and began to hum a soft melody.

Illumi felt strange again, this 'Love' feeling were starting to oddly make his cheeks go red a tiny bit, though it gone unnoticed by Rui. "It...is eight o'clock in the afternoon" He replied once more, to her second question; still making his way out of the apartment building.

"Ruby-chan still hasn't made it home...I'm worried Hisoka had done something or something bad might have happened... Please... Go look for my sister, after we get back at your mansion...OR WE COULD GO LOOK, NOW!" She shouted, getting antsy in his hold.

"I will look for her...After I've dropped you off at my family's mansion...Your safety comes first..." He stated bluntly, still keeping his dead gaze forward.

"Bu-...ok..." She murmured with sad, solid yet buggy eyes.

~~~To Ruby~~~

Ruby were soaring through the night's air whilst Hisoka were holding onto her wrists. She had offered to drop Hisoka off at his place, since it'd be a lot easier to just 'fly'. Hisoka were staring at her from underneath, having his wicked smile and narrowed eyes. Peering into Ruby's golden orbs, a small tint of pink rose to his cheeks.

"Ruby-Gem~...Us having our date earlier, are we an item, now?~" He asked muscly; He seen her shift her eyes down to him with a blush on her cheeks, then avert them forward again. She hesitated but a small shy- smile emerged on her features and her golden orbs narrowed.

Hisoka grinned real big this time, he had finally gained Ruby's approval. He knew her since the facility but only introduced themselves to each other once- when they were small, after hoping for a second chance with her; he got it. He couldn't turn his eyes from his view from under her, she truly looked like an Angel to him, with those wings. " _A Tsundere Angel... that puts passion in protection and cares for others safety, as well fights those who threaten her or those that are innocent around her...paired up...with a sadistic, cold, combat loving, dishonest joker~...Such a strange mix, the term 'Opposites Attract' truly does not lie~_ " He mentioned in his mind; still dangling from the hold on Ruby's wrists during flight, he couldn't help but to day-dream about her fighting him. How beautiful her hawk eyes would be- in such a fierce, passionate and determined way, her style of combat against him, her Angelic wings sprawled out with feathers dancing through the air. It enchanted and excited him, made him yearn for that magical fight.

Through out the whole flight, it were as quiet as a mouse; only things that could be heard were faint murmurs of others below and vehicle sounds. Hisoka couldn't break his gaze, not even blinking from each sky scrapper that she'd pass. Ruby's face were a little brighter from the awkward silence between them, on top of that- she felt eyes on her; she looked down once more, to find Hisoka gazing up at her with a content smile; Not a cocky, sadistic or mischievous grin. It surprised her a bit, he actually looked very handsome with an honest smile. Moving her orbs to the side with a red face and a frown, she couldn't believe she just admired him in such a way.

"Ruby...dear~ It's cute to see your serious demeanor turn soft, for a change. Why hide it, hm? I'm admiring you from below, there is no harm in you staring back at me.~" He winked teasingly, liking that Ruby had been peering down at him, in a slight daze.

"Do you 'wanna be' dropped...?" She asked sternly, embarrassment etched on her face with her slanted eyes still averted from Hisoka's gaze.

"It makes no different to me, I fall for you all the time~" He sang in reply whilst holding back a laugh, his ogles taking notice of her flush. If possible- her tomato red face just turned deep red.

"Ignoring..." She muttered while shifting her orbs back in front of her, to make sure she doesn't soar into any building. "Are we close...?" She asked, under her breath.

"Yes~ In fact, it's right arouuund... here-~" He said, making Ruby stop in mid-flight. They were literally above his apartment. She softly flapped her wings to descend and land on the roof top. Hisoka Caught his footing then stepped out of the way for her to do the same; As soon as she landed, Hisoka quickly planted a kiss on her forehead, which made her face turn many shades of red. With that, she comically turned immediately around so her back could face him. Her shoulders were stiff and her eyes were wide; She could feel her heart beat ninety miles per hour.

"Next time...Let me take you home... It's supposed to be that way, any who.~" He closed his eyes whilst turning his head to the side, a grin formed on his features while one hand rested on his hip.

"D-Doesn't matter... We both get home, so it doesn't matter!" She rose her voice with the last sentence, slightly shaking from embarrassment and building anger. She's never been in a relationship before, so she didn't know that the guy were supposed to escort the girl home 'first'. Suddenly, she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and something hard pressing against the back of her head. It were Hisoka who had hugged her from behind, his nose bridge were nestling against the back of her skull.

"Fear not my dearest 'Arch-Angel' , you'll get the hang of this~" He murmured happily and shut his ogles, he felt her nod her head. He knew she wasn't used to this and knew she'd never been in this kind of thing before. He jerked his eyelids open all of a sudden, from a strange rush of caution. He felt alert going through his senses, as if someone dangerous were nearby watching them. "Ruby-Gem, I think you should stay with me for tonight... Can't have you walking or flying home all by yourself, now can I?~" He teased in a question, taking his arms away and turning her around- against her will.

"H-Hisoka, we JUST started this whole thing, isn't it wrong to... I don't know... STAY AT THE MAN'S HOUSE, AFTER THEIR FIRST DATE?!" She shouted but only to notice the strict look in his eyes. She instantly knew what that look meant; she understood what was happening now, she could see caution in his orbs. Her ogles narrowed into more of a serious gaze and nodded to the true 'meaning' behind those words; He smiled and held onto her from her other shoulder, to have her follow him inside. They made their way to the roof-top's door but on their way, before they had walked through- he glanced behind his shoulder with his golden orbs and held a very angry yet cautious look to them, as well did his facial features; peering toward a nearby tall building, there were that mysterious figure, that Ruby had described long before.

~~~Five minutes later~~~

"Hisoka, what was that caution about earlier...?" She asked; They were sitting on his couch with Ruby holding tea in her lap, with both hands and Hisoka's tea on a table in front of them.

"You know that man...from the amusement park? Well...He were watching us, if I had left you to go home alone, he probably would've kidnapped you or worse- killed you.~" He answered; leaning over with his elbows resting on his knees and the side of his jaw laying on his intertwined fingers. He held a smirk and kept his eyes on Ruby, who sat two cushions away from him.

Ruby mannerly sipped on her tea with her eyes closed but knew she were being watched by a 'staring' joker. "I just hope...Rui's alright..." She whispered after opening her orbs, looking distant in them.


	16. Chapter 14: Ambush

H x H- Chapter 14: Ambush

The mysterious Snake from before, General Allarie, had not moved an inch from the roof top- that he had jumped up on to, to watch those two people. His mouth were as expressionless as Illumi's eyes, blank; yet they were always in the form of a wide ' W ' with his lower lip being a normal shape. Standing with his arms lazily hanging on his sides, his bath-looking- white robe softly waved from the small gust that occurred; his robe exposing most of his peck muscles and very little of his abdominal area, his sleeves masking most of his hands- only allowing his fingers and knuckles to show, and black- cloth pants that were baggy which covered his feet, only showing his toes. He wore Japanese style- looking clogs that were made of wood.

"My- my...How...Interesting~ The female mutant from the recording, is the same girl in that building... That red head male, just so happens to be the first escapee' from the facility, several years ago... I'm going to love, seeing them both covered in blood...~ The female mutant's beautiful white wings... tainted with red, her sweet vessel being grinned up and intertwined with my death flower's stems... and roots...~ Mmmm...I can almost smell the intoxicatingly sweet scent, of iron in the air~ hahahahaa~..." The man spoke muscly in an eerie, low, feminine yet dark tone, then popped out a corn cockle flower from within his sleeve; the flower's stem stuck out from in between his index and middle finger. "Enjoy my gift, dearies~ hmhmhmhmhmhm~..." He shot the flower out with blinding speed- with it's tip facing the building, like a kunai. It pierced the wall of the structure and made it crack all around it; the scene zoomed into the wall to show the stem growing roots and fazing through the other side of the wall. The roots grew in size- the longer they got, spreading throughout the inside of the building.

From afar- outside of the building, screams were heard with sounds of blood dispersing from the gruesome slashes of the flowers and their sharp roots. The scene changed and shown Hisoka still sitting there with his tea cup along with Ruby, before getting alerted by the cries, from bloody murder. "The hell!?" Ruby shouted in confusion and instantly stood, followed by Hisoka; the woman rushed to the door before the red-head grabbed her shoulder, to pull her back. She turned to peer behind at the man, only to see him glaring intently at the door before them. Ruby looked forward again and seen roots crawl under the space of the door below; She could smell a familiar musk from the roots, as if it were that snake-like guy's scent.

The roots gradually masked the room they were in and grew flower buds with each passing moment. "Ruby...Get ready, these aren't your every-day flowers; They're coated with nen. Someone's controlling them and making them grow~" He warned in a low tone, as if he were whispering. Ruby's eyes grew stunned, thinking- it might be her sister trying to kill her, for some strange reason. "I-..It can't be...Is this Rui's doing..? No...no it can't be..." She muttered in fear, almost to tears. Her breath began to hitch and her eyes watered a bit.

"Hardly, Ruby-Gem, this is someone else's doing. It's coming from the snake-man you had described to me, earlier; I've been keeping an eye on him, this entire time... he's been following us. If I had let you go alone, back home...He would've killed you, quite easily in fact~" Hisoka replied, reassuring Ruby. This sick, murderous man were very dangerous. He could feel it through his nen, blood-lust were being directed through Hatsu. "That snake, must love bloodshed; I can see the dark aura around those stems..." He spoke within his mind, he understood why Ruby feared this guy, he's far stronger than her and purely evil, heartless... in so many ways. Not that it scared him but he knew it scared Ruby and also knew that he could kill her- if the snake got close enough.

"Hmhmhmhmhm...~ How do you like my beautiful, vine cage...?~ Isn't it just perfect, to encase my prey? Such a lovely trap, filled with corn cockle flowers... I'll give you eternal paradise...~ hahahahahahhahaa~~..." Allarie spoke telepathically through the flowers from all over the room, which had blossomed. Each flower gave off dark purple fog, that could make anyone feel uneasy. Hisoka popped a card out in preparation whilst Ruby gripped on to the hilt of her blade; Pressing their backs against each other, they seen a lady outside of Hisoka's window, just barely. The woman had platinum hair, frosted looking- solid eyes, with no pupils and an attire- no on would wear under a blizzard. The woman held a red Popsicle in her mouth and a cooler in another hand; The lady's eyes looked so cold...so care-less. " _Who is she...?_ " Ruby questioned in her mind, her eyes were wide from confusion and surprise.

Hisoka glanced behind him, from feeling Ruby's nen rise slightly. He narrowed his eyes a bit, at the site of the woman, outside of his widow. "Sikiyona Fiijiyui..." He muttered behind Ruby, before forming a small, cocky grin.

"Sikiyona... Wait... That name... It couldn't be..." Her eyes held puzzlement while she glared at Sikiyona, through the window pane. Her hawk orbs gradually formed anger and caution.

"So you know her too... Ruby-gem?~" He shifted his gaze, to Ruby, only to see her nod in response and never avert her piercing orbs from Siki.

"She...bullied me a lot in the facility... Of all the people, she had to be the worst one... She was a cold hearted girl... Everyone thought she were cool and hung around her but she weren't fazed by that. In fact...She never even cared about them, she always remained mute... and avoided all conversation with those around her. I've actually seen her in an experimentation room...I was shocked to see that, she took the pain like it didn't even bother her... Twas as if pain receptors, didn't even exist in her body..." Her voice wavered in slight fear; Hisoka popped out more cards in his hand, at the explanation she gave him.

Sikiyona pulled out the stick that were from the red-icy treat and held it. Her expression still as blank as ever. "Her nen is rising, Ruby~ Let's go..." He ordered and tugged on Ruby's shoulder.

The twin nodded with a strict gaze; she pulled her blade out, which caused a loud metallic 'Shing' to echo through out the room.

"Now, now...No need for violence, my dearest prey~ My darling Fiijiyui outside, is just there to make sure that you two, do not...escape~ Fear not, your deaths shall be swift... hmhmhmhm-..." The snake spoke telepathically, once more; the purple mist grew thicker, making Ruby choke and fall to her knees whilst holding a hand over her mouth, with her orbs shut.

"Can't...B-...Breath..." She hesitantly spoke, having a hard to breathing. Hisoka took her sword and shoved it back into its sheath; he sliced at the vines to cut through and busted down the wall to make an exit. He turned to pick Ruby up, clearly immobilized by the lack of air; He jumped out of the hole, just before the whole part of that building, he were in, froze over into thick red-ice.

Sikiyona stood there, outside of the window with an unfazed expression. " _The bird woman... She looked familiar... Is she perhaps that little girl, that I despised...? Maybe... Wait... Of course she is, there is only one person with two pairs of wings, on their back... and that person was... Ruby Kowaza..._ " She thought to herself, her expression hardened slightly, but went back to her cold and care-less demeanor. " _I see... So that bug woman from earlier... must have been her fraternal twin... Rui Kowaza..._ " Her voice were so monotonous, like a robotic tone from a computer.

"Why did you let them escape, so easily...? Were you not paying attention...?" General Allarie asked, whilst standing behind her. His expression darkened while he tilted his head down, to intimidate Siki.

"I was... Sir... I was just voicing my thoughts in my head... That pallid female, is Ruby Kowaza... Her sister, Rui Kowaza; I am surprised that they had defeated Mr. Kane, those that had tried in the past, always failed...but no, not them two...along with two others... A red head and a man, with long black hair..." She replied in a robotic tone, fear nowhere on her features. She reached for her cooler and opened it, it held multiple colored popsicles; red, yellow, green, light blue, purple, orange and pink. She grabbed a light blue one, popped it in her mouth then closed the cooler's lid.

"I see... Very well, let's go back to our Leader... sweet siki~ We have a report to deliver~" He muscly answered back; Seeing her nod, they both vanished from thin-air, with him leaving a little parting gift behind. A Corn Cockle flower were stabbed into the ground and began to take root, almost instantly, then began to grow its roots all over the red ice that coated the building. The roots grew in size, constricting the building until it busted into many pieces, and fell to the ground. The red ice that Sikiyona had coated the building with, had also been crushed by the thick roots and vines, from the flower.

~~~ Back to Rui ~~~

The bug woman yawned loudly, while she sat on Illumi's family couch. The Zoldycks were all gathered in the same room as they had been before, when they were told to meet them the first time. Her body began to tilt from tiredness, her solid-pink eyes narrowed from the drowse that made its way into her and rested her hands on her lap, like a lady. "Oni-chan... Doko ni imasu ka...?" Rui asked in Japanese, purely worried of her twin.

Illumi was already gone, he had already prepared her stay. Kikyo and Silva both sat in arm chairs, watching Rui with no expression on their faces. Kikyo fanned herself while Silva had his arms crossed, wondering why Illumi wanted her to stay her.

"Please refrain from speaking Japanesse... Rui. While you are in our home, speak our tongue, understood?" Kikyo asked, she seen Rui nod in response but fell over, on her side. Her wings were tucked down, so she could sit comfortably. Her eyes began to gradually close but before she could, she seen Silva take a stand.

"Dear? Might I escort her to a guest room? It seems that Rui is ready for bed." Kikyo mentioned; Seeing Silva nod his head and continue his leave, Kikyo snapped her fingers and in came a servant, immediately "Show Miss Kowaza here, to one of our guest rooms.. She needs sleep." She demanded, the servant nodded and looked over to Rui then gestured for her to follow.

*Rui could barely stand, it was really late at night, possibly around two in the morning. None the less, she did manage to stand; She followed behind the servant, with swirling thoughts of Ruby in her mind. "Ruby... Where..are you..." *She asked under her breath, Illumi said that it wouldn't take him long to find her twin; Hoping that he'd return soon.

~~~To Ruby~~~

Hisoka were carrying her to her home, bridal style. Ruby was unconscious due to some unknown effect. Hisoka had examined her earlier, after they had escaped his apartment. Her body acted as if poison ran through her, though when he checked, there were no signs of poison in her system. Worry and slight anger, clearly shown on his porcelain features. "Don't worry my dear Arch-Angel, I won't let you die...~" He mused, his expression held a frown with anger and concern etched on him; suddenly, seeing a shady figure in the shadows, made him pause in his tracks.

"Hisoka... There you are, I didn't see Ruby at her apartment... did something happen?" Illumi asked, whilst stepping into the moonlight.

"Yes, but can we not discuss it here?~" Hisoka asked in return, with a smirk planted on his face then seen Illumi nod.

"Where...Might I ask?" Illumi questioned, not comprehending as to why they couldn't converse about it, where they're standing.

"You're mansion? Ruby here, acts as though some poison entered her body... Yet, I can't find any trace of corruption...~" He stated to Illumi, seeing him nod once more.

"Very well... Rui is waiting for her as we speak, she had asked of me to look for her..." The raven haired man replied, then vanished in thin air. Hisoka shifted his gaze down to the tainted Gem in his arms, before disappearing and following behind Illumi.


	17. Chapter 15: Near death, by poison

H x H: Chapter 15: Near death, by poison.

A/N: SORRY GUYS, IT TOOK SO LONG! I know I have a few supporters and I'm very thankful for it; Also thankful for those who had been patient with me and for those who read my story... Truly never thought I'd get this story very far!~ Hugs all of you :D

Sounds of beeping from machinery and computers, with a faint tone of bubbling liquid, echoed through a rocky-looking room The room was dark, almost as dark as advanced darkness; The only light visible, emitted from the machinery and computer screens. The blonde male janitor sat in a chair, staring at a computer screen. One hand propping his head up, while the other rested on a mouse. His eyes held boredom-yet appeared mischievous, watching as the screen before him flashed before his red irises. " _Ruby...and Rui Kowaza... Two of my most successful experiments., had taken down ONE- of my best pawns... Mr. Kane, Such a surprise; No matter, I have more where 'that' came from... hm-hm-hm-hm-hm...~_ " The Blonde mused in his mind, his ogles narrowed to his thoughts, whilst his lips curved into a smirk. The room he sat in, was surrounded by computers and lab tables; The tables had nothing but chemical vials and mixture containers, with some animal parts on the side. Some containers held blood of miscellaneous creatures, where others had bits of organs and limbs.

General Allarie and Sikiyona, both waltzed in through a double glass-door. Allarie being in front while Siki followed behind; Allarie knelt down on one knee, with his elbow laying across it, while his head bowed in respect. Sikiyona did the same, only she didn't bow her head.

"Report..." The blonde demanded, not once averting his crimson orbs from the screen.

"Sikoyona and I have, have made a move on the Fraternal Twins... Ruby Kowaza and the male red head were in an apartment. The red head grew suspicion towards me, after finding out I was following him and her... So I made sure to take care of them, personally... The red head may have survived..hmhmhm-... but I highly doubt, Ruby has...~" Allarie answered promptly with a mused tone.

"The way you said "Personally", I presume you've used your poisonous blossoms..? If so, then how, exactly? How did you manage to be rid of Ruby?" The blonde asked, his irises shifted to Allarie; though this time, he were a bit angry, in his features.

Allarie just sat there, on one knee; Still yet- having his head down and he didn't respond. "General- Sirvine Allarie... Usually when you don't answer, it means you've lost control of your murder addiction... Give me the details, NOW..." *The red-eyed male demanded, he stood up out of his chair and peered down at Allarie with his piercing orbs.*

"Sir...Vince Bodoudai... I've gotten rid of witnesses that have been, in that building. Residents dwelled within, but I've taken care of them with my corn cockles..." Sirvine finally replied, with a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"Knowing you... you've failed to realize the publicity... You most likely didn't cover evidence, so now there are probably news about the scene, on television...The last thing I want, is for mistakes to happen; I want my plans to succeed, not fail- due to some General...who couldn't even play-it-clean, while on his mission... " Vince dangerously scolded Sirvine Allarie. " _The General's addiction towards killing, could cause my plans to corrupt... If this keeps up, I'll have to do away with him. He's my best man, my first successful experiment... I can't have him fail me again... He's strong and too useful to get rid of..._ " Vince spoke in his mind, he trailed toward a table behind him and picked up a vial with green watery liquid. He gazed at it, as if caught in deep thought. "Sikiyona Fiijiyui... That stunt... Coating the building with your thick ice, is not being stealthy. To be unnoticed, one must do small but effective attacks... You're no worthy of being a rogue, more of a burst-killer." He stated, whilst holding his attention on the glass container in his hand.

"Burst-killer... Do you mean, someone who attacks another with some sort of dispersion, eruption or blast? Something that packs a lot of power, in one hit...?" Siki asked in her robotic yet low voice. She stood up, followed by Sirvine and looked in Vince's direction.

"Correct... Burst-Killers are very useful in wars, cause they can wipe out a mass- amount of soldiers with one skill of theirs. General Allarie is also a Burst-Killer but, I'm in need of a spy or two.. So both of you will do, for now... Til the day I can get a spy or a well experienced rogue, would be the day that both of you can go about your own business; At least until my plan unfolds, that would be when the two of you would be needed..." He answered while looking over his shoulder; His red gaze peered over, to his two finest fighters. He turned around to make his way over, near Allarie. Placing his hand on Sirvine's shoulder, who towered over him due to his 6 foot and 5 inch form, he rolled his orbs to look up at him. "Don't make another mistake..." He warned the General; He narrowed is eyes with that medical mask on.

"Yes, sir..." Sirvine bowed, turning- he waltzed through the exit, with Sikiyona behind him, leaving Vince Bodoudai in the dark cave like-laboratory.

~~~~~~~To the twins~~~~~~

Ruby lied in one of the guest room's beds; Hisoka sat on the edge of the bed, playing with his deck of cards. The cards were sprawled out on the blanket, just aside of him.

*A knock emitted from the other side of the door, making Hisoka stood and walk over to open it, only to see Illumi there. "Hisoka, I've hired a nen user. She masters in recovery; She'd be able to find any source of corruption or damage, in or out of a person's body... She's especially skilled in poison, so she'll know if Ruby's infected or not..." Illumi stated, having Hisoka nod in response and turn to let him in. A lady, who wore a blue kimono and had light-green hair, walked in behind him.

*The lady bowed in respect, with her hands clasped together in front. "I am Nomu Kohiri, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. The woman in bed, is she perhaps my patient?" She asked in a sweet yet soft voice after lifting her head up, to gaze over at the four winged woman. Hisoka had laid Ruby on her stomach, allowing her wings to freely stretch out and dangle over the bed's sides.

"Yes, This birdie here- acts as if she's been poisoned or some how hurt.~ I wouldn't want my darling hawk to die on me, now.~" Hisoka answered, after looking up to meet her hazel orbs. A smirk formed on his features but, not in a mocking way, more of a dangerous way. Nomu shuddered and nodded; Walking over, she pulled over a chair and sat next to Ruby's form. She closed her eyes, so she could focus her nen to her fingertips. Hovering her hands above Ruby, her fingertips glowed a soft lime green color; Scanning her fingertips over her, she could feel tingles through them.

"My nen can detect health damaging effects- such as poison, paralysis, numbness, illness, anti-bodies in one's blood, broken bones, damaged organs and so on. Anything that is damaged or has been negatively effected, inside or outside of the body- I can locate and rejuvenate." She spoke sophistical but softly as well, keeping her hazel orbs closed whilst scanning her fingers over Ruby's frame.

*Illumi and Hisoka both stood there, watching the healer do her job. Milluki stepped in and was about to ask his brother a question, until he spotted the nen healer. "I-..Illumi... Who... is she...?" He asked in puzzlement as he lingered in the doorway.

"This is someone I've hired, we needed a skilled healer to find the source of Ruby's condition...-" Illumi replied after facing Milluki but were cut off, by Nomu.

"It appears that the problem lies within her lungs... Poison normally flows through the veins or inside of someone's organs. It'll take me a while but, I'll get rid of this intoxication; Who or what did this, has very strong poison. This poison is not your everyday infection, this poison comes from nen. As a healer, I am able to remove nen effects as well, but it'll take a lot more effort than usual." She turned to face the two men, with a stern look.

"Very well, I shall inform Rui about this..." He turned his heel and brushed passed Milluki, his gaze were as blank as ever. Milluki couldn't stop gawking at the light green haired lady. Her frame was small and she looked fragile, but knew by her nen level, she was an experienced fighter as well. He couldn't avert her beauty from his black eyes, his face was lightly pink and his body were stiff. He seen her turn her head, to face him, as if she noticed him starring. Her face lit up slightly, only to shy away with a small smile. She turned to face Ruby, so she could get back to work.

"Sir, if it's ok... Could you please step outside...? I'm...rather distracted." Nomu asked Milluki; The boy snapped back to reality and quickly dashed out the door, with a red face.

~~~~~To Rui~~~~

Rui laid in bed, clearly awake due to worry. She perked up in a rush, from hearing a knock on the door; Rushing over, she opened the door and met face to face with Illumi.

"Rui... Your sister has been poisoned.." Rui stood there frozen, dumbfounded; she jerked him in and clasped the door shut.

"What happened, exactly?! Is she going to be ok?! Who or what did this?! PLEASE ANSWER ME, I'M SCARED!" Rui screamed out and held herself with her arms. Illumi walked over to hug her, but he was hesitant; He wasn't used to this sort of thing.

"Please, calm yourself... and listen... Hisoka brought your sister to his apartment, but got attacked by two people. Apparently, both Ruby and Hisoka knew her. I've allowed Hisoka to bring her into the mansion, to get her healed. The healer I've hired, is working on her as we speak... " He said, he didn't care too much about Ruby; He only worried about Rui. He'd do anything she'd ask him to and her worrying over her twin, confused him. He figured he'd feel the same towards Killua, but it still confused him, none the less.

"I wanna see her... I WANNA SEE MY SISSY!-" Rui got cut off by Illumi, he had picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Laying her down, he got on and lied next to her then cuddled her from behind. Closing his eyes, he only muttered a whisper to try and soothe her.

"Rest...Rui... you need it. Worrying over your sister, is preventing you from getting. Sleep..." He mumbled in a whisper, whilst stroking the back of Rui's head, in a slow but soft manner.

"Onee-chan... " She muttered as her pink-bug like eyes, barely closed.

"Rui, face me..." He whispered, demanding her to turn to him. Doing so, Rui flipped over and looked up at him. His black eyes, began to spiral into a hypnotic motion. " _Being a manipulator, this would be a good way for her to sleep._ " He spoke in his mind. "You will sleep...Rui... Sleep until you have regained your energy to stay awake..." He demanded, while using his hypnotic skill; He inched closer to her and kissed her softly, with his black orbs open, watching her as she fell into deep slumber.

He broke lip contact and gazed upon her sleeping form, laying there for the rest of the night.

~~~~~~To Ruby~~~~~

Hisoka watched as the Healer worked on her; Nomu's nen was connected to Ruby's. Nomu didn't use any chemicals or any other antidotes to do her work, she used her own nen to cure her patients. Her arms were out stretched before her, her hazel irises were shut and her mind appeared focused; Ruby's body glowed the same color as Nomu's nen, showing accelerated recovery.

"Will my little Ruby-gem, be alright?~" Hisoka asked, he was leaned up against the wall, with his arms folded against his chest. A pleasant grin and slanted yet lazy looking eyes were on his face and, his golden gaze peering over at Ruby.

"Yes, she will be fine... After I am done, be sure that she stays in bed. My treatment requires me, having to connect my nen with my patient... Which means, my nen will invade hers. Her nen will have to recuperate... My nen invading another, is like breaking someone's bone... or smashing glass to get through." She answered with her orbs shut.

"Sure...~" He mused. He closed his eyes, as he stood in the same position.

"You know... It was a good thing, your friend had hired me when he did... This woman would have died, within the next two hours..." She said, keeping mind on the mater at hand.

Hisoka's gaze widened at what she said and his mouth frowned, he would've lost her... The whole room went quiet for a few minutes, with his expression staying the same. "My arch-Angel...would've died... That snake will surely pay, for nearly breaking my gem..." He said darkly, his orbs turned serious while his frown deepened; A faint shadow made its way over his angry gaze.


	18. Chapter 16: Song of two, Anger of one-

H x H- Chapter 16:

Song of two, Anger of one

and curiosity from another.

A/N: For those of you who are reading this, I have fixed a few things in chapter 13 (Don't pay much attention to the 'jump' or 'drop down' list of chapters. It's messed up since I made part 1 and 2 of a single chapter... but anyway~) Poku left with Rui & Illumi, by nestling on Rui's back. Tis a heads up, just to prevent future confusion. :)

In Ruby's mind, there is nothing but light surrounding her; Bright light, clouds and the golden sun beamed in the middle. Ruby blinked in amaze from the beauty but, only to be knocked out of her gawk, by a silhouette high above in the sky. She stared at the figure, wide eyes and a slightly open mouth, whilst stumbling back a bit from the sudden occurrence. "Who...are you...?" She asked, with a dumbfounded expression.

*The pallid figure just hovered there, staring down at her. "Your time has not come... Live for those who care and love you..." It spoke; By it's voice, Ruby could tell it was a woman. She blinked in response, then went from shocked to strict.

"Who are you...?" The twin asked, she aimed to grab the hilt of her blade, only to realize it wasn't there and looked down to see if it was, herself.

"Leave the violence for the evil that awaits... Death will befall countless lives but... Will you over come the evil, that will cause the death of many...?" The mysterious female asked; Her voice were monotonous, soft yet sounded content, unlike most monotonous people...which sound more cold..

"Wait, what do you mean by 'the evil that awaits'?!" Ruby asked, this time anger built up. Her teeth clenched, as well her fists and her eyes narrowed.

"Save those around you... The vow you've made, with your nen... Shall not be in vain. Doth thou wish to protect...? Or to cower in fear of thy life..? The choice is thy's to make...Arch...Angeeeel~..." The woman softly spoke but extended the word 'Angel', more into a loud whisper. She floated away from the twin, as the golden sun behind her made her blend in more and more.

"Wait, WHO ARE YOU?!" Ruby shouted to the woman, her own vision began to fade as a bright light took over her site.

Outside of Ruby's mind, her sister laid by her side and was curled up against her. Rui noticed her twin's arm twitch, making her jerk up to see. Ruby kept twitching her head left and right whilst mumbling sounds, as if she were talking in her sleep.

*Ruby's vision went from light to black, consciousness barely there. Through her ears a faint voice echoed, as her hearing slowly came back. "Never say never, when we are together...Our hearts are linked, so we'll protect each other. Never say never, when our hearts beat together... Our sisterly-bond will never- sever~..." Ruby's memories made its way into her mind, her childhood in SGSF. They were children, playing around in their secluded room, while laughing together.

*A few days after, the two children got in trouble. They got put into their confinement, with a crying Rui, Ruby didn't know what to do. The only idea she had was to hold her twin and comfort her, while singing a little rhyme; She thought of it when she decided to protect her, for as long as she lived. "Never say never, when we are together...Our hearts are linked, so we'll protect each other. Never say never, when our hearts beat together... Our sisterly-bond will never- sever~... We are not to blame, the world should be shamed...the pain that we gain, we'll them make go away.." Her song had soothed her sister into deep slumber, with her continuous singing.

*Hearing that faint voice echo from her ears, made her come back to consciousness and open her eyes slowly. She seen Rui's head towering over hers a bit, her eyes closed and her voice singing the one song, that she had forgotten long ago.

Rui looked up, hoping that the song made her wake up. She had seen her twitch over and over, so she thought- singing their childhood rhyme, would wake her. Surprisingly it did; Rui perked up after seeing her twin's eyes, groggily open. Her mournful expression, changed to tears of joy.

"Ru-i... I... No- we... will never...sever..." Ruby's voice were hoarse, she tried speaking the best she could but, her voice hurt too much from the lack of use.

*Outside of the room, in front of the door, Rui could be heard through out the halls. She screamed loudly from glee, happy to know her sister wasn't dead. Illumi told her about Ruby's near death position, after she woke up from her sleep. She had rushed down to her twin's room after she had heard the news and cried for hours, then stayed there by her side for a long time.

The scene changed back to show Ruby with a worried look to her and a crying Rui, who was nuzzled against her arm. "Rui...-chan..." Her hoarse voice mumbled but, got cut off by Rui's hand.

"Iiee-! I..I mean- NO! Don't speak, your throat lacks usage. I know you were attacked, Illumi-kun had told me about your situation. None of it was your fault..." Rui replied with a hiccup here and there, from crying.

Ruby felt the need to tear up as well, but held it all back. She was about to ask her twin, where Hisoka was but immediately got her answer. "Hisoka has gone to find the guy who did this to you... I've never seen him look so angry... I tried to stop him too but..he insisted in going after him. All he said was... 'He almost tore up my precious doll...'.. Then he just slammed the door shut and left... Of course, that was after I came rushing in here to be at your side." Rui explained, her soft and innocent voice shown more sorrow than glee.

"I see...How... long have i-...been out?" She tried to speak, only to have her throat hurt in the end.

Illumi came into the room and spoke in Rui's place, whilst keeping his emotionless demeanor "About three days..." He replied, then made his way over to Rui's side.

This news shocked Ruby and made her eyes widen, it was no wonder why her throat hurt so bad.

Hisoka jumped from roof-top to roof-top, scoping out the snake. His golden orbs shifting in many directions, hoping to spot the man. " _It's been two days, since I've left to go find that garden-snake... Oh, my dear Ruby-Gem... I hope your awake by now~_ " He mused in his head, holding a stern look to him.

A flower caught him off guard, when it flew passed his cheek and into the surface of the roof. He looked down and seen the corn-cockle flower from before; He smirked at knowing who it was, while blood trickled down his cheek from a horizontal cut.

"Dear-oh-dear... It seems one of my prey, hadn't taken in enough toxin~ No matter, I'll fix that...~" The familiar disembodied voice, echoed through the air around Hisoka, making the joker pop out a card in preparation. "It's a shame, really... You would've made an excellent specimen to try and break... To see you curl up and cry on the floor.. Hmm...-Better yet- Seeing you covered in blood and roses, perhaps a limb or two gone as well~.." The General flashed behind Hisoka and towered over his six foot figure.

Hisoka didn't budge, he knew the snake was behind him, thus he waited to react at the right moment. " _It's more of a shame, that he doesn't know, how much I can really handle~ I fear no one..._ " He thought to himself, as his grin grew a bit more.

Servine rose his hand up, with the tip of a stem sticking out from between his fingers. He was just about to stab Hisoka from behind, until he turned his head over his shoulder and smirked. He swiped his arm from behind with a card at hand, just barely missing the snake.

Servine had jumped backwards to avoid the slice and popped more of his flowers out, between his fingers. "How amusing...~" The General spoke, he struck the building's gable with one of his blossoms, only to have it take root and grow from within. Many screams were heard from inside, while every now and then- sounds of bone crushing, gore gush and ripping tones would occur. "Now tell me, why have you been after me this whole time- hmm?~"

Hisoka narrowed his eyes but kept a passive smirk, as well unfazed by the death from below. "You've nearly torn my Angelic-doll... She was covered in filth by your hands.. but luckily I was able to clean her up... So it'll be your hands, that will get torn and possibly, a bit more.~" Hisoka replied darkly, keeping his grin as he popped another card in his opposite free hand.

"Hoo~? Looks like I'm going to have some fun, heeheeheehee~" He laughed a bit insanely under his breath; Raising one of his hands, he snapped his index and thumb together, as if to summon something.

Hisoka smirked a bit more, getting thrill chills down his spine. The surface below, shook suddenly, making the joker stumble a bit. His eyes widened and his mouth frowned from the site before him; Bloodied hands burst out from the gable, one by one like daisies would. He jerked his head up toward the roof's exit door, after hearing groans from behind. The moaning reminded him of zombies, which made him quirk a brow.

"How will you fair, against countless vessels- hmmm~?" The snake asked whilst tilting his head; Corpses bashed down the door and made their way passed the General, their bodies were covered in blood, while some of them lacked certain limbs. Vines and roots could be seen sticking out of their skin and the lining of them underneath. Each vessel had a sprouted flower somewhere on their bodies, some on their heads and some on their arms.

Hisoka grew a bored look to him and just swiped his cards at blinding speed, making all the dead vessels around him collapse, with blood gushing out of a few of them. Servine chuckled to himself and snapped his fingers once more, the cut up bodies just got back up and walked towards the joker again.

Hisoka popped out more cards into his hands, then stepped back; His expression changed from boredom to amused. " _I see, so when his flowers are attached to a body- he can control it... like a puppeteer... interesting~_ " He spoke in his mind, before jumping into the air. He shot out numerous amount of cards down, to strike the dead below. Though not striking the actual vessels, he aimed for the blossom buds. All the buds got cut off and after he had landed- all the bodies dropped.

The General smirked slightly, knowing that the joker was unaware of a little trick up his sleeve. "Ho-ho..~.. Excellent but, you've missed one minor detail~..." He said darkly as he tilted his head more toward the ground, at Hisoka. A shadow formed over his face and Hisoka just stood there, waiting for what there was to come.

The Joker thought about what he meant, until it was almost too late. One purple flower were a ways away from them, sticking out of the gable. His eyes widened and watched as it emitted toxin, through out the air; He felt roots snatch him, making him immovable. The air became thick and got into his lungs; To Servine's surprise, it didn't make Hisoka gag and gasp for air. Instead he just grinned real big, then cut up the roots that held him. "Hmm... I wonder why that poison didn't effect me?~ I may have a strong immune system... but I'm sure poison could have made its way into me, regardless.~" He mused, rather pleased at learning that he could handle Allarie's toxin.

Allarie held no expression as usual; As he peered at the Joker before him, a beeping tone snapped him out of his hidden train of thought. He reached into his loose robes and took out a pager, clicking it- he seen the message. After reading it he chuckled under his breath and tucked it back into his baggy attire. "Let us continue this at a later time... I have business elsewhere...~ So long, red head...~" Allarie mused all of a sudden, then vanished out of site. Sirens were heard from afar, making their way to the structure; Hisoka appeared a bit angry, upset that Servine had left without another word. He wanted to tear that poisonous garden snake apart, for what he did to his precious gem.

The Joker disappeared instantaneously, leaving the bodies there to rot and for the police to clean up. " _Just you wait, snake... No one gets away, with touching my treasure..._ " Hisoka's disembodied voice echoed, as the view of the city zoomed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~

Ruby sat up in bed with her wings curled up around her form, her golden irises peering up at the ceiling in thought and Rui slept at the end of her bed. " _Where's Soren...and Poku...?_ " She asked in her mind, trying to trace back to when she last seen them. " _Considering I didn't really make it home last night, I worry that Soren is still all alone at our apartment... Luckily I left him out of his cage. Poku... Did Rui take it with her..?_ " Ruby looked around, hoping to see the little critter but, unfortunately it were no where in site. She closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose then sighed. " _I just hope it's somewhere within this mansion... If not then, Rui must not care too much..._ " She voiced in her head, though hearing a few squeaks and small flutter sounds, made her look up. In the door way stood Illumi, with Poku on his shoulder

"It appears Rui had forgotten something, in her guest room... " Illumi stated, as he stood there with his expressionless feature. The moth flew of his 'post' and over to Rui, landing on her head. It sat there with its beady eyes, staring forward towards nothing.

"Where's Soren...?" Ruby demanded an answer, she actually felt really attached to Soren, though sadly... lacked the time to spend with him. She wanted to pet it and care for it, worried that it felt abandoned or worse... afraid.

"I had sent one of my servants to get him... While you were unconscious, Rui asked of me to get him." He replied with his oh-so monotonous voice, thrn moved his blank gaze to Rui's sleeping figure, curious as to why she decided to nap there. "He is in Rui's guest room... Fussing over the fact that, you're not around him..." He said, he made his way over to Rui and stared at her slumbering face. He felt his cheeks go red a bit, just by looking at her cute and innocent features. Considering the fact that he had trashed all of his emotions in the garbage years before, it still surprised him that this woman... made him feel this way. " _These emotions...I feel, only when Rui is around me... It is, as if she got into my trash and carried those emotions back to me... How strange, most others cannot do that..._ " He mentioned in his mind, as he gazed upon Rui's features.


	19. Chapter 17: A date

H x H Fraternal Twins- Chapter 17: A date~

A/N: Thank you for waiting! I'm so sorry it took so long, and I fear it'll be that way for some time... Real life calls for my attention and it's kind of hard to spend some time writing... Please forgive me! T-T

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A loud yawn occurred, coming from a bedroom. Rui stepped out into the hall way and closed the door behind her, it was her guest room. Poku rode on her shoulder and watched as Rui paced herself down the hall; It was early in the morning and she was drowsy. "I want my nee-chan..." She muttered mentally while gradually growing a grin. "I'm so happy that she finally got together, with her 'childhood, love interest'.. She even got to go on a date! That would be nice...-" She stopped in mid of her pace, at seeing Illumi standing in front of her and Ruby behind him; The bug twin squealed and ran to Illumi in a large hug, then faced Ruby and did the same thing. "Ohio, oneeee-chan, Illumi-kun!" Rui happily squeaked.

"Ohio...Rui-chan... I see, Poku's still attached as ever. I heard from Illumi yesterday, that Soren's in your room, can I get him?" Asked the bird twin, while keeping her stoic expression.

"HAAAAAI!" Rui rose an arm up above her head cheerfully, with closed eyes and a big grin. As Ruby were about to pass her, Rui opened her gaze and instantly became worried. Her features changed from happy-go-lucky, to concerned. " _Something's bothering my sissy... I can see her aura colors... What could be bothering her? Is she worried abut Soren...? Maybe Hisoka?_ " Rui mentally spoke and furrowed her brows in worry, before getting tapped on her free shoulder by Illumi.

"Yes?!" Asked a cheery Rui, she turned around but, got kissed out of the blue. Rui's face lit up to a bright red, watching Illumi's half lidded eyes, gaze deeply into her pink ones. He broke the soft kiss and stared at her, with his usual blank orbs. She began to get comically tipsy with swirls in her eyes and a tomato red flush. "Yeeeeessss?~~..." She asked before falling face-first, into Illumi's chest. A large puff of smoke, popped out of her head once she felt his torso.

The monotonous man just stood there, cheeks barely tinted and eyes still half lidded. "Hisoka had finally returned... I asked him where he went but he didn't answer. Later, after he stayed a while, he suggested for us to go on a...'date'." He replied, as watched Rui perk up instantaneously. Suddenly getting tackled to the ground, she had kissed him after shrieking the word "Yeeeeeeeees! I wanna go!"

"Where do yo want to go?" He asked, still keeping his blank, half-lidded gaze in view.

"The Zoo!" Yelling from excite, she rose both her arms up above her head and giggled madly. Seeing Illumi nod, he got up and turned around, then made his way toward the mansion's entrance door. " _Hisoka said that going on a... ' Date' helps a...'relationship'. Perhaps he could give me some advice, on how this sort of thing works..._ " He mentally noted, then came the question " _Would my parents allow marriage...when it consists of a mutant and an assassin...?_ " Asking himself in his head, with of course..no emotion on his face.. he shifted his black orbs to Rui, who was walking by his side happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ countless minutes later~~~~~

"WHAAAAAAAAA!~ SUGOIIII!" Rui expressed with joy, her bug wings were tucked downward against her back. Illumi couldn't keep his eyes off of her, staring at her from the side lines in amusement, even though he didn't show it. Rui gawked at the containers that held...insects... Watching all the butterflies, flutter up higher into the air and other harmless bugs doing about their own business.

*Illumi stepped closer, getting behind her and watched the bugs do their thing. "Not once have I met a woman, that loved insects this much... Perhaps-" His train of thought were cut off by a big hug. Illumi blinked a few times and looked down at his lover, she was giggling with her bug orbs closed. She reached up and pecked him on the cheek; Successfully making Illumi blush and gaze at her in confusion, all though as usual... it didn't show, but she can surely see it. "Arigato..gosaimasu~" She said in Japanese, her features looked so happy and innocent.

The raven haired man just nodded in reply, understanding exactly what she said. Coming from a family of assassins, learning many languages truly helps in his business; Knowing Japanese out of the many tongues he 'knew', he was glad it became of use. "Tell me... What is it about insects..that fascinate you?" He asked, with his blank gaze towards her.

"They help with the balance in nature! For example, bees have a role in life- to where they carry pollen around and deliver them to other flowers! Some fight off German hornets and collect honey for their hive! Long- legged cellar spiders are also known for killing black widow spiders and other disease infested bugs!" She happily explained with ogles shut, hearing this was a bit of a surprise to Illumi.

From behind Rui, they both heard light tapping sounds coming from the glass. She turned to face the Glass confinement and seen most of the insects, ramming into the see-through wall, with her giggling cutely at the site. "They're trying to get out!~ Wait..." She paused a minute and looked closer, her pink antennas began to twitch from communication.

"What is it...?" Illumi asked, he leaned over and looked at her face... it was red? "Illumi-kuuuun!" She whined, then faced him and buried her face into his embrace. " _Why is she afraid all of a sudden...?_ " He asked himself, he looked over at the glass containment and noticed countless bugs sitting on the viewing glass and crawling towards Rui's direction. "I was talking to them through my antennas... THEN THEY GOT EXCITED AND STARTED TALKING TO ME! They were begging me to free them and even flirted, to get me to free them! I wanna go!" Her cries were muffled, but Illumi understood. Any average human would freak out from hearing terrible pick up lines from insects, just to get the person to free them...

He nodded and trotted off with Rui in tow. She held on to his bicep, as they paced down the many paths of the zoo, with a frightened Rui.

About five minutes of walking around, with many by passers watching them. They had looked at monkeys, lions, tigers, gorillas, bugs, bears, polar bears, ant eaters, apes, hippos and many other fascinating species. Rui kept getting kissy faces from the monkeys, Illumi got roared at by a gorilla and a lion; Rui kept laughing at Illumi every time an animal would react to Illumi, as if he were taking territory from them.

"I bet Ruby would love to look at birds! What do you think-" Rui was about to ask Illumi but, were cut off when he suddenly picked her up bridal style and ran into a deserted area of the zoo. She gazed at him in question, reading his aura colors. " _Red... Danger?_ " She asked herself.

He halted in a run down preserved habitat, that people would put animals in. He placed her behind two large empty crates, before saying "Stay here..." He demanded, still keeping his emotionless demeanor; He walked toward the middle after seeing her nod, hoping she'd be out of site. " _Illumi-kun..?_ " Rui asked mentally.

The habitat's area had a high ceiling, with burnt out lights attached. The place looked as if it was made to keep bats in. He stood there in the middle of the place, just staring into nothingness, waiting.

Rui- who hid behind the crates, felt a strange chill in the air. She peeked passed the edge of the container and seen white mist streaming in, from the exit. "Death awaits Kowaza... Permafrost cries to seal you, in eternal silence..." Sikiyona's disembodied voice echoed through the area, while she gradually paced herself through the icy fog. Her shadowed figure could be witnessed through the thick mist, walking toward the center of the place.

Illumi averted his eyes from the nothingness, to look behind him from over his shoulder. As he watched the figure become clearer and clearer, he took out his pins and prepared himself.

Siki came into view, having that dead- narrow eyed look to her. She peered at Illumi from afar, holding a white Popsicle in one hand and her cooler full of Popsicles in the other. "Where is the insect twin...?" She asked with her robotic voice. "Rui... Kowaza...?" Her body began glitching like a hologram, suddenly two more Sikiyona holograms appeared around Illumi, all three of them asking- "Where is she...- where is she- where is she...?" Illumi seemed unfazed by her holographic skill.

"Why are you after her and her sister...?" He asked, he knew she wanted to kill her, but for what?

"That is purely classified information..." She replied just as monotonous as Illumi. Her soft, robotic and spine chilling voice nearly made Rui shudder and sit with her legs against her chest, behind the containers and against the wall.

"Then my information, is classified to you... I refuse to answer." He shot back in his usual voice.

"Very well... Death shall befall you, from a glacial embrace..." She said so coldly with a softly spoken, monotonous voice. Her holographic self faded and left Rui and Illumi alone in the room.

"Illumi!" Rui ran out from behind the crates, toward him. He flashed then re-appeared in front of her instantaneously, catching her by her shoulders.

"Now is not the ti-" Interrupted, a huge quake surfaced and nearly made Rui stumble but hardly budged Illumi. "How strong is this 'Sikiyona' ?!" Rui questioned herself, she looked up at her beloved and could see the color of protection and danger. Seeing that- she understood why he grabbed her.

Illumi looked up at the ceiling and seen white ice blanket over; It quickly crawled down from the top, then to the walls and nearly engulfed the floor.

"I-..Illumi-kun... How are we- EEEP!" She got lifted up and tossed over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. He vanished from thin air and made it out, before the whole area got made into an ice cube.

He ran down the path ways with Rui riding over his shoulder, Siki was rushing after them with her usual blank gaze and her 'combat tools' on hand. Illumi brushed passed people and jumped over a few, trying to lose Sikiyona. He looked over his free shoulder to glance at the frost woman, she appeared to still be tailing them. He looked ahead, then jumped up onto a building. Hoping from one ledge to another, so he could land on a roof-top.

Siki slowly gaining on them, she readied her popsicle and formed an ice saber; Once close enough, she thrust her ice blade up, like an upper-cut and made a long line of frost, coat a piece of the roof, that he were running on. He jumped into the air and stood on top a tall tree, appearing to be in the gorilla section.

Siki stopped in mid pace and watched Illumi stand there, with Rui still on his shoulder. He chucked three pins at her with blinding speed but only got blocked, when Siki rose her cooler in front of her. Her cooler acted like a shield, she had coated it in ice before blocking. "Give in...and hand Rui Kowaza over,resistance is futile." She demanded with her soft yet dead voice.

He kept silent, knowing what there was to come. Many Gorillas gathered behind Siki, while one large Gorilla came up from behind her and stood there, staring down at her. "I will ask once more... Hand her over, or face glacial death..." She demanded once more; Seeing Illumi give that dark smile, that anyone would shudder to, Siki sluggishly turned her head and glanced at the large gorilla behind her, only to be grabbed and swung dangerously across the ground and into a distant tree.

Rui could see his aura colors shifting. It went from bright red, to dark red, then to black... not being able to see his face, she guessed it meant death or something else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Ruby~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby sat in a chair backwards, leaning on the back side of the seat and her arms resting on top of it. Her head wad laying on her arms and faced Soren, he kept cocking his head at her and mentally communicating. "No... It's not Hisoka.. I'm not worried about him... I... Just had a strange experience is all. I almost died... Some divine figure shown herself and told me, that my time hasn't come... More evil awaits for me to vanquish." She told Soren with mourn, before squinting her brows a bit from what he mentally said to her.

"No, we've already taken care of SGSF and their lackeys... There's no way there could be someone higher up, than SGSF... Can't be... Unless..." She paused then rose her head toward the ceiling in thought, she remembered Sikiyona and General Servine Allarie. She thought of what they said before, mentioning her and her twin escaping the facility and eliminating Kane and more. "They're the higher ups... Someone has to be commanding them from the background... But who... Who is it, that's ordering Sikiyona and Servine to come kill us...? There has to be someone else..." She said out loud; Her attention got caught by a door, which opened and in came Hisoka.

"Hello, dearest~ I couldn't help but to over hear you. Yes... There is someone commanding those two higher up warriors... I finally found Allarie, we fought for a bit but.. He got... no- WE got interrupted by his pager.~" He walked over to Ruby casually and pulled a chair out, to sit by her. He leaned over, put his elbow on his thigh and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. Gazing at Ruby, his face looked entranced by her.

"And I'm assuming the person on the other end of the line, was either his leader or his partner Sikiyona~" He said with golden orbs, peering into her hawk eyes with a dreamy look. "I'm still quite curious, why Siki hates you so much~."

"Tch-... Probably jealousy, for all I know..." She looked away, she couldn't look at Hisoka; Feeling heat rush to her face, she knew he were fantasizing about her in the deepest part of his mind.

Silence filled the room, which was broken by light taps of rain out side, hitting the window pane. Ruby looked over at the window and seen sprinkles fall from gray clouds. "I hope Rui's alright..." Worry made its way on to her face, Hisoka saw it and scooted his seat closer to her.

"Let's play a game~" Catching Ruby's attention, he popped out a deck of cards and waved them from side to side, gesturing to play a card game, hoping that the game would take any worry off her mind.


	20. Chapter 18: Saved by a Shady man

H x H Fraternal Twins- Chapter 18: Saved by a shady man

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

From afar in the middle of down pouring rain, shown a figure holding another on its shoulder; Out side of the zoo and into the city, the figure jumped from roof top to roof top. Avoiding obstacles, the figure climbed and ran up the sides of buildings; A silhouette rushing after them from behind, kept on their hind ends and held out an ice looking saber, along with a cooler in another hand.

The scene changed to Illumi, with Rui still on his shoulder. The woman kept her gaze upon Sikiyona, who trailed after them. " _Huh... how strange... I see no emotion... No color in her aura, that would describe how she's feeling.. It's as if she was a human that were born with no sense of emotion!_ " She thought to herself, with a questioning glance.

The frost lady shook the ice off her Popsicle and went back to it's original treat appearance. As she ran with her expressionless icy orbs, she stuck the delicacy in her mouth and gradually pulled out the stick piece. "Illumi-kuun! Watch out!" Rui shrieked with wide insect eyes. The raven haired man peered over his free shoulder and spotted Sikiyona, with a stick piece in stead of the whole treat.

Just before Illumi could grasp at what Rui referred to, the glacial enemy blew out a large amount of ice. The ice burst out in a cone style, freezing everything that were in her way. It caught Illumi and froze his feet in place, making him immobile; Nothing but white ice, masked the path way that Illumi stood in. He looked down and seen what caught him; With no emotion in his blank orbs, he looked back over at the other woman and noticed her pacing in a walking posture.

The woman flicked her stick away, opened her cooler and drew out another Popsicle, keeping her ogles toward the dark man before her. The next treat was a purple one, grape flavored. As she got to a good distance between her and the other two, she stared blankly. "Now... Burn by the cold and die by the frost..." She said as wind bellowed her white poofy trench coat, that was quite similar to a winter's jacket. She turned her purple Popsicle, into it's previous shape; Looking like a violet iced saber. She rose her weapon and were about to slice them both until...

"HUP-!" Rui lifted herself up on Illumi's shoulder, into a vertical hand-stand and performed a top spin with her legs in the air. Kicking her legs, she made herself do an acrobatic move and kicked Sikiyona in the head harshly, forcing the lady's head downward. As her head were down, Rui took the chance and kicked her legs up while balancing herself on both the man's shoulder tops. Siki was shot upward decently into the air and landed afar from them, in the ground. Rui dropped her legs down and leaned her back against his. "As much as I prefer playing, I have to protect you!~" She mused with closed pink orbs, with a large yet cute smile. Hearts fluttered above her head, showing how delighted she was. She shrunk a bit with a shy look to her face and a small grin before saying- "Even if it's a little bit...~" She spoke her usual soft voice, then grew a tomato flush to her features.

Illumi bent down and smashed the ice that held him there, then turned to face Rui, who instantly twirled to face him. They both were mere inches from lip contact, after they had faced each other, but got caught off guard when Sikiyona attempted to slice Rui; Only to miss and slice in between the small gap, between her and Illumi.

They both separated from each other by jumping back, to avoid any more attempts by Siki. Rui just about had it with the pallid woman and rose her arms to summon vines, to bind her tightly. In slow motion, before the wines could wrap around Siki, someone dashed and tackled the frost lady to the ground, sending themselves rolling some distances away.

It was just a blur, in the slow motion scene; A man stood up and sat on top of Sikiyona, holding her down with both hands and his lower body being entangled with hers like a snake, while his vessel's nen aura was green. He wore a full black body suit, with a black mask and neon, glowing green eye sockets. No mouth printing were on the mask and wore a black leather hood, that appeared to be attached to an ebony leather trench coat. The shady male looked over at Illumi and Rui, then nodded once for reassurance.

Illumi tilted his head and Rui nodded back, with a puzzled expression embedded on to her features. The shady man appeared well built in muscle and could be seen through the one-piece black suit, he wore. "Greetings..." The man said, before looking back down at the glacial foe. He grabbed a hold of his coat's collar and tugged it closer to his face mask, after using one hand to hold both Siki's wrists above her head. "Neon, I've found one of the Rebellions... Inform Sir Netero and the others, I'll bring her to him..." He let go, and peered back down at the woman in white. Her dead icy gaze, held no fear as she glared at his glowing, neon green eye sockets.

"Roger that, Black Shifter... I shall prepare a binding chair for her." A woman on the other end of the communicator, replied. Shifter approved after the voice's response and knocked Siki out, by a single chop with his hand.

The man stood up and noticed the two witnesses peering at the scene he made, Rui looked amazed and Illumi seemed...well his usual self. Shifter casually walked over to them and stopped, once he was at a good distance between them. "You two had fallen victim to this Rebellion member, forgive me but you may have to come with me." He stated, his voice was strong yet stern, also appeared very mature and deep.

"Hai...I-I mean-" Rui got cut off by Black, when he rose a single index finger.

"I understood what you said, you're Japanese, that's one of the many languages I learned; So no need to apologize or change your sentences." He reassured.

"Hai~ Erm... My onee-chan... She'll wonder where I am.. and it's raining so, she's going to worry even more... Can we go get her?" She asked the dark masked man, he nodded in reply. "I will escort all of you myself, to get your sister and bring her with us...After I've dropped this rebellion member off." He stated, before shifting his head over to Illumi. "And you?" He asked, with his strong but mature voice.

"I will go where ever Rui goes... She is my lover..." He answered and said the last sentence in more of a warning tone. He wondered why he felt this strange feeling in his chest but, regardless he felt angry that the guy confronted Rui first. As usual, he tossed that a side for now and trusted the man in full ebony.

"Very well... I'll come back to get you both, so we may get your sister..after I've dropped this woman off. For now, stay her and stay safe..." With that he walked over to Siki, picked her up and flashed out of view, Rui and Illumi alone.

"Illumi?" Rui looked over at the raven haired man, and read his colored aura. It mixed with the color of jealousy and confusion. She giggled to herself, with her bug eyes closed and mouth in a cute smile." _He feels jealousy! With that yellow mixing in- I bet he's confused, as to why he feels that way~_ " She said mentally.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After reaching Illumi's mansion, Rui rushed to her twin's room and jerked her door open. Ruby jumped at her sudden entry, while Hisoka just sat there; They were both playing a card game. Hisoka shifted his irises to the corner of his ogles and smirked, by how loud Rui was. "NEEEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Rui squealed and tackle hugged Ruby to the ground, knocking her out of her chair and on the floor.

"RUI NO BAKA-!" Ruby stopped, she had caught herself speaking Japanese, then changed to the tongue they were supposed to speak. "I- mean... RUI YOU IDIOT! What took you so long?! DID YOU EVEN KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?!" She was dead concerned of her twin; She got pulled into a tighter hug then looked at her. Ruby's strict gaze gradually turned soft and caring. She patted Rui's head, then shut her hawk orbs in silence. "Oi... I'm here, you're here now..Illumi and Hisoka are here... We're all together again..." With those words, Rui sluggishly glanced up at her twin, her pink, solid bug eyes were watery and wavered. Illumi put a hand on Rui's shoulder, making her gaze up at him.

"Should I explain...?" He asked, after leaning down to her ear; Seeing Rui nod, Illumi rose to a stand and held his black eyes toward Ruby. "We were on a... 'Date'... but got interrupted by one of the rebellion members... As Hisoka had told us before, after you two were done with your date... He said one of the members, were a snake man Named General Servine Allarie and the other was Sikiyona Fiijiyui. The female named...Sikiyona, I presume- had chased us for a while, until a man in all black tackled her and pinned her to the ground. He appeared to be on our side, he knocked her out and came to us. He asked us a couple questions and demanded us to follow him to his destination. After that- Rui had asked if she could bring you with us... She didn't want to make you worry, even more. He approved and told us to wait where we stood but, after he left she insisted to go get you any way, then return to the spot." He explained, Ruby's eyes slightly widened and mouth parted a bit due to shock.

Ruby's anger slowly built into rage, at the thought of her getting attacked; Her eyes dangerously narrowed, her teeth gritted into view and a shadow formed over her eyes, making her hawk orbs slightly glow. "She got attacked? By Sikiyona?! Mind my tongue but,.. of all the ass-holes that could have attacked, it just so happened to be that bitch from SGSF!" She seethed, causing Rui to grow concerned and got interrupted from her train of despising thoughts. "Ruby-chan?~" Rui asked before tilting her head to the side, followed by her antennas brushing across her forehead, with her.

Rui blinked in wonder, reading her twin's colors. _"Red..A bright red... She's angry?"_

Ruby sighed and calmed herself down, afterwords she looked back up at her sister and gave a very strict gaze. "Next time is see that witch... She's going to feel my talons..." Hisoka smirked at her reaction, toward the info Illumi gave her, and Rui appeared uneasy by her words. Rui got off and walked over to an empty chair to sit. " _Sissy can be scary when she's overly angry..._ " She mentally stated, she held her gaze on her twin and watched from afar. Seeing her bright red aura slowly go dim but remain there. Hisoka grew a dazed look to him once more and admired her protective side, he sat in his chair and moved his elbows onto his thighs, then intertwined his fingers so he could rest his chin in the middle of them.

"Let's go, before the man in black comes searching for us..." Illumi demanded; A couple of passing seconds later, Ruby got up with 'still' that stoic look of hers. Rui and Hisoka both stood simultaneously and walked out the door, making Illumi last.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After about thirty minutes of trailing back to their previous spot, with Ruby and Hisoka in tow; They met at the same area as before, the man in black came around the corner and had his arms crossed.

Rui inched closer to her twin and got near her ear. "Nee-chan..he's angry..." She whispered.

"I know... I sense it..." She moved her hand over and hovered it above the hilt of her sword. Hisoka grinned a bit, while Illumi stepped near Rui more.

"You've disobeyed me... I asked if you would stay here, while I went and dropped off that Rebellion member... I said I would escort you both back, and get the bug woman's sister... But- you're all here now, so follow me... and...who is he?" He gestured towards Hisoka with his head, as he paced from side to side, facing them.

Hisoka stepped forth a couple of inches. "I am Hisoka Schwing and I'm Ruby's boy friend~" He mused the last part, then peered over to notice a blushing Ruby, who were looking off to the side with a red but stern face.

"Alright... So you've come to watch over her, I presume?" He asked, only to see Hisoka nod and grin even more. "Very well... Now, all of you- follow me..." He demanded, he was quite disappointed by them, since they went against his word; But none the less, he allowed them all to tail him. They were involved in what situation he and Neon were in, as well Netero, so he had every right to have them follow him.

Hisoka turned around and lifted Ruby into his arms, bridal style then took off after the shifter, Ruby was surprised by his sudden action and grew a large tomato red flush; Illumi did the same and made Rui madly blush, with puffs of smoke coming out of her head.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As time flew, not one word got out of either of them. The man in the black trench coat and mask was in front of them all, while Illumi and Hisoka both carried their beloved. Though, out of the long silence, the shifter broke it. "So I take it- You two ladies are victims to SGSF?" Rui and Ruby both were shocked at his realization, while both their eyes widened.

"How did you-" Ruby got cut off by an instant reply, from the man in black.

"You're both mutated..." From his reply, she fell silent and slanted her eyes. "It's obvious.. If one knows of SGSF, then their bound to know where mutated people came from." He said, Hisoka grew curious as to who this man was but, didn't want to bother asking. Knowing full well that all questions, will have their answers if he just waited.

After a long while, they had finally reached their destination. The scene shown them walking through a hall way with the shady male in lead, as the others followed behind. The guy stopped in front of a door and opened it, revealing a large table and many of the zodiacs sitting all around it.

"Welcome, Black Shifter! I got word from Neon, that you brought in a rebellion member. Good job, now.. tell me, who are these fine guests you have tagging along?" An old man with a beard and long earlobes asked, as he stood up from his chair with a welcoming smile.

Rui and Ruby both were dumbfounded by the large group of people, that sat all around the gigantic table. Ruby's hawk orbs was wide and lips apart slightly, while Rui's eyes were wide with a large open smile and a giddy aura on her.


	21. Chapter 19: Catching the eyes of evil

H x H Fraternal Twins- Chapter 19: Catching the eyes of evil

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Sugooooooi!" Rui jumped from excite, with arms above her head and closed eyes. Ruby whacked her at the back of the head, as a sweat drop formed beside hers. "G-Gomen... Nee-san..." She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, while a small smile made its way on her.

"Ha-..." Ruby said in Japanese, she looked forward and seen the old man... staring at her chest? "WHAT THE HELL?!" She turned side ways, with comical white eyes and covered her torso.

The old man looked at Rui next but, didn't look at her 'belongings', like he had Ruby. He nodded and gestured for them all to stand near the table. Black Shifter turned side ways, and offered his hand out. "Do, come in." He said with a mannerly tone. He watched the two males pass him then the twins, of course getting a warning glare from Ruby on the way.

The four stood against the nearest wall and close to the table; The old man sat in his chair, stroking his beard and peered at all the Zodiacs. "Everyone! It appears we have special guests with us, Black Shifter... care to explain?" The old man asked, he seemed a bit serious about it.

"Yes- of course. The man with long black hair and the mutated woman with bug eyes, got attacked by one of the rebellion members... I have captured her alive and had her sent to confinement. The bug woman, known as Rui Kowaza, mentioned she had a sister. I've offered her to bring her along; Then when she came, she had this red haired man with her. These sisters claimed them to be their lovers... I grew cautious at first but, it appears it's true... Forgive me Sir Netero... but, I had to bring them here. Two are victims and two are protecting to them, it is only right to bring them all along...Not only that- but the sisters are victims to SGSF too..." He explained while in the form of a bow, keeping his head down, he didn't know how the chair man looked in the face, rather he's uneasy or pleased.

Hearing Netero laugh, he looked up and seen him with a delighted face. "The more the merrier! Just looking at the girls, I knew from the start they were from that horrid facility! I got word that it was taken down! HO-HO!" He chuckled, as if nothing was wrong. "Anyway!~ Would you girls like to help take down the Rebellion Leader? SGSF also known as... Secret Grounds Science Facility-" He got cut off, from Ruby who grew surprised.

"Wait!... Secret GROUNDS, science facility?! I was told it was ran by the government and hidden from the president!" She had widened hawk orbs, pure shock written and teeth gritted into view.

"Oh, no-no dear... It's Secret Grounds, if the Government ran it behind the president's back, it wouldn't take but a few minutes or so, til they were discovered! The Government is completely loyal to the President himself, it should have been obvious that it wasn't operated by the Government!~" He replied with no care in the world, seeing Ruby nod with a neutral face, he continued.

"As I was saying, the Leader of the Rebellion is a dangerous person. We have very little information on them but we have personal spies, sent to gather as much as they can... Unfortunately we only have two... If the Leader issues a war against us, I fear we wouldn't have enough men to fight back, so I'll ask this once... Will you join us, when the time has come to fight back?" He asked strictly while stroking is beard once more.

Ruby took a step forward, Rui next and then the two men. Ruby had a stern expression while Rui looked as giddy as ever. "Sir... The Leader created SGSF... then SGSF took our childhood away...and our mother... I would give anything... To take-" Netero interrupted Ruby, by raising a hand, gesturing for her to stop.

"No need to go on... I know it's painful to speak about your losses, regardless if you've been raised by your parents or not... Aside from that..." The old man shut his eyes and smiled real big, as well putting his hands behind his back. "Welcome to the S.A! We've been in need of more members, to fight off the Rebellion. You don't have to give everything to join us or to take back, what ever you seek from the Rebellions!" Netero happily stated, which made her and Rui surprised by his behavior.

"I shall give them papers regarding S.A, Sir... " Shifter bowed in respect, with his hands to his sides.

"They won't be needing it~ Anyone that is a victim to SGSF shall be automatically recruited, if they asked for it of course." He replied, only to have one of the Zodiacs to stand up from their seat.

"Chairman I object! They could be spies from SGSF, for all we know! How could you automatically accept them, when you don't even know if they're a threat to us?! Be more-" The Tiger Zodiac mentioned, before getting cut off by the chairman.

"They could be useful to us, as we will be to them. Shifter trusted them and understands, that they are victims, they were attacked by a powerful Rebellion member. So I believe that they're not spies, if they are fighting off the Rebellion- as much as we are, then they are allies to us." With the chairman's words, everyone kept quiet. He looked at everyone, scanning his orbs across all the Zodiacs, then to the four near the wall. "Ah, Illumi Zoldyck, what purpose would a Zoldyck have in fighting the Rebellion?" Netero asked as he stroked his beard, in thought.

"I am Rui Kowaza's …. lover.. and I shall protect her, from any harm that she cannot subdue." He answered with his monotonous voice while his blank gaze, held no change in emotion.

"Aaand, what about you?" The old man shifted his head toward Hisoka, who only gave a big smirk and squinted ogles.

"I am here, nearly for same reason as Illumi... To protect my dearest Arch-Angel~ I can't stand the thought of her being torn and broken by other filthy hands, who would even dare to touch her~" He admitted, while glancing over to Ruby. Her face was as red as a tomato and were looking off to the side, away from his gaze; Making Hisoka smirk even more, at her reaction.

"Alrighty then- that's fine and dandy! The more the merrier, ho ho ho!~" He laughed and turned to walk back, to the last spot he were in.

"That's all settled now, let's begin our discussion of the Rebellion Leader!" He demanded.

About half an hour of conversation, the meeting had finally ended and everyone began to leave through the exit. The twins were about to leave, until a woman with green hair, up in a pony tail, a mask that only covered her eyes and a black rogue outfit with netting underneath, came up to the Black Shifter, who was in front of the twins. "Shifter, I had visited the frost woman and hadn't gotten anything out of her... She refuses to give any information away..." The woman's voice was soft, quite similar to someone Illumi knew.

"Alright... Take a break for a while, you been at it for who knows how long. Go rest, Neon." Shifter replied then walked passed her, through the exit. Neon looked to see Illumi and then laid her eyes on the bird woman. "I see you've recovered." Ruby looked confused at what she meant; Illumi stepped forward and nodded once.

"Yes, she has Nomu... Your nen abilities truly live up to their reputation." He flatly mentioned, seeing Nomu bow in respect.

"Thank you..." Replying to Illumi, Ruby held a concerned look to her but still kept that stern feature about her.

"So, you're the one that healed me?" Ruby asked, with caution in her voice. Watching as Nomu rose her head, she quietly nodded and smiled softly. Gradually taking her mask off, her hazel eyes glistened from the lights in the room.

"You're nen is strong and so is your will to live, I admire that." She spoke in her soft tone, while holding such a kind and caring feature to her face.

Ruby lowered her head into a bow and closed her eyes, afterwords she rose herself to look at the small rogue. "Thank you..I wouldn't have awoken, if it weren't for you, Illumi , Hisoka or... Rui..."

"Now-now, no need to get all sentimental on me dearie~" Hisoka mused in delight, with a faint shade of pink on his cheeks.

"I- I am not! I'm just showing appreciation!" Ruby stuttered in embarrassment; Her eyes were hysterically white from anger and her wings had sprawled out a bit.

"You could always show your appreciation... in a different way~" He winked at her with his smirk on him, making Ruby fall backwards comically with her legs in the air.

She jerked back up into a stand, grabbed a hold of his collar and pulled him down to her eye level more. "I'll show you appreciation, with my foot up your ass!" She raged with a major blush across her features and white silly, yet angry eyes.

"Oh ho ho!~... " He inhaled before finishing his sentence and got closer to her face, nearly inches away from kissing her. "Don't miss..~" His voice and face grew in a sadistic manner, pure delight on his features.

*With that, Ruby let go of him and comically zoomed over to the other side of the room, with a deep red face and one eye twitching. Seeing Hisoka casually walk towards her with a smirk and hands stuffed in his pockets, Ruby kept scooting down the wall she was up against and inched her way to the door. Hisoka chuckled at her behavior and kept it up, until she ran out the exit.

"Kawaii~" Rui hummed to herself and giggled cutely, she knew Hisoka was teasing her. Ruby had already ran out the door, which made Hisoka casually walk after her and laugh under his breath in amusement. "Nee-san is always so shy, when it comes to Hisoka flirting with her~"

"We should be going, Rui..." Illumi stated, with his black orbs staring at her.

"Haaaaaaai-hai!~" She agreed and rushed to Nomu, to give her a big hug. "Domo-arigato gosaimasu~" She whispered in Nomu's ear before leaving, with Illumi behind her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Janitor aka Vince Bodoudai, was sweeping the floor and hummed in delight; That was until... Ruby ran passed and brushed his shoulder, making his crimson orbs follow her after feeling contact. Ruby caught his gaze with hers and took notice of the evil that surrounded him. She sensed it, sensed the evil on him, it were almost suffocating. It was as if everything were in slow motion to her, their orbs not leaving each other as she passed him. Vince narrowed his eyes at the site of her and knew right away, that 'that' was her.

After she ran passed, he seen three others behind her. A bug woman and two other men, trailed along. Vince took note of the other woman, and moved his gaze to the men. " _So... Ruby and Rui Kowaza... My two most successful subjects, that I was planning in having to join me in my Rebellion, are the ones that eliminated Mr. Kane... Hisoka, if I remember correctly, holds 100% immunity to toxin and other bodily harming effects... He would've been a great asset to my plans for the Rebellion side, much like a rogue with a happy mask~_ " Vince spoke in his mind, as he watched the remaining three pass him.

After Rui went by, she too looked at him but, seen an evil aura around him that made her shudder in horror and run faster, to catch up with her twin. Once she caught up, she stopped then turned back, to face the 'Janitor', only to see him with his back turned. Rui gradually stepped backwards and hesitantly went back to running after Ruby.

On the other hand, Ruby was running for dear life, away from Hisoka. The red head were so close but, yet purposefully kept a good distance. He was walking real fast in a stiff manner and had that smirk of his with closed eyes, while Ruby... ran with her arms swaying back and forth, as if she was sprinting on a track that P.E from school made to use, to run on.

Hisoka noticed that he was ahead of Illumi and Rui but didn't care either, all he cared about right now was..teasing Ruby. Once Ruby got caught in a dead end, she turned around and faced her lover with an incredibly red face. It were a matter of seconds, before he flashed from out of know where and closed in on her; No room for her to escape from.

"Now where-oh-where, will you run to next... my dear birdie? I'm rather enjoying our little chase game~" Hisoka mused as he sluggishly stepped closer to her, making her back against the wall.

"Well I would run more, if you were out of my way..." Ruby muttered and averted her gaze from him. Next thing she knew, she got trapped, when he put both hands passed her head and on the wall. He leaned closer with that mischievous grin and squinted orbs, getting closer and closer; Ruby's eyes grew wider once he were mere inches from her lips; Though someone's throat got cleared, making the joker and Ruby look over.

Illumi stood there a ways back behind Hisoka, while Rui kept giggling to herself and hid behind the monotonous man. "Should I leave you two alone...?" Illumi asked before looking behind him, to see Rui covering her mouth with shut ogles.

"It's alright, we were just playing. Let's go~" Hisoka reassured with a fake but convincing smile, then began walking away like nothing happened. Ruby's face was lit up like a Christmas tree but, followed behind none the less.


	22. Chapter 20: Practice

H x H Fraternal Twins- chapter 20: Practice

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: WARNING- DO NOT READ THIS PART IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH, OR DO NOT LIKE THIS SORT OF THING! IT CONTAINS GROUSOME EFFECTS AND MAY MAKE YOU FEEL HATRED AND DISGUST!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The scene shown Vince's feet walking, in side view. Gradually moving, Vince had his lab coat on with his mask as well. Anger clearly on his features, while his crimson eyes pierced through the shadows of the hall ways. He was at the Rebellion base, making his way toward his laboratory. Once he made it inside his lab, he rushed over to a desk that was nearly masked by the darkness, in his cave-like surroundings. He sat down, grabbed a pen and opened a book of records, which indicated the time and date of certain successful experiments and progression of their growth. He grabbed a note pad and began writing down the information, he had gained from the recent occurrences, including the time and date. " _Unfortunately I couldn't ease drop on their meeting and see what all they had planned or discussed... The two spies that they have, are quite good at feeling the threat levels around them, I have to be extremely careful when I'm around Neon or Black Shifter. Ruby is still alive, which means she had endured the poison or someone cured her of it; It was to be expected that Hisoka was still alive, he does have pure immunity from negative bodily effects, after all.. Rui, I am quite surprised that Sikiyona had failed to kill her, she never tends to turn up unsuccessful from a mission; These twins may just be a huge threat to us, we'll need to discard of their lives immediately, if we are to issue a war..._ " He mentally spoke as he wrote; He paused in his writing and got caught in his own thoughts, before writing them down as well. " _The man with long black hair... I have yet to gain information on him. I will have to send someone to follow the man around and collect Intel..._ " After he got done writing, he stood and faced a table behind him, which was covered with many scientific tools and chemical brewers.

As he stood there, his stomach growled and made him grumble a bit under his breathe. Not too far from him, a scream caught Vince's ears and made him peer up toward the entry way of the lab; A man stood in the door way, holding another man by the back of his shirt. The other man appeared as if he were dragged across the flooring, he was screaming and trying to get free from the others grasp. " _just in time~_ " He said in his head as he gawked at the man, with eyes that one would see from a predator. "Sir... where would you like me to put him...?" The insignificant servant asked, as he held a face of pity and unease. He knew exactly why his leader needed the poor sap.

"Over there in the small room, I wouldn't want blood making its way into my lab." The servant man nodded, after seeing Vince point to a distant room. He drug the whimpering male in his hold, into 'said' room.

"NO- PLEASE, DON'T! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK OF ME, PLEASE DON'T-" The door shut in the frightened male's face, then the servant left after bowing; Vince looked at the door, popped ear plugs in and a butcher knife in his grip. He took off his mask, showing his sadistic smile, before he started towards the door and licked his lips. As he shut the door behind him with a panicking victim asking for mercy, it was only a minute later when cries of bloody murder echoed through the lab and the halls. Sounds of flesh being ripped off and blood splattering, emitted from the door, as the scene zoomed slowly away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ruby sat in a chair near a small table, she was in her bedroom that Illumi and his family had allowed for her to use; Soren rested amongst her shoulder whilst cocking his head at times. Staring out the window, she gradually moved her gaze over to her bird then began stroking her index finger on the side of his head. Her narrowed eyes said it all, she was in deep thought. "Soren... You're free to follow me anywhere I go but... once I get into a fight of some kind, I want you to fly away and hide somewhere safe..." She demanded, which caused the hawk to tilt his head and squawk once in reply. "No, you cannot join the fight, I don't want to risk losing you..." She closed her orbs then got closer to his face, she touched his beak with her own before a long yet soft sigh, left her red lips. "I've decided... I'm going to train... I have to get stronger if I want to protect my sister and everyone I care about... This means I'll have to train behind my sister's back as well, like I have many times before.. in SGSF..." She opened her hawk irises to peer into Soren's ogles; The bird softly bashed his beak on to hers in approval, making her smile gently with a soft look in her eyes. "Thank you, Soren.. for understanding..." She said with that same soft look in her orbs, until a knock echoed through the room. Ruby peered up toward the doorway and seen Hisoka leaning sideways, in the door's frame.

"So..~ You're going to train? How fun~" Hisoka mused with a grin, he wore an entirely different attire now. A black shirt with card symbols, white pants, pink arm bands, different colored star and tear drop; While a pink inner wrapping that masked his torso and stomach, shown underneath his shirt.

Ruby blushed heavily then averted her gaze to the side, her once soft expression had changed to a stoic look. Hisoka noticed this then smirked at her reaction; He made his way over to her and once he got close enough, he leaned near her cheek and crept closer to her ear. "You're face is red~" He spoke in a lowered tone, nearly into a whisper. Her eyes widened and the thing that came next was a soft kiss on her cheek, which took him a few seconds before detaching himself from her.

"Y-You l-look...nice..." She stuttered but, expressed her thoughts none the less; Feeling him back up a bit with a smile of accomplishment plastered on his face, she stood up and watched as Soren switched shoulders on her, with that same flushed feature.

"Why thank you, dear~" He thanked before wrapping his arms slowly around her frame and nuzzling his head in her neck. Ruby's face grew far brighter than before, once she felt his warm breath on her; She shifted In his hold but failed to get free.

"H-Hisoka... Please... Let go, there is no time for this- I have to go train." She stated, with those words, he let go and grasp her jaw line. He made her head turn to face him, as she looked into his orbs, he kissed her softly then let go with a few chuckles escaping his mouth.

"Let's go spar then~ I've been dieing to fight you for a long time, Ruby-gem...~" He mused, with excite building its way on to his features sluggishly. Ruby smiled gently, then nodded once in reply.

"Thanks, training alone doesn't exactly help a ton." She said with a neutral expression; Lowering her gaze in thought, she looked back up at Hisoka with stern ogles. "Hisoka, there are a few things you could help me with. I'll need help testing this idea out, instead of that diamond theory, I'm going to try and make a physical shield. The shield is going to be made of crystal, I have heard of crystals being stronger than diamond so.. I'm going to use a crystal shield. That way if I'm being attacked by some kind of beam, that goes through physical defenses, I could rely on my light barrier; Which I've used against Mr. Kane..." After she spoke her thoughts, she noticed how Hisoka was gawking at her with a distant look to him. "Anyway... There's also an electric discharge and a lightning blast, I wish to try and figure out... but, I think they will take a lot of nen to conjure... If the rebellion goes into war with us in the future, I want to be prepared. Making a few nen skills that envelops a whole field of enemies, would be useful and would help take out quite a lot of mutants." She mentioned, only to see no changed in the joker's dazed face. She cleared her throat to gain his attention, most likely in his own fantasy world.

"Sorry, I was too entranced by your way of thinking~ and yes I agree, it would be useful." He agreed, a few moments passed until he turned to leave. "Let's go dearie, I want to fight you, hm-hm-hm-hm-~" He laughed to himself under his breath in delight, making her shake her head and trail after him.

After a while, Ruby decided on a secluded place; A place where no one would be at or ever go to, an old abandoned training ground that warriors used to go to. It was covered by weeds, grass and surrounded by trees. Ruby walked over to a long log and stared at it, noticing insects crawling all over the bark. "Well, I WAS going to sit down... Looks like that's not gonna happen..." She mentioned, as she sweat dropped with an annoyed look to her. "Alright..." She started and turned to face the red head behind her, seeing him stand there in the weeds. "Let's start with the crystal shield." She moved her gaze down to the palm of her hand, before narrowing her eyes in thought. "I won't be able to summon the crystal shield, if I try to conjure it the same way, as my light barrier... Maybe... I-" She failed to finish, when Hisoka interrupted her.

"Why not make a fist, then summon it from your knuckles?~" He suggested muscly; He had his hands in his pockets and a smirk plastered on his porcelain face. Ruby's face lit up a bit and had widened orbs, clearly embarrassed to why she hadn't thought of that and it was so simple!

"Y-Yeah...that's a good idea." She agreed, as she tried to keep her stoic face as unchanged as possible. She balled a hand into a fist and rose it in front of her; Focusing on her nen, she channeled it into her knuckles and was surprised. Crystal began to grow out of the tips her knuckles, but were barely there; She smiled at her accomplishment and looked up at the red haired male. "Thanks, now I just need to try and make it bigger, as well control how it grows..." She stated while staring at her fist, she blinked in realization; Noticing how abnormal the color of her crystal is. " _That's odd... Why on earth is my crystal yellow...?_ " Asking herself in her mind, she felt Hisoka's presence closer than before; She looked up and seen him nearly inches from her nose...smelling her?

"Y-...Yes...?" She asked with a low tone; Seeing him look at her with a mischievous grin, made her grow a puzzled expression.

"When did you start wearing my Cologne?~" He asked muscly, making her twitch and step back.

"What?!" She rose her wrist and sniffed it, smelling Hisoka's musk spray. Her features went from confused, to dead angry; Her face got masked by shadow, her lips were gone and squinted white eyes glistened through the shadow out of pure rage, making Hisoka hold back laughter. "Ruuuuuuieeeeeee..." She spoke her twin's name dementedly, knowing full well that her own sister did this to tease her.

"hm-hm-hm~ Alright I get it, you wanted some attention~" He teasingly stated as he went to pull her in a hug, with the most goofiest grin ever. She put her palm on his face, to stop him in his tracks, only to make him pout childishly.(Much like the times when he had those chibi faces in the anime xD )

"Can we just pleaaaase, get started on this?! Rui's going to get it good, when I see her.. but for now, I have to train." Seeing the joker nod with his expression back to normal and his smirk plastered, she rose her fist again then focused her nen. The yellow crystal that was still on her knuckles, grew larger; She tried shaping it but failed, it's form looked like the shape of mashed up play dough... "Damn... ok, again..." She said with annoyance, clearly trying hard to manipulate it's appearance.

After what felt like forever, to Ruby; She finally managed to get the hang of it, it's shape seemed similar to a knight's shield. Though it wasn't round, it was rather large and wide with it being pointed on the top. Grinning at her achievement, she looked up at Hisoka and nodded while raising her crystal. "Alright... Hisoka, I need you to fire as many cards at my shield as possible, I need to see how thick my crystal shield is."

"Sure~" He replied; He was over joyed at the thought of FINALLY getting to fight her; Unfortunately so far, it was just a test until the real fight begun. Ruby stiffened her arm, held out her fist that had her crystal shield attached, then prepared herself for impact. Hisoka smirked and tossed three cards, only to have them stick into the crystal's surface. Several large cracks formed from the contact of his cards, giving Ruby the idea of how much thicker it needed to be.

Ruby squinted her orbs a bit with a stoic expression, focused her nen more into its thickness and made it tougher. The crystal shield's width grew, making the outer rims of it a bit more see through, and the inner thicker in its yellow color. She nodded and prepared herself once more, signaling him to go again.

The joker tossed the same amount of cards as before, having it stick in the shield but not leaving a large crack. As more time passed with Ruby constantly fixing the weak points in her crystal, she managed to get it stable enough to old off his cards without them sticking. "It's getting late..the sun's setting and Rui would be wondering where I went." She stated with her usual stern look; She gazed toward the sunset and watched as it slowly fell " _Finally, now all I have to do is practice with it... I need to be able to form my shield quickly, instead of taking my time to form it; I can't jump into my next skill right away._ " She spoke in her mind as the beautiful rays from the sun, kissed the land before her. She moved her attention to see a day dreaming Hisoka, which made her sweat drop.

"I'll be more than happy to help you train, dearie~ and who knows, I might even grow some ideas I could use, for future fights." He mentioned, which earned him a scoff from Ruby and a smile.

"Heh- Hisoka... I've already got a few ideas that you could try, something I'm sure that you haven't thought of yet." She smirked at him, which earned her a grin in return from the joker.

"Hmmm...?~ And what might that be?" He muscly asked, with a mischievous grin and a quirked brow. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, then waltzed toward his birdie.

"Why don't you try acting like a sniper? I've heard from Illumi that your nen ability is called bungee gum, then explained to me what it was and what it did. So how about this... Hold your index finger and middle finger up, form a line of bungee gum in between and put a card in the middle. It'd let you shoot much farther out and deal more damage due to its velocity." She explained. Her second theory would have to wait, until he's ready for it.

"Hm-hm- alright~ I'll give it a...'shot'..." He tried to stifle his laughter from his joke but, none the less he tried it anyway. Once he pulled his card back, (much like a sling shot) he released it after selecting a target. It cut through countless trees and make a boulder in the far back, crumble to pieces. Ruby's eyes were slightly wide from the view and Hisoka looked quite satisfied with the new idea, she gave him. "hahahahaha...~ This will be quite amusing to use, thank you Ruby-Gem~" He cooed before moving his orbs toward her, they held thrill. "Now... what's your next theory?~" He absolutely loved how she came up with things, it entertained and excited him.

"W-Well... Um..." Once he had said something, it snapped her out of her shocked daze then began to explain. "This one's...a bit more dangerous." She turned to face him with her normal strict features, but seeing him gesture for her to continue, she nodded and did just that. "First of all, you know how you're able to form shapes with your nen?" She asked.

"Yes~" He replied, wondering where she was getting at with this.

"Try forming a large bungee blanket. Planting your hands in front of you, running to a far distance and putting your hands down again, exactly in the same direction; Then flipping it up as if you were pulling a huge rug, out from under people." Ruby described and hoped that he understood, in which he did. Hisoka nodded, doing as she explained and unfortunately he used it on her... "WHAT THE HEEELLLL?!" She comically screamed as she got flown high into the air, she caught herself by flapping her wings and gazed down at him angrily. "Sure you had to test it out..- but couldn't you have done it on a tree log or something?!" Yelling from above, she seen him grow a devilish grin. She hovered down safely with her wings, then gazed up at the man after landing and glared her hawk orbs at him, anyone that would look into her fierce hawk eyes would feel fear but no- not Hisoka.

Hisoka shrugged with shut ogles and a teasing grin. "I wanted to sweep you off your feet~" He opened his eye lids to see her reaction, which was a tomato face.

"B-Baka..." She stuttered in her reply, while holding her golden irises to the side, knowing the joke he just pulled there. "Let's just get back to the mansion..." Her face being as red as ever, Hisoka felt satisfied with the results of his joke and smirked real big; They took their leave with him following behind. " _Underneath all the tough skin, is her big and squishy side; She's quite adorable when she tries to hide her embarrassment~._ " He mused mentally as he watched her walk in front of him, on their way back.


	23. Chapter 21: Painfaul Discovery

H x H- Fraternal Twins-Chapter 21: Painful Discovery

A/M: I'm sorry it took so long, this chapter's a bit short.. Hope you enjoy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After about of week of practicing her crystal shield behind her sister's back, she had finally managed to perfect its shape and size; It nearly covered her whole body. Ruby sat on her bed, in her bedroom and was using a whet stone to sharpen her blade. Her hawk orbs stoically gazed upon her silver rapier, watching as each ridged edge got fixed.

Unexpectedly, Rui came busting through the door and nearly knocked the hinges out. "Onee-saaaaaaaaaan!" The twin screamed out in alert, then tackled her onto her back. Ruby accidentally dropped her sword, making it emit a clanging tone.

"OI! WATCH IT RUI, YOU WOULD'VE GOTTEN CUT, BE MORE CAREFUL!" Ruby comically raged, with white eyes. Her twin had her arms wrapped around her and her face in Ruby's collar bone.

"Ne-san, Sir Netero requests to see you... It involves the Rebellions...! Also, Black Shifter wants you to interrogate Sikiyona. He believes you could get information out of her, he said that he and Neon both tried but...didn't get anywhere." She hysterically cried, as wavy tears streamed down her face. Rui wanted to go, so bad.

Ruby sighed in defeat, then nodded with her ogles shut. "Alright.. After all we did join their side, in hopes of defeating the rebellion leader... Speaking of which, did you feel anything eerie and evil about that Janitor? You know, the guy with blonde hair we happened to pass by in a hall way, about a week ago?" Ruby questioned her twin, hoping it wasn't just her, that felt it.

"Y-Yeah but... His aura colors described his emotions. I read evil on him, wits, deceit, crazy and heartless... The atmosphere around him felt so suffocating to where, I almost felt the need to attack him. Yet I was too terrified to do so, I almost got frozen in place...if I wasn't running after you..." The bug twin answered after getting off her sister, she knew he was evil. It wasn't just Ruby's senses but, it was also Rui's bug eyes that could read his aura.

"We'll have to stay clear of him, something tells me that he's a spy... but, I can't just jump to conclusions, I need proof." She said; Seeing her twin nod, she stood up after grabbing her Rapier.

"I'm going to see if Illumi's back yet!" Rui happily expressed, before giggling

"Alright, just don't leave the mansion's grounds." Ruby replied stoically, with a small smile.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Elsewhere, a black silhouette jumped from tree branch and over to the next. It was heading toward a mansion and tailing Illumi, from behind. Illumi stopped in mid pace, turned around and questioned who was following him; He were on his way back, to his dwelling.

He stood there for a minute, until that feeling had faded. He turned back around and continued on his way, the black silhouette were shown hoping from one branch to another, just above the Zoldyck. " _So this Ilumi guy, that Sir Bodoudai had sent me to spy on... Is a strong man. Judging by how he's able to sense me so easily, with the slightest raise in my nen, he must be strong. My power called Veil, helps me mask my presence and nearly any traces of my existence. Unfortunately I just let up a little bit and... he almost saw me, that's the last thing I'd want._ " The person mentioned mentally, the voice appeared like that of a man; He was completely unaware that, he were spying on a Zoldyck. From above, he watched as the raven haired male kept getting closer and closer to the Mansion's entrance.

Illumi stopped right in front of the door, turned around and looked up at the trees. He popped out a few pins into his hands and shot them all out, toward the shady figure. The spy had jumped all over the place, to avoid the pins but were struck by one of them and fell out of the tree. Illumi flashed then reappeared in front of the person, who wore a full black attire and mask, with cut out eye holes. The raven haired male bent over, pulled off the mask and gazed down at him, with a creepy look. "Why were you following me...?" He asked, with his monotonous voice. A dark aura surrounded his body from his nen, to show intimidation.

The man hesitated to reply but, did none the less. He knew that if he didn't, he'd get killed. "I were hired to learn as much as I could about you, I was promised that I'd get paid if I brought back valuable information..." He answered with a shaky tone, clearly afraid of the Zoldyck above him.

"I see... Then who is this person, that sent you out here...?" He asked, as he knelt down closer. He touched the pin that was stuck in the other man's body and pushed it in deeper, making the guy scream in agony. Illumi smiled darkly from amusement, hearing the needle break through his many layers of skin, then through his muscle.

"Lord Vince Bodoudai! Please don't kill me, I've told you what yo wanted to know!" He screamed out in fear and pain, as he laid there in the grass with blood seeping out of his wound.

"I have no intention of letting you go, not since you've followed me and know were I live.. I can't have you reporting to this 'Vince' person." He shut his black orbs and smiled even more darkly, earning him a scream of terror from the other man. Illumi was in the process of...amusing himself.

Back in the mansion, Rui had run off to look for Illumi. The hawk twin remained in her room but, her expression held deep thought. The memory from that vision, before she re-awoke from her near death experience troubled her mind. " _What did she mean by 'the evil that awaits'...?_ " Ruby mentally asked before shutting her orbs, she sighed and sat back down on her bed. Having her Rapier leaning against the bed's side, she clasped her hands together and held it near her mouth. " _God... I know I haven't prayed to you in a long time but, I need an answer. I saw a vision with a white figure, in front of me... before I got saved from that poison. Please..Tell me... What evil is it, that awaits me? Who is it, that I must train to get stronger for...?_ " A soon as she asked, she heard a slight murmur in the back of her head. God had responded and said 'him', with the image of the janitor in her mind. The voice was male and knew, that it wasn't hers. " _I knew it... I had a feeling that the Janitor was up to something, we both felt and saw it... I have to go warn Sir Netero, immediately; Afterwords, I'll have to jump back into training. I need to practice my other two skills. Thank you... for answering me._ " She opened her eyes, with her hands still folded in front of her mouth. There was such a deadly glare in her orbs, that it would even make a dinosaur tremble.

Outside of the mansion, Rui burst out of the doors and tackled Illumi to the ground. She squealed his name out of sheer glee, then began rubbing her cheek on his. Illumi's cheeks flushed faintly, as his gaze changed to it's original emotionless state. "Illumi-kuuuuun, I missed you! Where did you go?!" Rui asked, before turning her head slightly. She seen a man laying on the ground, slightly whimpering from pain. Blood pooled around him, while his gaze looked traumatized. Rui gasped and ran over to the man in shock, wondering why he was in that condition. "What happened?!" She questioned with worry, Illumi stood up behind her and watched the dieing man.

"I found him amusing, his screams were quite interesting... He managed to hit the pitch of a little girl. Don't worry though, he's an enemy; He was sent here by a man named 'Vince Bodoudai', hired to collect as much information on me as possible and report back..." He explained, only to have Rui turn around and put her hands on her hips.

"Illumi! He was HIRED, meaning he was only doing his job! Why are you letting him die?!" She was furious with Illumi's actions. Not understanding the consequence, if he'd let the man go.

"If I had spared him and let him run, he would've reported to that 'Vince' guy and everyone including you, would have been in danger. The knowledge of the Zoldyck family mansion's whereabouts, are to remain hidden. If I continued to let him follow me, my family would have killed him instead and I'd ruin the Zoldyck family's reputation.. My parents would not be pleased with me." He explained once more, with his usual monotonous voice.

"So... He's a bad person, just as you said...?" Asking Illumi with an innocent expression. Seeing him nod once, she turned to face the whimpering man and knelt down to him. Gazing into the man's frightened eyes, her expression turned cold. "It was your fault for ever accepting this mission, you should have looked into it more before agreeing to the mission..." She said with that voice of hers; She tried so hard to hide the fact that, she despised 'Vince' for sending him out with no awareness of him, spying on a Zoldyck, yet it was his fault for not considering the information on the mission first. As she watched him slowly die, she stood back up and faced Illumi once more; Though doing so, she met the eyes of her twin... and might I say, she was quite surprised and looked hurt.

In the open doors, stood Ruby in its frame. Her orbs were wide from shock and pain, that one would mistaken her to break down into tears any minute. "R-..Rui... W-what was that about? You acted so cold, what happened to you...? You're not the Rui I know...Who are you...?" Ruby's features changed from stunned to strict, she's never seen her sister like that before. " _Rui...Please tell me, that it was an act.. I tried so hard to keep your innocence, where did it all go...?_ " She ask herself mentally, with a worry and stern face.

"Gomen...Nee-san... I tried to keep this a secret, for as long as I could... Do you know why, all my emotions ceases when I get a cut, or blood gets drawn from me...?" Rui asked her twin quietly, as mourn engulfed her heart.

Ruby looked as if she was holding back tears, even though her features seemed as stoic as ever. "Tell me..." Twas all she could say, she felt too hurt that her own twin lied to her.

"When I got transformed into...this... I was forced to watch animals rip each other apart... I've watched blood gush out, seen so much death and...women be tortured.. They were trying to make me into a killing machine..." She said, then continued after a long pause. "I didn't wanna tell you because... I didn't want to hurt you, with the information...I'm still the Rui you know, I just...Lied. I kept a facade of innocence to cover my true self, at least only half of myself is still innocent... " She replied, with a soft and nearly monotonous voice; She too tried to hold back tears but, failed. A single tear trailed down her cheek, as she stood there near Illumi.

Ruby's eyes were masked by shadow and only her dark red lips, could be seen. Her mouth wavered a bit, as more than one tear fell down her face. She sprawled her wings out, jumped into the air and flew off into the distance in a hurry. Racing to sir Netero that had given her a task he asked her to do, with tears and shadow still engulfing her features.

Rui fell to her knees, she too broke down into silent sobs. She put her palms to her face and began crying, making Illumi stare down at her. He knelt down behind her and peered over her shoulder, gazing at her weeping form. "I knew I shouldn't have told her... Please Nee-san, I'm sorry..."

Elsewhere, Ruby was flying to Netero. It took about half an hour before she actually reached her destination, her eyes were puffy from crying on her way there. Walking down the halls to Netero's office, she knocked on the door and held a mournful stoic expression. "Come in~" His voice echoed through the door; Ruby opened it and seen the Chairman sitting at his desk. "I'm here..to interrogate Sikiyona..." She announced with a sorrowful tone, nothing has ever made her this upset before.


	24. Chapter 22: The Devastating Truth

H X H Fraternal Twins- Chapter 22: The devastating truth.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I wanted to take my time with this chapter cause I've day dreamed about this scene for a long time and wanted to write it out as I saw it; Fair warning, this chapter's long. The song used in this fight is too short but, it's what I listened to, to imagine the fight. The song's short and the fight's long, so I hope you'll be able to imagine it in a fast pace.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Also sir... I've come to warn you about something. The janitor with the blonde hair, I feel there's something off about him... Rui and I both sensed evil in him, not only that but- Rui also read his aura... It wasn't pretty.." Ruby explained, with that mournful stoic look to her. "Rui...You're not the only one with a secret..." She mentally whispered, before seeing Netero nod.

"Alright, I'll look into it." He replied promptly; He stood up, walked to the door and passed her. He gestured for her to follow with his index finger, in which she did.

"So... Black Shifter and Neon both, didn't have any luck in getting information out of Sikiyona?" She asked, as she paced behind the chairman. Walking down a long hallway, she kept her gaze upon the old man.

"No she didn't even peep once, she's quite robotic if you ask me. If you ask her a question based on the rebellion or about her, all she'd say is 'That information is strictly classified, knowledge of the Rebellion or even I, shall not be given to those who are not apart of us...'. I need your wits to help me get information, on where their base is located." He answered, as he walked in front with his arms cross behind his back.

"Alright." Ruby agreed; Apparently her hawk had decided to come with her, cause he was on her shoulder. The bird squawked out, making Netero smile and look over his shoulder. He watched her pet her hawk's head, with a troubled gaze.

He looked ahead once more, then cut a corner. Right at that turn, he faced a wide open door that was coated in thick ice. Ruby's eyes widened; She nudged the old man out of the way gently and the site before her, made her gasp a bit. "All this ice... Don't tell me..." Ruby looked over to the chairman with a very dangerous expression, piercing orbs and a frown. "You didn't take her weapons away, did you..?" She gravely asked.

"What weapons? All she had was a blue and white cooler, with a Popsicle.~" He laughed at the thought, of those being weapons; Though his chuckles gradually died down, once he seen how serious she was being.

"You didn't even consider them, a threat?! Her weapons are exactly, that cooler and that frosty desert! Now she's off somewhere else, most likely trying to get out or has gotten out!" She shouted, she was a bit enraged with the old man's carelessness.

"I seems I'll have to sound the alarm, now won't I? Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! I'll need you to go outside and look for her, just in case she's already made it out." He laughed out loud, with his arms folded behind him. Sensing Ruby sprint off angrily, he got out a device and held it close to his mouth. "Sound the alarm, Sikiyona Fiijiyui has escaped! Do not let her leave and if she has, then Ruby Kowaza is already outside searching for her!" He announced; He heard someone on the other end of the line and a few clicks in the background, resembling that they had sounded the alarm.

Red lighting flashed on and off, with an ear aching sound. Ruby ran into a room, opened a window and jumped out of it in a hurry, not wanting to waste time running through the halls and leaving out of the front door. "I will find you...Sikiyona!" She mentally spoke, the image of her twin in her head reminded her of her lie and how Sikiyona attacked her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ni-chan..." Rui sat on her bed, with Poku in her arms. She held it close like a stuffed animal. Poku knew not to move, it was worried about Rui and wanted to comfort her; That was until a knock on her door echoed through her room and caught her attention. She stood up, holding Poku protectively and made her way over. Opening the door, she came face to face with her lover; Reading the colors that represent concern. "Illumi-kun..." She rushed forward and nuzzled her face in his chest; Feeling warmth wrap around her form, she looked up and seen how close his head were. Her face flushed brightly, seeing his black orbs being half lidded and incredibly close to her pink bug gaze.

"I've had a family meeting earlier..." He spoke his usual tone, with their foreheads touching. He gradually moved his lips to where they were mere inches from contact, making Rui's heart race. "I-..Illumi-ku-" She got cut off when he kissed her, his eyes half way open and her bug orbs closing. "I've been out for...a reason and I do not wish to tell you, until the time is right..." He said after breaking the kiss; Seeing her nod slowly, he stood back up and turned around.

"Follow me, I will assist in locating your twin..." *llumi said, making Rui beam in glee. Though deep down she felt painful guilt, she still wanted to see her twin and check if she's alright. Poku squeaked while being held in its mid section, much like a teddy bear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ruby was soaring through the sky, brushing passed clouds and scanning her hawk orbs upon the land below. Her pupils were smaller, to show that her vision was zoomed in. "It seems I'll have to search on ground level, she could be hiding in crevices that cannot be seen from above..." She calculated; Deciding to swoop down, she landed on the surface. The area looked like an abandoned civilian neighborhood, the dwellings and structures looked as if they'd crumble at any given moment. "Now.. Where are you...?" She asked in her head with her irises moving left to right, she could sense danger very near but couldn't comprehend where it came from.

(Play: Advent Wonderland (Symphonic Gothic Opera Metal). One of Sikiyona's themes~) The scene changed to show Sikiyona standing on the edge of a tall building, keeping her emotionless gaze on the hawk. She purposefully made herself slip off the ledge, with a straight posture. As she fell she turned to where her back faced the ground, pulled out a Popsicle out of her cooler, stuck it in her mouth then pulled it out. Turning slowly around, she tossed her stick away and blew harshly out, causing a gust of frost emit from her breath. It was slowing her down from her fall, the strength of the wind brushed her white and long fluffy coat as she descended.

Once she landed, she noticed how Ruby moved out of the way and gawked at her from afar. Siki gradually stood up and turned her head, to peer at the woman. Holding out her 'what appears to be' purple Popsicle, she turned it into an iced saber then charged at her with haste.

Ruby took out her rapier just in time, for her to block a strike from Siki. The glacial woman rapidly swung her formed blade, though kept getting obstructed by Ruby's sword. She swung her cooler around and hit Ruby directly in the side of her head, making her stumble to the side.

Ruby jumped back, as so did Siki and both performed the same attack. Ruby spun once and swiped her sword side ways, shooting out a long vertical stream of light across the ground. Sikiyona had jumped backwards as well in the form of a diagonal spin and an underhand swipe, making a large vertical ice stream scrape across the surface. Both the attacks collided, causing an explosion in the middle of them.

They both rushed after each other once more, with their weapons at hand and clung them to each other harshly. Ruby's face looked fierce with a stern but, pressured expression while the glacial woman's expression appeared unchanged, as usual. "Allow the permafrost to seal you, into eternal slumber...My wrath for you will forever linger, as long as you are alive..." Her soft yet robotic tone spoke, angering Ruby even more.

"Why do you hate me so much, I haven't done anything to you!" Ruby asked from furry, not understanding Siki's hatred for her.

"Because... You killed my father..." Twas all she said, she jumped back again then lowered her blade. Ruby was shocked to hear those words, she had never killed anyone innocent.

"What are you talking about, I never kill anyone unless they're a huge threat to other people's lives, or my sister!" She replied loudly, so her voice could be heard from the distance.

"You have killed my father... Do not hide it." Miss Frosty replied, she rushed after her and repetitively struck her saber, only to be evaded and blocked by Ruby. Though Ruby was backing up to avoid her, Siki had reverted her saber back to its icy treat as she ran after Ruby. She jumped a bit and did a front flip; Doing so she did it with one hand and that one hand had the frosty desert in it. In mid of her flip, the purple treat got crushed. Ruby had jumped back, though jumped high into the air and caught herself with her wings; She had dodged an attack that would have frozen her solid. As soon as it got crushed, it dispersed a large amount of frost all over the ground, vastly masking the surface below with purple ice.

Ruby moved her rapier in front of her face like a fencer and shut her eyes. "Yee who slumbers within the heavens, LEND ME STRENGTH SO THY ENEMY SHALL FALL!" She roared out, simultaneously opening her peers. Bright light dispersed from her blade, engulfing her in the form of a large dome. After a moment passing with Siki just gazing up at her, appearing unfazed by the light, the bright light dispersed and had on that armor that she had wore before. Her sword's gray markings now brightly lit, silver armor with glowing yellow lines, bright yellow shorts and metallic armored boots that went up to her knee caps and flared out on both sides, while gray leather covered her shins underneath the boots. A long pallid dress that were slit down, from under bust flailed out beautifully and could be seen from under her armor top, that had a northern star shape in the middle.

Sikiyona swiftly took out another treat, this time it was white. She stuck it in her mouth, pulled out its stem and blew, making a con shaped blast in the form of a snowstorm, burst out.

Ruby gritted her teeth, as her glowing yellow hawk eyes, pierced through her 'now' white hair. She rose her rapier like a fencer once more, put her other hand on the blade and made a force shield out of pure light. The shield covered the whole entire front of her vessel, blocking all the frost from touching her. Wincing, she moved her pupils to one side and noticed her wings were beginning to freeze over. "Sikiyona! Who was your father?!" She asked, after moving her gaze back at the glacial enemy. Seeing as the snowstorm died down, show noticed she wasn't there anymore. Using her hawk senses, she felt a presence and heard a voice behind her.

"Saurus Kane..." Siki whispered, who was just behind Ruby. She had another saber and was preparing to strike; Once she struck her blade, Ruby had turned around making it collide with her rapier and emit a metallic clang.

Ruby's eyes were wide from surprise, he had no idea Mr. Kane had a daughter. They both fell and landed on the ground, keeping a distance between each other. "Saurus Kane was an evil man, he had to be taken down!" She roared out to her.

"No... he was not evil, he was a man that believed in evolution and wanted to help the human race, become better..." She explained as she stood there, on the purple glacial covered ground.

"Sikiyona, Mr. Kane doesn't even look related to you, how is he your father?!" She asked from afar, with strict features and clamped teeth.

"Because he adopted me, he took me in and had me experimented on. Though I too understood his theories and wanted to evolve like he did, all because I looked up to him as a father. I simply wanted to please him, for him to praise me and treat me like his daughter... but he never did. He would be so fixated, in finding the most powerful mutant. Once you came into the picture, you took all his attention... You and your sister.. But mostly you... I craved my father's attention, his love, his praise and care... but, got none... He were amazed by your power and progression, that he lost sight of me completely... So now I will kill you, for killing my father and stealing his attention from me..." She looked down and noticed her saber was cracked; Realizing it were useless now, she dropped her blade and reached in for another treat. There was only one left in her cooler and it was another purple one. She took it out, looked up to the hawk woman and carelessly tossed the cooler aside.

"You don't understand Sikiyona, he was EVIL! He demanded others to kidnap children by his command, used them as test subjects, killed the useless ones, murdered the old ones that were too old in age and forced all his subjects to reside in pure white cells, for the next time they would get tested on! You'd never understand that kind of pain, cause you never felt it!" She argued back; She seen Sikiyona with just the desert in her hand and gave a questioning stare. Siki rose her treat out to her side, brought her other hand up and at the same time, a giant purple iced scythe formed.

The glacial woman sprinted forward to Ruby, with no change in expression. Ruby got taken aback by the large weapon and rose her sword above her head, once Siki lunged at her with the scythe's blade aiming for her skull. They both tried to overwhelm the other with dominance, pushing each other back. "I am Sikiyona Kane, known as the glacial reaper... also knows as... Cold Chill..." She admitted as she revealed her true last name, whispering the part when she said 'Cold Chill'. She jumped back, twirled side ways and shot out multiple waves of iced streams vertically at the hawk woman.

Ruby rose a fist in front of her and formed the giant yellow, crystal shield she had worked on for about a week, It was in large size; She braced herself for the impact, as it nearly pushed her back a ways. The ice streams were freezing her shield over but, protected her none the less. She had one eye open and one eye closed, with gritted teeth in view; Raising her rapier up above her hip line a bit, she waited for the right moment. "She just doesn't see it! I need to make her open her eyes to the truth, she's too blinded with jealousy and vengeance!" Speaking mentally, she tried her darnedest to push forward. Unexpectedly, Sikiyona had lunged forward and pierced the ground with the tip of her scythe's blade. A mass amount of sharp ice rose up from the ground in the form of a cone, much like her frosted blow. Everything in front of her got caught in large purple glace, including Ruby. Though with her shield up, it protected her from the thick ice.

"Damn that was close, I almost got frozen solid! Ok... I'm going to have to try, I can't get out and this is a life or death situation! I have to try it!" She mentally spoke. From Sikiyona's view, it appeared as if the ice covered her and froze her over. She turned around and walked away, with her scythe still in her hands. She moved the pole of her scythe on to her shoulder and kept pacing herself.

Out of nowhere, the glace that Ruby blocked began to crack. Yellow and white light beamed from the cracks, as the sound of crackling echoed through Siki's ears. The Glacial Reaper turned her head slightly, only to be met with a large white, electrical blast that broke through the ice and shot out at her. Thinking quickly, Siki rammed the end of her pole, of her scythe on the ground and engulf herself in a large violet ice prison. The blast hit the ice, in which she were in the middle of and barely even cracked the outside.

Ruby stopped her attack, stood up in mid of the purple frost and was breathing heavily. "Damn.. I've used too much nen!" She said in her head; Once she seen Cold Chill, she gasped at the site. In the gigantic chunk of crystallized ice, sat the Reaper herself in the middle, high into the air. She was curled up in a ball, her head tucked into her arms and her scythe over one shoulder, within her arms. A moment passed and Sikiyona's head jerked up three times in a stiff manner, towards Ruby. Each jerk made her ice crack and as soon as she moved her arms, the glace that engulfed her..shattered to bits.

Ruby noticed an opening and charged at her with her rapier, upset that her 'new' attack didn't faze her. Catching Siki off guard, she instinctively brought her scythe up and had it collide with the hawk woman's blade, but... cutting her scythe's pole in half in the process.

The glacial woman's eyes widened and stood there, stunned. Right at that moment, Ruby had stopped her rapier from hitting her, having the tip directly point blank at Siki's face.

Knowing her defeat, she fell to her knees and kept her frosted gaze wide. Features showing shock, mouth open and slightly shaking. "Just kill me... Kill me and get this over with, already..." She whispered, as she held her glacial orbs to the frosted ground.

Ruby's hawk peers grew sorrow once more, then closed. She shifted in her stance, sheathed her blade and formed back into her original outfit. The view of Ruby's back faced the scene; She fell on her knees and wrapped her arms around Sikiyona, astonishing the Reaper. Her head was over Ruby's shoulder and barely in her hair. "No... Killing you isn't right... You were mislead all your life, made to believe the illusion that your... 'father' had shown you, was right. Mr. Kane was a cruel and heartless man; He killed many people and deceived them, in order to get what he wanted. He tore families apart, slaughtered others and mind washed people...just so he could achieve what he wanted. You..were made to believe that evolution were to enhance humans for the better good when in all reality, it would only ruin them... You were only a pawn to him and a study subject, that he could play with... I. Will. not. kill. You... I just wanted you to see the real truth, to open your eyes back to what is really going on. I'm not your enemy, I'm someone who wants to save you from yourself... You don't deserve this kind of torture..." Ruby's voice was low but sounded motherly, she refused to take the life from an innocent person. She even believed, that Sikiyona was a good person deep down and were merely mislead her whole life.

For the first time in her entire life, she broke down into tears. Siki cried in Ruby's shoulder and hugged her arms around the hawk woman, at finally realizing what she was saying. The painful truth struck her hard and broke the ice, that was around her heart. Feeling Ruby's hand softly rub her scalp to comfort her, she also felt her wings wrap around her form.

Up on a nearby building, stood Rui, Illumi and surprisingly Hisoka. Where that joker came from was beyond even them but would ask later, as they are moved by the scene before them. Rui smiled sweetly, Illumi just stood there with his monotonous self and Hisoka was smirking with a squinted gaze. "Believe or not, Ruby-Gem... You are an Arch-Angel..." Hisoka mused in his mind, then smiled even more with his hands in his pockets.


	25. Chapter 23: A new ally

H x H Fraternal Twins-Chapter 23: A new Ally

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

( A/N: At the end of the chapter, before you go thinking anything, no- he's not planning anything perverted , he's referring to being affectionate. xD.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

" _So, my hired spy has been found out and executed, by that Raven haired male... Interesting.~_ " Vince mused mentally. He appeared standing in front of a lab table, leaning over to watch the bubbles in his chemical brewers. The chemical glass containers all had their own solid, glowing color.

"Sir, what is your command?~ It seems that black haired male, found out about you and learned of your name.." General Servine asked, whilst kneeling before the evil scientist.

"No worries, General... It will be a while before they find out who I am, behind that chemical mask of mine... hahahahhahaha... They are ALL, too easy to fool...~" Vince responded, with a menacing tone to his voice. He turned around, stuffed his hands in his pockets and trotted off, passing the kneeling garden snake. The back of his long lab coat wavered from his pace, his piercing crimson eyes peeked through the shade that veiled over his peers.

"When will we strike?~" General Servine asked, with his gaze lowered to the floor and an elbow over one knee.

"When those twins are dead... They both pose a threat to us; If they're not dealt with soon, our chances at our future war will decrease incredibly and we will be demolished." He replied promptly, then allowed a few seconds of silence to fill the air. "That future..is growing near, I almost have the right amount of men to fight... You will be in charge of training them and... Sikiyona... Well... She hasn't returned ye-" Vince was about to finish, until he got interrupted.

"Forgive my...rudeness but, my sweet Siki had been kidnapped... I noticed she escaped easily, by the stupidity of that old man. Though considering how long she's been away, I presume she's been... melted into nothing.~" Allarie answered, as he stood and faced his leader.

*Vince gradually moved his gaze over his shoulder, giving a nasty glare to his General. "Explain..." He demanded darkly, wanting an explanation of how she was defeated.

"When I was on my way, to go save my dearest Siki... I noticed her and Ruby Kowaza fighting in an intense battle. It was a close call for Ruby but, she managed to break free little Siki.~ I watched her break down into tears for the first time, in nearly decades! I believe it's safe to assume, that Sikiyona Fiijiyui- no... Sikiyona Zoldyck, has left the Rebellion for good..." Explaining to Vince with slight mourn in his voice, he saw disappointment and rage show in his leader's orbs.

"I commend you, for not revealing her 'true' last name... Kane was just a mere cover up; I'm glad Saurus managed to blind her. If she hadn't of been taken away, she would have been another thorn in my side. Now.. Our plans have been changed due to some.. 'issues', I'll need you to gather some potential ants. Put them in a large glass container and put them near my lab table... I have something in mind, that I believe will aid us in the future, if we fail in the upcoming war.~" His demeanor was stoic and his voice held a darkened muscly tone; Turning his head forward once more, he left the room to go about his own business elsewhere.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Out where Sikiyona's and Ruby's battle had finished, the hawk twin continued to hold the frost woman in her arms.. Being unaware of the fact that, Rui, Hisoka and Illumi all stood on top of a building nearby. A smile changed to a frown on Rui's lips, after watching a heart moving scene before her. She and the two men behind her, jumped off the ledge of the structure and made their way to Ruby. Just before Rui could ask anything, her twin shifted her head to her and rose an index finger to her mouth; Gesturing to be quiet. "She fell asleep... on my shoulder." Ruby whispered, just enough so that she wouldn't wake Siki. "Rui... I...have something to confess..." She murmured once more, whilst earning a questionable stare from her twin. "You weren't the only one keeping a 'secret'..." She stated with grief.

Rui just stood there, not processing her words at all. She didn't want to believe that her own sister, kept a secret from her too. Cocking her head to one side, she blinked in confusion. "Ne-san...?" Rui asked, with her soft voice.

"I-...I'm actually a specialist.. I've been training behind your back too, because...well..." She replied, then got interrupted before ever finishing her sentence.

"She told me, that a great evil will rise soon and she needs to get stronger, to fend off that evil.~" Hisoka mused from behind Rui, making her jump slightly. "And she didn't want anyone else get hurt, so she took it upon herself to train.

Rui's features seemed to be deep in thought, as she gazed at her twin with an emotionless stare. She read her twin's aura and understood why, she kept them a secret. Smiling softly, she knelt down close to Ruby and giggled. "I get it...you just wanted to keep me safe... and didn't want to damag our bond, by telling me your a specialist.. Sissy, you're my only sister... Even if we lied to each other, it won't be enough to break our sisterly bond. I don't really care if you are a specialist.~I love my ne-san and no one will change my mind.~" Rui said with small tears streaming down her cheeks, making her twin tear up as well. Rui bonked her head gently on her sister's head and giggled softly, with shut peers.

"Gomen... Rui.." Ruby muttered quietly. There was an obvious sign of grief in her eyes, until she felt a pat on her back. Her eyes widened slightly, then composed themselves back to their stoic demeanor.

"Sister... Cheer up, it's alright... It's all done and over with, now let's go home ok...? We still have Sikiyona with us!" Rui whispered, with a risen tone. Seeing Ruby smile ever so slightly then nod, they both stood and Ruby carried Siki on her shoulder.

Out of the blue, Soren landed on her other shoulder, making both her and the bird stared at one another awkwardly. "Hey Soren,welcome back.. I didn't even notice you left me, when Sikiyona and I started fighting." She spoke to her pet, though it only earned her a peak on her beak by him.

Rui laughed to herself, with a hand over her mouth. Hisoka waltzed on over and grinned, amused by the scene. "He's a clever bird, Ruby-Gem; Just like you~" He said to his lover; Seeing her face flush and turn her gaze from him, he swiftly kissed her cheek. Now her face was ten shades of red, with surprised orbs. She turned her back to everyone, especially Hisoka and had a small smile on her features.

"Let's go, before Siki wakes up..." She demanded then flew into the air, flapping her two pairs of wings.

"Haai!~" Rui whisper yelled, with one arm skyward. She turned to face the two men and grabbed their wrists, then flew into the air with both of them in her grasp. "I'm right behind you, ne-san!"

Ruby smiled softly and nodded, then took off into the distance.

It took a while to fly back to Netero's office but, they made it none the less. Ruby stood near his desk, gazing at the old man with Soren still attached. Rui stood next to her twin, Hisoka was leaned up against a wall and Illumi stood behind Rui. "Thank you, for returning Sikiyona and giving me a full description of your fight. Now, I'll have someone return her to her cel-" Netero was about to finish, until get got cut off.

"That won't be necessary, I don't think Sikiyona's going to be a threat to us anymore." Ruby promptly interrupted, whilst raising a hand.

"And why's that?~" The old man asked, rather peaked at hearing her announcement.

"Because, she was just mislead is all.. They used her and blinded her from the truth, I highly doubt she'll be ok with that." The hawk twin said, making the old man stroke his beard.

"I see~ So, we have a possible ally? ...Wonderful!" He cheered with shut ogles; Ruby quirked a brow at that, as she watched the old man make his way towards sleeping Siki. Siki was laying on a couch, close to his desk with her mouth open a bit.

"What are you doing...?" Ruby asked with a stern look. Netero just smiled and waved his hand, telling her not to worry. He leaned over and nudged her shoulder slightly, causing her to stir and open her frosted orbs.

Though her features was robotic, she acted defensively and jumped out of her seat; She ran across the room, in search of her 'weapons'. "Don't worry miss Sikiyona! We're not your enemies.. I simply wanted to ask if you would like to join our fight, we'll need all the fire power we can get." Netero asked, with his gaze glued to the frost lady.

Said woman turned around to face the old man but, noticed a few others in the room with her. Seeing Ruby, her eyes widened and then looked away after going back to their emotionless state. "Negative, being used once more is not valid. I have confirmed that my power has been used for one's selfish gain, so asking me this has been in vain..." She replied with her monotonous, yet soft voice. (Much like when you hear your E-Mail say 'You got mail~', the female version. XD )

"If that is your choice, then that's fine. We will however, put you into custody for murder. You have killed many innocent people, before Ruby had ever opened your eyes to what has really happened to you." Netero paused for a brief moment, them smiled. "You have two options... Either assist us in this war and avoid getting thrown into prison... Or go to prison for nearly a lifetime." He mentioned with his gaze on Siki's frosted orbs.

Siki stood there all expressionless, just as still as a statue. "Calculating..." She responded, then took a small pause. "Putting into consideration of my life span and the length of time I shall take within prison, I will die approximately ninety years from now. Assisting in war, will grant a chance of being alive in the end. Option one, has been chosen." Siki finished; Ruby, Rui and Netero was a bit taken aback by her calculations.

"How old are you...exactly?" Rui asked, with her head cocked to one side.

Siki shifted her peers by a fraction, to look at Rui. "I am precisely, 110 years old."

"WHAT?! HOW ARE YOU 'THAT' OLD?! YOU'RE SO YOUNG, YOU LOOK ABOUT..18 YEARS OF AGE!" Rui yelled out of astonishment. Everyone's eyes were widened now, except Illumi of course...

"All mutants have an extended life span, of 200 years. The experiments that the Rebellion Leader has bestowed upon us, grants us unchanging youth until the day we die. Also, considering we are mutants, it changes our nen's nature and allows us to choose more paths, instead of the natural path from the Nen tree. For example, mutants like us, are able to choose many different paths in stead of those few natural ones that you get, if you are an enhancer. Specialists are common in the rebellion, since we are all mutated and our DNA's are mixed." She replied promptly, feeling secure enough to give any information out.

Ruby looked down at her palm, surprised that she has to live a long time with those hawk attachments. "So.. Rui and I... are going to live for a long time, huh...? Then what about Hisoka...?" She asked with her widened orbs, refusing to look away from her palm.

"Hisoka Schwing was going to be a fox mutant but, he managed to flee before anyone had put more doses of fox DNA in his system. They did however, manage to put small doses in him, so his body may get used to the small changes. Those small changes has increased his life span and made his youth unchanging. He will live a long time, though he is not a full mutant like you. Those small fusions somehow increased his immune system to 100%...,but that is all he managed to get, before he fled." She explained. Ruby's surprised irises rolled towards a smirking Hisoka, making her blush and jerk her head away.

Ruby's face was crimson, as her eyes were comically white. " _W-...We're going to live a long time, together?!_ " She mentally asked, then felt a hand gently grasp her shoulder and a mouth near her ear. "I'm actually rather excited.~ I hope I can spend the rest of my life, with my dearest Arch-Angeeeel~..." Hearing Hisoka muse by her ear, made puffs of smoke disperse from her head. She zoomed right out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her, leaving everyone in the room laughing a bit.

"KAWAII, NEE-SAAAAN! HAHAHAHA! ILLUMI- KUN, WASN'T THAT ADORABLE?! SHE GOT SO SHY!" Rui cooed, with faint flushes on her cheeks and closed ogles. She couldn't help but think of how cute her own stoic sister just got, it made her want to cuddle her as if she was a little kitten.

Hisoka smiled real big, feeling accomplished once again. " _Ever since that kiss, she's been acting like this. Hey, I'm not complaining...~_ " *He said to himself, in his head. Seeing the door creek open just an inch, he saw a gleaming yellow eye pierce through the shadow.

"Is it safe...?" Ruby asked quietly, then seen Hisoka nod.

"Of course. I wouldn't ever do anything to my Ruby-Gem~...No promises though.~" He replied, and seen Ruby's single eye squint, then walk back in. Her face was as red as a tomato.

Netero clasped his hands together, with a big smile and shut lids. "Now, Sikiyona- Since you'll be helping us in this war, can you tell us where the Rebellion Leader's hideout is?" He asked, with happy-go-lucky attitude.

Siki looked over at the old man and nodded once. "He has a base, hidden in a cave that is camouflaged. It is near a large body of water, no one can get there unless you travel with your own power or by boat." Explained to the geezer, he nodded in appreciation and looked at the twins.

"Sounds like an island, to me.. Where's it located at? If it's surrounded by a body of water, then its in the middle of an ocean, right?" Ruby asked, as she paced herself back to her original spot...before she ran off.

"That is correct, it is near N.G.L, out in the middle of the ocean." She confirmed. Ruby rose a brow at her answer and wondered why a base like that..was so far out.

"Why so far out?" It was Rui's turn to ask; She sat down in front of Illumi, facing Siki and made him look down at her in curiosity.

"I too, have yet to understand the reasons behind the location... Though I have seen some signs, that gave me hints as to why it is there. At times, before I turned to your side- I have seen the Rebellion Leader go swimming. That was one hint, then I took a closer inspection upon his neck...thinking that he were some sort of amphibian mutant, I saw gills. Perhaps he is in fact, a water mutant. He must need water to fight, or be in it, or perhaps to be refreshed as well..." Siki answered.

"Alright! I believe we have all we need to know. Hm..." He tapped his chin and held his gaze on Siki. "Sikiyona...Where will you be staying? If you're no longer apart of the Rebellion, then do tell me." Netero questioned.

"I have no dwelling of my own, my only source of-" Siki got interrupted, just before she got to finish.

"COME STAY WITH US! I'm sure the Zoldycks wouldn't mind another guest!" Rui cheered, with her arms skyward and a huge closed smile. "Illumi, can she stay with us?" She turned her head to Illumi, hoping for approval.

"My family most likely, will not agree with it. I will ask my parents but there are no positives, of them approving." He replied in his monotonous voice. Rui squealed and tackled Illumi to the ground, catching him off guard. "THANK YOU, ILLUMI-KUUUUN! I LOVE YOU!" Realizing what she just said, Rui flushed deep red and a flash of the same image popped into her head; The image of when Illumi confessed to her.

"Ah, Young love!~" Netero mused playfully and laughed.

Illumi's cheeks grew a faint red, he too remembering that day. He placed a hand on the top of her head and gestured for her to stand, in which she did. Rui looked down in embarrassment, trying to hide her tomato face. "G-Gomena-" She got cut off by a pair of soft lips, Illumi kissed her with his peers shut. He stepped back and looked down at her, then over to Siki.

"I will show you to my mansion... Chairman, would leaving be acceptable?" Illumi questioned the old man, wondering if now was a good time.

"Of course! You may leave any time! I do have one other thing to say, before you do." Netero replied cheerfully. "You all need to train hard, cause we'll be leaving to that Island in a few days. I'll have the zodiacs prepare many men for the war, so do keep this in mind." Illumi nodded then turned to leave, followed by everyone else. Rui was attached to Illumi and had her arms around his torso, making him drag her by her feet hysterically.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It took some time getting back to the Zoldyck mansion but, everyone made it. In came Illumi, Rui, Ruby, Hisoka and Sikiyona, walking through the front doors. Kikyo and Silva both stood inside, in front of the entry way. They saw the group come in, with an extra in the far back.

"Illumi, you don't go out this often, with this many people... Where have you been?" Silva asked strictly, with his arms folded against his chest.

"I was at the chairman Netero's office, with them. I simply follow Rui around, to keep an eye on her just in case she gets hurt." Illumi answered, whilst standing inside while everyone else stood behind him.

"And who is she...?" Questioning his own son, Silva looked at the back of the group and refereed to the platinum haired woman.

"I have come her to ask of your approval, Rui wanted her to stay here with us, since she has no where to go. I did warn her though, that there were no promises of your agreement. Ruby has fought her and made her see the truth, she has been used by the Rebellion side for over decades...or possible a century." The raven haired male replied.

Sikiyona walked up to Silva, keeping her expressionless features. "I am Sikiyona Kane.." She spoke monotonously; Silva contemplated a bit in his thoughts, wondering why she looked oddly familiar. " _She has similarities of my grandfather... How odd..._ " He mentally spoke." "Nen...?" He asked sternly.

"Transmutation and Emission..." She replied swiftly and accurately.

"Occupation...?" He asked another question, planning on doing a small interview to see if she's lying anywhere.

"None- Have once been apart of the Rebellion..." She answered quickly.

"Age...?" Silva Continued, with his strict gaze upon her 5'6 form.

"One hundred and ten years old..." With that said, Silva's eyes grew shocked and thought of how impossible is was for someone of that age, to look so young. Kikyo's mouth was open by a fraction, showing how astonished she was.

"Since I've heard about the Rebellions being mutants... what kind of mutant are you...?" He asked one last question; A short silence met with many ears, until she answered him.

"I am an Ice Serpent..." She answered promptly; Everyone behind her, except for Illumi.., were amazed at knowing what she was.

"So... You're basically an overly large, arctic snake that dwells above land and in sea?" Kikyo asked from Silva's side. She was strangely interested about how or where, the Rebellion Leader managed to get DNA from something none-existent.

"That is correct, though the sea must be in the glacial regions...where the waters are surrounded by bergs of ice and frosted grounds, much like the habitat where penguins roam." Siki acted like an encyclopedia, at the way she keeps explaining things.

"I would love to know more but, right now we have more matters to attend to... Dear, do let her stay, I want to learn more about Ice Serpents." Kikyo stated to her husband, pure excite on her features.

The man sighed with his peers shut, then nodded once. He opened his lids to the frosted serpent and unfolded his arms. "Very well... But you must stay with one of them, if what you told me was false and you end up being a threat to my family, the blame will be put to Illumi. After all, he is the one who brought you to us and asked permission for your stay... You are 'his' responsibility." Silva trotted off, leaving everyone in the entry room.

Sikiyona turned to face the group behind her, only to be tackled to the ground by Rui. "THEY APPROVED, THEY APPROVED! HAHAHAHA!" Rui screamed excitedly, whilst hugging the serpent woman tightly in her arms. "You can stay with me, Sikiyona!" She cheered but, only met with silence as Siki stared into the space behind Rui.

"Let's go, Rui... We'll need some sleep for tomorrow, we've got a lot of training a head of us." Ruby patted her twin's shoulder, after kneeling down a bit. She walked passed her and down a hall to her room.

"Okaaaaay!~" She jumped up and tugged on Sikiyona's wrist, pulling her along with her down the hall. Illumi watched the scene and followed behind, while Hisoka just followed Ruby to her room.

Once everyone got settled in, Ruby was sitting on her bed with the thought of the war on her mind. Taking out her sword, she rose the rapier close to her beak and inspected it, hoping it didn't have any ridges. A knock occurred on her door but, she kept her hawk gaze on her blade. "Come in!" She said, lifting her orbs just a tad over the edge of her sword, she seen Hisoka leaning against the door frame.

"Oh Ruby~" He mused; Ruby rose a brow in suspicion and lowered her sword down to her lap.

"Yes...?" She asked, curious as to what he's doing.

Hisoka had something behind his back, a smirk plastered and squinted orbs. "I heard from Rui, not that long ago... That you loved blueberry muffins, with chopped nuts on top, soooo~.." He mused and walked over, he towered over her and handed her a small plastic bag.

Ruby's eyes lit up, eager to see if he was handing her 'her' favorite muffin ever. She took the bag and opened it; Her eyes sparkled from the site, whilst imagining a holy chorus singing. ( XDD ). Hisoka just stood there, standing over her; He loved that look she gave off. A sweet smile formed on her dark red lips, something he hasn't seen in a while. She took it out of the bag, took the wrappings off and nibbled at it in content.

Savoring every last bite, a red hue formed on her cheeks at the flavor and had her hawk lids shut. "Thank you..It's been a while, since I last had on of these." She said. Feeling movement on the bed, she looked over and seen Hisoka sitting incredibly close to her. "That reminds me... Where have you been all day?" She questioned, nearly forgetting to ask.

"Aw~ Did you miss me, my dear Angel?~" He mused as he inched close to her face, hoping to steal a kiss. Her face lit up brightly and backed her head away slightly. "N-..No... I just...haven't seen you all day...is all." Ruby replied, with her irises averted from his close gaze.

"Hm-hm-hm-hm...~ Well.. I went shopping... Illumi and I had discussed something privately. He and I both went out to look for something...special.~" He answered, inching closer and closer to her cheek. He nuzzled her face and rested the side of his head in the crick of her neck. Ruby's whole body turned red this time, so she got up and ran to the door. Unfortunately, she got blocked by him and she dropped her rapier. "Please don't run, dear. I want you to get used to our relationship and there's only one way for you to do so.~" He smiled with his eyes closed.

Ruby sweat dropped and comically rammed her fist on top of his head but, catching her off guard... he caught her wrist before she could pull away. "A few cuddling moments and affectionate actions here and there a day, should help you grow used to it.~" He mused once more and grabbed her chin; He leaned in slowly, mesmerized by the golden beautiful hue of her hawk gaze. He planted a deep kiss and surprised her, orbs wide and steam came out of her ears.


	26. Chapter 24: Sparring!

H x H Fraternal Twins- Chapter 24: Sparring!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: I decided to go ahead and introduce Rui's theme, since her theme hasn't been in any scene yet..other than Mr. Kane's fight. HOPE YOU ENJOY :D!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The scene shown Rui skipping down the hall of the mansion, trailing beside Sikiyona. Siki's peers were staring at the insect woman, wondering why she was acting all giddy. "The behavior you express, I do not comprehend... Please clarify in detail." Siki couldn't understand why Rui was so energetic.

"I'm just so happy, that I got a roommate and we have a new ally! Why wouldn't I be excited?!" Expressing with glee, caused Siki's unchanging features actually look a tad bit shocked. " _This woman... She is indeed 'odd'._ " Siki mentally spoke, whilst pacing forward. Bumping into a chest, she rose her head and met a man clad in black.

"You are the one who kidnapped me... If my memory is correct, you go by the name 'Black Shifter'." Miss frosty stated, Shifter towered over her 5ft 6 inch form. Only being able to see the glowing neon green eye sockets, that she locked on to before.

"Indeed... Forgive me for holding you down but, you needed to be restrained... Aside from that, I'm here on behalf of the Chairman. Answer the questions he has for you and I shall leave..." He demanded with his strong, deep and mature voice. Seeing Cold Chill nod, he carried on. "He requires the Leader's full name; Since you've worked for him, I presume you know it." Shifter stated.

"Vince Bodoudai." She promptly answered; Shifter took out a small notepad out from his trench coat and wrote down his name.

"His appearance? And please, be descriptive." He questioned her, with his neon peep holes gazing at her.

"Blonde hair, red eyes, has lines under his eyes that represent the lack of sleep and his skin is not paper white, it is pale. His face is adorned by a white chemical mask and wears a long white lab coat. A tight gray shirt, that buttons up on his side, white lab pants and black leather shoes. There are no scars, or bodily piercings." Explaining to the man, Shifter wrote as he heard her speak. Being the same height as Servine, truly made her look like a kid in comparison.

"I appreciate your cooperation, you truly have turned a new leaf... Now I must be off, good luck with training." He said and turned his heel to leave. He walked down the hall but, vanished out of thin air after a few passing moments.

Siki just stood there gazing into nothingness, with her frosted orbs, until Rui tapped her shoulder. She moved her ogles to see what Rui wanted, only to be met with a slightly worried look. "Are you ok?" Rui's voice were soft and was obviously concerned.

Siki nodded and moved onward, followed by Rui. As they paced down the halls, they passed a window and saw Ruby sparing with Hisoka. Rui gasped in surprise and ran closer to view her, Siki...just peeked out from behind. "Ruby-san is fighting Hisoka! Looks like Hisoka finally got his wish, haha!" She gleefully cheered, then ran off in a hurry. The Glacial Reaper herself was too confused, as to why she got so excited all of a sudden.

Ruby and Hisoka were shooting out attacks left and right. She had her silver, metallic armor conjured and had apparently summoned it quite some time before. Hisoka did multiple back flips, while Ruby shot out swift light rays from her rapier. In slow motion, Hisoka dodged a slicing ray of light cleverly, with an amused smirk plastered. He looked rather graceful, yet flexible whilst maneuvering through her distant shots. Dodging another cutting beam of hers, he horizontally jumped and spun. In mid spin, he struck out one of his cards and made it passed all her flurrying beams.

Whilst shooting out her beams, it was almost too late before she brought her sword up and cut through the card, down the middle. She ran with gritted teeth and narrowed peers, then formed her yellow crystal shield with her nen. Squeezing her hilt tighter, rose the blade up close to her face, making the sword emit a blinding light. In matter of seconds the light disappeared, along with her. " _She teleported didn't she?~_ " Hisoka mused mentally, growing a smirk in the process. His irises moved calmly, in many directions, though failing to spot her. He jerked his head up and seen her diving down after him from the sky, with the tip of her blade aiming for his head. She screamed out a long battle cry, as she dove at a rapid rate.

Hisoka just stood there, taking the hit and acted like he had a trick up his sleeve. Ruby had sliced down his head, to his mid section. Yet to no avail, his body was merely a clone. It vanished into smoke and made her raise her guard even more. Suddenly, feeling the ground move, her eyes widened and looked down. A pink aura blanketed the ground under her feet; It was too late to act, Hisoka had the upper hand. She got tossed into the air by one of the tricks, she suggested Hisoka to try during practice. As she rose into the sky, she turned slightly only to see a grinning joker. He chucked out countless sharp cards blindingly, making her use her sword and cut through each and every one of them. Flying back down, she swiped her blade, rose her shield and prepared to slam it into Hisoka.

Seeing her shield aiming for him, he flashed out of view and allowed her to crash into the surface; Causing the ground to raise and get crushed, by the pressure of her attack. He reappeared and simultaneously struck her with his poker card, only to have his collide with her shield, when she rose it just in time. Leaving a long crack down her crystal, he smirked at her attempt to protect herself.

Though he got caught off guard by a hair, when she stabbed her sword into the ground and wrapped a foot around his. She grabbed a hold of his shirt and spoke Shakespearean; It all happened too fast for him to counter. "Blind thee enemy by thy light... Which held captive by thee sword of spells..." She spoke under her breath, causing the joker himself to widen his lids a bit. The ground lit up and formed a large sphere, much like before when she used it the first time. He knew exactly what was coming, due to recalling the last time she used that skill. "YEE WHO SLUMBERS WITHIN THE HEAVANS- CAST A SPIRAL OF DEATH, AMONGST THOUGHS THAT ARE IN YOUR PATH!" Hearing those words, he knew he was doomed but, knew she'd get hit too. Clouds above separated in the shape of a large circle, casting down a large white twister through the middle. Pallid electricity coated in and out of the tornado, with many objects nearby getting sucked in and shocked. Ruby's eyes were solid white and glowed brightly, as the twister engulfed both of them, electrocuting them in the process.

Luckily they were in the forest quite a few distances away from the mansion, in that abandoned area that she practiced her shield in. Rui, Silva, Sikiyona, Illumi and kikyo all sat on top of the mansion; Watching the show from afar. Once the twister ceased, it shown Hisoka falling and Ruby panting, whilst keeping her grasp upon her hilt. She was exhausted and her nen got used up, she couldn't go on anymore; Thus she too fell, loosing grip of her weapon and fell flat on her side. "That...was 'shocking'...~" Hisoka mused jokingly, as heavy breaths left his mouth. Anyone could tell by how many scratches and scrapes he had, that he and Ruby had been fighting for some time. Knowing she ran out of power to fight, her summoned gear had faded and made her go back, to her original outfit.

"HA...ha... F-FUNNY!..." Ruby replied sarcastically, with what breath she had. It was clear that she lacked enough strength in her, to even speak; Laying half way on her stomach, she rose her head slightly and smirked at Hisoka. He returned the favor and stood up slowly, with shaking movement.

"That was fun, I can't wait to train tomorrow.~ Oh and- don't be afraid to use one of your new skills, I'd love to experience the intensity you would give off.~" He said, as he inched closer to her limp form. He picked her up bridal style and carried her away, hearing a groan of embarrassment from his Gem, while doing so.

"No..I doubt I can control it yet, I don't want to hit anyone else with its coned radius... You have no idea how powerful it is, nor do I.. and I surely don't want to find out, by hitting by standers or my sparring partner. It could possibly kill them, if it's not properly handled..." She answered, with a quivering tone.

"Are you saying that I might be too weak, to handle it? My dear...Dear Arch-Angel, you mustn't worry about me.. I have my ways, of working around dangerous situations.~" He said to her with a sing-song tone, though it was a bit shaky since he was carrying her with worn out muscles.

Ruby averted her gaze from him and nodded, with her cheeks as red as roses; She could feel his muscle shaking from exhaustion. Up on top of the mansion, Rui was grinning cutely at seeing Hisoka carry her twin. Feeling a light tap on her shoulder, she moved her gaze to the side and saw Illumi gesturing for her to follow. "Is it our turn?!" She gleefully asked, as she jumped up and down energetically.

"They have been sparring for a while now, before you showed up. We've been up here watching this whole time; And now that you're here, we can begin.." Illumi stated with his blank orbs; Caution built up inside, when he remembered how much of a killing machine, Rui could be. Regardless, he and Rui needed training so, he had to be careful not to literally shed any of her blood... Or things would get ugly...*

"Haaaaaaaaaai!~" Rui said, as she rose one arm cheerfully. Both her and Illumi vanished out of thin air, then appeared in the training grounds; Practically switching spots with Ruby and Hisoka.

They had a good distance between them, with her giggling up a storm and Illumi..just being his usual self. Rui had her hands clasped in front, with her bug peers shut, whilst Illumi just looked as emotionless as ever.

Hisoka sat Ruby down on the edge of the mansion so she could rest, with him doing the same. Feeling her shoulder getting brushed, she looked to her side and noticed him sitting against her side; She blushed madly, at feeling his muscle on her arm. She moved her irises over to her twin so she could watch their spar...and make sure she doesn't go all 'killing machine', if blood gets drawn.

Illumi popped out his pins in both hands, while he stood there waiting for an opportunity. " _This is quite odd... I can't seem to find an opening, her guard is up yet.. she is still care-free..._ " Mentally speaking, he noticed that she had vanished. " _Where did she go...? I didn't even see her use her wings, to fly... so when did she disappear..?_ " He asked himself in his head, as his nen rose to try and find her. Right after he questioned her whereabouts, behind him appeared Rui, giggling like crazy. "Illumi-kun~" She whispered in his ear, then disappeared once more. After the quick buzz from her speed, he shifted his black orbs to his peripherals. All he could hear were giggles in the distance, he rolled his head up and spotted her cutely laughing to herself.

Having a hand over her mouth and ogles shut, she had just barely sensed it when he shot out his needles. Rui zipped and buzzed passed all of them all, with nothing but chuckles escaping her lips. The moment all of his pins ceased, she zoomed right down to him with the biggest smile plastered on her face. Illumi flashed out of the way to avoid any sort of attack but, really she was just aiming to tackle him playfully. He reappeared behind her once she stood up, then rose a needle close to her neck. "Do take this seriously, this is not a game.. We can play all we want after the war, now come... Fight back and no playing around." Rui turned her head to peer at her lover, confusion clear on her features. She nodded with disappointment, afterwords raising a leg in the form of a high kick.

He caught it rather easily with one hand. Her enhanced kick made the ground shake slightly, from the impact. He stood there gazing at her with no emotion at all, waiting for her to make the next move. She lowered her leg and looked upset, a quivering lip moving every now and then. "Gomenasai... Illumi-Kun.." She apologized to him, making him grow confused.

"Why do you apologize...? You haven't hurt me yet.." Illumi's reply made Rui bring her head down and shake it, from side to side.

"I just don't want to hurt you...or anyone, I don't like violence... Unless if it's reasonable. I've never took any fight I ended up in, seriously; That's because I've never seen a point behind them all, though if it involves someone purely evil then-" She was about to finish, until Illumi brought his face close to her ear. Her face lit up real quick, at feeling his breath near her ear.

"Do not think of this as violence, think of this as rough housing, playing, wrestling or anything you can think of, that involves physically playing around with a partner." He spoke monotonously. Seeing her head nod from the side, he rose his head back up and stepped away a few inches.

(Play ' Butterfly by Smile dk ' It's her character's theme~)Rui closed her eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled. Once she opened her buggy like peers, her expression changed from upset to giddy. Making her wings flutter at blinding speed, she rose slightly off the ground and put her hands behind her back. Giggling to herself with closed orbs, Illumi had a feeling that she was planning something.

"What are you up to..?" He asked, that was until a kick to the side of his head got delivered. The sound that emitted from her kick, sounded like a revolver shooting. He flew across the ground and skidded to a halt, on his back. The dirt sprinkled the air around him, then slowly faded; Showing the man laying flat on his back and appeared quite unfazed.

After he gradually sat up, he noticed tons of insects vortex round Rui. " _She's transforming, just like last time during her last fight... with Mr. Kane.._ " He mentally stated, remembering the image of her robotic killing self. Once the insects ceased, she had on that fairy attire, with green skin and glass butterfly wings. The shine that glossed over the edges of her wings, shone a beautiful purple hue and her pink eyes glimmered a rainbow sheen.

She giggled cutely, floating there with her orbs shut and a big closed smile. Vanishing at even greater speed than before, Illumi knew he shouldn't hold back. He too flashed from view, after he stood up in a rush. From a distance, no one could see their close quarters combat; They were both so swift that they nearly appeared invisible, stunning Ruby, a bit for Hisoka and kikyo. Silva could keep up with their speeds, quite amazed at how fast she is. His pupils followed their every movement and watch how Rui would dance around like an energetic child, whilst avoid distant and some close ranged blows from Illumi.

Rui twirled all around Illumi, with innocent laughter and excite. The black eyed man himself, spun around just right and hit the side of her face, sending her a few feet away. Unfortunately the speed wasn't enough to knock her off guard, thus she caught herself by using her wings; She steadied herself and flown straight at Illumi. Now a few inches apart, she pushed out her mantis claws and rose her arms, then began spinning like a rapid twister. The ravenette rose both his forearms to shield himself, blocking what ever attack is thrown.

Rui brought out her legs and started using them, to hit her target. Every time she'd spin and face him within that second, she would monstrously ram her tibia; Causing even more revolver shot sounds to occur. Spinning whilst ramming both her tibias on him, using her mantis claws to try and cut him, was quite overwhelming..considering how fast she was going. Every hit she got on him with her legs, it'd scoot him backwards while he stood in his defensive position.

He figured it had been long enough for her leg and arm work out, so he vanished out of her line of vision; Making her stop nearly instantly and freeze in place, with her legs out. She blinked in confusion with a frown plastered, wondering where he went. For safety measures, she rose two of her fingers near her hip line and made a gesture. About six flies came around, then flew away during that instant; Deciding to sit still, she kept fluttering her wings but, she was also on ground level. She used her antennas to communicate with the flies, as she tried to sense him out by listening to every sound around her. Out of nowhere, Illumi appeared before her and was just about to pierce her with one of his needles but, stopped point blank in a chucking position. Since she couldn't find him before, he had managed to get under her guard and found an opening.

She was surprised but, began laughing at her current situation. She lost, she knew it and she didn't care, she had fun. "Illumi!" She shrieked out cheerfully, tackling him to the ground in the process. He expected her to do that, so he just let her. "THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN, I WANNA PLAY AGAIN LATER! HAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEEEASE?!~" Rui questioned excitedly.

"Perhaps... If my parents allow it on our grounds, after the war of course.." He answered monotonously. He heard her squeal in the crick of his neck, then giggle.

"ARIGATO GOSAIMASU!" She shouted, right before she heard someone clear their throat. She turned her head, only to see Silva and Kikyo walking up to where he and Rui were. "G-Gomen- I mean..Sorry!" She rose her hands up in defense, with a kitten mouth on her lips and shut peers.

"How do you do it...? Your excellent in physical strength and speed, yet you know conjuration as well? As Sikiyona said before, being a mutant breaks the Nen tree's paths. So is your Conjuration, perhaps your abnormal path?" Silva asked with his hands behind his back, his features were as stoic as Ruby's.

"Yes! Conjuration, is my abnormal path! I enhance my speed and strength too but, It'll only work if I use one at a time. See, my flight isn't speed enhanced..they're normally that fast. When I fly, it allows me to be fast and makes up the lack of speed when I use my enhancement. When I spun and kicked, I relied on the speed of my wings, so I could enhance my physical strikes. BUT!-when I do enhance my speed, I can't use my physical strength. Back when I fought Mr. Kane, I mostly relied on speed and my Conjuration. I only used my strength against him, when I punched him; I wanted to knock him off guard, so I could summon and use my speed!~" Rui described to him, making Silva raise a brow and questioned her quick thinking in fights, as well her awareness of herself.

"Tell me.. How were you aware, how you fought Mr. Kane..? At times when you and Rui weren't around, I asked Illumi about your fight with him. He said you turned robotic and only had one thing in mind, to kill your target. You were completely unaware of your actions." He said. Seeing Rui tilt her head to the side, she blinked and looked so adorable in her confused state.

"Well... That's not entirely true, I am aware of my actions. If I wasn't then I would have been attacking everyone else around me, after my target was dead. I just lose all sense of emotion, after I get badly wounded or deeply cut. Think of it as a wasp or a hornet, they sting more than just once, without a care in the world!" She explained with glee. Silva Nodded in comprehension, turned and walked away, heading back to the mansion with Kikyo by his side. Though he and Kikyo stopped ,when they noticed Ruby flying over their heads, toward her twin; She looked terrible.

When she landed in front of Rui, her legs gave out and she fell flat on her butt. "Sister, you shouldn't be up and moving around! You've been fighting for a while, I don't want you collapsing on me!" Rui leaned over and was about to help her stand, until Hisoka came out of nowhere and lifted her up in his arms again; Ruby's face lit up, with wide orbs.

"Hisoka, let go of me! I wanted to see if she was ok!" She yelled as she thrashed about in his grasp, though all she heard from him, were hums of pure delight. " _Is he singing to himself?!_ " She asked in her head. He turned and paced back toward the mansion, completely ignoring her comment. "HISOKA! DON'T IGNORE ME!" She screamed out but, only silence met her ears. "HiiiisooooooookAAAAAA-!" She rose her voice, for the last time; She got cut off by Hisoka's lips, when he leaned side ways, dipping her a bit. Her lids were as wide as could be and her face got even deeper in red. Once he parted from her, he was merely inches from her face. Golden eyes met hawk ogles and a smirk met a slightly opened, shocked mouth. "I'm ignoring you...Because I want you to rely on me, I also want you near me so I can keep an eye on you... I don't need you getting more injured, considering your exhausted condition you're in.~" He mused, feeling rather amused by her stubbornness.

She couldn't help but to smile to herself, after he looked back up toward their dwelling. She leaned her head on his chest and kept that sweet grin on her face. _"Thank you..."_ She mentally said.

Rui began following behind them, with Illumi beside her. She kept cooing over Hisoka and her twin's adorable relationship, expressing how cute her twin was being. " _It seems...she likes seeing 'romance'. Perhaps I should try this..'romance' with her..._ " Illumi mentioned in his mind, while he kept his black gaze upon Rui.


	27. Chapter 25: A Living Nightmare

H x H Fraternal Twins - Chapter 25: A Living Nightmare

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Sorry guys, this one's a bit short but I hope you like it! Thank you NataLEEa, for reviewing and telling me the reason why bold is bad to use, in a description. If I had known about bold being hard to read, for other readers.. I wouldn't have used it. I'm sorry that I put it up, I went and changed all that in the previous chapters.

Also, I realized how confusing it was, in the chapter 'Saved by a shady man'. There was a sentence that didn't add up with what he says, AFTER Rui and Illumi brought her twin and Hisoka with them. Please, let me know if things get confusing, I don't like things that don't make sense and I'm pretty sure, you guys don't like it either xD!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sikiyona lied there on a spare bed, that Rui had made not that long ago; Gazing up at the ceiling, with her cold and emotionless frosted orbs. Every time light would shift around her, anyone could see the white sparkles in her icy peers gloss. " _One hundred and ten years... Of all that time, I was blinded from the truth. Who are my birth parents, where are they...and are they still alive...?; Who am I really..? Many questions...So...many questions... Yet not one answer._ " She spoke in her head, laying on her back,with her arms sprawled out to the side; Her white, winter, long coat had been placed on one of Rui's chairs nearby. Hearing a clock tick repetitively made her turn her head, to its direction and check the time.

It was so quiet in the room, not one peep was heard except the distant fighting outside the window. Though she completely ignored it, knowing full well that it was Ruby sparring again. Sitting up, she got up off the bed, grabbed her coat and left the room. She made her way down the hall, thinking about those many questions that bottled up her mind. After exiting the mansion, she jumped up on to the roof and viewed the scene before her; Ruby training with Hisoka in her summoned gear, in an intense battle. " _Ruby.. I owe you, for opening my eyes.. Thank you..._ " Before sitting down, she looked around her and found Rui, Illumi, Silva, Kikyo and a little boy with white hair? " _That boy... His features, are similar to mine. Why is that...? Yet he is the only one with white hair, is he perhaps adopted or a family friend?_ " She asked herself mentally, staring at the small boy who appeared to lack life in his blue eyes.

The moment when she asked that question, the said boy looked up at her then grew surprised. It was as if everyone had faded from around them, their bodies shading in with shadow and their distance growing bigger. Her and the boy never broke from each others gaze, leaving his parents and elder brother puzzled. "Sikiyona, why are you staring at my son?" Kikyo's voice knocked her out of her stare, making her avert her peers and look back at Ruby.

"He has white hair... That is abnormal, compared to the rest of your family. Is it safe to assume, that he is a friend of your family or, adopted?" Siki's voice was robotic as usual; Though for some reason, if gained a bit more life in it.

"No... My husband has white hair, he got it from him." Kikyo replied easily, having her attention on the frosted serpent woman.

"I see..." Twas all she said in return, until she felt someone's gaze on her. Turning around, she looked over her shoulder and noticed an old man. Having one arm behind his back and another on his kane, peering at her as if he just seen a ghost. His ogles were a bit wide but, his mouth remained flat.

"You look...Familiar... Why do you look like my father's sister, when she was young...?" At the old man's words, everyone snapped their attention to him and the frost lady. She turned to face him, giving him that robotic look and cold gaze. "I am Zeno Zoldyck, What's your name...?" He asked with a stern voice and expression, deeply looking into her frosted peers and trying to see past the ice.

"I am Sikiyona Kane... Well, I am uncertain of my last name now. Ruby had told me, that I was blinded by Mr. Kane and were adopted, as well made to believe that the mutations were meant to make mankind better." She said flatly, to the old man. Zeno's hand that was on his kane, tightened from hidden emotion and his eyes squinted more.

"I see... Very well..." His words was strong but low; After his response, he made his way over to the rest of his family, with Sikiyona's glacial orbs following after him. " _That name... Where have I heard it from?_ " He asked himself, as he watched the spar from afar.

Siki moved her orbs as well, to watch the fight. They both looked worn out, Ruby was panting and Hisoka had a steady breath but knew he was exhausted by the look on his face. The two had a decent distance between them; Ruby had her sword and crystal shield out, whilst Hisoka had a card in between his index and middle finger. "Come dear, just use your new skill.~" The magician demanded, when he rose a hand and gestured for her to come at him. Ruby's serious gaze, squinted more at his words; She nodded, feeling as if she could trust his judgment when he said he'd be able to dodge it in time. Turning side ways, expelled her crystal shield and squatted down half way. She rose her rapier's blade up near her torso but, a ways away from her person. She used her free hand and placed it at the bottom of the blade, gently and slowly swiping her palm across it.

As her hand swept across the metal, pallid electricity coated it. The pressure made her whole arm and blade shake, from channeling it; She gave such a stern face, keeping her focus on the joker himself. " _This is going to be VERY hard to control... and I just know, that this move is going to drain me of all my nen... If this takes a tole on me, how am I going to be able, to pull off the electric discharge?_ " Ruby questioned herself mentally, trying to think of how she could manage it.

Hisoka shifted in his stance, smirking madly at her. Giving her another reassuring nod, she grunted and thrust her blade forward, with her free hand moving out of the way. A large amount of white lighting in the form of a blast, shot out from her rapier in the shape of a cone, masking the land widely. Just before the attack could hit him, said man vanished out of its path and reappeared behind Ruby, with a card near her neck.

Once her attack ceased, she nearly collapsed but, stabbed her blade in the ground to use as a stand. With her armor fading back to her clothing, she felt his card leave her neck and moved her golden orbs to view him from behind. "I could have killed you, while you were channeling that attack~ In fact, there were many openings for me to strike but, since I know that this is merely practice, consider this as a tip.~ Never use slow skills on a fast paced enemy, they will kill you before you could even speak a single word." He warned her, having her nod in understanding. Grabbing one of her arms and putting it over his shoulders, he helped her stand and while doing so- she sheathed her blade.

"I can't wait...to treat your wounds, dear~" Hearing those words, her face lit up and she actually smiled slightly. Hisoka felt accomplished that he made her blush and smile, at his flirtatious words; A squeal filled the air and over came a skipping Rui, clapping like crazy.

"Anata no kao ma totemo akadearu Ruby wa, sore was kawaiidesu!" She shrieked out in Japanese, completely forgetting that she couldn't speak her tongue while living around Illumi's family. Giggling madly, she flew into the air and zipped in a circle, all around both Hisoka and her twin. Her cute laughter could be heard from many directions, due to her speed.

"Rui... Did you forget...?" She asked calmly, causing her twin to literally instantly stop in her flight, making it look like she just appeared out of nowhere. Rui tilted her head, had her mouth barely open and blinked her bug orbs out of confusion..until she finally remembered; She bowed in a hurry, still fluttering in the air. "Gomen'nasai!" She apologized sincerely, before feeling a light pat on her head from Ilumi. She rose up and turned to see him standing behind her, with his usual blank feature.

"Let us begin... There are but a few days left, for us to train... We shouldn't waste any time." He flatly said to her, after removing his hand.

"Okay!" She shouted whilst raising one arm into the air, a smile plastered and peers shut. She had vanished out of site and so had he; Hisoka helped Ruby to the mansion, though on the top.. Sikiyona had her eyes glued to the distance, with many thoughts running a muck.

Her cold and emotionless gaze, for once held deep thought. " _That elder...his facial features, why do they seem familiar...? A feeling as if I know him, yet I do not..._ " A heart pumped once in her chest at the same time, a fuzzy image emerged in her head. For once, she actually felt pain and it was a sharp one. She tightly closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and placed her hand on the side of her head. A fuzzy image of a little boy, with black hair became noticeable; She couldn't understand what that faint picture was meaning, though after it faded away, she collected herself and looked out into the distance again. " _That boy... Why did he show up in my head...? Who could that be, perhaps I am tired and in need of sleep..._ " With that, she took off. Making her way into Rui's room, plopped in her resting place and gazed at the ceiling.

As before, the only sounds she could hear, were fighting. Rui was training with Illumi, outside. "Mama!" A faint little girl's voice echoed through her mind, making her head ache again. She held her head and stiffened her fingers, trying to ease the pain. " _Who is that? Why did I hear that voice...? I must get to sleep...my mind is truly tired._ " She said in her mind, as she closed her icy peers.

It wasn't long after, when she started dreaming. It wasn't much of a dream though, rather bland. The only thing that made it a nightmare, was when a blood curling, scream from a child emitted; Almost as if it was real. Hearing that scream made her snap her eyes open, she was breathing hard and Rui was right beside her looking worried. "Siki-chan?" Rui asked softly, as she appeared leaning over her form.

"Yes..?" Twas her usual robotic and soft yet, low voice. Seeing Rui's hand on her shoulder, made her grow curious as to what she was doing.

"You were tossing and turning a lot, breathing heavy too.. Are you ok?" Rui asked out of pure concern, with a whispering tone. Cold Chill nodded, then sat up and looked over at the window. It was night already.. The stars shone through the darkness of the sky, while the moon beamed in through the glass pane. Suddenly, the same scream as before resonated through her head with an added speech. "Let go of me! Mommy, heeeeelp!" Those words pained her brain.. Once again, holding her head in agony and gritting her teeth.

"Siki-chan!" Rui shouted and grabbed a hold of her head. Siki couldn't hear anything, except the screaming of a little girl and her cries for her mother. Everything around her faded from her awareness, only leaving one thing in mind... " _Why am I hearing these screams..?_ " She asked herself mentally, knowing full well that no one else could hear it.

After the cries went away, she opened her frosted orbs and looked up at the bug twin. Just for a moment, she felt fear and emotional pain; Spontaneously standing up, she partially ran out of the room and down the hall. Each passing window, she could see faint images of falling snow at night and that little girl screaming once more. Things have been occurring over and over again, acting like a living nightmare. She increased her speed, now holding her head again and passing many doors in the hall; Passing someone up and unaware of it being Ruby, who appeared heading to her room. Ruby rose a brow in question of her actions, then followed after her hastily.

"Sikiyona, where are you going?!" Her voice was loud but couldn't be heard by the Glacial Reaper, yelling in puzzlement as she ran. "SIKIYONA!" Still nothing.. The said woman made it outside of the mansion, running into the back yard and falling to her knees afterwords.. She kept shaking her head from side to side, trying to make it go away, yet it wouldn't. Right when she opened her icy peers, an entire image of snow falling from the night's sky and blanketing the ground appeared. She began rubbing her head, desperately trying to make it stop, it kept going... Finally, the last scream in her head that occurred, she mimicked it and screamed as well, passing out in the process.

"Siki..yona?" Ruby muttered with widened hawk eyes, standing there in shock. She couldn't figure out why she acted like that, none the less she picked her up and carried her back into Rui's room.


	28. Chapter 26: Agonizing Lost Memories

**H x H Fraternal Twins- chapter 26: Agonizing lost memories**

A/N: Sorry to all of you who have been waiting for a new chapter.. I've went ahead and revised all previous chapters, since I gained more writing experience and that someone had told me about how bold is harmful to the reader's eyes. No asterisks or bold in a story, since it can confuse some people. It took a while but, I had to revise both of my fan fics, this one and my bleach fic. This Author's note are for those who had already read passed my last chapter, hope you enjoy this!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vince Bodoudai stood in the darkness of his lab, gazing upon a glass casing of ants. His mouth covered by his white medical mask, bright red orbs piercing through the ebony and his hands appearing stuffed in his pockets. A distant look was plastered on the man, as he bore his eyes upon his subjects.

Faint murmurs of soft boiling liquid and machinery, was evident in the background. " _Soon... Very soon..the time will come. Everyone is almost ready for our war; If we fail...then I'm sure these ants will make up for it."_ He mused mentally. " With Sikiyona on their side, she most likely gave away any piece of information about me and the rebellion's base... It won't be long...until they come to us and issue the...'war'... " Once again he had spoke in his head, taking in the possibilities of how they will start their attack. "Considering their IQ level, they will surely come in bluntly, or try and be stealthy. Which in their case...trying to be sneaky, won't work. They'll make plans of attack, before heading in blindly; Netero and his zodiacs, no doubt will make the plans with their new allies on their side. My soldiers have a strong teacher, to train them...so I don't really need to worry about their strength in the future fight. If my soldiers die in the war, Servine will have a card up his sleeve. With his power...not even the soldiers can remain at peace... Hahahahahaha...~" He voiced vocally, as he turned away from the ant casing and paced to the entrance.

He opened the door then left, making his way down the hall. His lab coat softly flailed from his walking speed, his hands in his pockets and had an intense glare in his irises. Metal against metal could be heard down the hall, sounding as if someone was sparring. Vince's lids squinted a bit at the resonance, increasing his pace in the process.

Once he came across a door, just to the side of him, he opened it and noticed Servine training some men. He was instructing them all to practice combos, strikes and many more. Some men had swords, a few had their own nen skills and others held ranged weapons. They were all using their nen, with their weapons.

Vince stood in the doorway, leaning on the inside of the frame. Seeing Allarie shift his head over to him, Vince nodded in a greeting gesture. Said scientist straightened his posture, as the General came over. " Sir, is there perhaps something you need?~" Servine asked after kneeling on one knee,with his head lowered.

Silence met both of their ears, until Vince broke it. "Have they improved...? You have trained Sikiyona to be nearly as powerful as you, I have no doubts about your training methods; But, how strong exactly?" He asked the kneeling man before him, with a stoic ogles.

"In just a few days, they had mastered most of their nen abilities. I believe they are ready for the war now... Though I have my doubts, since they're not as strong as my sweet Siki. They will suffice for now.~ How much longer, until Netero's side strikes?" The General asked, whilst raising his head to the said man.

"Not long... Since Sikiyona had most likely given them information about us, Netero will have his allies and the Zodiacs prepare for the battle. If I know him correctly, the time limit that he asked everyone to prepare in, would be short. He could strike at any minute, so do keep your eyes out for them. Being near N.G.L, it will surely take them a while before they get to us; Giving us plenty of time to prepare ourselves as well." He explained, then turned his back to his loyal pawn. "Do keep in mind, if you underestimate them, you will get killed. The twins and Sikiyona are going to be apart of the fight, so if worse comes to worse, take Sikiyona and Rui out first. Rui would be the biggest threat in the war, since she can summon nature and insects to aid them on their side. Ruby on the other hand, is more of the type to fight one opponent at a time; so you needn't worry about her much. Wipe out those who can take down more than just a couple of our men, they will no doubt be the biggest thorn in our sides." He stated to his General, with an eye peaking over one shoulder.

"Of course, Lord Vince Bodoudai..." With that, the leader left him kneeling, as the door shut on its own. He stood back on his feet and turned to face the soldiers; They were practicing. " _I can already taste the iron in the air... Just thinking about all that blood, makes me excited; I can't wait to paint the ground, with their corpses..._ " Servine spoke in his head, before laughing maniacally low to himself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Inside of the Zoldyck mansion, heavy rain could be heard hitting the roof and other outside objects. The sound of the gutter getting tapped by the rain, water traveling through it and making a waterfall at the end, could be heard. In a dark room, lighting flashed and lit it up. Thunder clapped and rumbled through the sky, while the ticking of a clock made itself known on a nearby wall.

Another flash outside lit up the room, this time showing Ruby sitting on a chair facing Sikiyona. Her legs stretched past the back of the chair, sitting in the opposite direction the chair faced. Her arms were propped up on the back of the chair, folded so her head may rest on top. Her hawk eyes were glued to the frost woman, who was unconscious and laying on the couch. Siki was laying on her back, her cooler against the bottom of the couch and her coat hung up on the door.

Ruby watched as Siki slept, noticing how every now and then, she'd twitch and talk in her sleep. " _How strange... She's been acting odd lately, I have never seen her look fearful in the face...nor ever known her to scream and feel pain... What's going on with her...?_ " She asked herself in her head, questioning the Glacial Reaper's behavior.

As if on que, Siki's frosted and dead looking orbs gradually opened. Her irises moved from right to left, then sat up after seeing Ruby. She stared at her for a bit, wondering if she was the one who brought her in the room. "I presume you are the reason, why I am here...correct?" After asking in her monotonous voice, silence kept by their ears.

Ruby refused to speak, as she was still trying to figure out why she acted the way she did. Not moving an inch, her faint glowing hawk peers narrowed slightly. Her mouth didn't seem to be visible, as she rested her her chin just under her forearms. "Tell me... Why did you storm off like that..? Rui tried gaining your attention, when I seen you run past me... You looked like you were in pain, unless you had a splitting migraine." She mentioned, while still remaining in that sitting posture.

Siki turned her head away and looked down at her legs, thoughts soaring through her mind. After a moment of it being quiet, the room lit up once more from the lightning and thunder boomed again. "I have been having occurring nightmares, the feeling is almost indescribable..." She admitted, for once in her whole life, she felt panic and confusion.

"I see... Explain it to me the best you can; It's not every day someone as robotic as you, screams, then shows fear and pain..." Ruby demanded. She lifted her head finally, shifting in her sitting position a bit. Her stoic features unchanging and her piercing gaze still pinned on the woman.

"I have been hearing screams of a small child, crying out for her mother to save her. The child would sometimes yell to a person that she seemed afraid of, constantly asking to let her go. In my vision, everywhere I looked, the scene before me would change. Flashes of falling snow and the ground being covered in it, would show up and that little girl would continue to scream out for help. It was night time as well, not one star in the blackened sky... As it all played out in my view and in my ears, a pain in my head would occur. I do not understand the reason behind this phenomenon, perhaps I am-" She got cut off, by Ruby.

"Memories... It's possible, that your memories are trying to come back, I could be wrong though.. Don't forget Siki, you were mind washed and mislead your entire life. Those occurring nightmares may just be memories of your past, trying to make themselves known once again. Why not try and focus on those 'nightmares', to see what it's trying to tell you...? I'm sure if you watched it all play through and endure the headache, you will remember everything that has happened in your past. Though as I said, I could be wrong... There are other possibilities aside from memories, that could be causing the issue..." Ruby replied with her possible theories. She stood up from her chair and made her way over to said woman, standing right beside her.

"I have also noticed that your speech has changed a bit, ever since you joined us..." She said to her, with her gaze staring down at Siki. Cold chill looked up at the bird woman, emotionless as ever.

"Your guesstimates sound quite accurate, as they do seem possible. Perhaps trying to accept the occurring nightmares, would benefit me. My calculation to your theories, deems the dream hypothesis more comprehensible, than anything else possibly causing the situation. I shall take in consideration of your suggestion and try to endure the pain, so I may see if your method will work." She laid back down on the couch, closing her lids in the process.

Ruby watched, backing away a few inches and crossed her arms against her chest.

In Siki's point of view, she could feel her head hurt once more. Her teeth gritted into view, as she clamped her fingers around her scalp. She was in pain once more, this time a the child's scream occurred, crying out ' MOOOMYYYYYY!'.

( play the song 'Winter lullaby by Gothic winter music', its the theme for this long scene. Fair warning, the song may be a bit shorter than these memories xD.. Sorry!)

The scene changed to show the Zoldyck mansion, surrounded by white, cold fluffy snow and descending frost from the daytime's sky. Flashes of night time would show up but, return to the day time's frosted view. Cute laughter sounded off in the distance, soon showing an innocent and adorable little girl playing in the snow. Her eyes were a stunning bright blue, her hair as white as could be and her skin a snow white complexion. Flushes of faint red tainted her cheeks and nose, as she wore purple cloth gloves and a white fluffy jacket. She was smiling so cheerfully, as if not one worry weighed down on her.

She kept bunching up snow in her tiny palms, watching as it fell through her fingers right after. Completely unaware that a man hid in the shadows, watching intently at the small girl. Hearing her parents call for her, she turned her head and stared at the two. A man with white hair and a woman with black, stood just a few feet away from her spot. Though a little boy close to her age, stood near them with a content smile.

"Mama!" The said girl ran to them in a rush, playfully laughing. Once up to her parents, they conversed with one another but their words were unheard; Except for a few, that seemed to make Sikiyona's head grow in more pain. "I love you too, sweetie.~" The kid's mother mused in delight, at seeing her daughter hug her leg.

Siki was shown crying out, holding her head and curling up in a ball on the couch. She couldn't understand what those images meant, it all played out like a film to her.

It changed back to show the small child and her brother playing in the snow, building snowmen and tackling each other afterwords. They had both laughed at their stumble and stood up, dusting themselves from the frost on their clothes. Her brother had white hair and the same eye color as Zeno Zoldyck. They almost looked like twins, if not for the gender difference and eye colors. Yet they both looked nearly the same, many would mistaken the boy to be a girl.

The scene changed again, showing the two arguing over the last popsicle. Their parents no where in sight, as they haven't returned yet. "No! It's mine, it's mine!" The girl's voice echoed in the air, showing the two wrestling and rolling on the floor, pulling at each others hair and clothing. They appeared to be in a kitchen, with a few butlers trying to pry them away from one another. "It's mine, Fiijuka! Mommy said I could have it!" She said angrily, watching as her brother tried to get out of the butler's hold. She too was being held back by a different butler, thrashing her arms about with her speech.

"I want it! You're always getting the last one, let me have it for a change!... Please Sikiyona?" With those words, the said girl puffed her cheeks out with red plastering on them. "I'll make you some hot chocolate, if you let me have the popsicle.~" Fiijuka reasoned with his sister, making her smile brightly and giggle.

"Okay!" at that, the scene changed and shown that it was night time. Snow continuing to fall, as a blanket of it masked the ground. Fiijuka was in his room, happily sleeping after eating the popsicle. Siki was laying in bed with light and cute snores coming from her small self. Snuggling a brown teddy bear close, curled up in a ball. The blanket she had was fluffy and violet, much like the feel of fur one would feel, when brushing fingers through polyester material.

The children were sound asleep, with all lights turned off. Everyone in the mansion was asleep, not aware of a mysterious man lurking through the halls. He had that same black cloak on and a hood that covered his head, with a mask adorned. His hair color couldn't be seen but, his crimson eyes were clearly noticeable. Many would mistake him for being some sort of vampire, without slits. Tripping over an item that laid on the floor, he almost stumbled. Staying still, he hoped no one had woken from that noise. He looked around with his orbs, not moving his head, then continued on after seeing no one appear.

Little Siki, stirred in her sleep but woke up after shifting in her bed. She got up with a tired daze in her orbs, rubbing them. She held tightly onto her teddy bear with one hand, allowing it to dangle and be dragged on the floor. Walking to her door, she sworn she heard something.

The man stood just outside of her room, door shut and an intimidating aura about him. On Siki's side of the door, she opened it with a light turn to the knob. Opening it, her eyes widened in fear, a man clad in black hovered above her, with his red eyes gleaming through the darkness.

She screamed and backed away as fast as she could, dropping her stuffed toy. The said man in dark attire, casually walked over to her and moved the front of his cloak out of the way. His arms in view, she could tell he was dangerous.

Not long after, her brother burst in and saw that man. He was holding his sister in one arm, with the other casually dangling on his side. His demented red orbs watched the boy, as he neared the closest window. "LET HER GO!" Fiijuka screamed out, hearing her sister's cries and pleas of wanting him to let go of her.

The window swung open, just by a single movement of the tall man's free hand. The boy couldn't do anything, yet he ran after them in a rush to try and do everything in his abilities, to save her. Only to have the cloaked man jump out of the window and out into the forest. "SIKIYONAAAAAAA!" Fiijuka cried out, with tears running down his cheeks.

Siki thrashed about, trying to get out of the man's grip but to no avail, he was strong. She watched as her home was zooming further and further away, whilst reaching out to it. "MOMMYYY! MOOMYY HEEEEEELP! SAVE MEEEEEEE, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The said girl screamed out, with tears streaming down her bright beautiful blue eyes. Without warning, she felt a sudden pain in the back of her neck then passed out. She apparently got knocked out, by the mysterious man.

The Glacial Reaper herself, shot her lids open. She instantly sat up, sweat rolling down her body and panting heavily. Pain went through her head, much like a migraine. She brought her knees up to her chest and tucked her head in between her arms, holding her head once more.

Ruby perked up in concern, her ogles wide and lips slightly apart. She sat down next to Siki and watched her. Placing a hand on her back, made the frosted lady's head turned to peer in Ruby's direction. "Sikiyona... What happened..? You were screaming and saying 'Let me go'.."

Said woman averted her gaze, to stare at the space in front of her; Her icy peers appearing as dead as before. Silence issued once more, lighting flashed and thunder roared again, just outside of the room. "I'm... Sikiyona...Zoldyck...?" Her voice wasn't as monotonous as it used to be, it appeared soft and a bit puzzled.

The woman's gaze widened even more, her lips parting more as well. Lowering her hand from her back, she held it just a few inches from her backside. "What...?" Twas all she could ask.

"I am... Sikiyona Zoldyck. Sister of Fiijuka Zoldyck... My twin..." Siki said, dumbfounding Ruby and making her freeze in her posture. "Am I really though...? Yes...I have to be...I can see it now... My father had white hair, Zeno...has white hair, my twin brother...had white hair... We have to be related." Siki turned her attention back to Ruby, still having that robotic look in her eyes. "Mommy and Daddy never came back...did they...?"

Ruby had a questionable stare, before lowering her hand the rest of the way. " _Mommy...Daddy...? What does she mean by 'Never came back'...? Did she lose her parents...?_ " She thought to herself, then stood up. Walking over to the door, she paused and looked over at Siki with a hand on the knob. "I'm going to inform Illumi about this, his parents need to know what's going on... I'll be back." With that, she left and forgot to shut the door behind her. Siki however, blankly gazed into the space that once held Ruby in it.

"Was I forgotten...? Is my brother still...alive...? Mommy...Daddy...Fiijuka..." She muttered, with slight emotion surfacing in her cold peers. She curled back up into a ball, with her arms laying across her knees. She buried her face into her arms, with small sounds emitting from her. She was crying...


	29. Chapter 27: The Last Day Before Chaos

**H x H Fraternal Twins- Chapter 27:** **The Last Day Before Chaos**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I have some news for ya! Turns out that the internet here, will be cut off at the end of this month, so I'm going to try and write up a storm :D!**

 **I'll put the note back up, before that day comes...so you'll now that I'll be absent for a while... Hope you enjoy this! :D**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Down the hall, Ruby ran to find Illumi's room. Passing window after window, she stumbled across a lone door. She stood there, getting ready to knock, when the door flung open and had the said man holding the door. "Yes, Ruby...?" Illumi asked, with his blank gaze and unchanging features. Apparently he wore his sleepwear, while...Rui...was curled up in a ball on his bed, fully clothed.

"First of all...why is my sister in your room...? Second, I have news for you... Sikiyona said she was a Zoldyck, so I came to ask if you could talk to her...or at least one of your parents..." She said, with a stoic look to her. Illumi turned around and shut the door, before nodding in understanding. " _I'm guessing he's going to get dressed...but, Rui's in there!_ " She mentally screamed and was about to thrash down the door, until he opened it again.

He was now dressed, surprising Ruby that it didn't take him long. "I brought Rui to my room, seeing as her room's preoccupied with Sikiyona..." He answered promptly, before trotting past her and heading to Rui's room.

"Wait... Did you even get behind something, to dress yourself?!" The hawk twin asked, with anger evident in her golden peers. She watched him walk down the hall, with a simple nod for reassurance. " _How quick, does that man move...?_ " She asked herself in her head, then followed after him.

Down the hall, came Illumi's grandfather. Both of them stopped in mid pace, with his grandfather doing the same. "Illumi... What are you doing, at this time of night...?" He asked, as he watched his grandson step a bit closer.

"Ruby came to get me.. She claims Sikiyona is a Zoldyck, she mentioned her saying so. I'm going to see for myself..." He admitted and waited for his reply. The elder squinted his orbs slightly, then nodded. He watched as the two went past him, caution in his peers. Following behind them, he wanted to know if what he said was true.

As they all paced themselves down the hall, crying was heard. Ruby thought it would be best if she tried to hurry, so she did. She ran to Siki, in hopes that she didn't leave the room. Unfortunately, she did.. Siki was running down the hall, away from them. Thus the whole ordeal of them chasing after her, went on.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She ran..as fast as her legs could run... Her trench coat, that looked like a winters jacket flailed beautifully behind her. Her blue sandals padded against the flooring as she ran, tears flown through the air when she sprinted past the scene.

She ran through hallway after hallway, passing up windows and elegant interior items. She was crying, her frosted orbs watered with tears and soaking her face. " _104 years... has passed, since I was taken away! THEY'RE DEAD! THEY'RE ALL DEAD! FIIJUKA, MOTHER, FATHER! THEY ARE ALL DEAAAD!_ " Siki cried out in her head, everything was catching up in her mind. She went back to a child, then grew an adult's mind within a few seconds. All those aching memories, finally made themselves known and awakened her. She remembers everything now...including the past stuff that she went through with Vince, up til now. Everything was piling up on her... Just imagine your mind being manipulated for one hundred and four years, then it ending up not being true. Your memories of your child self being hidden and nothing you do, can make it come back; Until one fateful day where it all does come back on its own. Its like taking immortality away from a human who's over two hundred years old...they age so fast it hurts, then they die... In her case, it's her mind that's aging..

Her head was pounding, going from age six to one hundred and ten far too quickly. Coming across a pair of double doors, she swung it open and rushed outside, yearning for fresh air. She looked around, her widened lids darting all over the space before her. She held her head once more, wincing at the pain that was worse than a migraine. Tossing her head from left to right, moving around in circles and into unpredictable directions. Just as she turned, a nearby tree was on her side and she rammed into it. She backed away, ignoring the tree and continued on with her reckless movement.

Ruby, Zeno and Illumi had finally found her. Spotting her, she was aimlessly running around, with her hands on her head. Ruby ran up to her and tried to catch her but, got jerked away when Siki backed up further from her. Illumi just watched, as he stood near the double doors and Zeno casually walked to the reckless Glacial Reaper. Once he stood by Ruby, he waited for the right moment to grab her; His black orbs watched Cold Chill's movement, then finally spotted an opening.

He took this chance and flashed out of view, reappeared behind her and held her back from under her armpits. Siki thrashed about, bobbing her head and cried out in pain. Ruby ran over and cupped her face, trying to keep her head still. "Sikiyona..." She whispered, so that she wouldn't hurt her head, anymore than it is already. With her words, she seen her icy orbs open. "Listen to me, you've got to hang in there... The pain you're feeling, you have to endure it. Keep your attention on me, look at me and don't look away... Don't look away until you feel the pain easing." She said with reassurance, noticing how Siki was calming down a bit.

Out came Rui, from the double doors. She made herself a spot on the ground, next to Illumi. She was concerned about Siki; Waking up and noticing Illumi wasn't there, had made her come look for him. When she did find him, she saw her sister and Illumi's grandfather outside, trying to calm Sikiyona down.

It took a while for Siki's head pain to ease, they all stood out there for about ten minutes and she finally came back to her senses. Siki's eyes lit up with more life, than what they used to have. She peered into Ruby's golden gaze, lips slightly apart and widened lids. Crickets sounded off in the distance, lightning bugs began to swarm and silence met everyone's ears.

"Sikiyona... I want you to tell Zeno, EVERYTHING you remember.." With those words, the frost lady turned her head, still having that shocked expression. Zeno had let go of her, so she could face the elder himself. Looking into his features, she could see Fiijuka in there.

"Fii..juka... Brother..." She mumbled to herself, catching the ears of Zeno who stood a foot away from her. Slowly stepping closer, she rose a shaky hand and lightly caressed her index and middle finger over the elder's cheek. "Fiijuka...?" Zeno squinted his gaze, knowing that name from anywhere.

"No... I'm afraid I'm not Fiijuka... I am his son..." He had slight mourn in his voice, finally realizing who she was. "You're my aunt, the sister of my father..? I knew there was something familiar about you..." His voice was stern but had concern in it. "Now..tell me.. What do you remember...?" He asked, still as stoic as ever. He tightened his grip on his kane, prepared to hear the long story.

"Ah... yes... Fiijuka, is dead now... You are indeed, Zeno..." Twas her response, before starting to explain the whole story. Time went on as she explained everything, from her small childhood with Fiijuka to the part about her getting kidnapped and having her mind manipulated for over a century. Everything was in fine detail with her vocabulary, even Ruby sat down to listen. She was pissed that someone had kidnapped her, at the age of SIX! Rui and Illumi was next to her too, Ruby's twin sat beside her while Illumi stood behind them both. Though they never expected Silva and Kikyo to eavesdrop near the double doors, they stood behind the door and they were surprised.

One hundred and four years of manipulation, torture, experimentation and who knows what else..had turned her into a human robot practically; Now she was free... Tears rolled down Siki's face, her cheeks flushed from crying and emotional pain showing itself on her features.

She felt slightly happy, to know that she at least had a nephew, after the whole century. Now she knows...which side she truly belongs on. "Zeno...my dear Nephew... What happened to Fiijuka...?" She asked in her robotic yet soft voice, seeming to be a bit less lifeless than it used to be. Zeno shut his lids and sighed through his nose, knowing full well what happened.

"He died an old man...Aunt... He told me when I was young, that he had a sister that got kidnapped when they were both little. He said, 'Ever since that day, I have been searching for her, but no sign of her had surfaced...' Thus, he made a vow, he decided to have his family turn into nothing but assassins. Why...? ….Well it's because that exact night, when you got kidnapped. He hoped making this family into a 'family of assassins', would enhance the security of the house and the power to protect ourselves as well; It's not only to do contracts with others, to gain money for the family and such..." He finished, before opening his orbs back to Siki. He noticed how wide her icy peers were and how her lips was barely apart; He could tell she was shocked...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back in Netero's office, the chairman himself sat at his desk. He was reading some papers, when a knock occurred on his door. The said elder looked up and called for them to come in. "Please, come in!~" He cheerfully announced, seeing the door open. There stood Neon in her rogue attire, smiling sweetly to the old man.

"Hello Sir Netero, I have come to deliver news...regarding the Rebellion Leader..." Neon mentioned with her gentle, soft voice and bowed in respect. In came black shifter with a large box, that looked far bigger than his own body. His nen aura seemed to be stretched around the box, like an octopus with only two arms.

Netero's eyes widened slightly at the box but, went back to their usual selves right after. "Go ahead, I'm all ears!~" He approved and kept his attention on the box. He stood up from his seat, maneuvered around his desk and held his gaze upon the two.

Black shifter sat the giant box down, retracted his aura that stretched out and bowed too. "My lord, this here box contains all the papers that was used to sign fighters up, for the upcoming war... There's over a two thousand people joining; On every piece of sheet in there, have claims that they've trained hard and some claim that they are fully prepared for the battle. What is your command, Sir?" Both Shifter and Neon stood as still as statues, bowing in place.

Netero began rubbing his beard, looking at the two and pondering on the info he gained. " _Over two thousand, ay?_ " He muttered in his head. He smile to that, knowing that people are willing to risk their lives to save man kind, from extinction and mutation. "Very well! Have EVERYONE prepare for departure, including our own soldiers we've trained! I'll need one of you two, to deliver a message to the twins and their lovers. Tell them it's time! I'll try and make a contract with the family of assassins, in hopes that they will take part in this war, their pay will be grand! Now, hurry- we have a lot to do!" He announced, with a confident and strong voice.

With his words, the two vanished with a 'Yes, Sir!' and left the elder in his office. Deep thoughts about the youngster twins, made him sad a bit. Knowing that children are going to attend the war, upset him greatly...but their power and their strong heart to protect, serve, save man kind and will to go on was a huge exception. Not to mention they had every right to join in on the war, since they were victims to that evil Leader... "I will see you two soon, kids..." He mumbled to himself, turned to his desk and sat down.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back at the mansion; Siki, Ruby, Rui, Illumi and Hisoka all sat in the family room with Illumi's parents and his grandfather. Killua, Kikyo and Silva kept staring at Sikiyona...who had that robotic feature to her again. "So... You're saying, that Sikiyona is a Zoldyck..?" Silva asked, quite surprised to know his father's aunt was still alive. Zeno explained everything to Silva, Kikyo and the others; Not knowing that they have actually eavesdropped on them... "Correct, I am Sikiyona Zoldyck... Sister of Fiijuka Zoldyck and Aunt of Zeno Zoldyck... I have finally found my place, my family and the truth about myself... I am in dept to Ruby once more, for bringing back memories that had been locked away...deep within my mind. She had told me to endure said pain, that I deem the levels of agony...higher than a migraine." Siki said, making Kikyo grow a questionable expression. Silva, who was as stoic as ever, shut his lids in thought.

" _This woman... She certainly does remind me of Illumi, the way she speaks.. Her unreadable features, her monotonous voice and the way she looks at people...are all robotic. Yet, I do see a change in her, it looks as if she has more life in her now. Even my father claimed she was his Aunt, I dare not question his assumptions.. If he says, that she's a Zoldyck, then who am I to argue...?_ " Silva asked himself in his mind, opening his gaze back to the frost lady. "Very well.. My father said that you were a Zoldyck and here you are stating you are one. I'll have a servant escort you to many spare rooms, for you to pick from. You may request any type of preferred design, to the servant and they will get to work... I will inform the rest of the family about who you are, what you are and why you're here." He finished,

Out of the blue Rui squeeled and tackled Siki, making them both fall to the ground. The frost lady's peers was slightly wide from surprise, appearing nearly similar to Illumi when he got tackled. "Congratulations Siki-san, hahahahaha!~" Rui had a gleeful expression, open mouth and shut lids. Though what was unexpected was...when she got picked up by her lover and got placed into his hold. He held her bridal style, turned the other direction and left the room...with a madly blushing Rui in tow.

Hisoka sat right next to Ruby, smiling up a storm with a faint flush on his cheeks. After a while, it seemed she had passed out and was laying her head on his shoulder...it was a loooooong night...


	30. Chapter 28: Planning Ahead

**H x H Fraternal Twins- Chapter 28: Planning Ahead**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Fair warning, this chapter is a bit long. Hope you enjoy this! I tried my best to make the 'planning' look good and understandable : D !

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the morning sky; Birds flew across the blue view and chirped, morning due sparkled in the grass and the sunrise kissed the horizon. Black shifter was seen sprinting from roof to roof, on extremely tall buildings. His trench coat gracefully swayed behind him, his arms pushed back like some rogue and a sharp gleam from his neon green, eye sockets, grew a stream of green as he ran. His speed appeared incredible, making it seem like some real fast vehicle went by with strong head lights. His black mask glossed from the rays of the sun, that beamed on him from the side. Sounds of metal against metal, echoed through the air like a chime. There on one side of his waist, was two separate and long industrial chains. On the other side of his waist hidden from view, were two pitch black short swords. The hilts were black just like the blade, and shined like leather. Anyone could tell that they had to be held in the outer sides of your grip, due to the blade sticking out and curving inward a little like a scythe.

Seeing a much taller structure ahead, he jumped high into the air and pulled out one of his chains. Beautifully yet swiftly, he chucked it out like a whip and had it connect to the top of the building. The chain wrapped itself around a shiny metal pipe, that stuck skyward a bit. He swung his frame professionally, holding onto the chain with both hands.

Landing perfectly on the edge, he dashed onward whilst stashing his chain away. Unexpectedly, Neon came up beside him and ran like a rogue as well. She wore her ninja attire; Her clothes consisted of a sleeveless black chipao dress, thin green lines forming many small flowers on it, black netting underneath and rogue shoes that had shin guards in the front. The shin guards had two thin, green lines, one near the top and one just above her ankle. Wearing short black leather shorts that went above her thighs, forearm guards that was similar to her shin guards and the half mask she had worn before. "Neon, what are you doing here...?" Shifter asked, with a mature and strong voice.

"Sir Netero allowed me to company you, I figured you may need backup in case someone from the rebellion decided to ambush you." She replied with her soft voice, her green hair being up in a ponytail , gracefully swayed behind her.

"Alright, thank you Neon..." He nodded in her direction and continued onward.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"One-san!" Rui shouted, the Zoldyck mansion was in view and shook from her outburst. The scene changed to show Ruby walking down a hall, with her hawk orbs peering in one corner and a sweat drop evident. Behind her, around the corner came Rui running to her twin. "Oneeeeee-saaaaan!" She shouted once more, finally making her twin turn and face her.

"What, Rui?!" Ruby spat, unexpectedly getting tackled full force and sent quite a ways down the hall. Both the girls went rolling quite a ways down the floor, running into a wall at the end. Ruby groaned as she held her head; Feeling weight on her, she noticed Rui was on her. "Rui are you nuts?! You could have got yourself hur-!" Before she could finished, her twin sat up hastily and looked as if she was about to cry.

The bug woman's solid pink gaze, bore into hawk ones mournfully. "O-Oi... What wrong...?" Ruby questioned with a worried expression, she rose a hand in reaction to her tearful twin.

"This is it..isn't it...? The war...it's going to happen soon, isn't it...?" That question left both of them silent, Ruby didn't know how to answer it except for being blunt. Moments passed by, with an uncomfortable quietness... "Yeah..." Rui heard her twin reply depressingly, making her want to cry more. She knew though, that this war wasn't over stupid politics or small things between countries...it was to save the human race. She got off Ruby, stood there and lowered her head, with shadow masking her upper face.

"Listen... We'll make it through, don't worry! I won't let us die, I won't let man kind fall to that bastard of a scientist! You, Illumi, Hisoka and I all trained for this day...and I won't let it go to waste... I also...will not...let Sikiyona's suffering be in vain!" Ruby responded with a strong heart, full of confidence and seriousness. Her hawk lids were dangerously narrowed and her teeth gritted into view.

"Ne-san..." Rui's pink solid gaze wavered in understanding, moved by her words. Though a sound caught their attention, and made them shift their heads towards it. Shifter appeared pacing down in their direction, with Neon in tow. Ruby stood up, walked over to them and gave them a questioning stare.

"What is it...?" She asked with a stern face, peering into the glowing neon green, eye sockets.

"Sir Netero...asked me to deliver a message. He said, 'it's time'... We need you, your sister, Hisoka, Illumi and Sikiyona over at once." He professionally said, his strong and mature voice held nothing but business in it.

"So... We're needed now...huh...? Alright..." With that, Ruby turned to face her twin, who gave her a concerned expression. Deep thoughts could be seen in the hawk twin's orbs, she looked stressed. "Rui... It's time... Netero needs us..." She said to her twin, making her slightly tremble.

"N-Ne-san... I- I'm scared... What if we don't make it...? What if something goes wrong?! WHAT IF-" Ruby pulled her twin in a comforting hug, having her arms around Rui's frame.

"Do you doubt me...? Do you not have faith in me, Rui...?" She mumbled within the hug, causing her said twin to tear up more. "We'll be fine, I believe we can pull through and save everyone... Just have faith..." She let go, looked at her bug twin and gave a sweet, gentle and reassuring smile. Her hawk orbs wavered with building tears, she too was on the verge of crying...but refused to show weakness.

"H-Hai... gomen...-n-nasai..." Rui replied, while lowering her head. Her wings brushed down her back, so they would be out of her way.

"Go inform Illumi, that we all need to leave. I'll go tell Hisoka...and Sikiyona." Rui nodded slowly, still having her head held low. She turned and went down the hall, past Shifter and Neon. Ruby also made her way down the hall, heading towards Sikiyona's direction. " _I'll have to search for Hisoka, he wasn't here this morning..._ " She muttered mentally. Passing up the team of green, a hand grasped her shoulder and made her look to the said owner. Seeing that it was Shifter's hand, she rolled her peers up to the guy. "Yes...?" Asking mournfully, her gaze still looked stressed and depressed.

"I'm sorry, Sir Netero didn't want to put kids in the war... We all know both you girls are eighteen but, that's still too young... I like the heart you hold, Ruby; To save everyone and protect others, not many have that you know... Most would abandon others out of sheer selfishness, only thinking about themselves... You girls have every right, we may not like the idea of having kids in the war...but we don't have a right to say anything.." With that, he dropped his hand and he too decided to leave. Neon stood there a few seconds longer, smiling gently to Ruby.

"We will be alright, Ruby..." She reassured, then followed after Shifter. Her petite, small frame paled in comparison to the tall man.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A view of a door, inside a room suddenly got shot open. Rui had roughly did the deed in letting herself in. Seeing Illumi, she rushed over to him and tackled him to the ground. "Illumi-kuuuuuun!" She cried out, whilst nuzzling into his chest. Illumi's lids appeared unaffected as usual, still every time he'd get tackled...he'd faintly blush.

"Yes...Rui...?" He asked as he remained on the floor, flat on his black. Seeing the said woman rise up; She placed both her arms on either side of his head, with tears falling and hitting his features.

"We have to go... The Chairman sent Black Shifter and Neon over, to tell us that... Illumi...I don't want to fi-" Before she could finish, Illumi pulled her head down harshly and made her kiss him. His gaze was shut and Rui's eyes were wide; She wasn't expecting that. When he broke the contact, he kept his hand on the back of her head and looked at her as unfazed as ever. "We should go... I can tell you are afraid. You are saving everyone from bad people, I know how you are when it comes to that. Fear is a burden to have, toss it aside...or you will get killed." Rui blinked at his words, then nodded. Shutting her lids, she inhaled then exhaled.

"Illumi-Kun...you're right. I have an idea... If I want to help, I cannot cower! So... I will wipe all emotion away and attack. I will let loose the killing machine upon the enemies, to give them a taste of what they created..." A long pause issued between the two, with her orbs now closed. "Float like a butterfly, sting like a hornet..." She opened her gaze to the man under her, smiling softly to him.

"Don't you mean, 'sting like a bee'...?" Illumi asked, only to have her shake her head in response.

"Bees sting only once, hornets sting more.~" She chuckled to him at the end, a cute flush on her cheeks and narrowed bug eyes. Illumi noticed this and blushed at her expression, she really did look deadly with shadow over her features..he liked it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

" _Alright, Sikiyona's taken care of... Now, where's Hisoka...? Damn, if only I had phone on me!_ " Ruby mentally cursed, she was outside of the mansion walking around. Trees surrounded the area, birds sung in the branches and grass rustled from he movement of small animals. Her hawk orbs kept darting from left to right, thinking of where on earth the joker went. She had wondered the large piece of land owned by the Zoldycks, in search of the said man. It had been a good fifteen minutes, when she decided to stand in place. She stood under a tree branch that was high above her head, watching the view as time went by.

Out of the blue, a crown of flowers fell perfectly on her head. This made her eyes widen in surprise, especially after she just felt what it was that landed on her. Her features went back to normal, knowing who it was. She peered up and seen her lover sitting on that exact branch. " _Oh what a coincidence, I just so happened to stand right under him... More like he poofed there..._ " She mentally rolled her gaze, at her last sentence.

"Dear Ruby-gem, who might you be looking for?~" He asked with his signature smirk, his golden irises glued to her hawk ones. "If it's another man, then I'm afraid I'll have to kill him~" In midst of shutting his lids, he joked.

"Hisoka...I was looking for you..." Hearing her voice, he was surprised that his tease didn't effect her. His smile ceased, his eyes narrowed and he looked into her orbs. The Joker studied the emotion in her gaze, all he found was unease. He jumped down and stood directly in front of her, still gluing his peers to hers.

"What's troubling my Arch-Angel..?" He asked, features still unmoving.

"It's time... Netero sent the black and green team over, to tell us that. We need to go, he needs us..." Her words made him smirk, making a false expression upon his face. Just as Ruby went to turn and go back to the mansion, he grabbed her by the arm and jerked her back. She bumped into his chest, her wings slightly sprawled out in surprise and his arms went around her frame.

His smiled faded, shut hit lids and held her close. With silence wafting in the atmosphere, a soft breeze brushed by them and the sound of leaves rustling could be heard. It felt nice to Ruby, comforting and feeling reassuring arms around her, made her feel a bit better. She actually wanted this moment to last a while, to last as long as possible.

"Don't forget Ruby-gem~... I 'am' here...you know. If you need my assistance in ANYTHING, just ask...~" What he said, broke through what stone remained around her heart. Tears streamed down her cheeks, soundless crying with a closed mouth. She too was scared but, she had to stay strong... Though just this one time, she thought it would be nice to cry...and so that's exactly what she did. She turned and face planted into his chest, fists clenching onto his black sleeveless tunic and muffled sobs emitting from her form. Hisoka smiled at this, for once she cried on him and it made him feel good.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was time... Everyone gathered in Netero's office, including the whole Zoldyck family, of course excluding the children... All the Zodiacs surrounded a table, with a holographic map in the middle and both twins right behind the elder. Hisoka and Illumi stood against the wall next to each other, leaning and having their arms crossed.

"Alright, from how the layout looks, there are many routes to take. The island is surrounded by water but, it's large enough to hold a wide range of soldiers. Sikiyona, thank you for mapping everything out... Without your knowledge about their base, we would have made blind moves without knowing anything about the island." Black Shifter said, his hand held the bottom part of his mask, to show he was thinking. Sikiyona walked up to the table, got in between the Zodiacs and nodded.

"There are twenty four routes, that the Leader would booby-trap way more than the others. Those twenty four routes all lead to his main lab, the closest one is near the edge of the island." She said, before pointing an index finger on the holographic map. A red dot formed where she touched, then pulled her hand away. "That area is the most preferred destination, where we will need to go. Be warned, that area will have the most men and traps in the field, than all the others... Due to it being the shortest path to take, for anyone who enters the land..." She said, everyone looked at her astonishingly. The tiger Zodiac's mouth was dropped, he couldn't believe anyone would have the brains to map out an entire base...LET ALONE THE ISLAND ITSELF! The Island was far bigger than Vince's base, so he's sure that it'd take a good amount of effort to get through.

"Wait! What about the other paths?! If that path ends up being too much for us to handle, which other route would be next in line?" The tiger Zodiac asked, his features holding annoyance.

Siki pointed her index finger, that was on the exact opposite of the first route. Another red dot formed, after her finger left. "That path there, will take you underground and beneath his entire base... It leads directly to his lab as well, though it is the longest route to take. That path is our second priority, if the first one is intolerable. We will require some sort of fast vehicle, in order to maneuver through it quickly. The entrance is located on the shoreline of the island, the water nearly touches the hidden entry way..." She replied easily, her features as frozen as ever..but held more life in it than it used to.

"Sikiyona... Why on earth would Vince, make so many paths? How many are there anyway...?" Ruby stepped up, her arms folded and a stoic gaze in her eyes. "If there are more than twenty four routes, then wouldn't one of them be left unsecured? Usually when there are way more roads, there's bound to be the lack of maintenance or security... In other words, bound to be abandoned ones somewhere..." She asked, having everyone look her direction.

"Incorrect... Vince has over one thousand mutant nen users as guards, they all have their own assigned posts and equipment.. He never leaves on route unchecked, as he believes...if one path is unprotected- others may spot it. That path would be considered a weak point, thus he holds guards in all routes. He has a private room with many monitors and screens, showing each individual route... Vince would never leave a route unattended..." Cold Chill explained with her robotic, yet soft and icy voice. Her frozen orbs met hawk ones, for a few passing moments. Everyone had their thinking faces on, trying to come up with other possible downfalls. "And as for your question, there are fifty routes in total..."

"Damn, fifty routes...?" Ruby mumbled and squinted her lids, at the the given answer. Rui stepped forward, shifting her head back and forth between her twin and Siki. "Ne-san... Illumi and I are the fastest in here, aside from his family... Maybe we could split up and take on both routes?" She asked, now having her attention on Siki and Netero.

"That actually doesn't sound too bad... the best nen speeders taking the longest route, the strongest on the toughest route and on the shore lines..." Hisoka spoke up, then trailed off in thought. He still remained against the wall, watching Ruby use her clever brain.

"In my opinion, the shore lines need the healers and ranged fighters.. Of course there is the possibility of soldiers closing in on them and killing them..." Illumi said next, having his father look over to him and nod. Zeno looked over at Netero, deep thought in his black orbs.

"I agree...there is a chance for the healers and ranged fighters to get killed, by oncoming close ranged soldiers... Perhaps we will need a lot of people who can take hits, to be able to defend them. Do you know of any, Netero..?" The elder Zoldyck asked, stepping closer with his kane.

"Yes in fact!~ We will need a lot of enhancers on the shore lines, so perhaps I could convince Chonz to join us.~" Netero mentioned, with a stroke of his beard.

"Wait Chonz?! 'THE' CHONZ IVAN?!" Saiyu asked, he was the monkey Zodiac. His eyes sparkled with awe, as if he heard the name of his favorite idol.

"Yes, that Chonz!~ He was the previous war hero long ago and the champion in wrestling! I know him, he and I go way back- hoho!~" The bearded man himself laughed, making the twins sweat drop and give a questioning stare.

"Cool! I honestly can't wait to me the guy, I'm a huge fan of his!" Saiyu beamed, with a fist in the air.

"Now, does anyone have any objections about our current plans? A large variety of our soldiers will take over the land, fighting the enemies. Who is going where and when, will they take up their part?" Shifter asked, though silence fell upon everyone's ears. They all seemed to like the idea, different groups taking on specific routs. "Alright, it's settled... Now, about my question..." He turned to Netero and the twins, Sikiyona just backed away behind the group and blankly stared at them.

"Hisoka and I, will lead the men through the toughest route! Rui, Illumi and Zeno, you lead through the longest! Sikiyona and Silva, you two are the ranged attacker leaders! Milluki and Yorkshire, you two will have to coordinate everyone through the map of the base as we run through! Yorkshire, I want you to lead Rui, Illumi and Zeno through their route. Milluki, you can lead Hisoka and I through ours. Neon, do you think you can handle healing on the shore lines?" Ruby announced, with a question at the end. Her head moved over to view her small frame, noticing her nod with a soft smile. "Alright... Shifter, what about you?" She asked, whilst looking his way.

"I'll join your side, I'm better in close quarters combat, than ranged or pure speed." He stated, as he stood near Neon.

"Sure, the more the merrier... We need more people on the shore lines though, more ranged attack leaders. Considering how big the Island is, you can only imagine the number of ranged fighters there will be..." Ruby replied with concern, her features still unchanging.

"Oh don't worry about that, I have that covered! I'll have one of the Zodiacs here be in charge of the free 'ranger' leader positions!~ I too will be joining the front lines, we need more enhancers so I believe I will suffice!" With Netero's words, Ruby nodded and turned to face everyone else.

"Alright.. Are there any questions or denials about anything?" Ruby asked loudly, though everyone stayed quiet. They didn't know how she was able to think the way she does, for someone her age...they thought she'd be incapable to put groups together.

"I don't really see any problems in this, Ruby. I actually like it...although what about the sky attackers?" Gell asked with a risen brow, she was the snake Zodiac.

"Oh, I didn't think of that..." Ruby pinched the spot in between her eyes, shutting her lids in the process. "I'll take care of them, before I head out to my assigned route..." she looked back up at Gell, confidence in her features.

"Alright, since it seems...you and Rui are the only ones able to fight in the air...thus far..." The said woman replied, with all the zodiacs nodding.

"It's settled then! When will we depart and where at, on the Island?" Shifter asked, he peered over at Sikiyona, who looked up at the map.

With a single finger, she pointed to the location. "Here... There is a blind spot near the coast, this will be most preferred..." Siki answered as monotonous as ever, having everyone look.

"Alright, does everyone agree with these terms and this plan?!~" Netero asked, seeing as the people in the room stood silent, he gazed at them.

"Yeah, it sounds good." One of the Zodiacs said, with Zeno nodding to Netero. Everybody agreed vocally, muttering 'sure, yeah, yup, etc'. "In that case, we will attack at dawn! The enemy side will be too groggy to attack straight, so I believe sunrise is best." Shifter mentioned.

"Sunrise..or...'Dawn' it is!~ Go to bed early everyone, we're getting up at the crack of dawn and heading out!" Netero announced, with a wave of his hand.


	31. Chapter 29: Preparing for battle

**H x H Fraternal Twins- Chapter 29: Preparing for battle.**

Inside the base of Vince Bodoudai, rooms full of soldiers stood in rows in front of the evil scientist himself. The blonde's hands stuffed in his pockets, medical mask covered his mouth and gleaming red orbs glued to the combatants. On his side, stood General Servine Allarie, as usual...his head was wrapped with that bandaging, not one strand of hair poking out. "Men, I have woke you up this early because the enemy is soon to come at our doorstep." Vince announce, before swatting his arm out to his side vertically. "Warn everyone else about the attack, we all need to prepare and wake up!" He finished, watching all the half asleep fighters before him. With his words, the soldiers nodded with groans of acknowledgment. They marched out of the room, chatting amongst themselves and complaining of how early it was.

Allarie turned toward his Leader, knelt on one knee and held his head down. "My Lord, tell me... When are we to expect them to attack?" He asked muscly, waiting for his Leader to respond. Silence met both of their ears, until the said blonde broke it.

"Obviously before dawn... If I know Netero correctly, he would pick the time where everyone is at their weakest, giving his side more of a chance to win. If he chose night, everyone would be too grumpy and still have energy left for the war...yearning to go to bed. Morning, everyone will be too tired to move right away, their brain cannot function properly after first waking up. Before dawn...everyone is half asleep, reducing their awareness and thinking process. Having them wake up at this hour before dawn, will give them a little bit to wake up more... Thus, Netero's plan will clearly fail, in trying to catch us off guard when we are at our most vulnerable." Vince replied easily, as if he had reviewed his methods over and over.

Allarie sat there, understanding his motives now. He stood, bowed then straightened back up. "As brilliant as ever, Lord Vince.~Shall we watch for them, at the peak of your base?" He asked, making Bodoudai avert his head toward the exit of the room.

"Yes, it would be wise. A keen eye on the lookout is preferred, seeing that it is Netero and his army we are watching for. Lend me on of your corn cockle flowers, so we may communicate...it will take away the time needed, when you need to find me and inform me." Twas all his Leader said in return. The General nodded, gradually paced over to Vince and popped out his purple flower. He handed it to Bodoudai, only to have him take it and place it in the pocket of his lab coat.

"I shall tell you when they arrive, Sir Vince Bodoudai.~" He said whilst bowing to his waist, then vanished from sight and leaving the blonde alone in the room.

Vince just remained in his spot, having hidden thoughts about Servine. "Hm-hm-hm-hm-hm... Dear Allarie, it's a shame...really...that you have forgotten who your family was. If you found out, you would be devastated... Your loyalty is important to me, Servine...so, I won't let you find out until you've become disposable." He mentally spoke, chuckling to himself; He too, left the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Out near the ocean's edge, countless boats resided on top the water. Every one of them are filled with war combatants, some looked like mercenaries, rookies, rogues, everyday civilians and forest dwellers; While everyone else, appeared as if they got out of a war already... Big burly men with beards, muscles, scars and unkempt hair littered about the boat. Ruby, Hisoka, Rui, illumi, Sikiyona, Black Shifter, Neon and the rest of the Zoldyck family stood in the same area as each other; Not wanting to lose sight, in case they couldn't find one another.

Ruby looked so tired, Rui didn't look fazed by the sleepiness, Milluki looked like he was about to pass out and Hisoka...was out cold on Ruby's shoulder. Sikiyona stood close to Zeno, neither of them tow appeared effected by lack of sleep. Silva wasn't fazed at all, though Kikyo was. His wife's back was leaned against the railings, on the side of the ship...sleeping. Illumi acted like nothing was wrong, he just sat next to Rui who was playing with a couple of flies. Cheadle Yorkshire was sleeping on a bench, next to Neon and Black shifter.

Both partners, weren't effect by the lack of sleep. Neon kept staring at Milluki, blushing profusely and unaware that Shifter saw her. He shook his head at her, understanding that she liked the boy. Milluki and her both looked about the same age, thus he gave her a gentle shove on her back. Feeling a force push her forward, Neon looked behind her and seen her partner nod once, gesturing for her to go talk to the boy. "Thank you, Shifter!" She beamed with the most beautiful smile and flushed cheeks ever, bowing in appreciation.

"Take your time, it'll be a while before we get to the Island... I advise you tell him how you feel, I've noticed you would talk to him over your computer. Your face would be red, every time you were in some sort of chat room with him." Hearing his words, Neon began to panic, comically sweat, turn tomato red in the face and stutter in her voice.

"W-w-w-when did you s-see that?!" She thought she was being stealthy with talking to him, via internet. She rose her hands and frantically shook them in defense.

"It was when I passed your office one day, you were on your computer typing up a storm. When you left to go see what Sir Netero needed, after him calling for you over the com... I looked on your screen and Milluki was in the chat room with you." He explained, making Neon lower her head in shame. "Now, go on. Be best to tell him now, then to wait it out after the war. If he dies or you die, you would regret not ever telling him how you've felt, ever since you saw him. You love him, don't you?" He asked, seeing her nod shyly, he sighed and patted her head softly. "Then go, stop wasting time and go talk to the boy..." She nodded once more, turned around and dashed over to Milluki.

" _Ever since I met Harris, he's acted like a father to me...when business wasn't between us. At times, I would accidentally call him father haha!~_ " Neon, aka Nomu Kohiri, mentioned in her head. Running up to Milluki, his back was to her and didn't notice her behind him. She took a head breath, face red and hands now clasped in front. She felt so nervous, she could feel her heart beating so fast that she feared it would burst out of her chest.

Milluki heard someone behind him, he turned his cold gaze over his shoulder and soon got smothered in the face by blushes. He seen Nomu, acting nervous and not realizing that he was looking at her. " _S-SH'ES NERVOUS?!_ " He mentally gasped, not used to someone acting like that around him when it involves 'love'.

"M-M-Milluki... I-I..." Nomu kept stuttering, not looking him in the eyes. " _HIS EYES ARE SO ATTRACTIVE, EEEEEE! I CAN'T I CAN'T LOOK AT HIM!_ " She voiced in her mind, she felt overwhelmed by his gaze.

It was Milluki's turn to get overwhelmed, he got ran over by her cuteness. He loved how shy she was around him and every time she would look in his eyes, she'd turn her head away with a innocent smile. "Hm...?" He questioned, knowing full well that she was trying to confess. He knew this, since he watched so many anime in his room about a girl having trouble confessing. "You like...me?" Is question made Nomu freeze in embarrassment.

" _How did he...-?_ " She panicked in her head, hazel eyes as wide as ever. She decide not to ask about it, she simply nodded shyly and continued to keep her orbs off his. "I-I... I... L-Love...you!" She faced him now, clenching her fists and making Milluki's features go shocked. Seeing that she wasn't lying, he thought no one would 'like' him that way. Her sweet and soft voice rung through his ears, after hearing those words.

He was so much taller than her, he found it cute that she was so tiny but, never expected for her to like him back..."I-..." He was about to say, until he stopped and looked straight into her hopeful peers. He looked forward, kissed her forehead and finished. "Love you too, Nomu... When we first saw each other, I ran because...well, it's not cause that you asked me to...it's...because, I thought I had saw an anime girl in front of me... You look like one, at least..." His face was so dark red out of embarrassment, that he thought it would pop. Now Nomu's face was the same color as his, deep red.

" _He kissed me! HE KISSED ME! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ " She mentally squealed, animated hearts flown above her head and popped lightly as he got a ways above her. He had covered her features with her tiny palms, trying to hide her face.

From the distance, Shifter or...Harris as Nomu called him, kept shaking his head left and right. " _Looks like he loved her back, after all that time of her being too scared to tell him... All she needed, was a little push. I swear, sometimes I think of her as my own kid... Me being thirty four years old, I should be a father by now anyway. Huuuuuh..._ " Shifter depressingly sighed in the end, after talking to himself in his mind. " _I feels like just yesterday, that Netero introduced me to her._ "

Over to the twins, Ruby moved her irises over to see Hisoka. He was still asleep on her shoulder, though feeling his muscled arm against hers, made her face flush. She kept a stoic expression, not wanting to show how much she actually liked the feeling. Every time she'd feel his arms on her, she could feel his muscle too and it would always tend to get to her. She leaned her head on his, shut her lids and fell asleep on him too. From afar, Rui noticed it and started cooing dramatically over how cute they were.

"One-san is so adorable! Illumi-kun, look! Aren't they just the cutest couple?!" She screamed out, her eyes closed and hearts fluttered above her head. Illumi looked over and seen Hisoka sleeping on her, as well her sleeping on him. In mid of her antic, he got behind her and sat down. Looking up to her, he grabbed her waist and pulled her down into his lap, making her gasp in surprise. "Illumi-kun?!" She shouted, with her face as red as ever. He held on to her tightly, refusing to let her go. Getting close to her neck, she felt his breath on her and made her heart thump hard. "I-Ilumi-k-kun..." She mumbled, she was never expecting him to do this! Illumi, the one man that would NEVER express emotion...let alone feel them, shown affection to her.

" _Perhaps Hisoka was right... He told me that doing this, is considered 'Romance'... The way she is acting, I can tell that it is to her liking... She tends to stiffen when I put my face in her neck...or my face close to her skin, it is quite odd..._ " He mentally stated. He wore a black vest that was buttoned up, with a long shirt underneath. His attire looked completely different, than the green one he always wore. His family not too far away, watched in astonish. Silva and Zeno both had widened eyes, they never seen him act in such a way.

Hisoka slowly opened his lids, hearing soft inhales and exhales on top his head. He smiled to himself, at knowing she fell asleep on him and used his hand to hold her head up. He moved his head out of the way, with his palm on the side of her scalp. Staring at her, he gazed upon her sleeping face then rolled his irises down to her lips. Inching closer and closer, tempted to kiss her dark red lips. Unfortunately, the said hawk twin groaned in her sleep, gradually opened her peers and came in face to face with her lover. Before she could even react, he stole that kiss he was so eager to take.

Her lids widened, pupils shrunk and reality came back to her instantly. She shut her gaze, accepting it. She was getting used to his contact, unlike before when she'd try and abuse the poor joker. He backed his head away, looked into her hawk irises after she opened them and smirked slightly. "You're getting used to it...~ It's about time, my sweet gem~" He mused, liking the fact that she's gotten more comfortable with him.

"I-It's...I... J-Just... Shut it..." She kept stumbling over her speech, with blood rushing to her head and making her look away. A frown and squinted lids evident on her features. Her reaction caused the joker to laugh, he loved that about her.

"now and always will be, my dearest Tsundere Ruby!~" He admitted with light laughter, amused by her embarrassment.

"I- I said shut it!" She barked, white comical angry eyes looking his way. He laughed more, louder in fact. "W-why...did you...n-never mind..." She said, trying to figure out why he had kissed her in public.

He stopped laughing and peered over at her, feeling accomplished once more. "I haven't kissed you in so long, Ruby...~ Better to cherish what time we have, before we head out into battle. The fight and plans will be on our minds too much and will leave hardly any room for affections..." He said in reply, making Ruby grow a distant look in her eyes.

" _He's right... When it comes to war, things must be taken seriously... Relationship stuff can't be in there, until after it ends..._ " She muttered in her head, thinking about the lack of contact she'll have with him, being separate from Rui, having to fight literally to the death and seeing all kinds of people die in the war. "My sweet... If you over think things, you'll stress yourself out~ You're worried about your sister and losing us both, in the war. I know you way more than you realize.~" He heard him speak, her mouth still flat but her lids widened a bit. "I do have a surprise for you, afterwords. Illumi and I both conversed together, discussing something really important. He and I decided to surprise you and your sister with it, after the war ends...I know you'll love it~" He stated, making her flush faintly. "That's one thing you can look forward to, during the war...~"

She nodded, a slight smile on her lips as she looked down at the space before her. "Alright... I'm looking forward to it, thanks..." She said, having her orbs lock with his. Someone yelled from afar, both her and the joker...along with everyone on the boat, peered at who it was.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, WE'RE ABOUT TO TAKE OFF! GET READY, IT'LL TAKE AN HOUR BEFORE WE GET THERE! BE SURE THATYOU HAVE GIVEN YOUR FAMILIES AND FRIENDS YOUR FAREWELLS, THE PEOPLE ARE PROUD TO KNOW YOU ALL WILL FIGHT FOR MAN KIND! NOW, ENJOY WHAT TIME YOU'VE GOT LEFT FOLKS!" A tall man that stood close to seven feet, shouted. He was shirtless and covered in big muscles, had shoulder length blonde hair, tan skin and a beard that hardly extended past his neck. A tattoo was shown on his shoulder, a braid on one side of his head that dangled past his cheek and long baggy pants. He wore brown sandals and his trousers were black. "IF ANY OF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS, COME TO ME; I AM CHONZ IVAN!" He stated, the scene showing his fierce green eyes. Slight wrinkles adorned his face, giving his age away.

The sound of a horn went off and the boat started moving. Chonz walked out of the view, pacing towards Netero who stood close to a weapons crate. The boat was the size of a cruise ship, filled with weapon crates, food crates, cooks that would fry up anything for a soldier and healers that sat in the sidelines. The flooring was made of tan colored wood, which appeared polished and shined like marble. "The...hell...?" Ruby's voice echoed, scanning the many people that resided on the boat. She only passed out for a couple minutes and now...it had way more people in it! "Gang leaders, prisoners...punks?! Why are there so many bad people on the boat?!" She yelled out and stood up, only to be patted on her shoulder. On her side, stood Netero and Chonz.

"Of course! They may be bad people but, they'll fight to stay alive you know! Their own race is being threatened, so of course they're gonna join us Ruby, haha!" The elder chirped, shut his lids and smiled. Chonz, who neared seven feet tall, reached a hand out to her for an introduction.

"I'm Chonz Ivan, nice to me you Ruby! Netero told me about you and your twin, I was shocked to hear about what happened..." Ruby stared at his out stretched hand, hesitantly reaching for it. They both issued a hand shake, with Hisoka stepping closer to her from behind. "Ah- and you must be Hisoka Schwing!" He offered his hand over to the man, in hopes of another hand shake.

"Indeed...~ I heard from Netero, that your a championship wrestler and a previous war hero." He stated, Ruby looked at them both. " _Strange, I sense caution in him...as if Chonz was an enemy. Though, we're talking about 'Hisoka' here... He could have many things running in his mind, to make him cautious like that. Hell for all I know, he could be cautious about how Chonz will act around me..._ " She mentally said, before Hisoka's sharp gaze met hers.

"Yeah I am, Netero and I go way back too... He seen my many victories as a wrestler, haha!" He laughed, soon Netero intervened and said- "We better head off!~ I have a lot of things I need to discuss with Chonz, enjoy your remaining time!~" He laughed and walked off, having Chonz follow behind with a friendly smile plastered.

Ruby quirked a brow at the guy, then looked back over to her lover. "Hey... What was up with your 'caution'?" She asked, only to get kissed out of the blue by him and get smirked at.

"Because, I wanted to show who you belonged to.~ Even if it is an old man, I'll keep my Ruby-gem unscathed...~" He said, making the bird twin blush deeply; He really did care about her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

An hour had passed, all the boats docked at the oceans edge on the island. Everyone that attended in the fight, became awestruck by the massive size of Vince's base. It could be seen from miles away! The base was vast but, not as big as the island itself. The whole island was nothing but sand and cliffs, not even hiding the base! The sun was barely up, not enough to call it morning.

It was still dark out, too and the chill of the wind that billowed everyone made them shiver. The base looked like some big black factory, two long cylinder towers in the base reached out to the sky a long ways. Smoke could be seen wafting out from the top, making a volcanic looking fog above.

It was dark, yet the land could be seen easily. Light barely illuminated the surroundings but, just enough so the enemy could be spotted. "ALL SOLDIERS WHO FIGH ON THE FRONT LINES, FOLLOW ME! HISOKA, RUBY, BLACK SHIFTER, RUI, ILLUMI AND ZENO; YOU ALL GATHER OVER HERE CLOSE TO THE SOLDIERS AND PICK MEN TO JOIN YOUR INFILTRATION!" Chonz demanded, having the said people walk over to the ridiculously large amount of men. Ruby, Hisoka and Shifter were the first to pick.

Shifter, being the most trained in combat, stepped ahead of Hisoka and Ruby. He looked at them all, contemplating about who would be preferred to join. "Ruby, I believe we should have about ten soldiers with us, not counting ourselves." He said, making the said hawk twin nod and step up to his side. Her piercing orbs scanned the many fighters before her, sensing out their emotions.

She sensed about five men with confidence and the urge to fight. Raising a finger, she pointed to each of those five soldiers, gesturing for them to join. "Alright, the rest of you... I'll let either Hisoka or Shifter here to decide, rather you are good enough to fight. I'm not that good at tell who's strong and who's not, I'm only good at sensing your emotions..." She turned and faced the said two, now passing Harris.

Hisoka watched from behind Shifter, who remained in his spot. "Alright everyone, release your nen! Let me see how strong your auras are!" Harris shouted, making the men in front of him disperse their nen. Hisoka smiled at them, they had god auras but..some were stronger than the others. He walked up by Shifter, took out one hand from his pocket and pointed to the next five combatants. "You five are stronger, I would love for you to join us~" He mused, seeing them look at each other and back at the joker. They nodded and joined their side, having Hisoka look over at Ruby from the behind him.

She nodded, stoically gazing at his orbs. "NEXT, RUI, ILLUMI AND ZENO! YOU THREE PICK YOUR MEN!" The said people walked up to Ruby's group, Rui watched her twin pass her by and read her emotional aura. " _She's scared...but confident too. Worry fills her also, probably over the selected men, Hisoka and I... No... Everyone... She's worried about everyone here, she's not the halfhearted type to only worry about certain people... Ne-san..._ " Rui mused in her head, knitting her brows together in concern. She only got one glance from her twin, they were full of thoughts and concern.

They stopped and stood in front of the same large group, Her twin and her lover once faced. Rui and Illumi both stood by each other, gazing at the many fighters that was left. "Rui, read their auras...I'll judge their strength." Illumi said, making her looked up at the blackette. She nodded, looked back over and viewed their colors. Zeno on the other hand, spotted quite a few strong combatants and walked up to the two. "He pointed to eight people, saying "You will join us, stand here please..."

The selected eight, walked past the old man and began conversing to one another. "Illumi-kun... I see about, six others who are strong willed and practically fearless!" She said and pointed out to the said six guys. Illumi looked at them, then paced himself over. "Show us your nen..." He demanded, with his emotionless gaze. As if on que, the said six did exactly that. Turns out they all had great nen, good enough to fight to say the least. He nodded and turned to walk back over to Rui, using his index finger to gesture them over. "I believe we have enough, Rui..." He said as he stood in front of his lover. She nodded, her face no longer that happy and care free feature.

NOW THEN, THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE RANGED FIGHTERS, GO TO SIKIYONA AND SILVA! THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE ENHANCERS, JOIN SIR NETERO AND I! THE INFILTRATION LEADERS, COEM TO ME, I HAVE EAR PIECES FOR YOU!" He announced, having them make their way over. The twins stood side by side, while Hisoka, Illumi and Zeno all stood behind them. "Here you are... Rui, your team will be communicating with Cheadle Yorkshire." Chonz handed Rui, Illumi and Zeno their communication ear pieces. He faced Ruby's team now and handed them theirs. "Ruby, your team will communicate with Milluki Zoldyck, the two coordinators will be in hiding, so they won't get harmed by the war..." He said, having them all nod.

"Now... Where do we go from here, since we picked out our soldiers?~" Hisoka asked Chonz, making the said man break contact with Ruby.

"Ah, forgive me! I failed to inform you that! Once the enemy is distracted by our ranged attackers, we'll need Ruby to take care of the flying combatants that threaten us. Rui, since you can fly too, why not help your twin out? It'll make things go faster. Once the sky soldiers are taken care of, Netero will let you know when to sneak around the battle field. You all must stay hidden until further notice, so that way the enemy side can't spot you and point you out! They'll also be just as distracted by our enhancers and ranged nen users, to even notice anything or anyone else out of the ordinary." He explained, a stern feature evident on him.

"Ok... Where do we wait then?" Zeno asked from behind Ruby, catching Chonz's attention.

"You will hide under the cliff sides, on the side of island. Milluki and Cheadle will both give word from Netero, when to sneak around the island and get into those routes! Make sure you blend in with your surroundings, within the bushes that on the cliff sides. Cover up any tracks left in the sand, mask your scent and hide your nen from being detected by others! Don't forget, the enemy side are nen users as well, not just your everyday soldiers. Now...dismissed!" He finished, making the Leaders vanish. All but Hisoka, Ruby, Illumi and Rui stood there. Zeno went ahead and scoped for a good hiding spot, or so Illumi figured. The men had followed Zeno, too.

Let's go, Ruby gem~" He said with a passive smirk. She nodded, faced Hisoka and flew into the air. "No! Don't fly yet... You must stay on foot, if you wanna remain hidden!" With Chonz's words, she fluttered down to land and nodded.

"Hisoka, for us to catch up to Zeno, you'll have to carry me. I'm not as fast as Rui or Illumi." Without any warning, Hisoka picked her up and made gasp. He vanished out of sight, leaving the other two behind. "Illumi-kun! Let's go!" She fluttered her wings at blinding speed, just an inch above the ground. He nodded then he too disappeared, followed along Rui.


	32. Chapter 30: A dart to the head

**H x H Fraternal Twins- chapter 30: A dart to the head**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Hey guys, here's a fair warning, for you. These chapters will start to get longer, since it's in the war now. Also, songs will be more frequent since I've finally gotten to the point, where I can finally jot down my most favored imagined day dreams haha! Hope you enjoy! :D

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ruby and Rui's groups all hid behind bushes, just under a cliff off the island. The boats were far away from them and so were the other 'Leaders'. "Hey... Ruby-san... When are they showing up? We've been waiting here for a while now, maybe a good-"Rui started, only to be interrupted by her twin.

Everyone was ducking, all squatted close to the ground. Ruby's wings were folded and her twin's wings got tucked downward. "I'm sure they'll start soon, any minute... They'll see the boats, then start attacking... Be on your guard." Ruby whispered in reply; As if on que, projectiles from the base got shot out and flew over to the ships. The impact made the ground shake beneath their feet and committed a loud bang. Both the twins winced at the sound and held their footing in place, so they wouldn't fall. "As I said...They'll see the boats and start attacking..." She said before composing herself, seeing her sister give her a shaky nod. "Once the sky ambushers emerge, you and I need to go up there and take them all out. After that, we need to head to our destined routes...we...will have to separate... I believe in you Rui, I know you can do it... You have Illumi and Zeno to protect you." She said, trying to reassure her twin.

"H-Hai..." Rui whispered back, gulping in the process. Remembering something, she blinked and thought about what she had said to Illumi. Smiling gently, she bumped Ruby's forehead softly with her own and backed away. "Don't worry Ne-san.~ I'll give them a taste of their own creation..." Her expression was dark, her smile so gentle and shadow veiled over her narrowed solid bug peers. Ruby's lids widened, but returned to their stoic feature.

Nodding, she looked over at Hisoka then to Illumi. "Both of you... Don't die on me...got it...?" She demanded, making the Joker chuckle to himself and Illumi tilt his head.

"Of course Ruby-gem.~ I won't die, who else will there be, to protect my dearest doll?~" He mused, though shut his eyes once he noticed her hand flying towards him. He felt nothing, he waited until he felt a slap. Still nothing... Ruby had softly planted her palm on Hisoka's face, smiling at him with loving eyes. "Hisoka..." The said Joker peeked an eye open, only to notice her expression. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, surprising him and Rui both.

Hisoka's features turned a deep red, though hid it behind a passive smile. "Thank you..." Twas all she said, before turning her head to her sister. "The fliers are in the sky...ready to kick some ass Rui?" She asked, watching her twin nod with a faint flush.

"Yes...!-" She got cut off by a voice, echoing through their ear pieces. " _Alright Ruby, their in the sky... Netero says 'It's time to take flight'.._ " Milluki voiced in Ruby's ear piece. " _Let's go Rui! Sir Netero said, 'take flight'! The flying mutants are here!_ " Yorkshire strongly voiced on Rui's end, both twins nodding and replying to their message.

"Let's go Rui!" Ruby took out her rapier, remained in her squatting position and swopped her sword in front like a fencer. She shut her lids, once she felt her twin grab her bicep. "Stay here and stay safe guys, we'll be back..." Ruby said to Illumi, Hisoka, Harris (aka Shifter) and Zeno. "Thine light which held within the sword of spells... DISPERSE!" She chanted with a strong voice, making light engulf her and Rui, as well the small area they resided in. Once the light ceased, only the three infiltration Leaders remained.

(Play 'United we stand, Divided we fall by two steps from hell'. ~ ) Far up in the sky, the view shown countless enemies running at the enhancers, like ants to sugar. Netero was seen running to the front lines with Chonz and a few of the Zodiac members. The chairman had clapped his hands together, making a large Buddha appear behind him, swatting at multiple mutants who were insanely quick on their feet. Chonz kept puncturing the enemies pressure points with one strike, killing them in that instant. Though he got ganged up on, so decided to use his technique that made him 'the previous war hero'. He too clapped his hands together but, moved his arms and started to glow. His aura turned golden, veins in his arms defined and muscles tighter. He disappeared, then reappeared in the sky. Falling, he crashed into the ground, making it quake and rip up into chunks. He burst into a full sprint, tearing enemies up and uprooting chunks of land as he went.

Sikiyona was seen swinging with her scythe, shooting out many ice streams out and slicing through rows of enemies before her. Silva formed two large spheres in his hands, shooting them out and causing an expanding explosion in the distance. Constantly forming and shooting them out, like energy blasts.

Siki slammed the tip of her scythe, masking the ground in white ice and freezing all the foes in its radius. She rose her white scythe, quickly twirled once and all the enemies crumbled into broken shards; Her coat behind her gracefully swaying, as she did so.

Kikyo was in the background shooting out countless projectiles with blinding speed, getting head shots every time.

Ruby and her twin both watched from the sky, shocked at the huge mess of combat. Getting distracted, she almost got hit by a ranged attack, from the flying mutants. She and her twin gasped, looking over at them. Ruby rose her free hand, tightening it into a fist and formed her crystal shield, which nearly covered her whole body. "Rui, let's go!" She darted after the fliers, with a battle cry. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She gripped onto her hilt tighter, making sparks of white electricity coat her blade.

Rui grew a serious expression, then vanished with her incredible speed. With a single buzz echoing through the air, she appeared almost invisible due to her previous training. Each individual target she attacked, fell like a rock within mere seconds. Her form no where to be seen, yet they kept dropping like flies. Blood gushed out of her targets, with each slice with her mantis claws.

Ruby sliced with her sword, fending off thousands of fliers who attacked her. She rose her shield, teeth gritted and took all the ranged hits from the enemies. They were too distracted to notice Rui killing them off one by one, swiftly. The pressure of their attacks was overwhelming, trying to hold it all off as Rui cuts them down. " _Just a few hundred left!_ " She mentally shouted, bracing herself. "RUI! MOOOOVE!" Rui's head averted towards her twin, panic on her features. She vanished and appeared behind her twin.

"YEE WHO DWELLS WITHIN THE HEAVENS, GRANT ME STRENGTH SO MY ENEMIES SHALL FALL!" She shouted in Shakespearean, making her transform into her silver, golden lined, glowing armor. Her four wings, now having an additional two with them. She held onto her shield, gripped her hilt tighter again and chanted out her strongest attack thus far. She pulled her sword back past her torso a ways, her arm and blade shaking from the building pressure. Sounds of electricity resonated as she channeled her attack, having a hard time doing it with one arm. " Thine light which held within the sword of spells... DISPERSE A VERTICAL RADIUS, OF PALLID JOLTS!" She shouted, right as soon as she thrust her rapier forward in a way to pierce someone. As soon as she jerked her arm forward, pointing her blade at the large amount of fliers; A huge cone of white electricity shot out vertically, wiping out all the enemies. Even those who shielded themselves with their own nen skill, got fried by her attack. Screams sounded from the foes, as the light from her shot lit up the dark sky.

(The song ends here, I hope it was long enough to match it! D : ) She dismissed her shield, straightened her back and swatted her sword to the side, simultaneously making the pallid volts cease. She panted, her stoic orbs looking around for any remainders. Once she found that there wasn't any, she sighed in relief and turned to face Rui. "Let's go, we've got to help the others!" She stated, that was until Mlluki's voice caught her. " _No don't, Ruby! The enemies are distracted by the enhancers and you took care of the fliers, now sneak around the island and go to your destined routes..._ " He muttered in her ear. "Alright..." She replied, before looking at her twin for one last time. They stared at each other for a moment, to savor their closeness. Rui smiled gently to her and nodded.

"Let's do this, Ne-san! I have faith in you!" She giggled, making the hawk twin smile and nod in return. She swatted her sword, grabbed her twin's arm and chanted her teleportation skill. They vanished with the light, appeared near Hisoka and the others, then looked at their group. "Let's go guys, times to sneak..." Ruby demanded, she stood and so did her small group of soldiers. Shifter and Hisoka ran after her, once she began trotting down the side of the island. Rui turned to her group, then to Illumi and Zeno.

"Let's not waste any time, Rui..." Zeno stated, making her nod with a frown. She flew into the air, then vanished. Zeno and Illumi followed suit, with their groups of combatants tailing them with great speed.

Ruby ran to the selected path, being directed by Milluki in the process. " _To your right, there will be enemies you'll have to take out. They're guarding the entrance to the route you need to take..._ " The boy said, in her ear piece. "Got it..." She answered promptly, making a sharp turn to her right and running into a large amount of men.

Hisoka, Shifter and Ruby, all attacked the foes and killed them easily. Hisoka holding two separate cards and slicing their throats, Shifter had his two black blades in both his grasps, stabbing, cutting and slicing off their heads. His trench coat waved as he moved, gracefully gliding through the enemies with ease. Ruby being in her armor, shot out waves of light from her rapier, she too cutting through them like butter. Their soldiers behind them, ran ahead and killed multiple foes... Though...several casualties appeared and a few deaths. Ruby's eyes widened at her men, getting slain and every no and then- brushed off. She grew furious, she didn't want this to happen... " _No... I WON'T LET THESE MEN DIE!_ " She shouted mentally, gritting her teeth and squinting her lids.

She brushed past Hisoka and Shifter, catching up to her men. She got ahead of her group, skidded to a halt and used the same skill as she used in the air, earlier. She chanted, with a strong and deep voice, then shot her vertical blast out. It killed nearly all of her targets, except fifty of them. She was panting again, one eye open and the other one closed. "Hisoka, one more of this attack and I'll get too exhausted!" She said, standing in place. The said joker just chuckled to himself, walked past her and vanished.

He reappeared behind all the remaining enemies, knelled down and attached his bungee gum on the ground. Ruby rose a brow at his action and so did Harris. She gasped slightly, knowing what he was about to do, he was gonna table cloth, flip'em into the air! The one technique, she suggested that he'd try. The said man, smirked, watching all the enemy soldiers turn and gasp at him. He rose his arms and flipped them all into the air, high above the path way. They all screamed, once they got sent flying. He was about to shoot out his cards, until Shifter took out his chains and whipped them both out at the falling foes. The sound of his industrial chains, rung through the atmosphere and swatted out so fast that the Joker had mistaken them as projectiles.

His eyes widened at the sight, watching them fall and appear impaled in many spots on their bodies. Even Ruby turned to face the man in all black, shock written on her features. Harris just looked at them both, stuffing his chains back in place. Shrugging at their questionable stares, he trotted onward, past the two and their group. "Let's get going!" He managed to spit out, before completely passing them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rui, Zeno and Illumi all sped through their long path; Their group of men keeping up with their speeds. "Just due north, a large group of soldiers are guarding the mid section of the path!" Cheadle announced to all three Leaders, having them reply.

"Ok!" Rui said to Yorkshire, nothing but serious features on her innocent face. She got ahead of the group, lowered her arm as she flew forward and conjured thick roots to faze from the ground. They pierced through all the foes, while Illumi shot out his needles and pierced their foreheads. Zeno used his Dragon head technique, shooting it out at all the enemies and killing them.

Rui kept dodging and swiping out her mantis claws, cutting up the foes by their necks. Using her nen, she increased her speed more then disappeared. Suddenly, all the combatants dropped dead, all that could be heard was her buzzing from her wings. Everyone stopped, Illumi, Zeno and their group gawked at how fast she was. Zeno wasn't all to flabbergasted but Illumi was, yet he didn't show it. They all died, within a few passing moments. She reappeared in front of Illumi, her features held no emotion at all. Though after all those enemies died off, her features turned back to it's normal emotional self.

"Rui...you learned to lock your emotions away? I thought it was a mere bluff, when you said you would become that killing machine for our sakes. Did you gain control over switching between the two?" Illumi asked, watching her tilt her head to on side in contemplation.

"Yes, it's easy! I've never tried it before but, it's rather easy since I figured it out! All I have to do it erase my mind of all worries, most thoughts and other emotions that would get in the way! Only thoughts in my mind, when I switch to the 'killing machine' mode, is...well...KILL THE BAD GUYS!~ HAHA!" She shouted, with a fist in the air. Zeno rose a brow at her, questioning her mentality.

"I see, good to hear you've gained control... Now let's be-" Without warning, something got shot at the back of Rui's head, making her stumble forward and fall face first. It was a dart, wedged in her scalp. Illumi's gaze widened a fraction, not seeing her even make a stir. She was unconscious... The old man shifted his black orbs up to the culprit, a man in a lab coat hand a hand out as if he were the one that threw it. He wasn't Vince though, that he and Illumi both knew.

"I'll take care of this man... Help Rui, take that dart out of her head." Zeno demanded, making his son nod and squat down to her level. He went to reach for it but...Rui shifted in her position, making him freeze his hand in place. Slowly, she stood up, shadow over her ogles and lips slightly apart.

"Rui...?" He asked, being the only one near him now. Zeno was ahead, fighting the scientist afar from them. Rui's hair brushed past her face, hiding her expressionless features. She rose her head, her wide eyes and open mouth shown she was being controlled. She was still unconscious, yet dangerous. "Rui... Are you alright...?" He asked, hoping to snap her out of it, though once he used his nen...he seen a purple nen link attached to the dart and to the foe...she was being manipulated.


	33. Chapter 31: New Orders!

**H x H Fraternal Twin- chapter 31: New Orders!**

" _They're here.~_ " Servine's voice echoed through the purple flower, that Vince had. The said scientist was walking down a hall, closing in on a double door. He touched the flower that stuck out of his pocket, not even moving his red gaze to it. "Very well, I presume you already initiated the attack...?" He asked his General, whilst touching the door handles.

" _Yes, sir. I've commanded my men, to send air strikes from your base and flier mutants to take out some of their soldiers from above. Though they got wiped out by a couple of combatants, that I couldn't make out in the dark. I have a hunch that the bright electrical strike that got shot out, came from Ruby Kowaza... I could be wrong, since there are other humans with electrical nen abilities... No need to worry though, I'll just use their corpses for the war.~_ " Allarie replied promptly, in a muscly manner. A sign of obsession, could be heard in his last sentence.

"Good... Be sure to block all entry ways of all routes, I'm sure Netero will choose to take the shortest and longest routes. Though that is, if Sikiyona had convinced him to do so... If I know her correctly, her IQ level is that of an intellectual AI from a robot. Incredibly smart, yet not smart enough..." The Leader demanded, before the mention of Siki. He opened the double doors, on the other side was a spiral staircase. He walked up it and waited for Allarie's response.

" _Very well, Sir Vince Bodoudai...~_ " Servine mused in reply. It got quiet afterwords, indicating that he 'hung up'. The blonde Leader himself trotted his way up the extremely tall staircase, thinking of how stupid Netero and his army was.

" _I half expected Sikiyona to give away the coordinates of my base, considering she is now an enemy... I'm surprised Netero doesn't understand... Of how long I've been going at this mutation goal, not once had he managed to defeat me... His actions are futile, yet he doesn't see it. He's been after me for over a century, trying to make me stop with what I'm doing...but, he'd get pushed back down every time. This will be the last battle between us, this war will determine the winner... And I plan on succeeding regardless... My dear ants, only one of you will become the queen of mutations. Only you...will succeed where I may fail, if I lose this war._ " He mentally stated, finally reaching the top of the stairs. A lone door rested in his vision, opening it slowly to reveal an outdoor setting.

The said man stepped outside, now looking down at all the soldiers who ran at his enemies. He stood at the highest peak on his base, viewing the combatants. Countless deaths of his soldiers and the enemy's soldiers, piled up one after another. Cries of pain, blood gushing from a lot of people, bones getting broken or crushed, heads getting cut off, limbs flying here and there... Nothing fazed the blonde scientist, as he gazed upon the chaotic fight. " _We're losing... Not much of my men are left but, that doesn't mean I don't have a card up my sleeve...hmhmhmhmhmhm...~_ " He mentally mused, squinting his gaze a bit. His white chemical mask barely wavered from the gust in the atmosphere.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Rui..." Illumi said, watching her robotic features. Her wide pink eyes unchanging and her lips were apart. A long pause between them stood, taking about a minute to react. She vanished, reappearing behind him and preparing to strike with her mantis claws. He turned to face her just in time, before getting sliced. He caught her wrist, catching the other one right after. He held on to her, only to have her flip backwards a bit and bring her legs up, to hit him square in the face. He moved his head in time, backing it up and making her flip all the way back. Her arms got twisted from the strong hold, preventing her from moving much.

He noticed how her antennas twitched, with her standing still in that posture. Insects was heard buzzing in the sky, having him peer up and notice the most deadliest hornets fly after him. No...not just hornets... Red ants, hornets of all kinds, mosquitoes, bees, moths and many more raced after him. He let go and disappeared out of sight, soon appearing by his father. "Father... Rui is being controlled, with her conjuration abilities, will we have a difficult time fending her off without killing her..." He spoke his monotonous voice, making the elder stop in midst of his fight.

Zeno peered over in her direction... Shade masked her noticeable pink and solid gaze, she was leaned over, arms dangling and hair in her face slightly. Her eyes looked emotionless and wide, mouth barely apart and numerous insects rushed their way past her like a large wave of water. What they didn't expect, was for the bugs to circle around her.

"Illumi, she's transforming! Keep on your guard!" He shouted to his son, turning his head back to the scientist enemy. "Hold her off, I'll take care of this man here. Killing him should release her, from his nen ability!" He vanished and continued to attack the foe. Illumi did as he was ordered, flashing out of view and reappearing behind her. She was in her fairy looking attire, green skin, insect antennas with ball points, glass butterfly wings and green vines wrapped around her forearms, hands and feet.

Just as she was about to turn and kick him on the side of his head, he dodged and appeared at her back side. " _I must hold her down, or she will hurt herself..._ " He mumbled mentally, finally spotting an opening. He grabbed her from behind, his forearms under her armpits. " _She won't be able to fly, with me against her back.._." He said once more, in his head. He seen her head move, watching her struggle to get free; He hadn't expected for her to headbutt him with the back of her head, he let go just barely and had her escape his grasp.

She disappeared, beautifully flying into the air. She did a twist and swatted her arms out straight from her sides, summoning tree roots and vines to burst out from the ground. Illumi watched from the distance, her body was straight and a bit stiff, with her arms out slowly moving, aiming in his direction. The tree roots and vines came up over the horizon behind her, soon rushing past her and attacking Illumi. He jumped, evaded and sliced at her attacks. Once he landed again, on the ground, roots fazed upward and almost snatched him, if he hadn't moved out of the way in time.

She twirled once slowly, then twirled a second time and disappeared. He jumped high into the air, avoiding everything that came at him from below, without realizing that she was right behind him. He gradually turned, only to get hit in the face by her foot and get shot towards the ground monstrously. The ground quaked and chunks of the earth uprooted around him. He laid there on his back, watching her descend and prepare to stomp him further into the ground with both her feet. Though everything died off and she passed out in midst of her fall, making her go limp. He noticed that, stood up instantly and held out his arms.

Rui got caught in his forearms, with her attire going back to their normal green wear. Her glass butterfly wings reverted back to their original ones and her bug antennas, returned to their pink and ridged ones; She was out cold. He looked around, viewing the mess she made, dead vines and roots remained on the surface. He looked over to his father and seen that he stood just above the scientist, who was now dead. Looking back down to Rui, he knelt down, let her legs touch the ground and went to pull out the dart.

Even after he took it out, she didn't stir. "Rui... Wake up..." He muttered vocally, his black orbs watching her unconscious form.

"So you managed to hold her off, while I killed that man? Also seems you didn't even need to lift a needle against her...good..." Zeno said, after appearing right in front of his son. His arms behind his back and his black irises now on Rui. "She'll wake up in time, Illumi... Just carry her, I'll take the lead so our group can wipe out the enemies ahead. You just keep her safe from harm, until then." He demanded, watching his son nod and stand with her in his arms.

" _Illumi, Zeno! I checked the entry way into Vince's base, that you guys are heading towards! They're being blocked off and surrounded by guards! If you take down the guards, it will probably take a long time to unseal the entry way! We don't have much time to unseal, come back to the field immediately!_ " Yorkshire shouted in panic in both their ear pieces, as if something was bound to happen if they didn't leave right away. Zeno nodded, turned the opposite direction and made his leave, having Illumi follow suit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back with Ruby, she was fighting off the soldiers with Hisoka and Shifter. Harris (aka Shifter) was spinning in place, whipping out his industrial chains and swiftly taking the foes out from around him. Hisoka used his 'slingshot' technique that Ruby suggested he'd try before, taking out an incredible long line of combatants in its radius. The shot made a long fissure down the line of the enemy soldiers. Ruby sliced through one bad guy after another, twirling around and cutting through them like butter. She had her shield out, blocking physical attacks from the enemies.

"Damn, there's too many! When did they call reinforcements?!" Harris asked loudly, reaching the other two's ears.

"Shifter, if we can just get through them and get inside, we can-" She got cut off by Milluki over her ear piece, as well Harris and Hisoka's too. " _Guys, the entry way has been sealed off. They called reinforcements to build up the security, even if you did kill them all off, you wouldn't have time to unseal the blockage... Return to the front lines right now, the Chairman will give you different orders._ " He said, making the three heed his call and do exactly that.

"Come on guys, grab on to my wrists!" Ruby sheathed her rapier, sprawled her six wings out and had them grab on to her. "We're taking flight, faster we get out of here, the better!" She said with confidence and a strong voice. Hisoka and Shifter both, watched her lift off the ground, now holding on to her wrists. Both men soon dangled a couple inches off the surface, then took off flying at a decent speed. "Don't drop us now, Ruby-gem.~" The joker mused with a smirk, gazing up at her like he had that one day before.

She looked down at him, a stoic face as usual. "As if I ever would..." She reassured him, softly smiling after lifting her golden irises ahead of her. " _Rui... I hope you're alright..._ " She mumbled mentally, wishing that she was right there with her right now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It wasn't long, until Ruby and Rui's team all returned to the front lines. Ruby spotted her sister, once her and her group got near the healer's section. "RUUUIIII!" Ruby shouted to her twin, frightened at the sight of her being unconscious, in Illumi's hold. She ran to the two Zoldycks, widened lids and slightly gritted teeth. "Rui, Rui are you ok!?" She asked desperately, placing a hand on her twin's cheek.

"She is out cold, one of the scientists shot a dart at the back of her head and took control of her..." Illumi said with no emotion evident in his eyes.

"Where is the scientist...? WHERE IS HE?!" She angrily shouted at the monotonous man, hoping for an answer...and she got one. Zeno walked up by his son, gazing upon the armored hawk twin.

"I killed him, no need to worry... She's fine, no harm had come to her. She was forced to fight against Illumi, though he didn't fight back to ensure her well being..." He said, making Ruby sigh in relief and cool her head.

"Thank you..." Her lids were shut and felt content with his words. Opening her orbs, she peered over to Netero who she saw using his Buddha skill. "He's that strong...? And Chonz..." She rolled her golden irises over to the buff old man, seeing him slaughter many combatants in his range; He had a golden aura around him, it reminded her of some sort of brute lion man. "He's incredibly strong too, it's no wonder why he was the previous war hero... Aside from that..." She said, then looked back over to Rui with contemplation in her gaze. "How will we fare, if we can't get through those routes? What are the new orders...?" She asked, facing Illumi and Zeno.

"I'm not sure, Cheadle said we were needed in the front lines. New orders would be given to us, once we all got here." He said, seeing her nod and turn her head back over to Netero.

"How are we going to talk to him, when he's too busy fighting?" Ruby asked. She couldn't believe the amount of allied soldiers that had been painted all over the land, wishing she could have done something to prevent that.

"I'll go up there and ask, you two sit tight..." Zeno announced and flashed out of view, not giving them a chance to respond. He reappeared and stood next to Netero, watching all the enemies fly like debris. "Isaac, we're all here...What are your new orders?" He asked from Netero's side, keeping his guard up in case enemy combatants attacked him.

"The most we can do, is take out these soldiers... The big guns might come out and fight next, if we get rid of them...then their Leader is sure to surface!" He answered, making Zeno nod and reply to him.

"Alright, I'll inform the twins and my family..." He answered, soon appearing next to Illumi once more. "He said we have to defeat all the enemy soldiers, to force the higher ups to come out. If we kill off the higher ups, the Leader...Vince, should show himself..." His words made Ruby go stiff and narrow her lids.

"ALL of them...?" Ruby asked, before inhaling slowly and softly exhaling afterwords. "Fine... If that's what it'll take, then I'll jump in!" She raised her voice, answering the elder. Shifting in her stance and peeked back over to Rui. "Make sure she's saf-" Before she got to finish, Rui stirred and opened her solid gaze.

"N-Ne-...san...? Illumi...-kun...?" Rui asked softly, trying to wake up. Illumi moved his black orbs to her, his lids masking half of his eyes. Once the bug twin's vision cleared up, she seen Illumi's face just above hers. His jawline, visible in her view. Her face got red, after peering deeply Into his blank gaze.

"Rui... You feeling alright...?" She heard her twin ask and looked over at the said sister. She nodded with a gently smile gracing her lips, happy to know Ruby was ok. "Y-yes... What about you, what's going on right now and why was I unconscious?" She questioned her sister, innocent features meeting stoic ones.

"I'm fine, a lot of people died here in this war... You got hit in the head by a dart and passed out, though who did it- took control over you and made you fight Illumi... Also, Netero needs us up front. He said that if we take out the soldiers, the higher ups will show and if we take them out...Vince will surface..." Rui grew a serious look, nodding in understanding.

"Ok..." She replied, feeling Illumi put her down. She stood straight, looked at her twin and walked to her. "Let's kick some bad guy butt!" She said, making her twin smile at her goal to lighten up the mood.

"Hisoka, I'm going to carry you into the air... Rui you do the same for Illumi. Once we release you two, you need to shoot out a wide range of aerial attacks. Kill as many as you can, before landing! Rui and I will use our wide radius skills, though she would be better at it than I would... Still, the more at a time we kill, the faster things will go!" She shouted and turned to Hisoka...who was smirking at her speech.

"I'm up for anything, it should be fun.~ I bet I could kill more than you, Illumi.~" He mused, now locking his gaze with black orbs. "Let's have a count, who ever has the most enemy soldiers killed off, wins. The loser will have to pay for the winner, in anything they ask for.~" He challenged Illumi, as if life and death was a mere game to him.

"Your means of entertainment, is quite odd... However, I accept your challenge..." He admitted, earning an even bigger smirk from the joker.

"Let's go..." Ruby demanded, having him and Illumi face her. She walked up to the joker and grabbed his hands, staring deeply into his irises. He nodded, having her sprawl her wings out and fly into the air. Rui did the same with Illumi, grabbing his hands and flying into the air. They flew high above the battle field, getting just ahead of Netero.

The view was just breath taking, countless bodies littered the land, battle cries echoed and so many mutants attacked in the most horrific ways. (Play 'Tristan by two steps from hell' Extended mix- for the scene~) "Ready...Hisoka...?" She asked, moving her lids to the joker. She seen him nod and both her and Rui chucked them down to the field.

They soared down, Hisoka and Illumi side by side. They took out their weapons and started spraying the field with their aerial attack. Cards raining down, piercing into their skulls and slicing of limbs. Blood splattered and screams yelled out in the air, with each kill they'd make.

Once they landed, they sprinted into a full run and began killing enemies with ease. Ruby swopped down toward a bunch of soldiers, twirling before landing. She cleverly swatted her rapier out of her sheathe and started spinning forward. She stopped, put her blade to her hip and then swung her sword out like a samurai, sending out waves of light.

Rui summoned her transformation, as she had before. " _Erase... Emotions... Clear...your mind... Slaughter the bad guys..._ " She mentally stated, the colorful scenery from all around her getting covered up by darkness; Expressing that her emotions, were leaving her. Her eyes widened, lips parted and she fluttered there in place. She twirled once, vanishing in the process. Appearing close to the enemy combatants, she soared above them and had insects following her; They killed countless enemies.

Roots and vines surfaced, caught a lot of mutants and crushed them in their hold. Blood spurting out, as they did so. She turned side ways, spun quickly with her wings and began attacking the mutant soldiers. Her mantis claws out, cutting them up and her feet crushing their body with each hit she'd attempt.

The whole battle field looked like a small army that had the strength of thousands of men, being up against uncountable mutants in their path. The whole battle full of mutants, was getting wiped out by just Netero, Chonz, Hisoka, Illumi, Sikiyona, Kikyo, Silva, Rui...and Ruby. Most of their men died, leaving only them left and some others. (The song ends here D : )

After fighting for so long, the field looked full of nothing but corpses. Everyone cheered behind them. Hisoka looked scathed, Illumi seemed untouched, Ruby panted and Rui reverted back to her senses, breathing heavily. Netero kept his gaze at the distance, finally unfolding his hands and making the Buddha disappear. Silva, Sikiyona, Shifter, Neon, Kikyo and Chonz all paced themselves toward Netero and gazed at the men who was left, hearing them cheer.

Illumi, Hisoka, Ruby and Rui all made their way to Netero...without realizing someone far in the distance, was walking towards them... Netero squinted his gaze, watching the unidentifiable figure make their way to them. "It's not over yet, men! We still have the higher ups to deal with!" Chonz shouted, making the remaining soldiers quiet down. Chonz looked at whom Netero was looking at, then he too squinted his lids after seeing the tall figure. "He's an enemy, should we wait or attack now...?" Chonz asked the Chairman, moving his head to him.

Seeing Netero nod his head forward, he gestured for Chonz to look. And so he did, the tall man was now standing still. "Who is that...?" He asked Isaac, whilst raising his guard.

Hisoka, Illumi and the twins walked up to them and looked in the shady figure's direction. "General Servine Allarie...~" A voice resonated behind them all. Hisoka stepped closer and smirked, knowing he was finally gonna give him hell.

The scene changed to show the said General, only his oddly shaped lips in view. The faint pink where his lips were, shined as if someone put lip gloss on him. He rose a hand, having a corn cockle flower in it and pierced its stem into the ground, by chucking it. A much larger form of the flower grew under his feet, raising him up high into the sky. Netero and everyone's lids widened at the huge flower, its stem being far wider than the width of a tall business building.

The garden snake stood on top of the flower, in the middle of the carpel. His robes waved from the wind, the front exposing his chest. He viewed the corpses scattered over the land, mentally smirking at their usefulness. "Now... Be my little puppets and get back up, the war is far from over...~" He mumbled, taking out many flowers and holding them in between his fingers. He shot them all out at blinding speed, his body unmoving from his thrusts. It rained purple flowers from above, stabbing into all the thousands of soldiers and some into the ground.

Showing Servine once more, he tilted his head forward, allowing shadow to cover his face. "Even the bones from underground will suffice... Come and dance for me, my dearest undead...~ hmhmhmhmhmhm...~" He mused, laughing madly under his breath and showing a sign of obsession with the dead.


	34. Chapter 32: Float like a butterfly, stin

**H x H Fraternal Twins-Chapter 32: Float like a butterfly, sting like a hornet!**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Sup guys, guess what! Its Rui's time to shine!~ I'm so happy that my story has gotten this far and many people have read and favored it, thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter, as much as I did when I was writing it! : D

Turns out that the chapters aren't as long I I thought they would be XD ! Sorry, I thought they were, sine they're war based.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What in the-..." Ruby's lids widened, nothing was happening. The sight before her, shown purple flowers in every corpse on the field. " _What's going on...? Nothing's happening..._ " She mentally stated, as she scanned her orbs over all the vessels.

"Everyone... As I said before..." Chonz started, with a sound of something surfacing up from the ground. Everyone moved their attention to view what it was...it was a decayed hand, that ripped up from the ground. "The war...is far from over..." He finished, then suddenly millions of corpses began to stir and limbs shot up from underground.

Ruby's pupils shrunk at the sight, not once thinking about a nen ability...to control even the dead. The remaining combatants gasped and started freaking out, soon running the other direction for dear life. Low moans from the undead puppets, filled the air and sent shivers down the hawk twin's spin. "S-Sir...Netero... Servine, he can manipulate the dead...?" She gulped, not once moving her gaze from the lifeless moving bodies.

"It appears so... He's obviously a manipulator...a powerful one at that." The Chairman replied, with a stern feature facing the undead enemy soldiers.

"Rui...we need to kill the-" The hawk twin started, until she got interrupted by Hisoka. "Flowers... The purple flowers that are on their bodies, are the source of their connection with Allarie.~ I know, because I have fought him before...cut the bulbs off the corpses and they're useless.~" He mused, whilst walking up next to her. Ruby just rose a brow, then blinked at remembering that he had ran into Servine before; When he was out searching for him, that one day.

"Thanks Hisoka, now we know how to get rid of them... LISTEN UP SOLDIERS! SEVER THE BULBS OF THE PURPLE FLOWERS, THAT REST UPON THE DEAD! DON'T WAVER, OR YOU WILL BE EATEN ALIVE!" Shifter announced to the thirty combatants behind them that remained, having them salute and prepare their nen skills.

"Ruby..." Sikiyona's voiced resonated, catching the said woman's attention; She turned to look over at the Glacial Reaper. "I hope that what I am about to do, will pay you back for the two times you have saved me...and helped me..." She paced ahead of everyone, leaving them all confused. Ruby quirked a brow at her statement, not really comprehending her comment.

( play 'Dies Irae by Anze' Rozman it's on youtube...) Siki kept walking forward, towards the zombies. She kept her white scythe in both hands and her frosted gaze forward. Stopping literally in between the distance of the undead and Netero's army, she flipped her scythe upside down and had the top of it rest on the ground. The pole upward past her face, she held a different expression than she usual did. Her lids now looking a bit serious, with a sudden gust of wind billowing her platinum hair. The scene changed to show her snow white lips, uttering a two words. "Cold Chilll..." Twas all she whispered in her cold, soft and robotic voice. Fog emitted from her mouth, as she spoke. As if on que, a circle of expanding frost brushed across the ground in a wide range. In a single instant, ice crystals burst up from the surface within the frosted radius, engulfing her entire form. Her body couldn't be seen, all the ice around her was pure white and snow gradually began to fall. Faster if fell, gaining more speed over time. All that raining snow soon became a blizzard and circled around the ice crystallization.

Netero and everyone rose their arms, trying to block the harsh wind. The wind billowed everyone's hair and clothing drastically, as if a gigantic fan blew on them. Ruby peeked over an arm, noticing the frosted crystals had ceased and Siki standing there in midst of it. Her lids widened, she looked different...

The frosted lady had paper white glossing skin, long platinum hair, slits in her frosted orbs, large fins on her ears and a long beautiful shining tail that gracefully flailed about. She slowly took her coat off, exposing her entire body. In nothing but a bikini top, shorts and sandals. Gills could be seen on her neck, a fang sticking out of one corner of her mouth and two white horns on her head. Her tail had a couple of fins as well, with spots of light blue here and there.

She gripped her scythe tighter, leaned over and vanished out of sight. Now in the air, she twirled her scythe above her head and had her knees bent, against her chest. Once she landed, she rammed the tip of her blade into the ground, causing ice to blanket all the undead in a coned radius. They were frozen solid, giving her the chance to do as she had done before. She spun in place gracefully, swatting her scythe in the process and made them all scatter into shards.

Vanishing once more, she appeared and disappeared behind each undead, slicing their heads off and the bulbs. She was shown in the air now, falling and having the top of her blade catch her fall on the surface. Like last time when she fought Ruby, she balanced herself upside down and made thick ice mask the surrounding land. Zombies from in her range, got frozen solid.

Ruby, Rui, Illumi, Hisoka and everyone else all gawked at the ice serpent. Amazed at her unsealed power, chunks of the huge amounts of zombies kept shattering into ice fragments. "So this is...her...huh? The power she kept hidden from us... From just her transformation alone, had made a blizzard..." Ruby mumbled with stunned eyes, before thinking about the time she and Siki had fought. " _Why didn't she use that against me, when we first fought...?_ " She mentally asked, feeling frustrated and confused about the question.

"Siki told me, that all mutants have transformations. It's natural for us...since we're half human... She said, 'Some have a difficult time, obtaining their true sealed power and some get it easily... Many chant out words, to transform and some others don't need to.' " Rui mentioned, as she walked up to her twin's side. She kept her solid gaze upon the Glacial Reaper, astonished at her abilities.

Ruby's lids got wider, wondering why she hadn't told her before. She turned to face Siki once more, now watching the whole fight go about. Chunk after chunk of enemies dropped, bulb after bulb getting cut, she was fast and graceful. Her frosted slitted gaze, as robotic as ever.

(Song ends here~ ) "RUI TAKE CARE OF GENERAL SERVINE! RUBY AND EVERYONE ELSE, HELP US FEND OFF THE UNDEAD WITH SIKIYONA!" Chonz shouted, as he ran ahead towards Siki. When he ran, he clapped his hands together and moved his arms in specific ways. Golden aura soon emitted off his body and was now in the fight again. Netero disappeared and joined in, Hisoka, Illumi and Harris...everyone participated in cutting off the bulbs.

Rui looked in Servine's direction, all of a sudden, a quake rumbled and a gigantic skull busted up from the ground. Prehistoric bones emerged from the surface near Servine's huge flower. A T-rex rose as well, soon breaking into a full run and didn't even make a roar. With each stomp of its big skeletal feet, the ground would quake. As it ran, it picked up one of Netero's soldiers with its mouth and continued to sprint onward.

Rui squinted her solid peers, flew high into the air and avoided the whole battle. " _I must get rid of that evil man!_ " She mentally shouted, flying high into the sky. Once she got up to the purple blossom, she ascended up the wide stem and finally met the top. What she wasn't expecting was...for Allarie to be facing her.

"Ah, hello Rui kowaza...~ Are you here to kill me? If so, then I'm afraid to say...that you 'll just end up being one of my puppets...hmhmhmhmhm~..." He mused then laughed under his breath, watching her hover there in her transformed state. "Such a beautiful form...to let go to waste, after death. Don't worry...I'll take good...care...of your corpse!~" He slowly spoke, making the bug twin shudder at his voice.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM ANYONE ELSE! IF SAVING THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE, MEANS HAVING TO KILL YOU- THEN I WILL! THOSE CORPSES YOU TOOK CONTROLE OVER, WILL BE ABLE TO REST IN PEACE ONCE YOU'RE GONE!" She shouted, before racing to him. She conjured insects to follow behind her and vines to uproot high into the sky. Whipping sounds echoed from the wines, as they rushed after Servine.

He dodged every one of those vines, took out multiple corn cockle blossoms and sliced all the bugs. His arms moved at a blinding speed, nearly the same speed as Rui's flight. Twas a mere distraction to catch the garden snake off guard, she appeared just behind the swarm of insects and punted him with her leg, sideways. He got sent flying through the air, monstrously. He was flipping uncontrollably in the sky, though caught himself and started shooting his flowers rapidly.

She dodged every one of them, buzzing all over the sky and getting closer by the minute. She did a half front flip and then kicked him by dropping a leg on top his head. He descended heavily toward the ground, making a crater underneath him. She flown after him, preparing to stomp her feet in his midsection. Just in time, he moved and had her break the crater in even deeper. He stood afar from the impact, watching her. All of a sudden, she vanished out of sight, appeared up close to him and used her mantis claws to slice at his face.

He ducked just in time, unfortunately having his bandage wrappings around his head, to get cut loose. His wrappings fell in slow motion, not showing his features. Rui gasped and backed up instantly, with her guard still raised.

Servine stood there, his mouth unchanging in expression. The scene shown his forehead, his hair was dark brown and his long bangs past his lids. The scene slowly zoomed down, showing his orbs...they were blind. White hazed over peers, shadow over them and hidden eyebrows.

Rui squinted her lids, zipped forward and spun. Her arms and legs extended, swatting at him at an insane speed. He moved his head all over the place, avoiding each hit while nearly getting cut by her blades.

It only took one punch from Allarie, into her stomach, to make her stop. The sound from his punch was muffled but, emitted an aftershock to come out from the other side of her; He had done internal damage to her... She backed up slowly, inches above the ground. She held her stomach and had trouble breathing with the air that got knocked out of her. "W-w-what...?" She asked in between breathes, only to hear the snake laugh to himself.

"You're powerful I'll give you that...but not strong enough, my dear butterfly.~" He mused and kicked her head, making her fall flat onto the ground. Her lids wide, blood fell from her head and corners of her mouth. "It only takes a simple hit...for a butterfly to die... Don't worry though... You'll be my little butterfly and that will dance for me in the field, soon after your passing.~" He mused once more, now walking away. Her lids were still wide, mouth open and laid there as if she was dead.

" _Float like a butterfly...sting like a hornet..._ " A memory occurred, echoing through her mind as she laid there. Close to death, a simple phrase murmured in the back of her head. " _Erase...Emotions... Kill those who are evil... Bring forth the killing machine..._ " Those words echoed in her mind. The scene shown one of her hands, her fingers twitched a couple times and her wrist twitched once.

(Play J.T Peterson – Venetian Plague (such a pretty song~) Allarie was walking his merry way, back to his big flower. Showing in the background, Rui gradually stood to her feet. Head dangling down, her eyes were a light violet color now due to the shadow veiling over. She stood there for a moment, no emotion on her face at all. Her wings fluttered blindingly, lips apart slightly.

The said snake stopped in his tracks, turned his head and gasped. She was gone...

Out of the blue, he got monstrously hit in the jaw and got sent flying. She zipped over to him in midst of his flight, hitting him again. She performed a sequence of hits, bouncing him back and forth in the air like volley ball. Just as she got higher into the air, she stopped above him, watching him soar to her by her own attack. She turned sideways, spun vertically and flown down to him. She hit him in his gut, pushing him down to the earth with her following suit. From afar, rings dispersed from her speed as they both descended. Once making contact to the surface, it made a huge earthquake and caused chunks of land to uproot.

The sun barely rose over the horizon, showing some light peeking through. All the undead were now taken care of, everyone watched Rui's fight with Allarie and looked surprised. Illumi was flabbergasted, even though he didn't show it.

The General got out from under her, running at incredible speed. She burst into flight right after he ran, crushing the ground as she left the spot. He ran sideways a bit, shooting out his flowers at the ground. Undead rose and some prehistoric animals, though she dodged them all as they reached for her. Two skeletal dinosaurs went to grab for her but, they were too slow. She turned to her side and zipped right past them. Bugs of all kinds followed after her, engulfing the new undead quickly and cutting the flowers off.

She lowered an arm, commanding vines to uproot and tangle his feet; That caused him to stumble forward from the vine's grasp. He saw her flying after him, her fairy like dress beautifully waving behind her. He went to cut the vines up with his flower but...she used that to her advantage and had the roots in the flower bind him. Once he fell to the ground, she tackled him and had them both roll across the land at a fast rate.

Once on top of him, she punched him in the face, causing the ground underneath them to crack. She repeated the process, each hit made a crack and a super small quake. She extended her blades from her wrist and hit him again, cutting his cheek during so. She sliced his neck and face up terribly, blood splattering on her and the ground forming a pool of it. (The song ends here~ )

"Rui..." Illumi mumbled, watching her constantly punch him. He vanished then reappeared behind her, picking her from under her armpits and leaning in close to her head. "Rui...he's done... There is no need for you to continue." He whispered, making the robotic twin stop in her antic. She passed out, dangling in his hold. The vines that entangled the snake, released him and moved back into the ground.

Ruby and everyone else walked up to the twin, looking at the mess she made. "She snapped, didn't she...?" Zeno asked, the elder looked at the unconscious bug twin with his black irises.

"Yes..." Ruby added, now holding a stoic yet sad expression. "She almost died...by that snake... I wonder what saved her..." She mentioned, having Hisoka, Illumi and Harris look at her.

"Does it matter? The fact that she's still alive, is what's good to know..." Shifter stated, making Ruby smile softly and nod.

Clapping was heard from afar, making all heads turn to see Vince. He was standing upon the tallest peak on his base. Though his clapping was so loud, it reached out to them. The scene slowly moved to show his lab coat softly waving from the gust, along with the strands of his blonde hair.

"So... He did show up after all..." Netero stated, glaring daggers at the demented, red eyed blonde.

"He's Vince...huh...?~" Hisoka asked, a bit upset that he didn't get to fight Allarie. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, smirking at the blonde scientist.

"Yes... Be warned...he is very POWERFUL... I can't believe that he was disguised as a janitor, I don't know why I haven't seen it before. Ruby, you mentioned that and yet I still didn't see it... I admit, he had me fooled, haha! However... I have fought him countless times before, not once getting his name...until now. I lost every fight I've been in with him, haha!~" He chuckled to himself, earning sweat drops from the others.

Vince's red glowing peers, viewed the remaining enemies below. Now looking down the long peak, calculating how much strength he should put up to endure such a fall. He put one foot forward and let his body descend. Down the tall cylinder, he fell harshly with an unfazed, straight posture. His lab coat flailed rapidly behind him, his lids as stoic as usual and his hands in his pockets.

Once he landed, it stirred up dirt into the air, causing a tiny quake and waited until the dust cleared. His was body unseen, except for his crimson gaze that pierced through and glowed. "Now... It appears my turn, has come...~" He spoke, keeping his attention on Netero and his small army.


	35. Chapter 33: The Divine Battle

**H x H Fraternal Twins-Chapter 33: The Divine Battle.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: FAIR WARNING! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER FOR MY FANFICTIONS I HAVE EVER MADE! 23 pages worth of my writing program! I'VE WAITED SO LONG FOR THIS MOMENT TO HAPPEN! PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONGS LISTED THROUGH THE STORY, I'VE DAY DREAMED ABOUT THE SCENES FOR SO LONG! It'll help understand the emotions in the events! : D

Also...for some reason I still have internet.. It's like they forgot to shut it off or something...*shrugs* Anyway, if I stop updating for a while and didn't put up an author's note, that would mean it has been cut off. Though, at least you all know what goin on here at home, things tend to happen unexpectedly here... Thank you all for understanding you have no idea how much it means to me!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

With the dust hovering through the air, crimson irises pierced through it as if it were butter. Everyone stepped closer to each other, with Ruby, Hisoka, Illumi, shifter and Sikiyona holding out their weapons. Ruby still being in her armor, stood out the most due to its glowing yellow lines. Her pupils shrunk at the sight of crimson eyes, that stared at her and the others. Her breaths wavered, with her slightly shaking. "That's him... That's the janitor..." She whispered to herself, too stunned to avert her hawk orbs.

Rui, who was still out cold, remained in Illumi's arms and had not stirred once. The black haired Zoldyck, had an unfazed gaze, whilst gluing them to the red eyed scientist. Hisoka had a dangerous frown on him, giving the most deadliest glare to the crimson eyed monster. He got in front of Ruby, held her back and took out a card in one of his hands. "Ruby... Let me take care of him, it's obvious he's too powerful for you...~" He spoke, making the said hawk woman to finally break her stare and gaze at him from behind.

"Hisoka, I-" She got cut off, when he turned to peer over his shoulder at her. He was serious and she noticed it. "Rely on me, Ruby-Gem~" He demanded, pulling a smiling facade with squinted lids. He seen her eyes waver, then nod in acceptance.

Sikiyona had her white scythe out, being in her transformed state. Her slits were thinner than before, seeing those red eyes reminded her of that shady man...who kidnapped her. " _It is him... That is the man, who had kidnapped me a century ago..._ " She spoke mentally, frosted orbs wavering at the thought. " _He took everything from me...everything... My brother, my mother...my father..._ " She spoke once more, that horrific nightmare reoccurring and repeating the scene, of his eyes gleaming through the darkness. She wanted to break down and attack, though she knew better since it would only have her get killed.

Netero kept his attention on the scientist's red gaze, not once getting overwhelmed by fear. The same was for Chonz, although he was a bit shocked at the sight. Shifter had his two industrial long chains out, not letting his guard down. Neon stood behind shifter, since she never liked getting involved in fights. "Neon... Leave this island and go to Milluki. Live another day and find happiness, I don't need your death on my conscious..." He whispered, to where only she could hear.

"But Harris...you'll need a healer to-" He took off his hood, his mask and faced his partner. He knelt down to her height, hugged her with a comforting embrace and petted her head. "You're like a daughter to me, I can't bare the thought of my little girl getting involved in this mess..." He said, not breaking the hug. "Go...find Milluki...and stay alive... Don't worry, we'll win this war." He reassured her, making her slightly sob and nod in his hold. "Good girl..." He said, broke the hug and towered over her. He had beautiful dark red hair, green eyes and slightly tanned skin. Watching her turn around, she ran off and hurried on to one of the spare boats, leaving everyone on the island. Harris watched Nomu retreat with a content and fatherly smile, hope filling his green orbs. He turned around to face the terror masked by the flown dirt, his expression now changing to a stoic look.

"Wise choice, Shifter... Sending Nomu away to safety, was for the best..." Netero muttered, still not breaking his gaze from the enemy. "He's coming, keep on your toes!" He shouted, making everyone raise their guard up even more. The dust around the scientist had never ceased, only exposing his intimidating glare.

The scene shown nothing but dust in close view, taking a moment before one of his feet stepped out. Next his back left the flown dirt, with the tail of his lab coat flailing behind him. The top of his head now in view, quickly leaving the dust and hair wavering from the slight wind as he walked. His hands in his pockets, his piercing crimson eyes soon peaking out and then his medical mask. Each scene went from one to the other and soon shown a hand reaching up to his chemical mask, gradually pulling it was seen, was the most devilish smile anyone has ever witnessed. His teeth were not shown, since his mouth was barely open. He slowly walked to the group, his back to the scene. Gracefully did the tail of his coat wave, switching the view to see him from the front.

He put his hand back in his pocket and spotted Servine, pacing himself to his General. Vince's skin was pale, showing the lack of sun in it. Gaining distance, he passed up the group and slowly made his way to the garden snake. Kneeling down, he rested his elbows on his upper thighs and peered down at the man. "General Servine Allarie... You couldn't handle them after all... It appears your usefulness...has ended... I suppose, before you die, I could enlighten you with some...information..." He spoke, making the snake turn his head just a fraction, showing he was listening. "I have erased your memories, so now...would be a good time to give them back." As he said that, he took out a needle from his pocket and stuck his arm with it. Pushing the liquid in, he took it back out and placed it back in its spot.

It took a minute for Servine to react but, once the liquid began to take effect...let's just say he felt a pain in his head. He didn't scream, though his lids did widen and he seen many images fly through his mind. " _Father, I wanted you to meet someone I love!_ " A man spoke excitedly, sheer glee on his features. The man was facing the snake, with a beautiful woman behind them. She was pregnant, contently stroking her stomach with a mother look in her eyes. Another scene came up, showing his son and his son's lover getting married. She was gorgeous, pure white gown with a lovely white veil over her hair, elegantly touching the ground. His son wore a tuxedo, appearing as handsome as ever. Seeing them two share a kiss and exchange rings, brought tears to Servine's eyes presently. Another scene... Was when he were watching the news on T.V, thinking about his son's happiness... That was until urgent news appeared over screen, saving that some man had an accident and was killed. He knew that man...that man was his son... Servine's blind eyes widened even more, persistent tears streaming down his face. The next scene, was when...he had a heart attack, over hearing the news about his son...then...a faint voice... After he woke up, the scene changed to show Vince's face and him laying down on a table. " _Good, you're awake... Did you sleep well?_ " Twas all the blonde asked, making the man slowly sit up straight, feeling like he had forgotten something... Something...important...

"You...used me... You...took away my precious memories... My daughter in law, my son...my...grandchildren... H-how...d-dare...you.." Allarie managed to say presently, coughing in between words. His voice wavered, from the emotional pain he was getting.

"Fear not... You will join them soon...although, you will be the first to leave. Your grandchildren, will see you soon right after your passing... After all, you having been after them for a long time... Trying to kill them for me, to get them out of my hair.~" Vince replied darkly, small laughter being muffled by his closed mouth. Allarie's lids shot open, realizing what he meant.

"You made me...fight my own...-" Twas all he managed to say, before getting cut off. Vince stood to his feet, stuffing his hands back into his pants pockets. "Grand babies, yes... They were a thorn in my side, so I had you go after them. You and Sikiyona both, were quite useful to me. I even had you kill your own daughter in law and kidnap your own grandchildren, taking them to SGSF.~" He turned his back to his General, not even uttering laughter this time. Slowly pacing to Ruby and her twin, he watched how shocked the hawk sister was.

"Y-You... He... He's my..." Ruby couldn't believe her ears, her pupils shrunk more at the news. "Grandfather?!" She finally finished, taking a step back, with Hisoka still in front. Vince smirked, shadow veiling over his orbs and his crimson gaze piercing through it. His bangs brushed over his eye lids, showing the menacing side of his face. "YOU USED MY OWN GRANDFATHER, TO FIGHT US?!" she screamed out once more, not even earning a change in Vince's expression.

Hisoka was beyond pissed now, his dear birdie had only one man who was kin to her and her twin... then that asshole just took that away from them, used him and thrown him away as if he were trash. Everyone was astonished to hear that information, even Illumi...surprisingly...

"Now...Ruby... It is time for you to meet with you parents, your sister will follow suit as well...once your gone." He smiled evilly, only to have the said twin lash out at him in a roaring, angry frenzy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed out, tears welling up in her eyes and falling. She lunged at him, swinging her sword to cut him up; Only to have the said blonde to vanished out of sight and leave laughter behind.

"You were going to be the most successful experiment, aside from Servine and Sikiyona, that I had ever made! You would have been a perfect pawn for me, Ruby!" It was Hisoka's turn to act. He located Vince and shot a card in his direction, just to have it miss when the blonde moved his head. The joker disappeared, then reappeared behind the scientist. The blonde's lids closed and he shifted his feet, moving just an inch away from Hisoka's strike. He moved so fast, that not even Zeno could follow.

"Hisoka, Hisoka...the first escapee, from SGSF. How-" Vince started, only to be lunged at by Illumi and nearly get stuck by his needle. He vanished during the second the assassin's needle, got close to his neck. " Expected...~" He finished, appearing right behind Illumi within an instant. Hisoka stood there, dangerously eying the scientist and choosing to keep on his toes.

Illumi turned around and peered at the said man behind him, keeping his guard up for any attempt the blonde would make. "Such wasted efforts and stamina, on a man that not even Isaac can defeat.~ You are all too weak to fight me but, by all means...do... It'll save me the trouble of chasing you, myself..." He dangerously spoke, before laughing to himself.

"Vince!" Netero's voice echoed, causing the said blonde to slowly face the old man. His smirk didn't waver, not even in the slightest. Staring at the elder, he watched him put his hands together in a praying gesture to make his Buddha appear. "I WILL NOT LET YOU TORMENT ANYONE EVER AGAIN! Your idea of making a 'better' human race, only means an end to them! Mutating humans into something more, will only make them lose their humanity! Man kind will not exist and I- no...WE WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN! THIS HAS GONE ON FOR FAR TOO LONG, VINCE! FOR OVER A CENTURY, YOU HAVE BEEN ON THAT THEORY OF YOURS AND LOOK; DON'T YOU REALIZE, WHAT IT HAS DON'T TO YOU?! You've mutated even yourself!" Netero's face was fierce, serious as all out could be. His piercing pupils met with unfazed red ones, watching the man smirk.

"Of course I realize... Or otherwise...I wouldn't be mutating other people...~" He replied smoothly, chuckling to himself. He rose his hand and clenched it into a fist, causing his knuckles to crack. "Now, let me take care of you...quickly..." He smiled devilishly; His open mouth did not expose his white teeth, only the blackness that was in it. Slowly, his skin turned red, grew scales and his ears pointed out in three ways. Faint red webbing in between his points formed, his face slightly formed into a serpent's mussel and had long points growing out past his head. Even those long points had faint red webbing in between. His short blonde hair grew longer and turned red with blond tips at the ends, the length stretched down past his upper back. Two fangs poked out from the corners of his mouth, with them glossing under the light. Lastly...once he loosened his fist up, it looked much thicker and had sharp claws. All in all, he had the appearance of a red sea serpent with no tail.

(Play 'Nomad by audiomachine', it's Vince's character theme~ ) Ruby's pupils shrunk more, feeling the evil radiating off his form like heat. "Stay back everyone!" Netero shouted and moved his hands in a certain direction. Hisoka picked Ruby up, due to her being frozen in fear and vanished. Everyone else followed the elder's order and took off a distance away, with Rui still in Illumi's hold. Ruby watched in horror, his speed was insane when Netero swung the Buddha's arms rapidly.

Vince kept jumping high into the air, dodging nearly every hit. As he dodged one of them though, he got struck by one of the arms and it sent him flying. Soaring, he landed and ended up skidding across the top of the ocean. He flipped to fix his posture, while he skidded and planted his hands on the ocean's surface. Water splashed up, whilst him being in that skidding motion. The moment he stopped, he burst into full speed and made water rise up behind him.

In the distance, Netero noticed a small movement with water rapidly following it. Getting a closer look, his orbs squinted at the sight and prepared himself. The transformed scientist was running across the water, at inhumane speed. His long red hair and coat flailed behind him, his mouth was barely open and his lids were narrowed. It only took a few seconds for him to be up close to the elder's face and get a strike in with his clawed hand.

Netero grunted after he rose an arm and blocked the attack; Using his free arm, he swung and made the Buddha swing its arm too. It connected with Vince's face, sending him across the land once more and brutally making him crash into his own building. Dust stirred around the hole that he flew threw, soon clearing and showing that he was gone. Netero grew stunned at the sight and desperately searched for his location, which was...right behind him. He spun and kicked his leg out, causing the scientist to duck and drop kick him.

Netero vanished from sight off the ground, appearing into the air with a his Buddha's fist ready. "Oh Netero...you should know, that won't work on me..." Vince spoke and flashed out of view, having the Buddha's fist seismic punch the ground and make the surface quake. The old man looked up and seen how he was mimicking his aerial attack but, a bit different. Raising his arms, he moved his hands rapidly above his head and made his Buddha shoot out his arms with amazing speed.

Vince's signature smirk formed and coated his arms in red aura; He turned sideways, spun horizontally and whipped out expended red aura. Those red auras on both his arms, merely held the same appearance as his own arms and hands. Spinning, he looked like a red wheel. That move kept deflecting Netero's swift Buddha movements and nearly got through an opening that was made, almost hitting Netero square on his head.

The elder gasped and disappeared, then reappeared in the distance. He kept up his quick strikes with his Buddha and backed up every time Vince got too close. Swiping his hands out to deflect every ranged swing, Vince would shoot out from his extended aura arms. Just when the elder was about to block an oncoming attack that he failed to evade, Vince smashed a red aura arm into the ground and caused a long crack to form at Netero. The old man looked down and realized something, he forgot that he could manipulate water...

As soon as he had formed that long fissure, water gushed up through the long crack and pushed Netero high into the air. That caught him off guard, giving Vince an opening. He appeared above the elder, performing the same tactic he had done before and managed to ram an extended fist into Netero's gut, from spinning only once. Netero got shot down into the surface, with a crater forming underneath and several rings to appear in the air. Once the serpent man landed, he stood on his feet and tilted his head to one side. "How amusing... You haven't learned your lesson yet, and here you are...forcing the past to repeat itself once more... hmhmhmhmhmhm...hahahahahahahahhah...!~ HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! YOU ARE ALL FOOLS!" He laughed manically, with his head up toward the sky and shut lids. He turned around, rose his hands toward the water nearby and twirled halfway. Water from behind him flew with his arms, now being connected to them and raced after the Chairman.

The moment the said man stood up, he looked terrible but didn't appear fazed. He looked up to his opponent and the second he had, he seen water rush to him and had just barely missed him...if he didn't of move in time. Hearing the water hit something, he turned to view it and it was a corpse that was...sizzling? " _Acidic water... He can make the water acidic?!_ " He mentally asked, surprised that he just learned of that. Hearing rushing water once more, he knew he had to steer clear of that liquid...

He raced after the scientist after dodging the water, hands still clapped together and jumped away from the water each time it'd come after him. Once he got close enough to Vince, he made his Buddha rapidly strike at him and pound him into the ground. He didn't stop and kept up the punches. Deeper and deeper the hole got, as the serpent got hit into the ground. Unbeknownst to the elder, we was actually making a hole into the island. He stopped peered down into the hole and waited for any signs of that monster to show, preparing for any sudden attack.

Nothing happened, he waited for a good five minutes... Dropping his guard, he began to pace toward the others and sighed in the process. His Buddha disappeared, when his eyes closed and opened them back up to view his allies. During that instant, Vince popped up behind him and simultaneously swung the side of his hand, striking Netero's neck. That his only managed to knock the old man out and have him fall face first, into the ground.

"SIR NETERO!" Shifter shouted, racing to the elder. Out of the blue, Vince's red aura arm shot out and gut punched Harris. He got sent flying the opposite direction he ran in, crashing into a boat. Ruby watched, frozen at the sight of the scientist but..once she seen Netero pass out and Harris crash into that boat... She got pissed...

Not only pissed, tears streamed down her face and she ran at the serpent man, screaming a battle cry. Forming her crystal shield, she flew right after him now and coated her rapier in white electricity. Hisoka rushed after him too, Illumi sat Rui down and did the same, while Sikiyona and Chonz followed suit. "Let's go dear, we don't want our son and your aunt dying by this man!~" Kikyo mused, rushing into the fight next. Silva squinted his lids and nodded, tailing his wife not long after. His grandfather joined them all as well, everyone was now fighting Vince all at once.

"It is quite unwise...for you all to attack at once, it'll only quicken your deaths..." Bodoudai muttered, grinning at the 'fools' who ambushed him. He was dodging nearly every hit, only this time...from afar, Hisoka took a stance, formed that slingshot replica, put a card in place and pulled it back. He took aim and just when a clear opening came into view, he shot it out.

The pressure o his shot made chunks of the ground rip upward, form long crack and struck Vince clear in ear. Unfortunately that only made his head move and not his body. Illumi shot out his pins, striking him on his forehead at the same time when the card hit him. Blood trickled down his ear and forehead, though still appeared unfazed... Slowly, he rolled his gaze over to the Joker and smiled; Soon vanishing out of sight, he appeared in front of Illumi and thrust an aura arm through his...stomach...and came out the other side. "Such easy prey...at least your remains will be my...feast...~" He mused darkly, only to get hit by an three enraged Zoldycks. ( Don't worry! There's a surprise for you all, when it's Ruby's turn to fight :P! Let's just say 'they' ehem...won't be dead for long. Brace yourself, your hearts 'will' sink but only for a short time! DON'T HATE ME T^T!) "HOW DARE YOU KILL OUR SON!" Kikyo screamed, as she swung at him. Silva was roaring out in furry while Zeno looked beyond pissed, striking at the mad scientist.

"Kikyo, Silva, move! Your in the way of!-" Zeno was about to finish...when Vince jumped out of the way, laughing and pulling acidic water up with him. The liquid gushed, almost touching Illumi's parents. All of a sudden, that acidic water froze over by white ice, saving the two Zoldycks. "No one...endangers my family..." Sikiyona was for once, beyond angry... Her emotionless frosted slits, appeared fierce and strict. She flashed out of view, got real close to Vince's face...who was up in the air, and swung her scythe. He caught it of course and held it in place, only to have Cold Chill take a small bite off the end of her iced pole and hold it in her mouth. She blew out a coned blizzard and engulfed the red serpent in freezing snow. They both fell, with her still blowing directly in his face. Just when his grip loosened, she slammed the end of her scythe and made the whole area get coated in a sheet of white frost. That caught Vince in it, sealing him in a thick layer of glace. She stood up, went to twirl once and swing her blade out..but the ice broke before she could and got jabbed in the rib by his claws.

She stood there, eyes wide and couldn't breath. Her mouth was barely open and couldn't even utter a word... "Hmhmhm...my little Sikiyona...how...disappointing..." He mumbled, grinning at her now falling form. She laid there, slowly dieing and panting slightly. "I'll let you live, since you 'did' work for me...once... A nice and slow death will be your reward, you may join Servine shortly." He spoke, now bringing his attention to the rest of the group.

With each passing minute, Vince fought the infuriated group. Ruby ran to him once more while his back was to her, charging her blade coated with lightning. She was losing more and more nen as she fought. Tears ran down her cheeks, the more she watched everyone get killed...first it was Illumi..then it was Sikiyona, who was granted a slow, out bleeding death... Now, it was Kikyo... The moment she thrust her blade forward, he moved and killed the Zoldyck woman...dodging Ruby's weapon while doing so.

Silva's heart stopped, watching his own wife fall to the ground in slow motion. The sound of his heart beating and his hard breathing, was the only thing heard. She was dead...blood pooled around her form and puddled. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed out, rushed to the scientist and used his emission technique, shooting out his destructive large spheres rapidly. For once in along time, he was crying and throwing his attacks at the scientist, left and right. " _My wife.. MY WIFE! HE KILLED MY WIFE AND SON!_ " He screamed mentally, as he attacked.

Vince was evading nearly every one of his explosive emission balls, jumping slightly off the ground, doing cartwheels with his aura arms spinning with him and nearly getting close to Silva. Once he head, he came face to face with him and struck his clawed hand at his face; Only having it miss when the Zoldyck dodged. The moment he dodged, he went to punch him square in Vince's face, connecting with it successfully. That had sent him flying and soaring through the air, soon landing in the ocean.

He was gone now, deep in the ocean depths...or so they thought. Silva scanned his view over to his wife and son, then to Chonz who was badly hurt and panting. Next he viewed Zeno, who appeared just as bad off as Chonz, then to Sikiyona...his grandmother...oddly enough.. Seeing Netero still out cold, his fists tightened and eyes closed.

"Silva!" He turned to face the voice, it was Ruby. She was overly angry, her orbs squinted fiercely with heavy tears and teeth clamped into view. She rose her blade, readied her shield and gazed at him dangerously. "KEEP EVERYONE SAFE, I'LL HOLD HIM OFF AS LONG AS I CAN, FOR YOU TO RECOVER! HISOKA, DON'T BLIDNINGLY ATTACK THE VINCE, WAIT FOR AN OPENING AND STRIKE! I DON'T CARE IF HE HURTS ME, JUST MAKE SURE YOU STRIKE HIM IN THE HEART!" She yelled out, having the said man nod and rush over to the remaining others. He was so pissed but, knew if he had to do it so he could recover and keep everyone else safe. Hisoka stood in the sidelines, he too was angry that his friend got kiled. Illumi was a great friend of his...

Zeno, Chonz, Silva, Ruby and Hisoka were the only ones remaining...aside from Netero and Rui, ho were still unconscious.

She waited... Keeping her eyes on the water, she waited... Tears staining her face but, she had to be strong and not break down. She rose her shield, protecting her of any kind of attack that may race after her.

(Play 'Nomad by Audiomachine' (Brutal mix) on youtube. It's Vince's character theme~) She was right, water rushed after her from the shoreline and in midst of it was Vince. He jumped into the air grinning, then twirled vertically before landing. Dripping wet, his clothes as damp as before when he last landed in the water. Once she rose her shield, she blocked the water and knelt down. He stood in the middle of the rushing liquid, getting engulfed by it as well. Inside the water, he shot out an aura arm and struck her shield, forcing her backwards with great strength. When the water died down, it was only a second before he punted her shield once more with his other clawed and webbed hand. He sent her flying though through the air, then she caught herself with her wings and fluttered.

"Silly girl...do you honestly believe you...a 'child' could beat me...?~" He mused, with his crimson orbs watching her hovering form. "You bastard...!" She spoke, more tears streaming down. He only smirked at her but, when she dismissed her shield she performed her coned, white electrical blast. She brushed her free palm across her blade and channeled her attack. "Thine light which held within the sword of spells... DISPERSE A VERTICAL RADIUS, OF PALLID JOLTS!" She shouted, right before thrusting her rapier forward and shooting out her wide ranged attack. It caught him off guard and made him widen his lids in surprise. It caught him, sending him back into the water a long ways away and having the vertical blast, scrape against the surface of the water.

Soon a tidal wave rose, catching her and sending her down to the island. With the wave, he rushed after laughing a bit and shooting an arm out to push her down faster. That caused another quake and crater to appear; Though when he sent her into the earth and landed just above her, she slammed her free palm on the ground and made white ice coat it. He looked around at the view, seeing how familiar it is compared to Sikiyona's attack.. "How sad...you even chose to use one of Sikiyona's moves, to hit me..." He said, only to have her smirk and stare at him. He narrowed his lids but, they widened once he felt a pierce in his chest. Hisoka...he used that slingshot skill once more and actually managed to hit him. It was through hit chest and almost to his heart.

He gazed down at it, a bit stunned at the thought, that someone managed to damage him greatly. Rolling his yes up, he noticed that the Joker stood above the old fissure he made, when fighting Netero. He smirked, jerked the card out and made himself bleed harshly. He stomped onto Ruby's head heavily, making it turned and emit a pained grunt.

"Let go of my dear birdie..." He dangerously spoke, while getting out more cards. He was about to walk forward, when he seen Vince do an air uppercut with his bare hand. His eyes widened, looked down and suddenly got engulfed by water...not just ordinary water...acidic water...that Vince turned it into.

"You and I are both the same, Ruby...did you know that...?" He looked down, lifted her foot up and as soon as her head got free, she jerked it towards Hisoka in panic. After the water died down...her pupils shrunk and more tears formed... His skin was melted and he stood there frozen. The sound of sizzling echoed through her ears, as she watched him slowly fall to the ground. " _Hisoka..._ " She uttered mentally. " _Hisoka..._!" She said once more, each time watching him fall. "HISOKA!" She screamed out, wide orbs growing more devastated.

"We are both...specialists... you would have been one of my most powerful inventions yet... Though here you are, fighting against me and refusing to join my side..." He said, once again planting his foot on her head and slamming her into the surface. Tears fell more, shadow masked her lids and teeth clenched into view. She rose her sword, using what nen she had left and performed her last coned attack, shakily holding it up. Thine light which held within the sword of spells... Disperse a vertical radius...of p-pallid...jolts...!" She managed to say, in between wavering breaths. A cone of her attack shot out and sent him flying again...back into the water.

Her rose to her feat, shaking while doing so and panted. She nearly fell though, if she hadn't pierced her sword in front to use as a prop. She fell on one knee, shut her eyes to gather more strength hand waited...

Out in the water, the scientist floated deep in the depths. His red hair and coat softly waved, while he faced upward. " _She is quite strong for such a child... Too bad...I too am at my limits, so I require more power... This is the first time I had ever, needed to use this..._ " He mentally spoke, took out a syringe and stuck himself with it. " _Now that I'm in water, this should work perfectly.~_ " He said once more in his head.

The scene shown Ruby in the same position, then stood up and gradually walked over to the shore edge. She stood there, wondering why it was taking so long for him to show. She froze...at the sight before her... One eye closed and the other one open, she gasped at what was happening...

(Play: 'Phalanx by Audiomachine' (Brutal mix)! Its his trans. Theme~) A whirlpool swirled in the ocean, growing bigger and bigger. She stepped back, slightly shaking at the view. It took a few seconds, until a gigantic webbed and clawed hand gripped onto the ocean's edge. His grab made the whole ground shake and her stumble, then fall to her butt. Her irises grew wide, mouth dropped and watched as a giant head slowly rose from the water. She scrambled to her feat, tried to get away but only got swiped off her feet and flew against a large rock. In midst of the pink and red sunrise, a huge foot landed on the ground, soon the other one. His appearance changed...he was big. He had a long tail, fins on his back, feet, elbows, ears, head and looked to be fused with a red sea serpent (Look it up, it actually looks pretty cool! It's the first image on google, that loads on the left side~)

Each step he took, the ground rumbled. He picked her up with a single hand, tossed her into the water and vanished. She splashed harshly into the ocean, trying desperately to swim up...only to fail in the end. She got grabbed by a large hand and chucked out of the water, across the island and into a large amount of trees. She'd go through tree after tree, breaking them and blooding her body up. The last tree she smashed into, stopped her acceleration and horizontally hit her back. "GAAA-AAH!" Her lids widened at the pain, then slowly slid down the base of the tree. Her weapon dropped, vision blurred and watched at the monster himself stomped his way over. Grinning at her small frame, his fists were clenched and his tail swung left to right as he paced. Tears went down her blurry sight but, found the strength to stand. (song ends here :D )

Once she stood up, she knelt down like before, leaned her weight on her blade and lowered her head. " _God...Please..._ " She spoke in her head,with shaky breaths. " _Help me...help us... I-...I need more strength...more power... Please! This man...this...MONSTER! HE NEEDS STOPPED! HE KILLED NEARLY EVERYONE AND I DON'T WANT TO STAND BY AND WATCH! I gotta do something...anything...to save them... Please...I beg of you...please save-_ " Before she got to finish, a strong and mature voice echoed in her head... A voice that she had not heard before. It was gentle but serious, comforting yet fierce... Her lids shot open at the voice, questioning who it was.

" _Ruby..._ " The man spoke in her head, making time itself feel like it froze over. " _Ruby do not fear... I have asked for permission, to lend you partial of my power..._ " The man's voice sounded sincere, confident and..worry free... As if he knew, that she was going to ask for help.

" _W-..What...?_ " she asked, stunned at those words. " _What do you mean? Who are you?_ " She mentally asked, too stunned to move at the moment.

" _I am...Micheal. God as given me permission to grant you partial of my power...just...for this moment. My father understands your struggle, understands that man kind is in danger and is willing to help you. This man you are fighting, is not who you think he is... He has turned into a demon after mutating himself, much like Saurus Kane. He is no longer human, Ruby...and since he is not a human, but a demon; I have asked permission to lend you some of my power, so that you may be rid of him..._ " He answered, soon a golden figure appearing in front of her kneeling form. She rose her head, jaw dropped more and gawked at the holy sight. The glowing figure rose a hand, making her shut her lids and have tears stroll down.

" _Thank you... I will slay this demon in god's name...and to save everyone... This power...will not be in vain..._ " She muttered, gulping down to try and restrain her tears. She gripped her hilt tighter, after hearing his voice once more.

" _Remember... This will be the only time, I will ever grant you this power...After he has been slain, you will no longer hold this new...transformation...and can never use it again._ " He spoke, seeing her nod in understanding. He flexed his golden fingers out wider, her body glowed and time began to speed back up. "Before he fully vanished, he spoke his last words. " _You will become...an Arch-Angel, only for just this moment..._ " Then he was gone, making her sit there in the same position as before.

"Yee who watches in the heavens... Lend me strength so this demon shall fall... (Play 'Varien- The scarlet dawn by Monstercat' On youtube :D! Personally I've been waiting for this awesome moment... It actually makes my heart move when I hear it and imagine it with her.) She sat there, with wounds healed, no more tears and a strict look in her features. Having moments pass by until she rose her head and opened her eyes... They glowed white, brightly shinning with her sword. Golden light dispersed from her blade, taking up a large sphere form and emitting a soft, white aura outside of it. The white aura engulfed everyone who had died and who were wounded, healing them and bringing them back to life.

(Sorry that this description is long, I made the pic and I'm describing the best I can. You may pause the music if you'd like, until the whole' describing is done XD) Vince took a step back, shielding his eyes from the light. Peeking to view the said woman, who wasn't even visible in midst of the bright, golden sphere. Inside the sphere, a black shadow in the shape of a sword, moved beautifully and slowly across the scene. Then again it moved, this time swiping away the aura and showing her new form. She had a bright yellow attire on; A tight body suit with glowing white lines down her front highs, arms, legs, down the middle of her heelless boots, and across her pelvis. Over the top part of her tight, one body suit was a the same colored dress. Just like her previous white one, only it had three tail ends that wavered behind her. Her wings were thinner and looked more angelic, lacked armor, no sleeves on her dress and her sword...was pure gleaming white. The top of the sword was flared out on the side, shaping into three points like wings. It had a glistening, golden lining going down in the middle, while the handle was golden as well. The hilt extended up past her grip and took the form of a long golden cross. Her hair was pure white but, longer... Her bangs appeared swept back and long hair pushed behind her ears, only to have them kiss her chest.

Her hawk nose and dark red lips remained... She looked fierce, her lips parted and shown clenched teeth...she looked holy...

She got in her stance, brushed her palm against her blade and jerked it forward...it was much quicker than before. Her attack was wider, harsher and engulfed a much larger amount of land. "WHAAAT?!" He said then rose his forearms to block it, but he got hit anyway. She held it out, grunting from the pressure, then struggled to move her free hand. She manged to grip the hilt with both hands and doing so, the attack grew stronger. It got even bigger and pushed her back a few inches, making her shut one eye.

Stopping, she swiped her sword out and made the electrical cone disappear. In front view, she began walking toward Vince, the three tail ends of her dress, her long and beautiful white hair flailed with the force. She kept her blade outside ways, walking with a clenched fist and clamped teeth. Raising her fist off to the other side, she sprawled her angelic wings out and formed her shield.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! HOW DID YOU GAIN SUCH POWER LIEK THIS?!" He screamed out, not in shock..but fear... He watched her walk calmly, then vanished when a bright white light outburst from her sword. She was gone, she teleported and reappeared above the man. As she dived down with her wings, she prepared her shield and bashed his head in monstrously. He fell to the ground face first, with her standing on top.

She was about to stab her blade into his overgrown head, until his tail wrapped around her and tossed her harshly aside. She was sent flying across the land, stabbing her blade into the earth and stopped herself from the force. "IN GOD'S NAME, I WILL KILL YOU AND SAVE EVERYONE FROM THEIR DEATHS!" She shouted strongly, then began swinging her sword to shoot out waves of light rapidly. She ran at him, still shooting out those waves.

Everyone in the sidelines watched in shock, now fully revived by her momentary power. Once ruby got close enough during her swings, she vanished again and reappeared in his face, cutting his eyes. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed out, shielding his orbs due to the agony. She appeared on top his head next, soon accompanied by his tail...which got sliced in half after it reached for her. He cried out again, especially after she just stabbed her blade in his head. " _Don't fail me now! I need to use this new skill!_ " She mentally shouted, gritting her teeth in the process. "Thine light which held within the sword of spells... DISPERSE A VERTICAL RADIUS, OF PALLID JOLTS!" She yelled out strongly, having the sword glow and disperse once more...only this time... It took shape of a sphere and expanded larger, masking the area widely and a lot of the land. It nearly reached the others but, luckily it didn't. All was heard...were the cries of pain from the monster himself...

It engulfed her and the beast, paining them both. She didn't scream...she accepted her fate, just so she could save everyone. Once the sphere of white electricity ceased, a crisp sea monster stood tall with white eyes...he was dead...(Song ends here~ :D )

(I nearly cried at writing this part! BUT HANG IN THERE, THERE'S ANOTHER URPRISE :D!) There she laid, on top of his dead head and unmoving... Her blade remained stuck in his skull, which soon fell with his body and made a quake. She fell off him, body back to normal, along with her sword and the blade too, fell out then landed next to her.

"Ruby...chan..." Rui whispered, her voice wavered as if wanting to cry... A tear began to roll down her face, watching her aura around her body...deplete... "N-N-Ne...san...?"She asked, then ran to her twin. "NEEEEE-SAAAAAAAAN!" She yelled once more...not even a stir...

Everyone was in too much of a shock to even move...except Hisoka and Illumi. Silva was in shock too, his own wife, son and Aunt got revived...by her power... A single tear rolled down his face, silently watching the scene.

When Rui arrived to her twin's side, she got on her knees and panicked. "Ne-san, Nee-san! ONEEEE-SAAAAAAAN!" She screamed. She knew it...she knew, she was dead... Rui hiccuped in between cries, trying to shake her awake and hoped she would... Nothing...still no movement from Ruby...

Hisoka towered over her form, devastation in his yellow irises. He feel to his knees, his face unchanged and his attention glued to her dead frame... She lost life in her skin... He leaned down, lifted her in his arms and placed his forehead on hers. His now wet hair, dangled past his face, hiding his silent pained features." Ruby...gem..." He muttered quietly, holding her lifeless body tighter. "She sacrificed herself, so we may live..." He heard Netero speak, then rose his head to peer at the elder. All of the 'use to be' dead' soldiers, gathered around and viewed at their savor. Some cried, some had silent tears, others had stoic features and pained ones.

"N-N-Nee...saaaaahahahahahahahaaaaaan!" She cried out, aimed for Illumi's chest and cried heavily. She didn't want this...she didn't want that to happen to her...her twin... Illumi held her close, his black gaze unfazed by the situation.

The scene changed, showing a floating Ruby hovering upward towards heaven. Her lids slowly opened, only to view a beautiful golden and white scene. Angels, a golden gate and...that same golden figure stood before her. Michael waited, watching her float towards the clouds. Her mind was blank, content then soon came to realization...she was going to heaven... The thoughts of Hisoka came to mind, then her twin...and everyone else...

" _No...not yet..._ " She stopped floating, her voice was tender and deep...content...

" _What is it, Ruby?_ " It wasn't Michael's voice this time, it was that faint murmur she had heard before...God... It made her wonder though, who was that woman's voice from before then...?

" _I... Don't want to go yet... They need me... Rui, Illumi, Hisoka...everyone..._ " She paused, with Hisoka's name echoing through her mind. " _Hisoka...I... Love him..._ " She murmured mentally, shutting her peers in the process. " _I wish to be with them...all of them... To protect them...to make them happy...and...to save...Hisoka...from himself... I know what kin of man he is...and I love him...please... May I have a second chance...?_ " She asked, in hopes of having that opportunity. She had a long and beautiful white dress, her four wings sprawled out and her brown hair floating gracefully.

" _Very well... You will have this second chance at life, spend it wisely. Next time you do pass on, it shall be your last. One that day, I will welcome you home with open arms, you've earned the right._ " That voice, God's voice replied to her and made her break down into tears of joy. She opened her lids once more, a grateful smile formed and her eyes squinted, whilst tears streamed down her cheeks.

" _Thank you... Thank you so much... I will never forget this and be forever grateful. Thank you...I will see you soon, God... And when I do, I will happily accept, with no regrets._ " She spoke, nearly crying her heart out from sheer joy.

The scene changed once again, showing Hisoka still holding her and Rui crying. Being unknown to them all, only the soldiers noticed and pointed it out. "Her skin color's returning!" One of them spoke, soon the another. "She twitched!" that caught Hisoka's attention and everyone else...she came back to life.

The joker rose his head to view her, the color in her skin 'did' return. Next thing he knew, her golden hawk orbs opened and met with his. He froze, only she could see his pained face. "Ruby...?" He managed to asked, when suddenly... She rose her head slowly, shutting her lids and kissed him. He stood still for a bit, shocked and felt her warm lips on his. It was long and lasting kiss, a nice and loving one. He closed his eyes in content, happy to know she came back.

After a bit, she laid her head back down, tears staining her cheeks and smiled happily. "I love you...Hisoka..." Those words came out naturally, making music to his ears. He smiled not his signature grin...but a loving one, that is rarely ever seen.

"I've waited for a long time, to hear those words from you...with a full heart behind it.~" He said muscly, smiling at her with a faint flush on her cheeks.

NEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Rui screeched, hugging her head and causing her twin to widen her eyes. "You were dead but, you came baaaaaack!" She yelled once more, lids shut and silly tears streaming.

"Yes, Rui... Are you alright? Is everyone safe?" She asked, making her twin smile warningly and move out of her way. She seen EVERYONE up, healthy and alive as could be. This made her tear up, silent tears rolled down her cheeks...she did it...

"YES! You saved us! You...saved us all...even man kind!" Rui spoke gleefully, with Illumi next to her. Her twin softly smiled, thanking God and Michael, for lending her power.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Time past and everyone was back to their everyday lives. Ruby was living with Hisoka as his new apartment, with Rui and Illumi visiting them both. "SERIOUSLY?!" Ruby shouted in question. She sat on the couch, in the living room. Her precious hawk sitting on its stand and and watching the scene. "you want to...go on another date...?" She asked, hesitance evident.

"Of course but, not just any date...a double date~. As promised, I shall show you the surprise!~ Only when the date is close to its end." Hisoka mused, smirking at her flustered state. The hawk twin nodded then looked over at Illumi, seeing him nod too. Rui's face was red and hearts flew above her head, making her raise a brow.

"I wonder what this surprise is!" Rui shouted, cupping her cheeks in awe.

"You will see soon enough, starting tomorrow morning, we leave!~" Hisoka announced. He paced over to Ruby, leaned over, pushed her back and kissed her. "For now..catch up on your sleep.~" She blushed heavily at the sight, then averted her eyes and nodded. He smiled at that, leaning up afterwords. "Good, rest for today and we'll spend all day tomorrow enjoying ourselves.~" In the background, there hung a sign of her and everyone's heroism... A golden ribbon that said, 'To our world's saviors and our Arch-Angel.'

(a/n: STAY TUNED! THERE'S MOOOORE!~ ; D)


	36. Chapter 34: The Surprise!

H x H Fraternal Twins- Chapter 34: The Surprise!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: ONE MORE CHAPTER AND THIS STORY IS DONE! I HOPE YOU ALL LOOK FORWARD TO IT! CAUSE I KNOW I AM, EEEEEEP! -fan girls-

Here is the surprise you've been ALL waiting for, hope it's heart moving, cause I know I felt moved when I wrote it~

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back at the old base of Vince, there laid a broken ant casing. Shattered with dirt on the floor, many ants had either died or scurried off. Unfortunately, there was a spot next to it that seemed to lack a glass bottle. The inside of the base looked horrid... Rumble on the floor, cracks everywhere, broken ceilings, crushed furniture and more. Just outside of the base, the scene exposed a floating bottle with an ant queen floating away. The ant seemed odd in appearance, unlike most other ant queens... On the inside, it looked as if some sort of red liquid coated the bottle. The ant had been drinking it, nearly drinking the whole spillage of it. It was once held in a separate container inside of the glass bottle, though it had broken and spilled all over on the inside.

It took hours...for the ant to clean it up, by drinking it; By the time the bottle had gotten carried away by the ocean's current, it met with another piece of land, just outside of N.G.L. The glass confinement had shattered once it ran into some rocks, making an exit for the small critter. There she was, the tiny little creature making her way out of the bottle and on to the surface, soon to carry on Vince's work unknowingly...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Oneeee-san~" Rui's voice whispered. She was leaning over her twin, hands clasped in front and pressed against her legs. She was smiling cutely, watching her sister sleep. Seeing her stir, she tried again but made her voice a bit louder. "Ooo-neeeee-saaaaan.~" She rose her whisper, keeping her smiling expression and posture. Nothing...thus she tried again, with a much louder tone. "ONEEEEEE-SAAAAAAAAAAN!" She yelled, making her twin jolt up in her spot.

"MY MUFFINS!" Ruby screamed out, looking terrified and desperate. She blinked and looked around, soon coming to realization... "Ruuuuiiiiii...~" She glared at her twin but, it was short lived considering...Rui just tackled her back down.

"COME ON SIS, TODAY'S THE DAY!" The bug twin shouted, whilst giggling up a storm. "Besides! We have a few visitors!" Those words made Ruby twitch; Seeing how she did though, her twin got up and look at her questionably.

"Who...?" She asked, fixing a couple of her wings.

"Sikiyona, Shifter, Neon...oh and of course Illumi and I!~ Siki is just outside of this room and Shifter is with Nomu, in the kitchen with Hisoka!" She answered, lids shutting in the process. She got off her twin's bed, giggling and watching her get up.

"What about...Servine...?" That question caught Rui's attention fully, making her change expressions and appear depressed. She lowered her head, shook it and shut her lids once more.

"He's alive again but...he told me he was sorry and didn't feel like he had the right to face us..." She replied mournfully, only to have Siki come in and plant a hand on her shoulder.

"No Rui, I have asked him to visit..." The frosted woman spoke, with her monotonous voice. Though she would usually look blank in the face, much like a robot...but...she looked different now. Her face had a tiny...and I mean a 'tiny!' bit more color to it. She looked more alive, than what she usually did.

"Good... I wanted to speak to him anyway..." Ruby mentioned, soon stepping to her twin's side and passing her. "Where is he?" Asking, she held a stoic feature about her.

"Why, I'm right here.~" The said snake spoke and walked through the door, with no wrappings around his head. His blind, white eyes were narrowed and peered in her direction. "Sweet Siki forced me to come and visit... I refused, cause I felt like I didn't deserve the ri-" He was about to finish, obvious mourn in his blind orbs.

"It wasn't your fault... You can't go blaming yourself, for Vince's doings... He betrayed, used and hurt everyone... There isn't a thing, that is your fault." She strongly answered, giving him the most strict glare ever. Though it soon softened and she smiled to herself, rolling her hawk gaze to the floor. "I'm happy...to just...finally...meet another family member... What's your real name, so I can call you by that instead?" She asked, her features now holding curiosity.

"After Vince had given back my memories... I recall it being, Akio Kowaza..." He answered, mourn evident in his muscly tone. Ruby just stared at his orbs, not once taking note of his expressionless feature. Crossing her arms, she contemplated on his words.

"Akio...Kowaza..." She repeated, making the said snake nod. She shut her lids and stood there near her twin, then opened them once more. "If I had known you were my grandfather... I would've said something before, to prevent you from any pain. I'm sorry..." She moved her orbs down, gazing at her feet. Though there was one thing she was not expecting... Akio wrapped his arms around her and trembled slightly. That surprised her, making her lids widen from contact.

"Don't be... I'm just happy that my grandchildren are safe now... Your father was a great man and your mother...she...was a beautiful woman. You seem to have taken most of your mother's side and Rui has your father's features.~" He mumbled quietly, feeling relief rush over him like waves of water. "My twin grand babies, I thought I'd never live to see the day...to see you in person..." He let go, stepped back and bowed. Raising to a full stand, Ruby looked upset at his words. "You see... I died from a heart attack, at the news that my son had gotten killed... I died...before my daughter-in-law, gave birth to you..." As if on que, Illumi stepped in from behind and passed the snake. He stood behind Rui with his blank features but, felt protective of her despite his expressionless face.

Rui blinked cutely at the snake and tilted her head . "You killed our mother and kidnapped us but...it wasn't your fault. I'm just happy right now... My sister and I aren't the only ones left in our family!~" She happily said, with joyful tears streaming down her cheeks. She was giving a warm smile, with squinted lids.

Akio was surprised at her words and seeing Ruby nod in agreement, made him almost want to cry too. "Why didn't you transform too...?" Ruby asked, keeping her hawk gaze upon the man. The said snake didn't even peer up to her and didn't even stir from his spot.

"Because... I haven't found out how yet, I haven't learned the ability." He replied quietly, making the hawk twin shift in her stance.

"I see..." Twas all she said, before facing Rui. "Well...let's go then, I'm sure Hisoka's waiting." She then turned again and paced out of the room, leaving Rui Illumi and Akio alone.

"H-ha..." The bug twin blinked, as she viewed her sister leaving. She too walked past her grandfather but, placed a hand on his shoulder for reassurance. "Gomene, Ojii-san..." She whispered with a pause in her step, soon continuing on with Illumi following suit.

After a bit, Akio stood and kept his head low. " _I will make it up to you girls...in anyway I can. I don't want any more pain given to you, so I'll do everything in my power to prevent such tragedies...~I got word from Illumi, that he and Hisoka plan on surprising my grand babies at the end of their double date. They even asked for my permission if they could... I approved of course, I want them to be happy and have a supportive relative; Since I 'am'...the only one left aside from them.~_ " He mentally mused, then faced the doorway and left.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The circus... One of the many places people go, to watch others perform amazing tricks and stunts. Music resonated from the tent, cheers echoed and many sounds came from the inside, indicating that a show was underway. The scene gradually moved towards the said tent, soon showing an arena full of stuntmen, clowns, acrobatic people, a lion tamer, elephant rider and more. In the crowed of people that cheered in the sidelines, watching the show, sat the four known protagonists.

The twins sat by each other, Hisoka on Ruby's other side and Illumi on Rui's side. The hawk twin didn't appear all that fascinated by the animals but, more fixated at the acrobatics. Her twin was amazed, she gawked at the animals and tried so hard not to jump in the arena herself to pet them. She was leaning on the edge, hands on top the guard rails and her upper body over it.

Illumi kept watching her from the corner of his eyes, finding her more amusing than the circus... Hisoka was watching the lion in the arena, then soon moved his irises to view his woman...having...'odd' thoughts, who's to say what that joker's thinking... The crowed cheered loudly, giving an applause to the performers.

"SUGOOOOOI! SUGOI-SUGOI-SUGOOI! Onee-san, can we play out there?! PLEEEASE?!" She asked excitedly, now facing Ruby with a gleeful open mouth.

"No..." Twas all the hawk woman said, not even looking her twin's way. That only made Rui pout, she puffed her cheeks out and narrowed her bug lids.

"Why not...?!~" She whined, acting like her childish self. Ruby scoffed at her attempt, when she looked over and seen her behavior.

"Because, I don't need you getting in trouble...!" She answered, looking back over to the acrobatic performers right after. Her ears caught Hisoka's voice, sounding as if he was teasing her.

"Oh, my dear birdie... When art thee going to smile?~ Or grace me with thine lips and express gratitude?~" He inched close to her ear, a faint flush on his cheeks and a smirk plastered; He was enjoying himself... Seeing her face turn bright red, she still kept that stoic expression of hers. " _Victory~_ " He mused mentally, squinting his lids at his accomplishment.

"When the sun kissith' the land, shall I grant thy wish...~" She smirked, red face and all, whilst playing along with him. He smiled even more, finding it amusing that she was playing along. She has never done it before but, doesn't regret it either... " _This is kind of fun..._ " She admitted in her head, referring to her going along with him.

"Hooooo...?~" He hummed, then slowly made his way to her earlobe, smirking even more. "I shall be awaiting, your word...~" He replied seductively, making her flare up in embarrassment and widen her orbs. Her smirk dropped, once she heard him and felt his warm breath on her ear.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYON! ALL WE NEED IS A VOLUNTEER! LET'S SEE WHO HAS WHAT IT TAKES, TO STAND UP AGAINST A FLURRY OF KNIVES COATED WITH NEN!" A man in the middle of the arena shouted confidently, watching as a single spotlight strolled across the audience. Seeing the four sitting in the crowed, the light beamed down on to Illumi and sat there. "WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?! FOUR OF OUR WAR HEROES HAD DECIDED TO VISIT TODAY! LET'S GIVE THEM A SPECIAL APPALAUSE FOR THEIR HEROISM!" Everyone cheered at them, making the twins freeze. Illumi and Hisoka both just sat there unaffected, the same cannot be said for the girls though... Rui hid her face and blushed, while her sister looked off to the side and turned even more red than what she was before.

"WELL, IT LOOKS LIKE THE SPOTLIGHT CHOSE THIS YOUNG, BLACK HAIRED MAN! COME ON DOWN AND PROVE TO THEM OF YOUR COURAGE!" He said, catching the blackette's attention.

"Illumi-kun, do it! Please?!" Rui excitedly rose to her feet and faced the said man. Seeing him nod, she squealed and cooed over his expressionless self.

"Is this young lady, your woman?" The arena man asked, walking close to the edge of the crowed and then rose his mic to Illumi. He looked at the bug twin, then back over to the raven haired man.

"Yes..." He simply answered, no change in his features as usual.

"Well then, why not show off for her and expose your bravery?" He asked with confidence in his voice, making the said man nod and jump down. No hesitation evident, when he jumped over the railing and into the arena. The audience went wild, after recognizing who he was. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BEHOLD! A MEMBER OF THE FAMOUS ASSASSIN FAMILY!" They cheered, watching the said blackette make his way over in front of a round target. White and red spirals was plastered on the target, having Illumi stand in the middle. Though what was unexpected, the target was on the ground and the knife shooter was dangling above him.

Illumi peered up, viewing the nen-knife thrower and watched in case he failed to successfully perform his act. The thrower was hanging upside down on a swing, his head facing straight at the target and held four knives in both hands.

"ARE YOU READY FOLKS?!" The audience cheered, shouting for the Zoldyck man. "ALRIGHT, ON THE COUNT OF THREE! 1!-" He started, the scene changing from him to Rui, who held fascination in her wavering orbs. "2!-" He began, the scene switched to show Ruby and Hisoka watching in curiosity. "3!" He finished. As if on que, all eight of those knives descended and landed all around Illumi; Only one knife managed to slice off a strand of his hair and barely miss him... He knew one of those were going to somehow touch him, considering the thrower held one of his knives a certain way. He had paid attention to the hanging man and how he held them, calculating a possible screw up...and his last one at that...-hint hint-. His black orbs followed his single strand, as it fell down past his face. " _He is lucky that did not scathe me... If he had, then his performance would have been his last..._ " He mentally noted, soon hearing the crowed go wild at the display.

"WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT?! HE SURVIVED THE AERIAL ATTACK WITH NO SIGN OF CARE AT ALL! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DISPLAY IT WAS! NOT EVEN A SCRATCH ON HIM!" They continued to cheer but, the star of the show at the moment...was too caught up in his own thoughts... He was contemplating the many punishments he would have given the thrower, if he had missed and cut him. Turning, pacing toward a squealing Rui, the arena man planted a hand on his shoulder and smiled before he passed him. "Thank you sir, for your cooperation! How did you feel right at that moment, when he threw those knives?!" He asked, making the audience grow quiet and await an answer.

It was silent, a long pause issued throughout the atmosphere. He didn't even look his way, though replied darkly before continuing on towards Rui. "He sliced off a strand of my hair... If he had missed completely...tonight's night, would have been his last..." Twas all he said, everyone remained quiet at his response and watched as the ravenette carried onward.

"LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR THE FAMOUS ASSASSIN FAMILY MEMBER! TRULY LIVING UP TO HIS FAMILY'S REPUTATION!" He announced, trying to shake off the dark and creepy atmosphere Illumi left behind. They cheered once more, much to their ignorance of the 'honesty' in the ravenette's words. Rui viewed him, watching him leap over the railing and sit back down next to her.

"You were so cool, Illumi-kuuun!~" She cooed, wrapping her arms around his closest arm. She was giggling, smiling cutely and had closed lids. It took a bit but, finally...his cheeks faintly flushed at her touch.

"NOW, WHY DON'T WE HAVE ANOTHER OF OUR HEROES TO VOLUNTEER IN THIS NEXT ACT?!" The spotlight descended upon Hisoka, making the said joker peer up at the light and smirk.

"I will be right back, Ruby-gem~ It's not fair that Illumi got to show off in front of your twin.~" He teased with a playful wink, before fully standing up. Ruby flushed once more, averting her gaze away from him. Like before, everyone cheered and watched the joker make his way over to the announcer.

Ruby rolled her pupils to the corners of her eyes, seeing her lover pace toward the middle. "Baka..." Muttering under her breath, she couldn't stop the blush that painted her face.

"Hello sir, what might your name be?!" He asked the joker, raising his mic soon after. Hisoka leaned into the mic, moved his golden gaze towards Ruby and kept his signature smirk.

"Hisoka...~" He replied, not once averting his orbs.

"Hisoka, from the heaven's arena! WHAT A SURPRISE FOLKS, IT APPEARS WE HAVE MORE THAN JUST ONE WELL KNOWN STAR HERE TONIGHT! LET'S ALL GIVE HIM A WARM WELCOME!" They all cheered once more, delighted to see one of the Heaven's arena's famous fighters. Hisoka stood straight and faced the announcer, not once dropping his signature grin. "ALRIGHT, LET'S SEE YOU TRY AND HIT ALL OF THESE SOFT BALLS THAT COME AT YOU, WHILE STANDING ON A TIGHT ROPE! This will be sure to impress your, 'Lady friend'!~" He shouted, quoting 'lady friend' as if to hide the real meaning behind it. He nodded, glanced towards Ruby and looked forward once more. He walked over to the ladder, climbed it, waltzed across the tight rope and stood on it...as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Being in high heels, you'd think it'd be difficult...

He looked down, seeing a wide swimming pool below him. With an idea striking him, he grinned mischievously and chuckled. "On the count of three! 1!-" The arena man started, with the scene showing the joker. "2!-" He said next, the scene now showing the ball thrower holding his ammo. Ruby quirked a brow at Hisoka, questioning what he had up his sleeve. Cause he would only smirk like 'that', if he was up to something... "3!" The thrower rapidly tossed the soft balls, only to have Hisoka hit every one of them easily. Seeing the last ball come at him, he purposefully let it hit him and made it look like it was a hard one. He jerked himself backwards, pretending to get badly hurt and fall into the pool with a grin.

"IT LOOKS LIKE THE LAST ONE GOT HIM!" The crowed went quiet for a moment, then...they all fell backwards once they seen him rise up half way, from the water. His hair was soaked and dangled down past his face, his shirt was wet and nearly see-through, his pants was soaked too but didn't show anything. He posed, sparkles behind him and his lids shut.

"Mmmmm...~" He opened one eye, looked over at Ruby and seeing her widen her orbs. She didn't understand how much deeper her blush could get...but..it did, it got deeper. His symbols that painted his cheeks, all had been washed off from the water. " _Success~_ " He mentally cheered, smirking her way playfully and not breaking eye contact.

Many females in the crowed blushed, soon everyone clapped and laughed at his silliness. " _SO 'THAT', WAS WHAT HE WAS PLANNING!_ " Ruby spoke in her head, one of her lids twitching at his attempt and watching him leave the pool.

"Well sir, do you have anything you would like to say, before leaving?" The announcer asked, moving the mic to the joker's lips.

"Of course...~ That last ball...was all...an 'act'." He replied smoothly, stringing his bangs in between his fingers and brushing them back, over his head dramatically.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! THE LAST BALL HITTING HIM, WAS MERELY AN ACT TO PULL OFF THAT STUNT! A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THE HEAVEN'S ARENA FIGHTER AND WAR VETERAN!" They all shouted again, some laughing due to his attempt to show off and some roaring out his name in excite. Some guy ran up to him and handed him a towel, gesturing for him to dry off. The joker thanked him and took it, drying himself off quickly before heading back to Ruby.

In a flash, he vanished and reappeared right next to her flustered state. He looked at her, leaning his elbow on the railing and resting the side of his head, in his palm. She couldn't look at him, she has never seen him with his hair down and makeup off. She flushed madly now, feeling him this close made her heart pound. She tried keeping her stern feature but, her strict hawk gaze said it all...she liked what she saw, regardless of how much she denied it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Everyone was at a karaoke place now and in a private room, for all four of them to be in. A single table in between a T.V screen and a couch, was littered with plates and small snacks of food. Many songs was listed on the screen and both twins stood there looking around. "Onee-san?" Rui asked, moving her orbs to her twin, who looked back at her questionably.

"Y-yeah...?" She asked in reply, her lids wavering slightly from the nervousness in her stomach.

"I haven't sung in along time... Remember when you and I used to sing together, when we were in SGSF?" She questioned, still facing her twin. Seeing her nod, she shyly looked away and viewed the screen. "Do you think we could...sing together again? Though none of these songs I know of, I'm sure we can still pull it off!" She pumped a fist and formed a confident face. Hisoka laughed a bit behind her, making both girls look over to the said man. "What is it?" She asked, blinking in confusion.

"It would be lovely, to hear my birdie sing~ Illumi, aren't you the least bit curious about Rui's voice?" Hisoka asked, only earning a silent nod from the assassin. "Then that makes both of us.~" He said then faced the twins, more preferably Ruby. "Go ahead, I want to hear your melodic, bird voice.~" He playfully winked and made her look away. She nodded, clenched her fists and turned to face the screen.

"T-this one...seems good..." She said, with her finger pointing to a song. It was 'Stand your ground by within temptation'. It seemed foreign to her but, she knew she could do it if she listened to it first, then sung along on the second attempt; Unfortunately she wasn't going to be granted that option...

"Hai-haaaaai!" She picked up the remote, the mic and pressed play. Both girls held the mic up to their mouths, while Ruby took a deep breath and drowned out her surroundings so she could sing. She had stage fright for sure but, that didn't mean she couldn't control it. Hisoka and Illumi sat on the couch, the joker leaned forward and was eager to hear...while the assassin's attention was on Rui.

(This is a special song, so this one will be the only one that's real descriptive :D ) It started and once the drums picked up, Ruby tapped her feet and held her eyes closed. Rui kept giggling and watching the screen, it was Ruby to sing first. She was actually quite good. Once she got done singing her part, which was, 'If I don't make it, someone else will...stand my ground'. She sung with her lids shut, feeling the emotion in the song. It was Rui's turn, though despite the voice tone difference, she managed to sound pretty good too. She faced Illumi, inching close to him with each lyric holding its true meaning. Stopping at the spot where it said, 'If I don't make it, someone else will...stand my ground'. It was Ruby's turn again, picking up the other lines easily off the screen. At the soft part, she really did sound like an angel in Hisoka's ears.

Rui's turn came up, after her sister said 'If I don't make it, someone else will-' and began her lines; Ending the song with, 'Stand my ground'. Hisoka clapped at Ruby, smiling with a faint flush dusted. Illumi looked unfazed but, his aura read fascination.

The said joker stood up, walked over to Ruby and took the mic from her. "It's my turn, Ruby-gem~" Her face flushed at the thought of him singing, though nodded and paced toward the couch with Rui. Her twin sat next to the assassin, snuggling up to his side and humming cutely. Many hearts formed and popped up above her head, dreamily.

Hisoka twirled the mic with one hand, skillfully to show off. He pressed play on a different song, 'Getting away with murder by paparoach' and begun singing along. He seemed to know the song so well, to where he didn't even need to look at the screen. His voice was a lot lighter and muscly than compared to the original singer. He copied the rhythm of the singer but, used his own voice instead of trying to match it with the song's voice. Once his song was over, he stopped in midst of a pose and had his lids shut, showing his 'good' side. Ruby held wide orbs, amazed at how accurate he was. Thinking about his choice of song, she questioned him mentally and thought how she really 'did' need to save him...

He looked over to Ruby with one iris, smirking at her shocked state. " _Once again...success~_ " He mentally spoke, feeling victory once again by impressing her. Walking over to her, he sat down next to her and handed Illumi the mic. "It's your turn.~" He mused, having Illumi take a stand and the mic, then pace toward the screen. He picked up the remote, pressed play on a song...(Sorry I couldn't find a suitable song for him... I looked for a while via youtube but couldn't find a suiting one... SOOO!~) The moment he started to sing, his monotonous voice changed and went along perfectly with the song's voice! What was shocking though...was the fact that, it was a woman singing and he sounded almost like her. Ruby was astonished at the feminine voice of his, while Rui...kept cooing at his amazing vocal cords. She loved every inch of him, even his soft singing. Once he was done, she tackled him to the ground and giggled up a storm.

He faintly blushed at the contact, staring blankly at the ceiling while being flat on his back. "You were so amazing! EEEEEEEEEE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She cupped her cheeks after getting off him, hearts fluttered above her head and a kitten mouth formed.

Noticing Hisoka take a stand, he watched him walk over and take the mic from him. "Ruby-Gem!~ Let's sing together, I would love to sing with the beautiful singing bird.~" He mused with his lids closed and pointed to her with the mic, the mic hanging just barely out of his grasp.

"Alright..." She sighed in midst of her reply, shutting her lids too and smiling a bit. She walked next to him, Rui and Illumi sat back down, then Hisoka clicked on a song that was quite unexpected. 'Spellbound by Lacuna Coil'. In the beginning, it said 'male' above all the lyrics, indicating that it was 'Hisoka' that needed to start first. He began, making dramatic movements with the song. Inch by inch, he stepped towards Ruby, making quick winks and flirtatious gestures. He was getting every single lyric down pat, without even looking at the screen again... " _He must know a lot of songs by heart...huh..._ " Ruby mentally stated, gazing at the said man with red dusting her cheeks.

It was Ruby's turn to sing, stepping closer and closer at the beginning of her lines. He smiled her attempt to express the emotion from the song, finding it rather suiting for her. Throwing her hands in the air a bit, as if to exaggerated then wiggling her finger from side to side at the mention 'You cannot have this control on me~'.

That line made Hisoka smirk more and follow along, leaning over with temptation gestures here and there. When the instrumental part kicked in, Hisoka twirled her around and danced with her swiftly, matching the beat. With Ruby finishing the song at, 'I will break the spell you put on me!', Rui cheered and clapped her heart away at their performance. They were quite good together, that feeling...that emotion she expressed... It felt good to her and the joker saw it. Seeing it, he smiled and kissed her forehead. His action made her face go red, then turn away and scowl...but soon changed to a small smile.

"Illumi-kuuuun!" She jumped out of her seat, gaining everyone's attention. "ONE MORE SONG, ONE MORE SONG! I WANNA SING A SONG FOR YOU!" She began clapping out of glee, squealing and running up to the screen.

Ruby nodded with a faint smile, handing her the mic. Her twin grabbed it, scrolled through the list and picked another out. This one was Japanese, one she could follow along easily. 'Last Smile-Flaming june', (It's on youtube, very pretty and soft just like her voice~). Once she began, Illumi perked up just a fraction and leaned in just slightly. Ruby blinked at her singing and watched her face the lyrics. Her voice was soft...sweet... Unbeknownst to everyone else, for once, Illumi smiled just by a hair. He actually liked it, it made him feel odd but regardless he ignored it and continued listening. The song lasted for a good six minutes but, the entire time, it was sweet to hear. Ruby being Japanese, knew exactly what she was singing, it was so heart moving. The lyrics were heart moving and so was her soft voice.

When her song was done, all three of them clapped and Illumi walked up to her. Out of the blue, he hugged her...HUGGED HER! In her ear, what seemed highly impossible for him in the past...actually happened during this moment... "Doumo arigatogozaimasu... Rui-san..." He SPOKE in Japanese for her, stunning her in place and took that opportunity to kiss her.

A hand got placed on Illumi's shoulder, making him break the kiss and peek over it. Rui's face was ten shades of red...if that was even possible. "Yes...?" He blankly asked, gluing his black orbs to Hisoka's. He stared back, nodded and gestured his head outside...secrecy.~ Illumi nodded, let go and followed after Hisoka who left the room. The girls followed of course, wondering where on earth they were heading.

They all left the building, strolled through streets, paced through a camping spot and ended up in a big park. EVERYONE WAS THERE! Sikiyona, the whole Zoldyck family, Netero, Harris, Akio Kowaza, Neon...who was giggling and blushing next to Milluki... The Zodiac members in the counsel stood behind the Chairman, with almost everyone smiling. They all acted as if they were invited to something and knew what was going on.

Ruby quirked a brow, Rui laughed cutely and waved at Sikiyona, Neon and everyone else. Hisoka and Illumi both stopped simultaneously, as if they have rehearsed it before... Stopping, both twins rammed into their lover's back, then peered up to view them. "What's wrong, Hisoka...?" Ruby asked, with both her and her twin's head facing their lover's backs.

Both guys turned, knelt down, pulled out a small square that had black fluff on it and opened it... Inside...had...beautiful rings, sparkling from under the sun. One was colorful, with mostly purple, pink, green and white. The other...had gold, white, red and silver. They were all diamonds. "Will you marry me...?" They both said in unison, as mentioned before...they acted as if it was rehearsed. That caught the twins off guard, was NOT expecting them to do that.

Regardless though, without a second thought-"HAAAAI!~ Yes...I will!" The twins both agreed simultaneously, Ruby looked so happy and her orbs watered up, smiling from pure glee. Rui jumped into the air and kissed Illumi deeply, making him wrap his arms around her frame and fall to the ground. Hisoka, walked up to Ruby, smoothly slipped the ring on her finger and french dipped her! He stared into her surprised lids, smiling and inched close to her tempting red lips. Finally kissing her, he actually gave a passionate kiss, one that she probably would never forget.

Clapping sounded off behind them, making the twins perk their heads over and notice everyone. Akio walked up to them four, bowed and rose back up. Staring at them with fatherly blind eyes. "At least...I get to see my future, GREAT grandchildren.~" He mused, making both twins heavily blush and hide. Everyone laughed at his comment, aside from Illumi and Sikiyona of course.


	37. Chapter 35: Happily Ever After!

**H x H Fraternal Twins-Chapter 35: Happily Ever After**

" _Months... It feels like months, since that double proposal._ " Ruby's voice muttered mentally, showing her index and thumb playing with her engagement ring. " _To be honest...I never thought he would be the type, to settle down with anyone... I love him...and I'm certain that will never change... He saved me in more ways the one and proved to me that he wouldn't ever hurt me._ " She spoke once more in her head, now showing her dark red lips. A soft smile formed, at the thought of Hisoka running through her head. " _And Rui... I'm so happy for her, she found someone who wasn't bothered by her appearance. In fact, I believe he saw an adorable fairy in his eyes...each time he'd look at her._ " She said again, the scene now showing her distant hawk orbs. She sighed, shut her lids and opened them back up. " _I'm so nervous...and happy..._ " She smiled softly, her full body now in view. She wore different clothing now; A plain, pure white, sleeveless chipao that buttoned fashionably down her neck and over the left side of her chest. The skirt part extended a long ways down her legs, having sexy slits on both sides. The whole attire hugged her curves just right, while some gold earrings lightly dangled from her earlobes.

White nail polish could be seen, painted on her beautiful long talons. Her wings appeared folded and almost around her frame. She was sitting in a limo, with a small, white, strapless purse placed to her side. Lovely suitable heels, was shown on her feet and exposed bits of her toes. Across from her sat her giggling twin, snuggling Illumi's arm and holding it tight. She wore a cute green dress, with the skirt piece ending just above her knees.

It had purple lace trimmings, with tiny spots of sparkling pink in them. She too wore earrings, they were shaped like a leaf and held a dark green sheen. Her shoes seemed suitable as well, being the same color as her dress only, purple hues faintly shown in certain spots of the straps. Both Hisoka and Illumi looked quite formal; Hisoka wore a black suit with his hair down and lacked his magician makeup. He had the most disturbing grin ever shown, while his orbs were fixated on Ruby and her new attire. Faint flushes could be seen across his cheeks, along with Illumi...who...blankly stared in the space before him.

The assassin himself, wore the same kind of attire. His hair was brushed back, a cute little strand sticking out over his forehead and a dark purple under shirt, could be noticed from underneath. Hisoka had a red undershirt and adorned with it was a black tie, same went for Illumi. They all sat there quietly, as if going somewhere formal and important. In fact, they were...

Hisoka lightly planted his hand on her knee, causing the hawk twin to jolt up a bit then glare in his direction. Continuing to mess with her engagement ring, her piercing irises met with mischievous gold ones. "Dear~ No need to be nervous, this is an important day for you and your sister.~ This party is to celebrate the time before our wedding, there is no need for you to be nervous." He mused, as he watched her face turn red.

She nodded, not even looking his way and hesitantly placed her palm on top of his hand. He smirked at that, thinking of how she changed. Remembering how 'abusive' she was, ever time he'd make a flirtatious comment or make an attempt for a flirtatious move. He shut his orbs, remembering those many times. " _She certainly has come along way. I knew all that armor would fall eventually; When she'd finally realize, that she doesn't have to have it up anymore.~_ " He mentally cooed, soon noticing the light brush against his face. He opened his lids and seen...that he had buried his face in her hair. He squinted his lids, inhaled her scent and lightly moaned at the smell.

"H-Hisoka! What are you doing?!" Ruby shouted in question, flushing as red as a tomato. She jerked her head away, white shocked eyes and gritted teeth. Looking at him, he didn't even open his eyes when she moved. Though when he crawled closer to get back in that spot, his orbs opened and peered into hers.

"You have a nice scent, what kind of shampoo do you use?~" Twas all he replied with. Watching him get closer, she got backed up against the limo door and was trapped. He got to her, this time holding her in his embrace and nestling his nose in her hair. He emitted a sound of contentment, with a small heart hovering away from his head.

"Does that mean, Rui has the same shampoo...?" Illumi asked, with his head perking up. Ruby nodded with a 'yes' and didn't even look his way. He looked over at the snugly, giggly and happy Rui. Curiosity got the better of him, he hesitantly leaned in and hovered his nose just above her head. He inhaled, with his orbs shut then opened them right after. He rather liked the scent, thus he pressed his nose in her hair and made Rui's eyes shoot open.

"I-Illumi...K-Kun?" Blinking her bug peers, she didn't move and deeply blushed. He kept hearing him sniff her, trying to get as much of her scent as he can into his nostrils.

"You smell nice..." Twas all he answered with but, was short lived when the vehicle stopped and the door flew open. Illumi's cheeks was dusted faintly, just by smelling in her musk. He sat up straight, with his blank features...but his aura read something that only Rui could see...he was flustered.

They all stood up, with the two men helping their fiance's out first. A line of people waited in front of a registration desk outside, with two red stanchions on both sides of it. A man was at the desk, letting some people in and writing down times for others to get in. The people looked dressed up in formal attire, acting mannerly and proper.

A line of people all stood quiet, while watching the protagonists pass them up. They gawked, amazed to know that their war heroes were going to dine at such a fancy place. Illumi was in the lead, holding Rui's hand tightly and casually pacing forward. Hisoka made Ruby hook her arm with his, while his free hand softly rested on her gripped one. Mostly everyone stared at the hawk twin, as if she was some kind of angel... Honestly, if they knew just 'how' the war ended...they'd be spreading a rumor about her actually being one...

Stopping at the registration desk, Illumi spoke with the man and shown him an ID. The man nodded, unhooked the rope from the pole and gestured for them all to go in. The assassin nodded, paced forward with Rui still in tow and the other two followed suit.

When they all stepped into the building, the twins gawked at the interior. It was HUGE! Chandeliers, round tables with white table cloths, various flower banquets on each individual table, fancy chairs, exquisite plants, a giant water fountain made of stone in the middle, a second floor that had railings on the sides and much more. It looked like a ballroom that was full of dining tables and floral decor.

"Whaaaaaah, kirei...!~" Rui whispered to herself, viewing the beautiful display. Ruby was too stunned at the scenery, to notice a few men staring at her in the background. They were blushing at her from afar, a bubbly background showing up behind her in their eyes and a harp sound resonating with it. Much to Ruby's lack of awareness, Hisoka butted into the scene and blocked the view of her. Apparently he managed to sneak out of her grasp, to make the men avert their gaze.

"Is there a reason, why you're staring at my woman?~" He asked with a devilish grin, half tempted to slit their throats with his cards. The men felt a dark and killer atmosphere around him, making them scurry away in fear. His nen was emitting the 'intent to kill' aura, to make them run for their lives and never stare at her again. His expression was so dark and menacing, that it even caught Illumi's attention. The said assassin walked over, leaving Rui with her sister so they wouldn't be alone.

"Is something wrong, Hisoka...?" He asked, wondering why he used his nen to intimidate those men. The said joker just looked at him, then to the twins.

"If I were you, I'd keep an eye on everyone... They seemed to have taken an interest, in our lovers.~"Seeing Illumi nod, Hisoka walked back over to the twins and stood next to Ruby. The assassin had done the same, soon they all continued on to their destination.

Sitting at a round table suited for four, a fancy waiter came by and took their orders. Not once noticing everyone else around them; Many waiters and waitresses gossiped to each other in the background, saying something about the party. Through the doors, everyone that was apart of the war waltzed right in. Sikiyona had a light blue dress that hugged her curves nicely, Harris had a formal suit with twin tails at the ends, Nomu wore a cute yukata with her hair up in a bun and Chonz had a formal suit on as well with a lion head pin, attached on his chest pocket. Everyone seemed to be dressed up nicely, even Netero and the zodiacs. Akio had come in too, he looked quite handsome in his formal attire.

They all came in, moved tables around Ruby and Rui's table, sat down and gained their attention. "Hi Sikiyona!" Rui shouted with a cute giggle. She nodded in response, looked over at Illumi and nodded her head again. He returned the action, making the bug twin glance at them both.

Out of nowhere, in came a lot of people carrying in a big cake. It was huge...had candles on top and brought it close to their table. "H-Hisoka...what's this for...?" Ruby asked with her lids wide, gazing upon the masterpiece of a cake.

"Today's your birthday and our wedding shower.~You girls are now nineteen, happy birthday, my dear.~" That surprised her, even her twin. She never told them when their birthday was and yet...

"How did you know...?" She asked, now peering over at her fiance'. He smirked at her, looked at everyone else and then back to her.

"I figured, since you and your sister never had a birthday before...considering you were in SGSF your entire life, I asked Illumi if he could do some research on you. After he found out your birthday, Illumi and I both agreed on having our wedding shower on your birthday.~" He explained, making her face flush a bit and look away. "It makes it that much more special.~"

"Thanks..." Twas all she could say, while a small smile formed on her lips and softness evident in her orbs. "ARIGATOGOZAIMASU!" Rui shouted and hugged Illumi from the side.

Time passed through out the day, everyone was enjoying the party and laughing. Ruby kept getting teasing comments from Hisoka, Illumi was...making Rui blush heavily on purpose...whispering in her ear at times, about 'things'...heheh... Nomu talked with Milluki and had cute flushed cheeks, Harris sat next to Sikiyona and was talking to her with her nodding every now and then. Netero spoke to Chonz and Zeno, who sat on either side of him. The Zodiacs conversed amongst each other, arguing at times and laughing. It was nice to say the least, the atmosphere felt so lively and happy.

Soon it was time for their wedding. Both twins was getting dressed and wore their white attires, helping each other button up and adjust their veils. "R-Rui... I-I'm...so nervous..." Ruby spoke, sitting in front of a mirror with her beautiful wings sticking out. It was clear that she was, she held her hands tightly together and they shook. Rui stood behind her, with her attire all fixed up and trying to fix her twin's now. She hugged her, giggling and cupped her palms around her twin's clasped hands.

"It's ok, I am too... We can do this though, a double wedding is certainly something special, Onee-san.~" She reassured, before letting go and stepping back to view her work. "Done!~" She giggled and made Ruby peer up into the mirror. Her eyes widened at the sight, she really did look pretty.

Brushing her fingers softly down her white veil, she smiled and looked so soft in her orbs."Thank you..." She muttered, not once changing her features. "I must say though, Rui... You really do look pretty in your wedding gown. Some parts of your dress has small sparkling, violet purple in it with bits of pink. It brings out your eyes." She complimented her twin, making her shy away and place a hand on her cheek. "Arigato.~"

"Do you know who's going to walk down with us, down the lane...?" Ruby asked, snapping her twin out of her flushed state. Seeing her nod, made Ruby blink in curiosity. "Who?"

Rui smiled sweetly, that faint flush returning and her eyes narrowing."Akio, our grandfather!~ He is after all, the only one left in our family." She answered. Ruby was taken aback, by the mention of their grandfather. She wasn't expecting him to escort them both.

"Alright..." She replied quietly, a faint smile plastered. Hearing a knock on their door, they both turned their heads in its direction. "Yes?" She asked, yearning for an answer.

"It's time, are you ready?~" It was Akio's voice, sounding from the other side.

"Yeah, we are." Ruby walked over and opened the door, exposing the snake. The said man hugged his grandchildren lovingly, having the same feeling when he seen his daughter-in-law in a white dress. Aside from him being blind, he can see rather well.

"You both look beautiful!~" He mused, then let go and viewed them again. "Your mother and father would be so proud... So happy to know, that their own twin babies were heroes and was getting married.~" He added, making both girls smile and nod.

"Thank you." Ruby replied, only to have Akio lean in and kiss both their foreheads softly. He may have oddly shaped lips but, he can still show parental affection.

"Now, let us go and meet with your grooms.~ I can't wait to see you exchange rings.~" He mused, making both twins grow deeply red...as red as before. They nodded and left the room. Following him down the hall, outside and towards a cliff. Both twins gawked at the view...it was beautiful... The sun was setting, a white ark full of colorful flowers was in midst of the sun, floral decorations were all around the whole set up and a white carpet led up the alley. Sikiyona's power must have been used, cause their was a giant white frosted heart above the arc. The ice glossed from the sun, emitting a rainbow sheen through it and shining down upon the preacher's stand. Purple blossoms from Akio coated around the iced heart, the preacher's stand and the arc. Chairs were lined up in rows, full of people that wasn'tt even in the war...

It was gorgeous, the twins stared in awe...not even noticing that the music started. Their father handed them their flowers to hold, saying that they forgot it. They took it, held it in the middle of their chest and followed after Akio, who strode down the lane in between them. Hisoka was stunned, lids wide and mouth hung open. A faint flush could be seen across his cheeks, same with Illumi...except he didn't look surprised. He was his usual blank self but, his aura read something different entirely. They slowly paced down the path, all eyes on the girls. Once they got up to their grooms, their grandfather bowed to them and stood to the side. The preacher began, speaking his lines and gained the twin's attention.

They were red faced, both of them. Hisoka didn't pay much attention to the preacher, he was too distracted by Ruby's beauty. Illumi couldn't break his gaze from his lover, too mesmerized by her. Once Hisoka and Illumi both said 'I do', it was the twin's turn. Ruby muttered 'I do' with a loving expression, while Rui shouted out her answer excitedly and happily.

"Now, the rings." As if on que, both grooms took out two pairs of rings from their pocket, gripped onto their bride's hands and slipped on the rings. The girls did the same, after they were handed the rings that was meant for their grooms. "Now, you may kiss your bride.~" The preacher announced. What was unexpected...was when ILLUMI picked Rui up bridal style and dipped her, planting a kiss while doing so. Hisoka took his hands and wrapped them around Ruby's waist, harshly pulling her in and kissing her passionately. "I love you...Ruby-Gem.~" He muttered in between kisses, only to have Ruby jerk him back in again and continue kissing him. It was sweet...even Illumi stated he loved her. As few more minutes passed, the scene changed and shown both girls holding their flowers, with their backs turned to the crowed. They all cheered, rooting for their futures.

"Ready, Nee-san?" Rui asked, giggling cutely and smiling. She leaned forward and prepared her toss.

"Yeah." The hawk twin answered, a shy flush on her cheeks and a gentle smile. "On 3!" Rui shouted excitedly, causing her twin to flinch for a second. Composing herself, she nodded and readied her flowers too. "1-" She said, the scene changing to show the crowed behind her. "2-" Next it shown Akio who looked so happy, tears threatened to fall. "3!" They tossed it over their heads... People rose their hands, hoping for it to land in their palms.

No one expected this...no one...The two people who caught it...was Sikiyona, who stood next to Harris and Nomu, who stood next to Milluki. Siki's lids widened, having a thought of marriage in mind. She looked up to her side and seen Harris...sweetly smiling down at her and gave a flirty wink. Nomu was flustered and stuttering in her sentences, while Milluki...blushed terribly and watched his girlfriend stumble over her own words... It was cute to be honest.

With the whole war over and everyone finally being able to find peace at mind, the twins were finally...going to have what they always wanted.. Someone to love them for who they are and have a nice family. Now, it was Nomu, Sikiyona, Harris and Milluki's turn...

The scene was beautiful, the sun set perfectly in the view, with the twins enjoying themselves around their husbands. A long life awaits them in their future, as well their unbreakable bond...and inseparable love. The End.~

(A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I nearly broke into tears writing this, it was so beautiful... Here's a small list to choose YOUR preferred ending theme!)

Hall om mig by Nanne Gronvall (My most preferred but, that's just me XD! )

Take me away by Globus

Golden sky by SmileDK

(HOPE IT WAS A GOOD STORY! :D)


End file.
